


All life is yours to miss

by tupoy_olen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Teaching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 100,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как у профессора Малфоя в жизни сначала все было хорошо, спокойно и уютненько, а потом - угадайте, из-за кого! - все очень быстро пошло по пизде. А жить дальше как-то надо!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Life is Yours to Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825875) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Драко-центрик.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> За вычитку огромное спасибо Алёне!

  
_‘Опасность и удовольствие растут на одном стебле’_ – старая шотландская пословица.

**~*~**

Относительная тишина аудитории Драко оказалась нарушена раздражающе знакомым звуком хлопков, и он поднял голову от стопки рефератов четвертого курса, которые проверял до этого. Пару секунд он пристально разглядывал студентов Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло, которые, как предполагалось, выполняли довольно простое теоретическое задание. Большинство из них царапали перьями по бумаге, хмурились, вчитываясь в учебники, или грызли ногти. И пускай последнее заставляло Драко морщиться, он хотя бы знал, что они по крайней мере пытаются понять фундаментальные основы Трансфигурации органических веществ в неорганические. Чего, как обычно, нельзя было сказать про Джаспера Бракнелла и его свиту.

Джаспер, одно из многочисленных проклятий жизни Драко, сидел, откинувшись на стуле, и громко лопал пузыри из ядерно-зеленой взрывающейся жевательной резинки. При этом он о чем-то шепотом переговаривался с друзьями, сидевшими за ним. Драко был более чем уверен, что беседа эта не имела ничего общего с Трансфигурацией, ни органической, ни какой-либо другой. Проблема с Джасперами, подумал Драко, сжимая пальцами переносицу после очередной серии хлопков, заключалась в том, что такой студент был на каждом курсе. И почти _всегда_ этот студент был с Гриффиндора. Не то чтобы Драко был предвзят. Нет, если честно, он почти всех своих учеников считал совершенно невыносимыми.

 _Бах-бах-бум_ , продолжала взрываться жвачка Джаспера. Теперь уже все сидящие поблизости студенты подняли головы от контрольной и принялись тихонько перешептываться. Драко вздохнул.

\- Мистер Бракнелл, - тихо произнес он, с удовлетворением отмечая, как в классе моментально воцарилась тишина.

Джаспер все также сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, но взгляд его наглых голубых глаз переместился на Драко.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Только не говорите, что снова жуете в моем классе эту отвратительную зеленую дрянь, - сказал он, пытаясь скрыть звучащую в голосе усталость за суровостью.

Джаспер моргнул. Пожал плечами. Улыбнулся.

\- Ладно. Не скажу, - ответил он, вызвав гул одобрительных смешков со стороны своих приятелей.

Драко поморщился, чувствуя, как где-то за глазными яблоками начинает зарождаться и пульсировать головная боль.

\- Радуйтесь, что друзья считают вас настолько забавным, мистер Бракнелл. Потому что вам вряд ли удастся многого добиться без положительной оценки за СОВ по Трансфигурации. А без понимания закона Локхида вы ее вряд ли получите, - он сделал паузу, наслаждаясь озадаченным выражением на обычно самодовольном лице. – Если уделите немного внимания учебнику, сможете найти там много познавательного. А пока, я думаю, пять баллов с Гриффиндора.

\- Сэр, но это нечестно! Вы всегда… - Джаспер замолчал, его губы подрагивали.

\- Что-то не так?

\- О… ничего. Думаю, я просто почитаю, что там… у старого-доброго… Локхида… эм… прошу прощения, сэр, - промямлил Джаспер, хмуря брови, после чего уткнулся в учебник.

Терзаемый подозрениями, Драко обвел взглядом аудиторию. Все выглядело как обычно. Он вернулся к проверке рефератов, но не мог избавиться от беспокойного ощущения, из-за чего следующие несколько работ оказались особо щедро испещрены красными чернилами. Когда раздались первые смешки, беспокойство превратилось в тревогу.

Крепко стиснув в руке перо, он обвел глазами студентов.

\- Успокоились, - отрывисто бросил он, сводя брови и прожигая всех присутствующих проверенным затыкающим взглядом. Непостижимо, но от этого хихиканье только усилилось. Каждый студент в аудитории, казалось, находил Драко смешным. Даже тихие и прилежные обычно девочки с Рейвенкло за первой партой смотрели на него поблескивающими глазами и явно с трудом сдерживали улыбки. В равной степени растерянный и встревоженный, он диким взглядом смотрел на своих студентов. Они смеялись над ним. И он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. За десять лет преподавания он привык к тому, что его боялись, ненавидели, порой уважали, но это было чем-то совершенно новым, и абсолютно ему не нравилось. В отчаянии он повернулся к Джасперу, который от души ухмылялся и показательно пялился в учебник.

Драко отшвырнул перо и уперся ладонями в знакомую поверхность своего стола. Та была успокаивающе твердой и выдерживала его вес, не возмущаясь. И не хихикая. Когда несколько минут спустя прозвенел звонок и посмеивающиеся студенты сгинули, Драко, выждав всего пару секунд, запер дверь и принялся исследовать аудиторию в поисках причины этого непрошенного веселья. Не обнаружив ничего, кроме вполне привычного собственного нелестного портрета на парте, он отправился в свои покои. По дороге ему досталась еще пара смешков, и это только укрепило его подозрения, что что-то было крайне неправильно, а когда он наконец оказался в своих покоях напротив зеркала в ванной, эти подозрения окончательно подтвердились.

Его брови были красными. Ярко-красными. _Гриффиндорски_ красными, осознал он, пока стоял и злобно рассматривал собственное отражение. Он выглядел нелепо и точно знал, чья это была вина.

В ярости он вылетел из своих покоев и помчался сквозь коридоры полные студентов, ищущих, какой бы шалостью занять себя во время полуденного перерыва. Он точно знал, куда направляется, и, несмотря на все взгляды и перешептывания, сначала даже не подумал о том, чтобы вернуть бровям нормальный цвет, а потом слишком разогнался, чтобы останавливаться и искать способ, как отменить это нелепое проклятие. Трава под ногами, пока он приближался к своей цели, была упругой и влажной. Драко уже чувствовал, как тяжело волочится промокший подол плаща, но его это не заботило: он увидел Поттера, и, что гораздо важнее, тот пока не увидел его.

Естественно, он его не увидел, ведь в то время как все остальные студенты уже радостно сбежали от преподавателей, чтобы найти себе компанию поинтереснее, первокурсники Поттера все еще стояли, столпившись вокруг него, и с восхищением глазели на своего учителя, который сжимал в руках охапку метел и болтал с ними, будто других дел у него и вовсе не было. Видимо, их и правда не было, с раздражением решил Драко, когда подошел достаточно близко, чтобы услышать вопль пацана с Хаффлпаффа: «Профессор Поттер, это так _круто_!».

Поттер рассмеялся и поднял руку, чтобы пригладить свои нелепые лохмы, которые трепыхались под порывами свежего осеннего ветра, отчего Поттер был похож на излишне-энергичное пугало. Ничего удивительно, что он был таким довольным, ленивый гад. Ни тебе составления планов уроков, ни проверок домашних работ, вообще ничего делать не надо, кроме как присматривать за первокурсниками на метлах. Разумеется, у него нашлось время, чтобы придумать и воплотить в жизнь ребяческий розыгрыш с красными бровями.

\- Профессор Поттер, - рявкнул Драко, изо всех сил стараясь соблюдать правила вежливости перед студентами.

Поттер обернулся, и в тот же миг по стадиону пронесся порыв ветра, взметнул подол промокшего плаща Драко и накинул ему на голову. Рыча про себя, Драко сдернул плащ с головы и вытер влажный след со лба, обреченно отмечая, как то небольшое количество студентов, которые не засмеялись из-за его внезапной пародии на дементора, теперь тоже принялись хихикать, завидев его брови.

\- Профессор Малфой, добрый день, - произнес Поттер, невинно хлопая своими нелепыми зелеными глазами. – Что-то случилось?

Драко заскрипел зубами, чувствуя на себе выжидающие взгляды нескольких десятков пар глаз.

\- Могу я поговорить с вами наедине? – выдавил он. – Звонок на обеденный перерыв уже, знаете ли, прозвенел.

\- Я знаю, мы просто знакомились, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, - ровно произнес Поттер, бросив взгляд на первокурсников, которые в полнейшем молчании наблюдали за диалогом. Осознав, что Драко не собирается уходить, Поттер вздохнул и повернулся к студентам. – Ладно, бегите на обед. Увидимся на следующем занятии.

Недовольно ворча и разочарованно вздыхая, студенты начали расходиться. Драко секунду смотрел, как они разбредаются по полю, после чего повернулся к Поттеру. Тот улыбался. Драко втянул в себя холодный, пахнущий древесным дымом воздух, и подобрался. Блядь, он ненавидит Поттера. Ладно, возможно, _ненависть_ – это слишком сильное слово, но Поттер без сомнения был самым тупым и выводящим из себя человеком на его памяти, а Драко за тридцать два года жизни встречал немало кандидатов на это звание.

\- Что тебе нужно, Малфой? Мне есть чем заняться.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Это чем же, например? Метлы пойдешь пересчитывать? Проверять, какое направление означает слово «вверх»? Следить, чтобы… хотя нет, больше ничего не могу придумать. Чем ты вообще занимаешься? – выплюнул он, приходя в еще большую ярость из-за ветра, задувающего волосы в глаза, сырой мантии и грязи на ботинках. И из-за того, что Поттер, которому приходилось мириться со всеми теми же явлениями, словно бы, вовсе не испытывал никаких неудобств.

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты примчался сюда только ради того, чтобы высказать, что ты думаешь о моей работе, - вздохнул Поттер, удобнее перехватывая метлы в руках. – Во-первых, я и так знаю, насколько низкого ты обо мне мнения. И, во-вторых, ты вряд ли стал бы мочить ноги, только чтобы нагрубить мне.

\- Нет, - процедил Драко, бесясь из-за того, что предположения Поттера, в кои-то веки, были верны. – Возможно, мне просто хотелось понять, какого черты ты творишь? – тихим и полным яда голосом произнес он, вопросительно вскидывая ярко-красную бровь.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

У Драко чуть пар из ушей не повалил.

\- Что. Ты. Сделал. С. Моими. Бровями? – требовательно спросил он.

Уголок рта Поттера дрогнул, но он пожал плечами.

\- Ничего. Хотя цвет тебе идет.

В крови забурлило раздражение. Драко стиснул кулаки и резко выдохнул, стараясь не показать Поттеру свое унижение, бессилие и обиду от того, что стал жертвой розыгрыша.

\- Я знаю, что это был ты, Поттер.

\- Ничего ты не знаешь.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, это просто совпадение? На следующий день после нашей… беседы о том, что некоторые люди якобы предвзяты в снятии с факультетов баллов, я снимаю баллы – абсолютно справедливо, прошу заметить – со студента твоего факультета и моментально получаю _это_? – рявкнул Драко, указывая на свои брови, после чего скрестил руки на груди, ожидая ответа Поттера.

\- Это не я, - ровно ответил Поттер.

\- О, неужели?

\- Неужели, - Поттер поудобнее перехватил метлы и повернулся, чтобы уйти. – Как я и сказал, мне есть, чем заняться.

\- Я знаю, что это был ты, Поттер, и я это просто так не оставлю! - крикнул взбешенный Драко ему вслед.

Он смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру, пока на полпути к замку Поттер не остановился и не повернулся.

\- Эй, Малфой?

Драко вздохнул.

\- Что?

\- Ты и правда снимаешь с Гриффиндора слишком много баллов.

**~*~**

К тому времени, как Драко вернулся в свои покои и запер за собой дверь, его гнев немного поутих и уменьшился до вполне приемлемого уровня глухого раздражения. Он был почти спокоен, когда стоял напротив зеркала в ванной и осторожно снимал все до последнего магические слои, окрасившие его брови в красный.

\- Так-то лучше, - пробормотал Драко своему грязному и промокшему отражению. Он еще пару раз взмахнул палочкой, пытаясь уложить волосы нормально, но вздохнул, позволив мокрой челке снова упасть на лоб. Из зеркала на него угрюмо смотрели собственные глаза. – Это безнадежно.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , раздался знакомый щелкающий звук из угла ванной. Несмотря на мрачное настроение Драко почти улыбнулся, наблюдая, как жук-переросток пытается выбраться из ящика с чистыми полотенцами.

\- Мне очень хочется позволить тебе и дальше мучиться, Стэнли, - сказал Драко, но все равно подошел к трепыхающемуся созданию и наклонился, чтобы взять его на руки. – Сколько раз мы уже это проходили… у тебя, может, и получается забраться внутрь, но выбраться обратно ты не можешь.

 _Тэк-тэк_ , прощелкал Стэнли, упираясь шестью маленькими ножками в грудь Драко и шевеля в воздухе антеннами. Его панцирь, покрытый ивовой росписью* – результат неумелой попытки первокурсника превратить обычного мятного листоеда в чашку - красиво поблескивал в приглушенном свете покоев Драко, и сам он, кажется, был в хорошем настроении после сладкого сна в ящике с полотенцами.

_[more=*ивовая роспись]Ивовая роспись - трафаретный китайский рисунок на фарфоре, традиционный синий рисунок на белом фоне.[/more]_

Невольно растягивая губы в улыбке, Драко перенес жука, который теперь был размером с небольшую кошку, в гостиную, наслаждаясь знакомой тяжестью и ритмом тихого умиротворенного щелканья. Почти четыре года прошло с тех пор, как он спас Стэнли (или Косяк Стэнли Ситона, если обратиться к полному имени) из кривых рук его создателя, и Драко ни разу не пожалел об этом. Бестолковый жук оказался поразительно приятной компанией, а Драко, бывало, приходилось уживаться с гораздо более раздражающими привычками, чем повышенная неуклюжесть и страсть прятать мятные листики в необычных местах.

\- Вот так, - сказал он, опуская жука на кресло и рассеянно поглаживая его панцирь.

Соблазн самому опуститься в соседнее кресло и разжечь огонь в камине был почти не выносим, оплетал его словно побеги хищного растения, но звонок, эхом прокатившийся по коридорам за пределами его маленького убежища, положил конец этим мыслям. Такими темпами он мог опоздать на собственный урок, кроме того, ему предстояло продумать ответный удар.

Едва успев на урок, Драко посадил студентов работать над заклинанием межвидового превращения повышенной сложности, а сам взял перо и начал карябать на бумаге – сперва бессмысленно – записывая и зачеркивая идеи, и рисуя маленьких жуков и маленьких Поттеров по краям пергамента. Злобных маленьких Поттеров и жестоких жуков-людоедов. Он, кстати, считал, что ему жутко повезло со Стэнли, который был травоядным, в отличие от многих других видов жуков, которых использовали на уроках. Драко тогда выбрал мятных листоедов по той лишь причине, что со своим глянцевым зеленым панцирем они выглядели немного более стильно. Но теперь он очень радовался, ведь чтобы накормить Стэнли, ему требовалось всего-то нарвать листьев мяты, а не рыскать по всей округе в поисках насекомых, личинок или чего-то подобного.

А насчет Поттера… что ж. Под давлением Драко признался бы в том, что его отношение к Поттеру было невероятно мелочным и ребяческим. Но никто, слава богу, его не допрашивал. Они больше не испытывали друг к другу такой неприязни как в детстве— по крайней мере, он так думал. На первый взгляд, так оно и было. С другой стороны, они ни разу не говорили о прошлых разногласиях. Как, впрочем, и о том, что, возможно, просто не ладили друг с другом. Хотя Драко такое объяснение полностью устраивало. У Гриффиндора и Слизерина всегда были тяжелые отношения, и вы ни в ком не найдете больше черт Гриффиндора, чем в декане этого факультета. Драко не думал, что ему достанется пост декана Слизерина, пока с него не уйдет Слагхорн, и даже после этого – не факт. Но это было хорошо, потому что подобная должность предполагала еще больше общения со студентами, другими преподавателями и еще кучу вещей, о которых Драко предпочитал не думать.

Он был учителем. Хорошим учителем, как он думал. Он умел передавать знания так, чтобы в юных мозгах что-то откладывалось. Знал, как поддерживать порядок и дисциплину (хотя, подумал он, инстинктивно дотрагиваясь до бровей, стоило, пожалуй, какое-то время не снимать баллы). Дело было в _людях_ , если честно. С людьми было сложно и непонятно, и Драко не особо волновало, как они на него смотрят. В том числе, Поттер. _Особенно_ Поттер.

И план он разрабатывал, потому что у него были на то причины. Не то чтобы кому-то было интересно, какие именно.

\- Ох, Магнус… нет, - произнесла Айви Бэрон, миниатюрная рыжая шестикурсница, обращаясь к своему соседу и не отрывая при этом взгляда от выполняемого задания.

Драко продолжал писать, поглядывая на них.

\- Что? Думаешь, она тоже странная? – прошептал Магнус, отвлекаясь, отчего его крыса растянулась так сильно, что едва не соскользнула с края стола. 

Он успел заметить вовремя и спас ее. Драко прикусил язык, вспомнив про брови. Магнус был с Хаффлпаффа, но рисковать не хотелось.

Айви улыбнулась.

\- Серьезно. Я кое-что слышала.

Магнус выставил ладонь, чтобы не дать своей длиннющей крысе переползти по парте к Айви и испортить ее работу.

\- Например?

Айви наложила аккуратные и точные замораживающие чары на свою змею-в-процессе и повернулась к приятелю. Впечатленный, Драко продолжил наблюдать, пытаясь игнорировать только что прозвучавший из задней части аудитории взрыв.

Она скрестила руки на груди и произнесла с сияющими глазами и хитрой улыбкой.

\- Я слышала, как она сказала, что хочет связать тебя и сделать с тобой все, что пожелает.

Драко едва не поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Это… воа. Это… что ж. Думаю, могло быть хуже, - произнес Магнус, словно до конца не убежденный.

Айви расплылась в поистине акульей улыбке, очевидно собираясь нанести завершающий удар. Драко внимательно прислушивался, одновременно испытывая к себе невероятное отвращение и страшно желая узнать, что же дальше.

\- А еще звучало слово «подливка», - произнесла Айви, и глаза Магнуса увеличились до опасных размеров.

\- Подливка? – шепотом повторил он.

Драко прикрыл глаза, поправил свою преподавательскую гордость, после чего наградил обоих суровыми взглядами.

\- Мисс Бэрон, мистер Хамфриз, - громко произнес он, и оба подпрыгнули, резко разворачиваясь к нему. – Не могли бы вы обсуждать свою личную жизнь за пределами моей аудитории?

Благодаря промямленным _простите, сэр_ , витающему в воздухе удивлению, что он не снял с них баллы, и запаху паленых волос, который теперь висел в аудитории, Драко в голову пришла замечательная идея.

\- Заренски, ну что вы творите? – требовательно спросил он, вставая из-за стола и с улыбкой на лице направляясь исследовать локальную катастрофу.

**~*~**

Большую часть вечера он потратил на продумывание и совершенствование хитрого маленького проклятия, которое решил использовать на Поттере. К тому времени, как Драко лег в кровать, убрал из-под подушки три слегка пожеванных мятных листочка и натянул до подбородка свое расшитое осеннее стеганое одеяло, он чувствовал себя потрясающе умиротворенно. Последовавший ночной сон оказался самым крепким и здоровым, который был у Драко в последнее время. Утром он проснулся в замечательном настроении. Затем напевал что-то, стоя под горгульей в ванной и позволяя горячей воде и пару обволакивать его. А потом болтал со Стэнли, сидя на краю кровати и зашнуровывая ботинки.

\- Концепция проклятия довольно простая, но я горжусь принципом его работы, - поделился он. – Целиком Связывающее Тело проклятие на практике почти не используют, но оно совершенно выведет Поттера из себя. Я сделаю так, чтобы действие заканчивалось через минуту, но этого должно хватить, чтобы преподать ему урок насчет снятия баллов со Слизерина, согласен?

 _Тэк-тэк_ , отозвался Стэнли, пробираясь вдоль полки в серванте и по пути роняя на пол расческу, две книги и коробку с чайными пакетиками.

\- Стэнли, ты угроза и для живых, и для мертвых, - вздохнул Драко, но не стал сдерживать улыбку, когда его инфернальный жук повернулся к нему, заискивающе щелкая. Все равно его никто не видел.

Стэнли начал подскакивать на месте и хлопать своими - неработающими, Драко проверял – крыльями. Проверенный метод, которым он просился на ручки. Но сейчас в ответ Стэнли получил лишь строгий взгляд.

\- Не думаю. Я иду завтракать, и тебе со мной нельзя. Тебя увидят, и у меня будут неприятности— Или еще хуже: все захотят подружиться с тобой, и я больше никогда тебя не увижу.

Тихонько тэкая, Стэнли пошевелил антеннами, отправляя скрученный пергамент на пол. Драко возвел глаза к потолку. Смилостивившись немного, он взял жука на руки и посадил на ковер, пока тот не успел внести в интерьер еще какие-нибудь новшества. В конечном итоге он, разумеется, снова залезет в сервант, но для этого ему понадобится довольно много времени.

Несколько минут спустя Драко сел на свое место в самом конце преподавательского стола в Большом зале и принялся рассеянно жевать тост в ожидании Поттера, который _всегда_ опаздывал. К концу тоста до Драко дошло, что он забыл намазать его маслом, но он все равно доел его и запил глотком отвратительного кофе. Поттер, раздражающе бодрый и здоровый на вид, явился как раз вовремя. Он выдвигал свой стул, стоящий рядом со стулом МакГонагал, когда зал наполнил шум сотен крыльев, извещавший о прибытии утренней почты. Разве можно было найти более подходящее время, чтобы проклясть коллегу, чем когда он и все присутствующие свидетели, отвлечены? Драко почти не получал писем. Мать в последнее время предпочитала общаться через камин, а свежий номер _«Еженедельного Зельевара»_ приходил по пятницам. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением, и Драко решил не упускать возможность, пока Поттер разворачивал очередную загадочно выглядящую посылку.

Драко уронил на пол вилку и нырнул под стол, словно чтобы поднять ее, а сам в это время небрежно махнул палочкой в сторону Поттера, пробормотав под нос слова заклинания, все это время шаря свободной рукой по полу в поисках вилки. Ничего не произошло, но он был уверен, что это ненадолго. Выпрямившись, он улыбнулся, втянул носом аппетитно пахнущий воздух и вежливо попросил Слагхорна передать ему тарелку с беконом. Возможно, для этого было еще слишком рано, но Драко хотелось отпраздновать.

**~*~**

Нет почти ничего приятнее, чем подтверждение собственной правоты, в чем Драко убедился спустя каких-то два часа. В перерыве между классами он вышел в залитый солнцем внутренний двор подышать свежим воздухом. Там его встретила толпа яростно перешептывающихся студентов. Под строгим взглядом Драко они расступились, и он увидел Поттера, прислонившегося к стене и растерянно моргающего. Как только тот заметил Драко, озадаченное выражение на его лице сменилось гневным. Молчаливым жестом он подозвал Драко к себе. Сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, но невероятно веселясь про себя, Драко неторопливо пересек мощенный булыжником двор.

\- Здравствуй, Поттер, - доброжелательно поздоровался он.

Поттер сам начал эту игру в «кто, я?», понятия не имея, на что способен его противник.

Рот Поттера был сжат в прямую линию, пока он отряхивал со штанов налипшую сзади грязь. Драко заметил его содранные костяшки и едва не поморщился.

\- Я знаю, что ты в этом как-то замешан, - тихо произнес Поттер, тревожно поглядывая на студентов, которые, как подозревал Драко, оказались свидетелями того, что случилось.

\- Лестно.

\- Малфой, - прошипел Поттер.

\- Поттер?

\- То есть, это твоя месть? Потому что ты решил, будто я вчера что-то сделал с твоими бровями?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Драко пожал плечами. – Видимо, кто-то решил, что тебе пойдет лежать, распластавшись на спине, - добавил он, понизив голос.

\- Думаешь, это забавно? – Поттер вздохнул. – Ты и правда думаешь, что это забавно. Действительно. Ладно. Это не конец, Малфой.

Драко вскинул бровь.

\- Как страшно, - он повернулся, намереваясь удалиться, чтобы не дать Поттеру возможности снова уйти от него первым.

\- Спасибо, профессор Малфой! – крикнул Поттер ему вслед. – С вами всегда приятно пообщаться!

Драко скривился. Затем улыбнулся. Не мог до конца определиться. Было бы здорово увидеть все собственными глазами, но нельзя было получить все. Если Поттер, конечно, не рискнет снова снять баллы, но Драко сомневался, что даже Поттер _настолько_ упрям.

К сожалению, недооценивать Поттера было его вечной ошибкой. Но он даже Стэнли бы в этом никогда не признался, вдруг кто подслушает. В шесть часов того же вечера Поттер (и это точно был Поттер, Драко узнал этот нетерпеливый стук) стоял перед дверью в его аудиторию, и Драко не знал, радоваться ему или раздражаться.

\- Войдите, - позвал он, не отвлекаясь от проверки работ.

Ему не обязательно было отвлекаться: то, что в аудиторию влетел именно Поттер, он мог почувствовать по его неутомимой энергии и запаху улицы.

\- Как долго ты планируешь это продолжать? – требовательно спросил тот.

Драко, наконец, разрешил себе поднять взгляд. Поттер выглядел еще более растрепанным, чем обычно, если такое вообще было возможно. Драко слышал шепотки после обеда, но не осмеливался до конца поверить в то, что Поттер с поистине ослиным упрямством продолжал снимать баллы со Слизерина в своей обычной чересчур усердной манере.

\- Я действительно не—

\- Ну да, ты не понимаешь, о чем я. И я бы тебе поверил, если бы… - подошвы ботинок Поттера скрипнули на гладком каменном полу, когда он подошел к письменному столу Драко и остановился напротив, скрестив руки на груди. – Хотя, подожди, нет, не поверил бы. Потому что почти все, что выходит из твоего рта, это ложь.

Уязвленный, Драко откинулся на спинку стула. Что-то внутри скрутилось в тугой узел, а все веселье вмиг испарилось, уступив место горечи. Внезапно он пожалел, что вообще решил отомстить. Тогда Поттер не пришел бы к нему в аудиторию и не стоял бы здесь сейчас, нависая над столом и оскорбляя его. Неприятнее всего было то, что лгал Драко теперь очень редко. И если бы Поттер хотя бы немного его знал, ему это было бы известно.

\- Забавно, что когда ты устраиваешь идиотскую шутку и унижаешь меня – это нормально… Но когда все наоборот, ты недоволен, - ровно произнес Драко, беря в руки перо, чтобы чем-то их занять. Он заставил себя продолжать сидеть, чтобы избежать необходимости смотреть на Поттера и не дать тому понять, что его слова хоть сколько-то задели Драко.

Поттер моргнул растерянно, после чего встряхнулся, словно отмахиваясь от тех эмоций, что пытались им овладеть.

\- Малфой… не знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться, но эта тело-связывающая дрянь случилась со мной уже трижды после обеда. Может хватит? Что бы там не произошло с твоими бровями, уверен, это было всего раз!

\- Я не проверял. Не снимал баллы с тех пор, - ответил Драко, заставив себя пожать плечами. – Может, и тебе стоит попробовать.

Поттер распахнул рот, руки повисли вдоль тела.

\- Хочешь сказать, это за— эм… В общем, Малфой… в общем— ты совсем рехнулся?

Драко наградил Поттера небрежной улыбкой. В ней было удовлетворение и облегчение от того, что он, наконец, снова чувствовал себя уверенно. Впервые с тех пор, как Поттер вошел в аудиторию.

\- Забавно, что ты спросил. Я как раз недавно читал, что безумие заключается в настойчивом повторении одного и того же действия с ожиданием различных результатов, - спокойно произнес он.

Поттер вспыхнул.

\- Неважно. Просто прекрати. Прекрати это все.

\- Как я и сказал, я понятия не имею, о чем ты. И мне есть чем заняться, - добавил он, радуясь возможности швырнуть пренебрежительную фразу Поттера обратно тому в лицо. Пускай это было невероятным ребячеством, но Драко все равно искренне наслаждался процессом.

Он махнул палочкой в сторону двери, и та распахнулась, раскачиваясь на петлях.

Поттер метнулся к выходу, но затем остановился, будучи уже почти в коридоре.

\- Малфой, если ты с этим не разберешься—

\- Ну и что ты сделаешь? Побежишь к МакГонагал? – перебил Драко, демонстративно утыкаясь носом обратно в проверку домашнего задания.

Поттер хмыкнул.

\- Нет. Но мне интересно, кому она поверит: тебе или мне?

Фраза задела за живое, как, он полагал, и было задумано. Драко прикусил язык и медленно поднял голову, устремляя взгляд в сторону двери. К его удивлению, на лице Поттера была досада, а рот слегка приоткрыт, будто он собирался сказать что-то еще, но все слова внезапно куда-то подевались.

Поймав себя на том, что ему жаль Поттера, Драко задвинул это чувство подальше и прожег того взглядом.

\- Я теперь могу сам за себя постоять, Поттер. Может, тебе стоит попробовать то же самое… много времени минуло с последнего раза, не правда ли?

Драко в тот же миг пожалел о своих словах, но было слишком поздно. Поэтому он отвел взгляд от потрясенного лица Поттера и взмахнул палочкой, захлопывая дверь с такой силой, что затряслась рама. Вновь оставшись в одиночестве, он забросил проверку рефератов, поставил локти на стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях и тяжело вздохнул. Идиот он, как и Поттер. Утром он снимет проклятие.

**~*~**

Этой ночью Драко спал урывками, ерзал и переворачивался, то и дело просыпаясь и перекладывая подушки по-новому в перерывах между снами про Поттера и МакГонагал, которые, держась за ручки, захлопывали дверь перед его носом. Он встал с рассветом, с красными глазами и в отвратительном настроении, разжег огонь в камине и уселся в любимое кресло, забравшись в него с ногами и обернув вокруг них подол ночной сорочки. Кроваво-красная вельветовая обивка была успокаивающе грубой. Он забился поглубже в кресло и опустил подбородок на колени. Было в этом кресле что-то необычайно комфортное. Подушки были пухлые, будто набитые слишком сильно, обивка истрепалась от многолетнего стояния перед камином, а сидение находилось несколько выше, чем, пожалуй, следовало. Это кресло позволяло Драко чувствовать себя в безопасности в огромном одиноком замке, и оно было любимой вещью во всех трех его комнатах, не считая Стэнли, который сейчас беззаботно дрых на шкафу.

Многие его коллеги удивились бы, но Драко не испытывал особого трепета к вещам. Он вырос в окружении изящной мебели, на которую ему не разрешалось садиться, и красивых предметов, которые ему не разрешалось трогать. Даже его собственная комната была – и, как он полагал, до сих пор оставалась – скорее элегантной, чем уютной или удобной. Когда он покидал дом, проще оказалось позволить матери оставить все неповрежденные помещения в прежнем виде и самой заняться восстановлением остальных. Он сомневался, что его детская комната как-то изменилась за прошедшие годы.

Почти вся мебель в его покоях уже стояла здесь, когда он заселился, и его это устраивало. Из своего у него была только одежда, стеганые одеяла, чашки, чайник да медный котел. И это кресло. Суть кресла, как он полагал, заключалась в том, что это была его первая взрослая покупка, которую он совершил _самостоятельно_. Это было его «Да, я и правда взрослый мужчина»-кресло, его «Я пошел в магазин и выбрал это без присутствия родителей»-кресло, его «Я могу залезть сюда с ногами и даже пролить что-нибудь, если захочу»-кресло. Он осознавал, что все это, пожалуй, звучало бы крайне нелепо, попытайся он объяснить это другому человеку. Разумеется, то, что он пережил войну и общество Волде-сука-морта должно значить больше, чем покупка какого-то кресла. Но это было неважно, потому что Драко не был обязан кому-либо что-либо про себя объяснять.

Он вздохнул, откидывая голову на спинку кресла. Оно успокаивающе пахло огнем и, что не удивительно, колосковой мятой. Проблема заключалась в том, что, пускай у него и было взрослое кресло, в действительности взрослым он себя не ощущал. Может, в этом и была их с Поттером проблема— одна из их проблем, во всяком случае. Их отношения – если это вообще можно было так назвать – так и не повзрослели. Он закрыл глаза. Не то чтобы ему хотелось быть друзьями, но…

Сидя в бледном утреннем свете и слушая треск огня, Драко сдался на милость одолевавшей его усталости, не успев даже додумать мысль.

Он проснулся от звуков голодного тэканья и двух антенн, шевелящихся под его подбородком. Он покормил Стэнли, принял душ и оделся, чувствуя себя восстановившимся, жутко голодным и готовым – хотя бы раз – быть тем, кто уступит первым. У него несомненно будет еще куча других возможностей отомстить Поттеру.

Звук его шагов ритмично разносился по вестибюлю, и он ускорил шаг, почуяв манящий запах жареных грибов. По пути Драко бросил мимолетный взгляд на песочные часы с баллами факультетов. Он притормозил на секунду, отметил, что Слизерин лидировал, а затем произошло что-то необъяснимое.

Прямо у него на глазах все изумруды поднялись вверх, оставив песочные часы Слизерина пустыми. Шокированный, он обернулся, чтобы найти того, кто мог такое сотворить, но больше в вестибюле никого не было. Разумеется, это была чья-то мерзкая шутка. Потому что, ну кто мог единовременно снять со Слизерина столько баллов? Пальцы Драко сжались в кулаки, и он позволил себе на секунду прикрыть глаза.

\- Чертов Поттер, - пробормотал он. 

Ярость пересилила голод, и он развернулся на каблуках, намереваясь найти этого упертого идиота. Он не мог поверить, что кто-либо стал бы… но это же Поттер… а значит все возможно… но _все равно_. Поттеру же лучше, чтобы Драко поскорее его нашел, потому что с каждым шагом он зверел все сильнее.

Безрезультатно проверив преподавательскую, квиддичное поле и гостиную Гриффиндора, он, напугав по пути пару студентов, направился в кухню, решив, что Поттер вполне мог завтракать там вместе со своими приятелями домашними эльфами. По пути он, поддавшись внезапному порыву, выглянул во внутренний двор, где они ругались с Поттером вчера. Моментально стало понятно, что что-то произошло, и, судя по размерам собравшейся толпы, это что-то было интересным. Поттера видно не было, но внутри у Драко начало подниматься что-то очень похожее на панику, пока он медленно шел по мощеному булыжнику, разгоняя студентов с дороги. Часов под рукой не было, но Драко знал, что носился по замку по меньшей мере минут пять, и у него по этому поводу было очень плохое предчувствие.

\- Мисс Бэрон, отойдите, пожалуйста, - скомандовал он девушке и тяжело сглотнул, когда та подчинилась. 

На земле и правда был Поттер, лежал на спине, с прямыми как палки ногами и руками, плотно прижатыми к телу. Очки его перекосились, а глаза неотрывно смотрели в небо. Сделав глубокий вдох, Драко взмахнул палочкой и отменил свое проклятие. Когда ничего не произошло, он попытался еще раз, изо всех сил игнорируя любопытные перешептывания студентов, которые вновь сгрудились вокруг него.

\- Как долго он уже в таком состоянии? - спросил он, не заботясь, кто ответит.

\- Около пяти минут, - произнесла Айви, и он повернулся к ней.

Длинные рыжие волосы развевались на ветру вокруг ее напуганного лица, а рука с зажатой в ней палочкой была прижата к груди.

\- Что вы сделали?

\- Она ничего не делала, - вмешалась высокая девушка, которая стояла рядом с Айви. – Это было простое недопонимание! Какие-то идиоты собирались проклясть ее младшую сестру и сделать ее _лысой_ , поэтому Айви выставила магический щит, а профессор Поттер, который стоял там—, - она указала в противоположный угол двора, - и занимался заклинаниями с Магнусом, решил, что она хочет проклясть их, снял со Слизерина десять баллов и после этого сразу упал в таком состоянии! – закончила она, запыхавшись и нервно накручивая на кулак галстук.

Драко нахмурился и обвел взглядом толпу, замечая теперь стоящую в ней еще более миниатюрную версию Айви с галстуком Рейвенкло на шее и испуганным выражением на лице.

\- Хорошо, благодарю вас, но я уверен, что у мисс Бэрон тоже есть язык, - наконец произнес он, и высокая девушка закрыла рот и плотно сжала губы. – Я имел в виду, накладывали ли вы на него какие-либо заклинания? – толпа издала коллективный вздох, и он добавил: - Чтобы исцелить его! Накладывали ли вы какие-нибудь заклинания, о которых мне нужно знать?

\- Только _Оживи_ , - тихо сказала Айви. – Но это не помогло.

\- Что с ним случилось? – спросил кто-то позади. Драко не стал оборачиваться.

\- Такое уже было, - сказал кто-то еще. – Вчера, на уроке полетов. Но он быстро пришел в себя.

\- Да, а еще вчера на утренней перемене! – добавил еще кто-то, и внезапно вся толпа загудела, делясь друг с другом мыслями и теориями. Только Айви, ее высокая подруга и младшая сестра молчали и смотрели на Драко так, словно ждали от него какого-то чуда.

Он вздохнул, опуская взгляд на Поттера и чувствуя легкую тошноту. Во всяком случае, тот дышал, но что-то определенно пошло ужасно неправильно.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что вы додумались послать за—

\- Она здесь! – крикнул кто-то, и секунду спустя сквозь толпу принялся пробираться с обычно присущим ему уровнем изящности Магнус Хамфриз. За ним, слава богу, следовала мадам Помфри.

\- Так, так, разойдитесь, - велела она, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу и держа палочку в поднятой руке. Облегчение, которое испытал Драко, моментально уступило место беспокойству, когда она оказалась рядом и бросила на него цепкий взгляд, прежде чем склониться над пациентом. Как будто _знала_ , что это его вина. Возможно, она и правда это знала. Задвинув панику подальше, он принялся отвечать на ее вопросы, рассеянно наблюдая, как она прикасалась к Поттеру палочкой, из кончика которой вылетали огоньки разных цветов, что выглядело бы весьма красиво - при других обстоятельствах.

Наконец, Помфри выпрямилась и повернулась к Драко, губы ее были поджаты, а на лице застыло мрачное выражение.

\- Профессор Малфой, вы поможете мне доставить его в больничное крыло?

Драко коротко кивнул, и вдвоем они подняли чарами неподвижное тело Поттера в воздух, осторожно перемещая его в сторону замка на высоте трех футов над землей. Достигнув каменной арки, которая вела в коридор, Драко притормозил, вспомнив про толпу студентов, которые в настороженном молчании следовали за ними по пятам.

\- Айви, - позвал он, голос звучал неприятно громко в общей напряженной тишине. – Тебе лучше пойти с нами. Что до остальных— Скоро начнутся занятия. Это не причина для опозданий.

Айви вздрогнула, услышав собственное имя, но, после секундной заминки, отделилась от тихо ворчавшей толпы и присоединилась к их странной маленькой процессии. Она молчала, и за это Драко был ей благодарен. Разум метался в панике, и единственное, что он мог, – это сохранять на лице непроницаемое выражение и нести свой конец Поттера, чьи глядящие вверх глаза теперь, слава богу, были скрыты за бликами от тусклого освещения коридора на стеклах его очков.

Путь к лазарету к счастью был свободен, и Драко сосредоточился на том, чтобы звук его шагов звучал в такт с шагами обутой в практичную обувь Помфри и образовывал странный синкопированный ритм с шагами Айви, которая была гораздо ниже ростом. Громкий перестук ее каблуков наводил на подозрение, что она, впрочем, не в первый раз, нарушала школьный дресс-код. Подозрения эти подтвердились, когда на самом верху лестницы она обогнала их, чтобы открыть тяжелую дубовую дверь, после чего прислонилась к ней, давая Драко во всех подробностях рассмотреть ее весьма стильные и абсолютно не допустимые в Хогвартсе остроносые, баклажанного оттенка босоножки на высоком каблуке. Он вздохнул и ничего не сказал. В голове голосом Поттера тут же прозвучал вопрос, спустил бы он подобное нарушение студентке Гриффиндора.

\- Заткнись, Поттер, - буркнул он себе под нос, заработав недоуменный взгляд мадам Помфри, пока они опускали Поттера на кровать.

Айви вцепилась пальцами в металлическую раму в изножье кровати и немигающим взглядом уставилась на Поттера.

\- У меня неприятности? – внезапно спросила она. – Потому что все и правда было так, как сказала Мадлен. Я всего лишь выставила магический щит—

\- Вы здесь не поэтому, - прервал ее Драко. – Вы здесь, потому что видели, что произошло, и сможете рассказать мадам Помфри. Как закончите, отправляйтесь на занятия. Это понятно, мисс Бэрон?

\- Да, профессор, - ответила она, вся как-то сжавшись под его взглядом.

Драко сделал медленный вдох. Воздух здесь, как и все предыдущие годы, пах лечебными мазями, зельями и незнакомой магией, но это не помогало избавиться от тревожного ощущения, осевшего внутри. Он осознавал, что ведет себя некрасиво, но не мог перестать и не знал, как еще себя вести. Драко посмотрел на неподвижное тело Поттера, и до него с опозданием дошло: если это было тело-связывающее проклятие, то пускай Поттер не мог двигаться и говорить, он прекрасно знал, что происходит вокруг, и слышал каждое произнесенное слово.

\- Профессор Малфой?

Драко вздрогнул. Помфри стояла напротив и изучала его проницательными голубыми глазами.

\- Да?

\- Я спросила, собираетесь ли вы остаться с профессором Поттером, пока я буду проводить некоторые тесты?

Сердце заколотилось, и Драко бросил на Поттера еще один короткий взгляд.

\- Эээ… пожалуй, нет. У меня урок начинается через… - В этот момент по коридорам прокатился звонок, и Драко внутренне возликовал. – Что ж, вот и звонок, не хотелось бы опоздать! Какой пример это подаст ученикам, сами понимаете, а я должен… - Драко продолжал бормотать себе под нос, пока за ним не закрылись двери, после чего заторопился вниз по лестнице по направлению к своей аудитории.

Не самое лучшее место, чтобы спрятаться, но на первое время сойдет.

Пускай даже на этом уроке будет Джаспер Бракнелл с друзьями. Драко сделал глубокий вдох, сбавляя скорость перед последним поворотом, прошествовал мимо толпы дожидавшихся его студентов и вошел в аудиторию, оставив дверь открытой и не произнеся ни слова. Он сел за свой стол, заметил в руках девушки с Рейвенкло на первой парте аккуратно скрученный пергамент и смутно вспомнил, что в прошлый раз дал им домашнее задание. Что ж, если ничего лучше нет, то сбор домашних работ даст ему пару минут, чтобы задвинуть катастрофу с Поттером подальше и попытаться вспомнить план сегодняшнего урока.

Испытывая раздражение, он вытащил палочку и обвел своих студентов взглядом. У него всегда все организовано. У него всегда все _было_ организовано. Это нелепо— один дурацкий несчастный случай с Поттером, и весь его порядок, вся его дисциплина, вся система - полетели к чертям. Он не собирался с этим мириться. Поттер все равно скоро будет в норме. Помфри была старым воробьем, но стреляным. Драко готов был поставить свое любимое кресло, что ей доводилось разбираться с гораздо более странными случаями.

С другой стороны, подумал он, это был Поттер, который вечно умудрялся выделяться, так или иначе. И, разумеется, когда об этом услышит МакГонагал… Драко сжал челюсти, и его окатило неприятным предчувствием. Черт подери. МакГонагал. Ее это точно не обрадует. Он как раз размышлял, не будет ли разумнее ему сразу написать заявление, когда кто-то в классе кашлянул, и Драко вспомнил, где находится.

Домашние работы. МакГонагал. Унижение. Поттер. Пиздец.

Нет… _домашние работы_. Молча он взмахнул палочкой, и несколько десятков свитков пролетели через аудиторию и аккуратной стопкой опустились на его стол. Он глянул на нее. Одного, несомненно, не хватало. Драко знал, он и так знал, ему даже смотреть не требовалось, но он все равно посмотрел. Джаспер Бракнелл сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и морщил свой идиотский нос, находившийся под не менее идиотскими кустистыми бровями, предпринимая, как считал Драко, абсолютно неудачную попытку выглядеть душкой.

\- Мистер Бракнелл.

\- Тут такое дело… - начал Джаспер, но Драко не дал ему закончить.

\- Вы не выполнили домашнее задание.

Джаспер подался вперед, глядя прямо на Драко сквозь лезущие в глаза лохматые волосы.

\- Ну, нет, не сделал, но тут такое дело…

\- Я не желаю слушать ваши оправдания, мистер Бракнелл. Я в дурном настроении.

\- А разве оно у вас бывает другим? – невинно спросил Джаспер, моментально завладевая вниманием всех присутствующих.

Драко сузил глаза и открыл было рот, собираясь высказать парочку собственных хлестких замечаний, но затем закрыл его обратно. МакГонагал, Помфри, Поттер. Все они словно были здесь, прожигали его взглядами и абсолютно не давали ему работать. Он скрипнул зубами, уперся ладонями в поверхность стола и пристально посмотрел на Джаспера.

\- Ваша работа должна лежать на моем столе завтра рано утром, - коротко велел он, обрадовавшись, когда Джаспер не нашелся что ответить.

Драко встал, взмахнул палочкой, очищая доску, и начал урок. 

Когда прозвенел звонок на перемену, Драко запер аудиторию и задержался в коридоре, не в силах решить, куда ему пойти: в больничное крыло, проведать Поттера, или в свои покои. В итоге выбирать ему не пришлось. На плечо опустилась холодная ладонь, а в ухе прозвучало решительное «На пару слов, мистер Малфой». Слова неприятной вязкой слизью обернулись вокруг сердца и рванули его резко вниз, через все тело. _Вот и все_ , тихо подумал он, но все-таки обернулся к МакГонагал с вежливой улыбкой.

\- Конечно.

Дорога до кабинета директора была тихой и напряженной. Решив во что бы то ни стало сохранять достоинство, несмотря на то, что вот-вот наверняка потеряет единственную приличную работу, которая у него когда-либо была, из-за дурацкой ребяческой мести, Драко заставлял себя держать спину прямо, оставаться невозмутимым и смотреть строго вперед. Кабинет директора выглядел так же, как и всегда. Вряд ли здесь хоть что-то переменилось с тех пор, как Драко был здесь в последний раз, то есть… Драко еле слышно вздохнул. Девять лет назад. Прошло девять лет, с тех пор как прекратились встречи раз в две недели. Прошло девять лет с тех пор, как ему было позволено ходить, куда вздумается. Девять лет, с тех пор как МакГонагал решила, что Драко Малфою больше не требуется ее чуткое руководство, и смотрите, к чему это их привело.

\- Чаю? – спросила она, вырывая Драко из его мыслей.

Он молча кивнул. Она уже наполняла чашки, и терпкий аромат ее любимого Лапсанга неизбежно напомнил Драко об их первой встрече в этом кабинете. О хрупких чашках, клубящемся паре и непонимании. О двадцатидвухлетнем Драко и нестареющей суровой даме, окруженной стеной бдительных портретов. О крошечных кубиках сахара, пугающих вопросах и словах, которые Драко никогда не забудет: _«Мистер Малфой, у меня для вас предложение»._

Драко поежился. Он заставил себя взглянуть на МакГонагал, которая теперь сидела за своим столом. Напротив нее появился знакомый резной стул, и она многозначительно глянула на него поверх стекол своих очков, веля Драко сесть. Он торопливо взял чашку и блюдце, по опыту зная, что замешательство может обидеть. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это усугублять ситуацию.

\- Нам нужно поговорить о мистере Поттере, - произнесла она, опуская чашку на стол и переплетая пальцы.

Драко прикусил язык, не позволяя себе произнести несколько готовых вырваться опрометчивых ответов.

\- Конечно, - слабо повторил он.

\- Гарри сейчас находится в больничном крыле, под наблюдением мадам Помфри.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Драко, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в обжигающе горячие фарфоровые стенки чашки.

МакГонагал склонила голову набок.

\- Да. Но я решила, вам следует знать также, что он останется там еще на неизвестно насколько длительный срок. Я посоветовалась с мадам Помфри, после чего осмотрела его сама, но пока мы обе не знаем, что делать, - она замолчала и посмотрела на него ястребиным взглядом. – Еще я поговорила с Айви и Холли Бэрон, Мадлен Кеттлворс и Магнусом Хамфризом. Не желаете ли что-нибудь добавить к их словам о том, что произошло этим утром?

Драко отвел взгляд, не желая смотреть МакГонагал в глаза, но, оказалось, это было ошибкой, поскольку он тут же уперся взглядом в лицо изображенному на портрете Дамблдору, который только что проснулся. Он сглотнул пересохшим горлом и сделал глоток чая. Туда следовало добавить сахара, но Драко не собирался просить.

Он внутренне подобрался и повернулся обратно к МакГонагал.

\- Меня не было там, когда все случилось, - произнес он. Немного помолчал. – Но… в общем, это прозвучит довольно нелепо—

\- Значит, так оно, скорее всего, и есть, мистер Малфой, - прервала она, и несколько портретов негромко рассмеялись. – Но продолжайте.

\- Ладно. В общем, мы— Поттер и я, ну, мы… - Драко замолчал, начав краснеть, понимая, что мямлит, и раздражаясь от этого. Он попытался еще раз. – У нас с Поттером были небольшие разногласия. По поводу баллов. Он наложил на меня дурацкое проклятие, и я ответил тем же. И я не знаю, что пошло не так. В мои намерения определенно не входило причинение перманентного вреда, - закончил Драко, вглядываясь в ее лицо и пытаясь понять, верит она ему или нет.

\- Понятно. И что же в ваши намерения входило? – отрывисто спросила она.

Драко себя ненавидел. Искренне.

\- Оно должно было всего лишь… - да блядь, как же он был жалок. – Оно должно было вызвать связывание тела, если он снимет баллы со Слизерина, - тихо произнес он. – На минуту, - быстро добавил он. – Всего лишь на минуту, не дольше.

МакГонагал откинулась на спинку стула и принялась в молчании пить чай. Казалось, что продолжалось это несколько часов. Ее глаза ни на миг не покидали лица Драко, и он с ужасом чувствовал, как внутри все рассыпается на куски от осознания того, что она была не рассержена, нет. Она была _разочарована_ , а это было гораздо хуже.

\- Мне жаль, - произнес он в повисшей тишине.

Она еще какое-то время молчала, затем одним глотком допила оставшийся в чашке чай и снова подалась вперед.

\- Что ж, мистер Малфой, по крайней мере, теперь у нас есть недостающие кусочки мозаики. Впрочем, к нахождению решения нас это не приближает.

\- Что конкретно произошло? – спросил Драко, чье любопытство пересилило желание сидеть со смиренным видом.

МакГонагал сжала губы в прямую линию и внимательно посмотрела на него. Затем, видимо, решила уступить.

\- Этим утром Гарри помогал мистеру Хамфризу с Вытягивающими чарами, - начала она, и мысли Драко тут же ринулись на опережение.

Он давно не пользовался этими чарами, но помнил, что их использовали для продления действия одного заклинания, пока творили второе. Это, по сути, давало возможность сотворить два заклинания одновременно. Магнусу, видимо, это заклинание требовалось для углубленного курса Чар, но Драко понятия не имел, причем здесь был чертов Поттер. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Важно было следующее: если Поттер накладывал Вытягивающие чары в тот же самый момент, как снимал баллы с Айви Бэрон, то во всем произошедшем даже появлялся какой-то смысл. Это объясняло, почему из песочных часов Слизерина пропали все баллы и почему увеличилось время действия тело-связывающего проклятия Драко.

Вот только это не отвечало на вопрос, как долго будет длиться нежелательный эффект и каким образом его можно нейтрализовать. Если это вообще возможно.

Словно в тумане, он кивал МакГонагал, которая объясняла ситуацию, следуя той же самой логической цепочке и приходя к тем же самым неутешительным выводам.

\- Я связалась со «Святым Мунго», и они пообещали, что Целитель будет у нас завтра утром, - сказала она. – А пока нам с вами есть, о чем поговорить.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - забываясь на секунду, вздохнул Драко, которого накрыло волной внезапной и бесполезной неприязни к Поттеру. Гарри чертов Поттер, вечно вляпывается во все, что его вовсе и не касается. Если бы он не лез, куда не просят, Драко за завтраком отменил бы проклятие, и сейчас все было бы в порядке. – Почему он вообще баловался с Вытягивающими чарами? – требовательно спросил он, не успев остановить себя. – Он инструктор по полетам, а не—

\- Ему нравится делиться знаниями со студентами, мистер Малфой, а больше я сейчас ничего вам сказать не могу, - холодно произнесла МакГонагал, и Драко моментально стушевался. – Еще чаю?

Драко машинально протянул чашку.

\- Спасибо.

МакГонагал налила еще, после чего с тихим звоном опустила чайник на стол.

-Таким образом, я оказалась в очень сложной ситуации: один учитель выведен из строя неизвестно на какой срок, а второй демонстрирует кошмарный пример для студентов, поощряя нелепое и откровенно опасное соперничество между факультетами, - ее глаза опасно блеснули, пока она неотрывно смотрела на него. – Как бы вы поступили на моем месте?

\- Не знаю, - признался Драко. Еще никогда ему не было настолько стыдно. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь с того самого первого раза, как она пригласила его в свой кабинет, ей удавалось заставлять его гордиться собой, чувствовать себя состоявшимся или стыдиться чего-либо так, как раньше не удавалось ни родителям, ни кому-либо другому. Ничего удивительного, но дыхание все равно перехватило, а сил на споры не нашлось. Он поставил чашку и блюдце на колено и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Я пойму, если вы захотите, чтобы я ушел. Как бы грустно мне от этого не было.

Один из портретов кашлянул, но Драко его проигнорировал. Он и так знал, что это Дамблдор. МакГонагал тоже его проигнорировала, вместо этого раздраженно фыркнув.

\- И чем же именно мне это поможет, мистер Малфой? Так я лишусь целых двух хороших учителей!

Драко вздрогнул и поправил чашку, которая чуть не соскользнула на пол.

\- Я находился под впечатлением, что вы считаете меня плохим учителем, - произнес он, запрещая себе испытывать облегчение. Слишком рано.

\- Нет, - сказала она, и тон ее не был суровым. – Но мне кажется интересным тот факт, что это именно то, что вы _слышали_. Нет, мистер Малфой, вы очень хороший учитель. Результаты ваших студентов на СОВах и ТРИТОНах самые лучшие в школе. Однако…

Драко уткнулся взглядом в свои руки, весь едва заметно сжимаясь.

\- Однако?

\- Хогвартс – это больше, чем просто школа, - чуть смягчив тон, произнесла МакГонагал. – Студенты живут с нами по несколько месяцев подряд. Мы должны давать им больше, чем одну лишь только подготовку к экзаменам. Драко, ты можешь дать этим детям гораздо больше, чем знания по Трансфигурации, - сказала она, и он поднял взгляд.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - произнес он, уклоняясь от прямого ответа и пытаясь подавить ужас, который уже начал острыми коготками впиваться в спину.

МакГонагал цепко взглянула на него.

\- Если это правда, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, то, боюсь, я не могу позволить вам оставаться в неведении хоть секундой дольше. У меня было время подумать, и я нашла взаимовыгодное решение, - произнесла она, и было в изгибе ее губ что-то, отчего Драко захотелось подскочить и со всех ног броситься прочь из кабинета. – Ваше с мистером Поттером глупое соперничество стоило мне ценного сотрудника, - произнесла она и многозначительно вскинула бровь.

\- Да, - тихо согласился Драко.

\- Кроме того, я осознала, что мой профессор Трансфигурации уже долгое время пренебрегает своими внеклассными и социальными обязанностями, - она снова сделала паузу.

\- Допустим, - уступил Драко, крепко стискивая в пальцах хрупкую ручку чашки.

\- Значит, договорились, - энергично объявила она. – Вы возьмете на себя обязанности мистера Поттера до той поры, пока он окончательно не восстановится.

Драко моргнул. Затем сглотнул. Прикусил язык и затолкал свой инстинктивный отказ обратно в глотку, потому что все могло быть гораздо хуже. Его могли уволить, а так всего лишь придется провести несколько уроков полетов. Он может это сделать.

\- Я с радостью подменю Поттера на уроках полетов, пока ему не станет лучше, - ровно произнес он.

МакГонагал наградила его легкой улыбкой.

\- Замечательно, - она выдвинула верхний ящик стола и вытащила из него стопку ярких глянцевых папок. – И вот это, разумеется, - сказала она и подтолкнула стопку к Драко. Папки скользнули по столу и рассыпались неаккуратной кучей.

Драко уставился.

\- Это что?

\- Записи мистера Поттера, - беззаботно произнесла МакГонагал. Драко не мог видеть ее губ за чашкой чая, но его терзало пугающее подозрение, что она получала страшное удовольствие от происходящего, а это не могло значить ничего хорошего.

Он взял верхнюю папку и открыл ее.

\- Команда Гриффиндора по квиддичу, - прочитал он, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается смятение, и начал перелистывать страницы, содержащие профили игроков, наброски разных игр, расписание тренировок… Он шокировано уставился на МакГонагал. – Я не могу тренировать команду Гриффиндора!

\- Разумеется, можете. Вы в свое время были отличным игроком, - возразила она с вызовом, словно бы предлагая ему поспорить. – Через две недели будет очень важная игра, и мне известно, что Гарри посещал каждую тренировку, чтобы помочь им подготовиться. Я не вижу причин, по которым команда должна страдать из-за ваших с ним глупых разногласий. Вы согласны?

Драко насколько возможно громко выругался про себя и натянуто улыбнулся МакГонагал.

\- Да, согласен.

\- Ну вот и славно. К вам также переходят обязанности по руководству Дуэльным клубом для курсов с первого по пятый, поддержанию в порядке школьных метел и квиддичного снаряжения, а так же обязанности по связям с домашними эльфами, - произнесла МакГонагал, и Драко не смог с собой справиться: он поднял руку и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу, позволив себе на секунду прикрыть глаза.

\- Отлично.

\- И, разумеется, вы так же назначаетесь исполняющим обязанности декана Гриффиндора, - с наслаждение закончила она.

\- Что? – Драко вылупился на нее, надеясь, что ему послышалось.

\- Вы теперь являетесь исполняющим обязанности декана Гриффиндора.

\- Это… это просто не сработает! – заявил он, глянцевая папка едва не выскользнула из взмокших пальцев.

МакГонагал пригвоздила его к месту суровым взглядом.

\- Лучше бы вам постараться, чтобы это сработало, мистер Малфой.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь сдержать неотвратимо накатывающую панику.

\- Мне придется внести корректировки в собственное расписание и… - _и отказаться от сна, и попытаться руководить группой студентов, среди которых есть Джаспер Бракнелл и еще куча тех, кто меня ненавидит_ , возмущенно подумал он. – Будет ли Поттер подвергнут такому же… опыту, когда покинет больничное крыло? – настолько вежливо, насколько мог, поинтересовался он.

\- Мистер Поттер наказан достаточно, вы так не считаете?

Поставленный на место, Драко ничего не сказал. Он уставился на квиддичную папку. Затем осторожно поставил чашку на стол и взял остальные, составил их стопкой у себя на коленях и обхватил пальцами, чувствуя, как врезаются в кожу острые края. Это обещало быть настоящим кошмаром—вообще-то, оно уже им было, а ему еще предстояло попытаться стать образцом для подражания для толпы чертовых гриффиндорцев.

Но в конце концов, это была его собственная вина. И вина Поттера. На секунду Драко задумался, кому из них двоих не повезло больше. Он забросил эти мысли, осознав, что к какому бы выводу ни пришел, легче ему от этого не станет.

\- Серьезные ошибки позволяют быстро получить ценный опыт, мистер Малфой, - произнесла МакГонагал, и Драко поднял на нее взгляд. Он очень давно не видел на ее лице настолько мягкого выражения.

**~*~**

Когда последний на сегодня студент покинул аудиторию, Драко взмахом палочки запер дверь, сложил руки на столе и уронил на них голову. Он еще даже не начал жить по новому расписанию (с завтрашнего дня начнет), а уже чувствовал себя вымотанным, встревоженным и напряженным от одной лишь мысли о дополнительных обязанностях… Или, если точнее, от мысли о том, что придется проводить со студентами так много времени, да еще и в обстановке, где у него не будет возможности их контролировать. Он содрогнулся. Его жизнь была тихой, спокойной и предсказуемой. Элемент хаоса вносить мог разве что Стэнли, который к этому часу, несомненно, уже хотел есть, и в попытках достать себе ужин был готов пойти на любую шалость.

Утомленно потянувшись, Драко оставил комфорт аудитории и запах мела позади и неохотной походкой направился в свои покои, где на журнальном столике его поджидали жуткие папки. Стэнли же видно нигде не было.

Драко заглянул в ванную, в спальню и во все любимые потайные места Стэнли, прежде чем сдаться и вытащить пакет с мятными листьями, который хранился в шкафчике с чаем.

\- Выходи давай, мелкий спиногрыз, - приговаривал он, растирая листок между большим и указательным пальцем, отчего по комнате тут же поплыл сладковатый запах мяты. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Стэнли пулей выскочил из камина и, рассыпая повсюду золу и оставляя на ковре маленькие следы сажи, помчался к Драко.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк!_ раздавалось радостное приветствие, пока жук едва не перевернулся, пытаясь одновременно потереться о ногу Драко и выхватить из его пальцев растертый листок. Он весь был покрыт сажей и пачкал в ней же брюки Драко, но того это в кои-то веки не раздражало. Стэнли был рад его видеть, и все его действия были предсказуемы, что успокаивало. На сегодня для Драко этого было достаточно. Он бросил на пол растертый листок и добавил к нему несколько свежих, на всякий случай. Когда вся еда была уничтожена, Драко повесил мантию, жилетку и рубашку на спинку стула, подхватил на руки грязного вырывающегося Стэнли и понес его в ванную. Обычно достаточно было протереть его маленькие ножки и глянцевый панцирь влажной тряпочкой, но явно не сегодня.

\- Ты не поверишь, что мне придется делать, - поделился он, наполняя ванну водой на пару дюймов. Стэнли тут же принялся восторженно плескаться в ней, позабыв про свое первоначальное нежелание купаться.

 _Тэк-тэк_ , отозвался он, шевеля в воде антеннами и прицельно брызнул Драко в лицо.

\- Да, - пробормотал тот, утирая лицо рукой и морща нос. – Именно так я себя, если честно, и чувствовал.

Когда Стэнли, наконец, был вымыт, они обосновались в гостиной. Драко натянул мягкий свитер и, взяв в руки отвратительно яркие папки смерти, плюхнулся в любимое кресло. Он понимал, что когда-нибудь ему придется их открыть, но вся мотивация, казалось, покинула его. Возможно, она осталась в больничном крыле вместе с Поттером. Сытый всем по горло, он положил их обратно на стол, где Стэнли тихонько потэкал над каждой, после чего забрался на самый верх стопки и заснул.

Драко бросил взгляд на стоявшие на каминной полке часы и застонал. Едва минуло четыре, а он в кои-то веки совершенно не знал, куда себя деть. Он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла минуту-другую, пытаясь подавить крепнущий в голове порыв, но все оказалось безрезультатно. Драко встал и несколько секунд спустя уже поднимался по лестнице, ведущей в больничное крыло. Учитывая, что во всей этой катастрофе по крайней мере наполовину виноват был Поттер, имело смысл находиться там же, где был он. Вроде как.

Когда он вошел в лазарет, солнце садилось, и все помещение было словно залито жидким золотом. Это смягчало ослепительную белизну простыней, туго натянутых на четырех пустых постелях и небрежно накрывавших Поттера и девочку с двумя длинными косами – второй курс Хаффлпаффа, отметил про себя Драко – которая занимала самую дальнюю от дверей кровать. Она вскинула голову, услышав шаги, а завидев его, торопливо отвела взгляд. Испытывая странное раздражение, Драко подошел к постели Поттера, расположенной между двумя большими окнами.

Внутри что-то тревожно екнуло, когда он скользнул взглядом по неподвижному телу. Это казалось неправильным. Пускай Драко кучу раз обвинял Поттера в безделье, в действительности увидеть того неподвижным можно было очень редко. Его одежда стопкой лежала на стуле подле кровати, а сам он был переодет – видимо, работа мадам Помфри – в светло-голубую пижаму. Он выглядел странно в настолько нежных тонах, но Драко не по этой причине показалось, будто что-то было жутко неправильно. Минуту он не мог уловить, в чем было дело, а затем понял. На Поттере не было очков. На нем не было очков и глаза его были закрыты. Они не были закрыты, когда Драко уходил отсюда утром, он точно помнил.

Скрип шагов заставил его обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть идущую к постели Поттера мадам Помфри с бутылкой зелья в руках.

\- Добрый день, - коротко бросила она.

Драко кивнул, а затем спросил— не мог не спросить.

\- Зачем вы закрыли ему глаза? Он же не умер.

Помфри странно посмотрела на него, но затем лицо ее смягчилось, и она наградила его едва заметной улыбкой.

\- Он не может моргать, профессор Малфой. Я закрыла ему глаза, чтобы они не пересыхали и не болели. Эффект _Петрификус тоталуса_ обычно не затрагивает глаза, но это довольно необычный случай.

Драко посмотрел на нее, ожидая увидеть в глазах укор, но выражение лица Помфри было ясным и открытым.

\- Да, полагаю, так и есть, - наконец проронил он, и она отвернулась, чтобы влить зелье через хитроумное воронкообразное приспособление. Закрытые глаза по-прежнему казались чем-то неправильным. Поттер выглядел странно уязвимым и таким непохожим на себя.

Он постоял в изножье кровати, пока Помфри не закончила и не ушла ко второму своему пациенту, но чувствовать себя менее тревожно, чем в собственных покоях, Драко не стал. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти – возможно, прогулка на свежем воздухе поможет – но на полпути резко остановился. Затем нахмурился.

\- Доброго вечера, Поттер, - сказал он и ушел, чувствуя себя крайне по-идиотски.

**~*~**

Объявление было сделано следующим утром, за завтраком, ровно через две минуты после того, как свежий номер «Еженедельного зельевара» упал на стол рядом с Драко, перевернув заодно его недоеденную тарелку хлопьев. Он взмахнул палочкой, избавляясь от пролитого молока, и как раз прожигал взглядом чертов журнал, недоумевая, почему он вообще до сих на него подписан, когда МакГонагал встала со своего места и тремя отрывистыми словами заставила галдящий Большой зал замолчать.

\- Доброго всем утра.

\- И вам утра доброго, профессор, - воскликнул чей-то жизнерадостный голос.

Драко закатил глаза.

\- Благодарю, мистер Бракнелл. А теперь, если не возражаете, уделите мне минутку вашего внимания. Уверена, многие из вас переживают о состоянии профессора Поттера, и я хочу всех успокоить, поскольку его жизни ничего не угрожает. Но в настоящее время он плохо себя чувствует и будет какое-то время не в состоянии исполнять свои обязанности, – в последовавшей короткой паузе по залу пронеслась волна обеспокоенных шепотков, и МакГонагал пришлось повысить голос, чтобы продолжить. – Профессор Поттер вернется к нам так скоро, как только сможет, а пока, начиная с понедельника, его уроки и внеклассные занятия будет вести профессор Малфой, который также займет место декана Гриффиндора. Я уверена, - добавила она, обводя строгим взглядом ошарашенных студентов, - что вы все поддержите его в этом.

Она села обратно на свое место, и в тот же миг Большой зал накрыло шепотками и торопливым переглядыванием. Студенты, сидящие за столом Гриффиндора, выглядели более всех шокированными и совершенно не обрадованными новостью. Драко, в кои-то веки, был с ними полностью солидарен.

Пятничные занятия прошли словно в тумане. Драко как обычно вел уроки, ставил оценки и давал советы, но к обеду он словно не помнил ничего из этого. Он смутно припоминал пару невероятно похожих друг на друга диалогов с наиболее смелыми своими студентами:

\- Сэр?

\- Да?

\- Вы правда теперь новый декан Гриффиндора?

\- Да, на ближайшее будущее.

\- Но… разве вы не слизеринец?

\- Я профессор Трансфигурации. И инструктор по полетам. Пожалуйста, вернитесь к заданию.

\- Он ведь не умер, правда? Профессор Поттер?

Драко вздохнул и выпроводил из аудитории последнего студента. По коридору из Большого зала тянулся крайне аппетитный запах, но он мотнул головой и зашагал в противоположном направлении. Обещанный целитель из «Святого Мунго» уже должен был прибыть, и Драко, по непонятной для самого себя причине, страшно терзался необходимостью поговорить с ним или с ней. Пока он поднимался по ступеням, предмет в кармане его мантии задевал бедро, и он не мог удержаться от легкой улыбки при мысли о маленьком чуде, которое этим утром обнаружил на столе в классе Трансфигурации.

Реферат Джаспера Бракнелла. Законченный. Разборчиво написанный. И в целом, довольно неплохой.

Оказавшись около дверей, Драко затолкал это чудо поглубже в карман и вошел в больничное крыло. К его удивлению, наполненное светом помещение оказалось практически пустым. Единственным человеком там был Поттер, и даже вчерашняя девочка куда-то испарилась. Целителя тоже видно не было.

Видимо каким-то образом почувствовав чужое присутствие, мадам Помфри выплыла из своего кабинета и остановилась как вкопанная, завидев его. На лице ее застыло выражение полнейшего недоумения.

\- Снова вы?

Драко переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко.

\- Да. Я хотел узнать, могу ли я поговорить с целителем из «Святого Мунго»?

\- О, - лицо Помфри немного просветлело. – Боюсь, он ушел.

\- Ушел? Уже?

\- Так точно, - ответила она, после чего направилась к постели Поттера, чтобы поправить простыни.

\- Он пробыл здесь всего несколько минут. Взглянул на Гарри, задал пару вопросов профессору МакГонагал, а потом ушел. Сказал, что ничего не может сделать.

У Драко внутри что-то оборвалось. Он убил Поттера.

Куча людей с их злодейскими планами не преуспели, а у него это получилось нечаянно, с помощью заклинания, посильного и первокурснику.

\- Профессор Малфой, вы меня слышите?

Драко онемело помотал головой. Интересно, как долго осталось Поттеру? А как долго осталось _ему самому_ , теперь, когда МакГонагал знает, что Поттеру нельзя помочь? А, может, все было даже хуже. Может, Поттер не умирал, а оказался заперт в собственном беспомощном теле на следующую сотню-другую лет. Его затопило ужасом и виной, помещение вокруг будто стало темнее, а он не мог оторвать взгляда от постели Поттера.

На этот раз Помфри шагнула прямо в его личное пространство и громко кашлянула. Драко подпрыгнул.

\- Думаю, вам лучше сесть, - велела она, сведя вместе брови, затем попыталась взять Драко за руку, но тот инстинктивно отдернул ее назад.

\- Нет, я в порядке, правда. Мне просто—

\- Сядьте. Сейчас же, - перебила Помфри, стискивая его запястье в пугающе железной хватке и подводя к ближайшей пустой кровати.

Слишком шокированный, чтобы спорить, Драко послушно опустился на кровать и сидел смирно, пока она проверяла его пульс и трогала лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Он немного поморщился, когда она оттянула ему веки, но запястье все еще было у нее, и Драко немного боялся того, что она могла сделать, если он попытается оказать сопротивление.

\- Я в порядке, - повторил он, но продолжить не смог, поскольку у него во рту тут же оказался термометр.

\- Цыц, - велела она, и он наконец решил сдаться. Чем скорее она начнет свой осмотр, тем скорее она его закончит, и тем скорее он сможет сбежать в собственные покои, чтобы уже там начать паниковать как следует.

\- Что ж, профессор, кажется, вы действительно в полном порядке, - объявила она и отступила на шаг. Драко показалось, что на ее лице застыло выражение легкого разочарования.

\- Я же сказал, - вздохнул Драко.

\- Да, хотя пульс у вас повышенный, да и лицо было жуткого серого цвета, - возразила она. – С моей стороны было бы неправильным просто дать вам уйти, вы согласны?

Драко растерянно кивнул, упираясь пальцами в прохладный хлопок простыней и проверяя упругость матраса под собственным весом. Эти кровати, насколько он помнил, были довольно удобными, но между одной ночью и всей жизнью была огромная разница. С другой стороны, он сомневался, что Поттеру придется остаться здесь навсегда. Возможно, он даже поможет найти место…

\- Молодой человек!

Драко вскинул на нее взгляд.

\- Молодой человек? – неверяще переспросил он. – Мне тридцать два!

\- Для меня вы все равно молодой человек, - возразила Помфри. – И если у вас и дальше будут проблемы с концентрацией внимания, то мне придется прописать вам больничный.

\- Да в порядке я! – взорвался он, но что-то в ее взгляде подсказало ему, что она не шутит. Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Прошу прощения. Я не хотел никого напугать, но вы должны признать, что это вполне объяснимая реакция на сообщение о том, что несешь ответственность за перманентный паралич самого популярного человека во всем магическом мире, - произнес Драко, ненавидя то, насколько обреченно прозвучали эти слова.

Помфри нахмурилась.

\- Ради всего святого, о чем вы говорите? Перманентный паралич?

Драко непонимающе уставился на нее.

\- Но вы сказали—

\- Ох, боже мой, - пробормотала она, покачав головой. – Неудивительно, что лицо у вас стало такого странного цвета. Вот что случается, если не слушать, - сказала она, уперев руки в бока. – Целитель Талбот осмотрел профессора Поттера и убедил нас, что никакого перманентного вреда причинено не было, - медленно произнесла она. Драко промолчал. Он сидел, задержав дыхание. – Он ушел, потому что не мог предложить никакого лечения. Гарри восстановится, но невозможно предсказать, как много времени на это потребуется. Мы ничего не можем сделать, кроме как обеспечить ему комфорт и _ждать_.

Драко крепче стиснул в пальцах простыни, внезапно остро ощущая все вокруг: от едва заметной грубости хлопчатобумажной ткани до мягкого хвойного запаха врачебной мантии Помфри и хриплых звуков собственного тяжелого дыхания. Накрыло резкой волной облегчения. Он закрыл глаза.

\- Я не убил его.

\- Нет. Его так просто не убить, вы согласны? – доброжелательно спросила Помфри.

Драко посмотрел на нее и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Полагаю, это не должно меня удивлять.

Помфри улыбнулась в ответ, затем вернулась обратно в привычный режим повышенной серьезности.

\- По словам целителя Талбота, время, необходимое для восстановления, зависит от силы сотворенных заклятий— вашего _и_ Гарри, - объяснила она, и на этот раз в ее глазах промелькнул какой-то намек на раздражение, отчего Драко захотелось отвести взгляд, но он не стал этого делать.

\- Понятно. Сказал ли целитель Талбот что-нибудь еще? – вместо этого спросил он.

\- Да. Сказал, что мы должны разговаривать с ним.

\- Что?

\- С профессором Поттером— с Гарри, - пояснила она. – Он сейчас может только слушать, и это, пожалуй, самый лучший способ отвлечься.

Драко медленно выдохнул, совершенно не представляя, что на это ответить.

\- Точно, - он встал, тщательно избегая смотреть в сторону Поттера, и обогнул Помфри, направляясь в сторону выхода. – Мне, пожалуй, пора… Нужно успеть проверить контрольные до начала следующего урока.

\- Вам нужно успеть пообедать до начала следующего урока, если вы заботитесь о своем здоровье, профессор Малфой, - воскликнула она ему вслед, и приказ, вместе с воспоминаниями о том аппетитном запахе, окончательно разрушил его благие намерения.

\- Я так и сделаю, - он притормозил у самого выхода и вежливо кивнул на прощание. – Спасибо, мадам Помфри.

\- Вообще-то, - произнесла она, когда он уже тянул на себя дверь, - ты не обязан больше обращаться ко мне мадам Помфри.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Прошу прощения?

Помфри покачала головой и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Я не стану врать, что отлично помню все даты, Драко, но я знаю, что ты преподаешь здесь уже несколько лет. Мы коллеги. У меня есть имя, знаешь ли.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Драко, от неловкости голос его звучал тихо и неуверенно. Он пожал плечами. – Но я всегда звал вас мадам Помфри.

Неожиданно она рассмеялась.

\- Я знаю.

Драко замялся. Он понятия не имел, что ей ответить. Он не ожидал, ко всему прочему, еще и этой мини-конфронтации. А со всеми теми мыслями, что сейчас носились в голове как сумасшедшие, было бесполезно даже пытаться выдать что-то логичное.

\- Просто… ну, большинство других преподавателей обращается ко мне «мистер Малфой» или «профессор Малфой»… как и вы… обычно, - он замолчал, рассеянно поднимая руку и сжимая пальцами переносицу.

Помфри поджала губы.

\- А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что мы ведем себя с тобой официально, потому что _ты_ ведешь себя с нами официально? – парировала она.

Драко ничего не сказал. Не мог.

Помфри склонила голову набок и окинула его взглядом в равной степени полным сочувствия и любопытства.

\- Ты по-прежнему не чувствуешь себя здесь как дома, не так ли? – мягко спросила она.

Драко ничего не сказал. Он задержал дыхание. Нахмурился. Открыл рот, затем снова закрыл его.

\- Возможно, тебе стоит об этом подумать, - произнесла она, после чего развернулась на каблуках и, поскрипывая туфлями, зашагала обратно в свой кабинет, пока он даже сформулировать ответ не успел. Не то что озвучить его.

Это все равно не правда, убеждал он себя, пока шел по коридору в Большой зал, и затем, когда в тишине ел картофельную запеканку. Хогвартс был его домом, он знал это и как мантру повторял про себя все время, пока вел послеобеденные занятия и проверял контрольные. В итоге он совсем забыл дать первому курсу Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа домашнее задание на выходные. В действительности, напомнил он себе, когда снял мантию и уселся в любимое кресло, чтобы насладиться последним спокойным пятничным вечером, это место было единственным, где он всегда чувствовал себя как дома. Разве мог он чувствовать себя иначе, когда МакГонагал сама попросила его вернуться?

Да, у него не было тех приятельских отношений с коллегами, которые несомненно были у Поттера, но его это полностью устраивало. Его всегда это устраивало. Если говорить начистоту, Драко не уверен, что у него вообще когда-то был настоящий друг. Впрочем, он и не был ему нужен. У него все отлично, а Помфри не знает, о чем говорит. У него все отлично, и ему просто хочется сидеть, читать свой журнал и рассматривать зелья, которые он никогда не станет варить. Именно этим он, к слову, и занимался, когда раздался внезапный стук в дверь.

Пару секунд он в оцепенении пялился на нее, пока манеры не заставили его встать с кресла и пойти открывать. Все это время он не переставал недоумевать, у кого могло возникнуть желание пообщаться с ним в пятницу вечером? Возможно, гриффиндорское безумие началось раньше намеченного, подумал он, открывая дверь и собираясь с силами.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, у него довольно неплохо получилось скрыть свое изумление.

\- Грейнджер, Уизли, - скованно произнес он, взирая на них с немым беспокойством. Впрочем, он, наверное, не должен был быть удивлен вовсе. Разумеется, они прибыли, чтобы собственными глазами оценить состояние Поттера, а МакГонагал несомненно проинформировала их, кому именно они должны озвучить свои претензии. – Чем обязан? – выдавил он, заталкивая подальше клубок из тревоги и раздражения, вызванных выражением лица Уизли.

\- Можно нам войти на минутку? – спросила Грейнджер, и Драко молча отступил, давая им пройти, хотя до этого никто никогда не приходил сюда. 

Драко в самом деле не мог вспомнить, когда здесь в последний раз кто-нибудь был. Казалось нечестным, что именно эти двое первыми, за черт знает насколько долгое время, нарушили уединенность его маленького убежища. И все же, они были здесь, и Драко полагал, что ему стоит вести себя вежливо, хотя бы ради Стэнли.

\- Присаживайтесь, - как можно более небрежно предложил он, и Уизли тут же последовал совету, плюхаясь в ближайшее кресло, коим оказалось любимое кресло Драко.

\- Рон, нет! – воскликнула Грейнджер, схватила его за руку и удержала, не позволив усесться на сидение.

\- Чего? – пробормотал Уизли, зависнув в неловкой позе.

Он выглядел озадаченным, каким Драко его и помнил, но затем над подлокотником показалась пара шевелящихся антенн, а через секунду и весь Стэнли, и все стало ясно.

\- Ты чуть не сел на его… эээ… питомца, - неуверенно произнесла Грейнджер, после чего отпустила Уизли, позволяя ему сесть в кресло, когда Стэнли забрался на потертый подлокотник, недовольно тэкая.

Подавив желание взять Стэнли на руки и проверить на наличие повреждений, Драко удовлетворился беглым визуальным осмотром и отошел. Кроме того, Уизли явно пугало близкое присутствие жука, что было еще одной причиной оставить того на месте. Грейнджер смотрела на него с нескрываемым любопытством, пристроившись на втором подлокотнике и сложив руки на коленях. Драко удержался от недовольной гримасы и сел в кресло, стоявшее напротив. Он знал, что подлокотник его замечательного вельветового кресла вполне способен выдержать худощавую фигуру Грейнджер, но Драко все равно предпочел бы, чтобы она на него не садилась.

\- Где ты его достал? Он такой необычный, - произнесла Грейнджер, осторожно протягивая руку, чтобы прикоснуться пальцами к панцирю Стэнли.

\- Творение одного из моих студентов. По замыслу он должен был стать чашкой, - ответил Драко, зная, что голос звучит скованно и неуверенно. Он не ожидал комплиментов— только обвинений, и это было очень странно.

На губах Грейнджер появилась легкая удивленная улыбка.

\- Боже. Он очаровательный.

\- Он огромный, - вставил Уизли, подозрительно поглядывая на Стэнли. – Он ядовитый?

\- Нет, Уизли, это просто жук, - насколько мог терпеливо ответил Драко, после чего вздохнул, когда Стэнли прыгнул Уизли на колени. Тот вскрикнул, и Драко едва сумел скрыть насмешливую улыбку

\- Оно у меня на коленях, - пролепетал Уизли, широко распахнув глаза и выставив перед собой ладони, словно сдаваясь. Стэнли крутился у него на коленях, как всегда делал, когда собирался улечься спать. – Гермиона… черт подери!.. оно… черт-черт…

\- Это не оно, Уизли, это _он_ , и его зовут Стэнли. Но я сомневаюсь, что вы пришли поговорить о моем жуке, не так ли? – произнес Драко, обращаясь с вопросом к Грейнджер, которая, что неудивительно, из них двоих казалась в этот момент более невозмутимой.

Грейнджер кивнула, бросила короткий взгляд на Уизли, после чего снова посмотрела на Драко.

\- Да. Утром МакГонагал сообщила нам про Гарри, и мы прибыли так скоро, как только смогли. Она объяснила, что случилось, и мне показалось неправильным уходить, не поговорив с тобой.

Драко посмотрел на Грейнджер, затем на свое кресло, на своего вероломного жука, безмятежно дрыхнущего на коленях Уизли. Он не мог избавиться от чувства, что уже потерпел поражение, несмотря на то, что возвел вокруг себя столько стен, что мог бы прятаться за ними не одно столетие.

\- Я не знаю, что вам сказать, - наконец произнес он. – Да, это в основном моя вина…

\- В основном? – буркнул Уизли. Драко его проигнорировал.

\- Да, это в основном моя вина. Нет, я не планировал причинять ему вред. Да, мне жаль, что так получилось, и я точно извлеку из всего этого урок, о чем МакГонагал вам уже и так, наверняка, сообщила, - Драко пожал плечами и сдался, вместо этого пытаясь разгадать выражение на лице Грейнджер.

\- Но серьезно, Малфой, на кой черт ты это сделал? – требовательно спросил Уизли, сумев, наконец, перестать пялиться на Стэнли.

\- Рон, это не поможет, - тихо произнесла Грейнджер.

\- Ну хуже-то я все равно вряд ли сделаю! Дело в том, Малфой, что Гарри все эти годы, что вы являетесь коллегами, убеждал нас, что ты стал нормальным, что ты больше не тот мудозвон, которым был раньше. А затем ты берешь и делаешь что-то настолько чертовски идиотское! – рявкнул Уизли. Громкость его голоса потревожила спящего жука, который дернул антеннами, отчего Уизли опять подпрыгнул.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, хотя у него и не получалось до конца осознать тот факт, что Поттер, оказывается, _защищал_ его перед друзьями, но тут вмешалась Грейнджер. Они что, всегда друг друга перебивали? 

\- О, я тебя умоляю, - устало произнесла она. – Как будто вы трое в свое время не делали друг другу ничего похуже.

\- Да, но я тогда был подростком и идиотом, - возразил Уизли. – Не _теперь_.

Грейнджер издала смешок.

\- О, то есть кнопку Джорджу на стул на прошлой неделе подложил не ты?

Драко с интересом переводил взгляд с Грейнджер на Уизли и обратно. У него было ощущение, что, выйди он сейчас в коридор, беседа отлично продолжилась бы без него.

Лицо Уизли густо покраснело.

\- Ну…

\- Ты подложил кнопку на стул брата? – переспросил Драко, не успев остановить себя.

\- Да, но это заслужил! – оправдываясь, ответил Уизли.

\- Да он чуть в «Мунго» не попал! – воскликнула Грейнджер. – Когда его… неважно, - она вспыхнула и притихла.

Медленно, Драко встретился глазами с Уизли, и они обменялись серией красноречивых взглядов и первой в их жизни понимающей гримасой.

\- Ну и ну, - тихо произнес Драко, отчаянно сопротивляясь порыву поерзать в кресле.

Уизли кивнул.

\- Справедливости ради, он правда это заслужил. Тестировал на мне какую-то дрянь для магазина, от которой я ослеп на два дня, - сообщил он.

\- Поттер… Поттер сделал мои брови красными, - сказал Драко, на что Грейнджер закатила глаза.

\- Неужели? – произнес Уизли, недоверчиво.

\- Как я уже сказал, произошедшее было несчастным случаем, - слабо произнес Драко, но Уизли, как он подозревал, его больше не слушал, поскольку Стэнли начал тэкать и шевелиться во сне.

\- Мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы искать виноватого, - сказала Грейнджер, взгляд темных глаз был пугающе искренним. Уизли издал негромкий звук. – Ну, может, отчасти, - признала она. – Просто случившееся с Гарри настолько страшно. Даже просто думать об этом жутко, - она содрогнулась.

\- Я знаю. Слушайте… - Драко замялся, сопротивляясь той хрупкой искренности, которая сейчас словно пыталась пробить в нем дыру наружу – Я прошу прощения… за свое участие в произошедшем. Я сожалею и хочу увидеть Поттера в добром здравии не меньше, чем вы. В том числе потому, что мне придется до тех пор как-то справляться с толпой гриффиндорцев.

\- Мы слышали, - сказала Грейнджер, предпринимая неудачную попытку сдержать улыбку. – Мадам Помфри говорит, лучшее, что мы сейчас можем сделать, это—

\- Говорить с ним, я знаю.

\- В таком случае, мы придем еще. Будем здесь каждые выходные, пока он не поправится, - твердо произнесла Грейнджер.

\- Да. Но это не значит, что я теперь не считаю тебя идиотом, - добавил Уизли, на лице которого было написано выражение невероятно облегчения, теперь, когда Стэнли потянулся и сполз на пол.

\- Рад это слышать, Уизли, - ответил Драко, тоже испытывая облегчение.

\- Рон, - вздохнула Грейнджер, но она кивнула Драко, вставая, и Уизли поднялся следом.

\- Мне понравилось твое кресло, - сказала она уже у дверей, затем нахмурилась и пожевала губу. – Драко, - добавила она уверенно и шагнула в коридор, к Уизли, на ходу продевая свою руку в его.

Драко уставился им вслед, молча и растерянно.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , зашумел Стэнли, принимаясь подпрыгивать у ног Драко.

Драко закрыл дверь и посмотрел на него.

\- Ты плохой жук, - многозначительно произнес он.

К сожалению, Стэнли его не слушал. Или, возможно, ему просто было без разницы.

**~*~**  


В интересах структуризации и просто чтобы отвлечься от всех тех странностей, что каким-то образом наполнили его жизнь, большую часть выходных Драко провел на ковре у камина в окружении папок и пергаментов, пытаясь разработать для себя новое расписание. Стэнли наблюдал за ним с кресла и даже не пытался как-то в этом поучаствовать. Это только укрепляло опасения Драко, что он был потеснен с пьедестала в жизни жука, причем не кем-нибудь, а чертовым Уизли.

Драко вздохнул. Не было смысла терзаться по этому поводу, когда на повестке дня стояли более серьезные проблемы. Например, где, черт возьми, найти время для выполнения своих новых обязанностей, учитывая, что старые никто не отменял? В сутках просто не было достаточного количества часов. Драко потер уставшие глаза и взял в руку перо, продлевая свой стандартный рабочий день до вечера. Если он поставит все уроки полетов на четыре часа дня, а встречаться с домашними эльфами будет после ужина, то…

Понедельник

Как только закончился последний урок Трансфигурации, Драко метнулся в свои покои, чтобы сменить преподавательскую мантию на теплую, но не тяжелую куртку, менее официально выглядящие брюки и пару ботинок с подошвой, подходящей для ходьбы по мокрой траве. Он сто лет не одевался для занятий на улице и теперь чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, шагая сквозь замок в ангар для метел (который был просто в ужасном состоянии), а затем на стадион к своим первокурсникам.

Те были студентами Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, чьи занятия Драко поставил на понедельник и среду. Во вторник и четверг он будет заниматься с Гриффиндором и Слизерином, а в пятницу – наводить порядок в ангаре. Впрочем, оценив состояние ангара, Драко задумался, что, возможно, стоило выделить на него больше времени.

Ветер сегодня был особенно холодным, даже для сентября, поэтому дети столпились небольшими кучками, пока, перешептываясь, дожидались его. Однако все они тут же замолчали, как только увидели Драко, и тот получил чертовски нервирующий опыт того, как двадцать с чем-то пар глаз одновременно пристально разглядывали его внешний вид. Он опустил взгляд на свои абсолютно пригодные к носке брюки и однотонную темно-зеленую куртку, и нахмурился. За все время пребывания в Хогвартсе, которое составляло меньше месяца, эти дети ни разу не видели его ни в чем, кроме черной мантии, но, серьезно, необязательно было так пялиться.

Подавив очень даже реальный порыв развернуться и сбежать обратно в замок, чтобы забиться в свое кресло и сидеть там, пока в дверь не постучит МакГонагал, он коротко кивнул детям и стал раздавать метлы.

\- Добрый день, - наконец сказал он, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать порывы ветра.

\- Добрый день, профессор Малфой, - неуверенно раздалось в ответ.

\- Ладно. Что ж, я уверен, все вы знаете, что я буду вести занятия, пока профессору Поттеру не станет лучше. Может мне кто-нибудь сказать, на чем вы остановились? – спросил он, недовольно вспоминая записи Поттера, которые хотя и были подробными, выполнены были явно с помощью какого-то кода. Или же их писал пьяный паук. Сложно было сказать наверняка.

\- Большинство из нас пока просто учится чувствовать себя комфортно в воздухе. Мы слегка отталкиваемся от земли и зависаем, - сказала девочка с лицом, усыпанным веснушками, и легким шотландским акцентом. Драко не помнил ее имени. На этом этапе учебного года он все еще учился отличать первокурсников друг от друга. Но он запомнит ее имя, разумеется, запомнит.

\- Отталкиваетесь и зависаете, - повторил он, немного скептично. 

Когда ему было одиннадцать, он уже мог… Драко медленно выдохнул и выбросил из головы ненужные мысли. Его одиннадцатилетняя версия вряд ли хоть в чем-нибудь могла быть хорошим примером для этих детей.

\- Сэр? А когда вернется профессор Поттер? – спросил пухлый паренек. Драко был почти уверен, что это тот самый, который едва не упал в обморок на первом занятии по Трансфигурации.

Драко был не слишком удивлен вопросом, как и видом озаренных надеждой лиц, тут же окруживших его. Но все равно было неприятно. Он еще даже начать не успел, а они уже в нем разочаровались.

\- Я не знаю, - коротко ответил он. – Когда ему станет лучше. Давайте все оседлаем наши метлы и начнем занятие.

Дети торопливо подчинились, но никто из них не выглядел обрадованным. Ему даже с ужасом показалось, что пухлый паренек всхлипывал, пока студенты, следуя указаниям Драко, медленно поднимались в воздух.

Сочетание холодного ветра, сопливых детей и скудных навыков полета означало, что Драко испытал невероятное облегчение, когда урок закончился и дети убежали обратно в замок на ужин, оставляя его наедине с кучей грязных метел.

\- И это еще только начало, - пробормотал он самому себе, затолкал метлы в захламленный ангар, после чего направился прямиком в Большой зал, не потрудившись даже пойти переодеться. Он был голоден как волк, а потому уничтожил свой ужин за считанные минуты, хотя это был хаш из солонины, который он ненавидел, и хотя другие преподаватели пялились на него с неприкрытым любопытством, что он ненавидел еще больше. У него не было времени об этом думать, ведь на журнальном столике ждала стопка работ, которые требовали проверки. Если он разумно распределит свое время, то, возможно, даже успеет принять быстрый душ, прежде чем ему придется наведаться в кухню.

Он успел, и у него в запасе даже оставалось пять минут, но чувствовал он себя при этом более нервно, чем ему бы того хотелось. Он вошел в кухню. На секунду показалось, что здесь кипит бурная деятельность, а затем… ничего. Кастрюли и сковородки поблескивали в свете ламп, на каждой горизонтальной поверхности стояли наполовину пустые плошки с хлебом, чайник в углу радостно посвистывал, закипая, но ни одного домашнего эльфа видно не было.

\- Здравствуйте? – позвал он, хмурясь и проходя дальше в помещение.

Из-за стопки огромных тарелок раздался тоненький писк, и больше ничего. Он в раздражении провел рукой по влажным после душа волосам. Это было нелепо. Он же показал МакГонагал свое расписание, и она пообещала, что домашние эльфы будут его ждать. Ну и где они, черт побери?

\- Есть кто-нибудь? – требовательно спросил он у пустого помещения. Чайник теперь оглушительно свистел, и он обеззвучил его взмахом палочки. У него и без того голова раскалывалась, большое спасибо. – Слушайте, я пришел обсудить меню—Профессор МакГонагал должна была вам сказать—

\- Она сказала, сэр, сказала, - произнесла маленькая фигурка, показавшаяся из-за ножки широкого стола. – Проблема сэра в том, что домашние эльфы хотят разговаривать с Гарри Поттером.

\- Я тебя знаю, - сказал Драко, прищурившись.

\- Да, сэр знает Кричера. Кричер знает сэра. Все остальные тоже знают сэра и не хотят выходить, - произнес эльф, не отрывая от Драко взгляда больших круглых глаз.

Драко нетерпеливо выдохнул.

\- Что ж, это замечательно, но Поттер сейчас недоступен, поэтому вам придется говорить со мной. Поверьте, мне хочется здесь быть не больше, чем _вам_ хочется, чтобы я здесь был, поэтому давайте уже просто покончим с этим побыстрее, - предложил он, пытаясь игнорировать очевидное неуважение.

\- Мы слышали, что случилось с Гарри Поттером, - сказал Кричер, теребя длинными пальцами ткань своего… одеяния. – Многие из нас недовольны тем, что сэр сделал с Гарри Поттером.

\- Это был несчастный случай, - выдавил Драко сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Кричер не верит в несчастные случаи, - мрачно обронил эльф. 

Раздался еще один писк, после которого последовал гул шепотков. Кричер повернул уши на секунду, прислушиваясь, после чего снова обратил свое внимание на Драко. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он наслаждается дискомфортом Драко несколько больше, чем следовало.

\- В чем проблема? – требовательно спросил Драко.

Ему было жарко, он был в растерянности и чувствовал себя выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Все это было нелепо. Разве эти существа не должны были помогать? Это было не чем иным, как бунтом.

\- Они не хотят выходить, и они не хотят помогать сэру, - коротко ответил Кричер.

\- А что насчет тебя?

\- Кричер – свободный эльф, - сказал он, приосаниваясь. – Но Кричер видит, что сэр происходит из древнейшего и благороднейшего дома Блэков.

\- Ну, да, это так, - протянул Драко, вспоминая, наконец, где видел эльфа до этого, много, много лет назад. – Это значит, ты мне поможешь?

Кричер уродливо наморщился.

\- Кричеру не нравится сэр. Нет. Но Кричер… попытается.

\- Ладно, уже что-то, - Драко вздохнул, присаживаясь на край стоящего поблизости стола и раскрывая папку, на обложке которой значилось «Благополучие домашних эльфов/планирование меню». У него все еще не получалось понять почти ничего из записей Поттера, но это не могло быть слишком уж сложно. – Итак… в соответствии с этим…- он сощурился, пытаясь в тусклом освещении расшифровать жуткий почерк. – Эти меню составлены на четыре недели и повторяются до конца семестра. Так, погодите минуточку. Если здесь четырехнедельный запас вариантов ужина, то почему чертов хаш из солонины подают практически каждые три дня? – вопросил он.

Его слова вызвали новый поток шепотков, а затем стопка кастрюль с громким звоном опрокинулась на пол.

Кричер скривился, но ничего не сказал.

\- И раз уж мы об этом заговорили, что у вас за страсть к пирогу с патокой? Он есть в каждом варианте меню, причем я проверил архив за прошлые годы, и там такая же ситуация!

\- Пирог с патокой - любимый пирог Гарри Поттера, сэр, - пояснил Кричер, каким-то образом умудряясь словно бы смотреть на Драко свысока, хотя был гораздо ниже его ростом.

Драко вздохнул. Ну, разумеется. Он, конечно, мог сейчас изменить эту традицию, но Драко не слишком горел желанием устраивать гастрономическую революцию в настолько неблагоприятной обстановке. К тому же, Поттер сейчас валялся в больничном крыле и все равно бы не заметил, а значит и веселья бы никакого не было.

\- Ладно, что ж, тогда я пройдусь по меню, а ты мне скажешь, какие продукты вам требуется заказать, - произнес, наконец, Драко, обреченно глядя на свою команду, состоящую из одного эльфа. Он ничегошеньки не знал о приготовлении еды, но не собирался это показывать, особенно в присутствии такого большого количества недружелюбных существ.

\- Гарри Поттер делает это не так, - сказал Кричер.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ну а я собираюсь делать это так.

\- Гарри Поттер заваривает чай и садится с нами за стол, - продолжил Кричер, игнорируя его. – Гарри Поттер расспрашивает Кричера, как его дела, и все остальных тоже расспрашивает, как у них дела. И Гарри Поттер узнает, что нам нужно.

\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил Драко, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть рычание в голосе.

\- Да. Гарри Поттер рассказывает нам истории про мисс и мистеров. Гарри Поттер смеется над шутками Вронски, хотя шутки Вронски вовсе не смешные, - сообщил Кричер. Он не стал заморачиваться и понижать голос, когда оскорблял коллегу, отчего из-за стола раздался сдавленный звук, полный возмущения.

\- У меня нет на это времени, - застонал Драко. – Вы хоть представляете, сколько всего мне завтра нужно сделать?

Кричер пожал плечами и лениво почесал свое морщинистое лицо.

Драко устало уставился на исписанные листы в своих руках, пока строчки не поплыли перед глазами. С того самого дня, как начался весь этот кошмар, он спал очень плохо. И с каждым следующим часом бодрствования запасы его терпения неумолимо истощались.

\- Я не могу это делать, - тихо произнес он. Затем всмотрелся в глубины кухни. – Они могут выйти на минуту и помочь мне?

\- Без Гарри Поттера – нет, - отрезал Кричер, и что-то хрупкое внутри Драко с треском переломилось.

Он вскочил на ноги и швырнул папку на стол.

\- Да почему все обязательно должно замыкаться на Гарри Поттере? – заорал он, и даже Кричер сделал шаг назад. – Все, чего я хочу, это разобраться с меню, как меня и попросили, и ни один из вас, мелких вредителей, ни черта не помогает! – слова эхом разносились по кухне, и он прекрасно понимал, насколько сердито и капризно это выглядело, но ему было плевать. Он ткнул пальцем в сторону открытой папки и рявкнул, обращая к Кричеру. – Ты с этим разбирайся. И только посмей сказать МакГонагал, что я не пытался с вами договориться.

На этой ноте он развернулся и покинул кухню, направляясь по коридору в сторону своих покоев. Затем внезапно осознал, что именно это они и могут сделать, поэтому он резко развернулся и двинулся в направлении кабинета Директора. Она без слов впустила его, после чего позволила стоять перед своим столом и говорить до хрипоты, пока сама спокойно писала письмо, время от времени поглядывая на него, словно проверяя, что он все еще здесь. Когда Драко выдохся, она опустила перо на стол и внимательно посмотрела на него, приспустив очки.

\- Вы закончили? – вежливо поинтересовалась она.

Осознав, что его потряхивает, Драко не без усилий выровнял дыхание и кивнул.

\- Да. Но у меня просто не получается с ними договориться.

\- Это всего лишь вопрос терпения, мистер Малфой, и я уверена, что где-то глубоко внутри оно у вас есть, - сказала она, и Драко не мог понять, то ли она посмеивалась над ним, то ли отчитывала.

\- Но домовики… они же… - так и не придумав, как закончить предложение, он в итоге просто молча пожал плечами.

\- Сохраняйте спокойствие, мистер Малфой, - посоветовала МакГонагал, а затем добавила, с загадочным блеском в глазах: - Не плюй в колодец, пригодится воды напиться.

\- Это что значит вообще?

\- Лягте поспите, профессор, - велела она, после чего вернулась к своему письму, и Драко понял, что разговор окончен.

Когда он вошел в свои покои, оказалось, что Стэнли умудрился-таки забраться в шкаф с чаем, и мятные листья теперь были _повсюду_.

Вторник

На этот раз, выйдя на поле, Драко был готов к тому, что на него снова будут пялиться. Ожидания не оказались напрасны. Первокурсники Гриффиндора и Слизерина, едва завидев его, были разочарованы не меньше, чем их товарищи с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа. Вдобавок в этом классе тоже нашелся студент, претендующий на звание самого неуклюжего и вечно во что-то вляпывающегося. И еще один, который вообще отказывался что-либо делать, и мог только стоять неподвижно на земле, судорожно стискивая между колен метлу, настолько велик был его страх высоты.

После Полетов Драко снова в рекордное время уничтожил свиную отбивную и немного странный на вкус кремовый рулет. По пути на занятие Дуэльного клуба до него дошло, почему вкус рулета показался ему таким странным: заварной крем был соленым. Он как раз заходил в Выручай-комнату, мечтая выпотрошить Кричера и сделать из того чучело, когда внезапно в плечо его ударил луч красного света. Драко швырнуло о стену – слава Мерлину, обитую мягкими подушками – с неожиданной силой.

\- Левинсон! – прорычал он, поднимаясь на ноги и находя источник заклинания.

\- Простите, профессор Малфой, - пролепетал тот, неуверенно приближаясь к Драко. Выражение паники на его лице немного скрасило ситуацию.

\- Вы совсем рехнулись, швыряться проклятиями так близко ко входу? Да будь я первокурсником, вы наверняка бы меня вырубили!

Левинсон съежился, ероша темные кудри рукояткой палочки.

\- Простите, сэр, просто… ну, все уже пришли. Мы с Айви проверили по списку, - объяснил он, указывая на пришпиленный к стене лист бумаги.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор Малфой, - неуверенно сказала Айви Бэрон, появляясь рядом с ними.

\- А вы что здесь делаете? Я думал, этот клуб только для курсов с первого по пятый? – спросил Драко.

\- Так и есть. Я просто помогаю в этом году, потому что моя сестра захотела вступить, но она немного нервничает. Профессор Поттер сказал, что можно, - добавила она с встревоженным выражением в глазах.

\- Я не знал, - сказал Драко, нахмурившись. Айви была одной из его любимых студентов, а он и не знал, что у нее было что-то общее с дуэлями. Или с Поттером. – Так, минуту, - произнес он, вновь поворачиваясь к Левинсону. – Вы проверили список присутствующих и начали без меня?

Левинсон глянул на Айви, которая пожала плечами и виновато улыбнулась.

\- Кажется, меня зовет Холли, - обронила она и ретировалась.

\- Ну так что?

\- Эм… ну… в общем. Извините за это, профессор Малфой, но мы думали, вы не придете, поэтому просто начали занятие как обычно, - признался Левинсон.

Ошарашенный ответом, Драко несколько секунд молчал, слушая топот ног бегающих по комнате студентов и голос Айви, которая пыталась расставить детей по местам.

\- Вы думали, что я не приду?

\- Да, сэр. Простите. Но вы все-таки пришли, и это… хорошо, - промямлил Левинсон, опять принимаясь чесать в затылке палочкой, отчего Драко очень захотелось отобрать ее, пока тот не взорвал себе голову.

\- Что ж, Левинсон, благодарю за веру в меня, - язвительно произнес он и направился к скамье в углу, оставляя пристыженного пятикурсника стоять посреди зала в одиночестве.

\- Что нам делать? – спросила Айви, и внезапно глаза всех присутствующих оказались направлены на него. Драко практически мог прочитать проносящиеся в их головах мысли, особенно тех, кто сегодня уже побывал на Трансфигурации и Полетах: _пожалуйста, только не снова он_.

\- То же, что обычно, - ответил Драко, немного более резко, чем собирался. – Я буду наблюдать.

Ему вряд ли померещилась та волна нервозности, которая прошла по залу, прежде чем все снова вернулись к тренировке. Это, по какой-то причине, успокоило его. Студенты, конечно, были ужасны, и когда занятие закончилось, а Драко сбежал в свои покои, все, что ему хотелось, – это рухнуть носом в кровать и стонать от безысходности, пока внутри не воцарится абсолютная тишина. Некоторые из них кое-что умели, не мог не признать он. Левинсон, несмотря на кривое заклинание в начале, был терпелив с младшими и обладал впечатляющими рефлексами. Многие первокурсники явно горели желанием учиться, хотя в целом их техника оставляла желать лучшего. Кроме того, Драко был в ужасе оттого, что большинство третье- и четверокурсников до сих пор не могли создать приличный магический щит.

\- Завтра твоя очередь, Стэнли, - пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. – А я буду весь день спать у камина.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , отозвался Стэнли, вскарабкался на кровать и умостился на пояснице Драко.

Драко закрыл глаза. Он проснулся в три часа ночи. Тело ломило от боли, и вновь заснуть не было никакого шанса. Он все равно заполз под одеяло и сунул голову под подушку.

Интересно, спал ли Поттер.

Среда

После особенно изнурительной серии уроков Трансфигурации Драко пришлось практически насильно тащить себя на поле для Полетов. Джаспер Бракнелл, казалось, пришел в себя после кратковременного приступа написания приличных рефератов и вновь вернулся к старым фокусам. В иной ситуации Драко даже воспринял бы это с облегчением, не будь он настолько вымотан, измучен и покрыт синяками после таскания кучи метел по мокрой и скользкой траве. Мир сегодня был окутан туманом и поливаем мерзкой моросью, а значит и энтузиазм студентов был настолько же невелик, как и его собственный. Но Драко все равно вел занятия, как, он был уверен, поступил бы Поттер.

Ужин был жутковатым, как на вид, так и на вкус. У Драко возникло ощущение, что в соусе к пасте была клубника, но он не стал уточнять. При этом он не мог не заметить озадаченные лица других ужинающих – среди них Флитвик и Спраут – и задумался, может, ему все-таки следовало хотя бы попытаться выяснить, что творилось в кухне.

Впрочем, он моментально забыл об этом, когда подошел к своим покоям и обнаружил там небольшую очередь из студентов. Несколько секунд он наблюдал за ними из-за угла, раздумывая, что, возможно, стоит просто развернуться и бежать. Но затем он вспомнил, что сам поставил на вечер среды то, что Поттер зовет «Часы открытых дверей Гриффиндора». Как декан факультета он теперь должен выслушивать вопросы, жалобы, тревоги и проблемы всех гриффиндорцев, которые желают с ним ими поделиться.

Он не думал, что кто-то и правда придет, но теперь, когда увидел поджидающих его маленьких спиногрызов, желание сбежать стало почти невыносимым. Но нет, он не станет этого делать, и даже не потому, что МакГонагал его прикончит. Драко не станет сбегать, потому что он _профессионал_. Точно, именно поэтому.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, Драко прошествовал мимо стоявших в очереди студентов в свои покои, быстро закрыл двери в спальню и ванную и спрятал все, что могло показаться студентам чересчур интересным. МакГонагал, Слагхорну и прочим было хорошо: у них имелись специальные кабинеты, где они могли нести эту кошмарную повинность. Драко же приходилось приглашать студентов в свою гостиную, позволяя им… пачкать здесь все своими проблемами. Драко замер посреди комнаты, зажав двумя пальцами переносицу и делая ровные медленные вдохи и выдохи. Все будет нормально. Пока Стэнли остается в спальне, и никто не пытается усесться в его кресло.

Когда он снова открыл дверь, оказалось, что очередь стала только длиннее. Драко пребывал в полнейшей растерянности. Кто, ради всего святого, мог хотеть поговорить с _ним_? И все-таки, они были здесь. Когда минули двадцать минут, и он успел пообщаться с первыми двумя студентами, Драко начал немного расслабляться. Первой была студентка четвертого курса, которая переживала из-за экзаменационного предмета и нуждалась в совете, а второй хотел бросить Предсказания, но боялся, что профессор Трелони его за это проклянет.

У Драко на губах играла легкая улыбка, когда он открывал дверь, чтобы впустить следующего студента – крошечного паренька, теперь смутно знакомого ему по урокам Трансфигурации и Полетам. Тот забрался на свободное кресло и уставился на Драко с взволнованным выражением на лице.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Бортвид? – спросил Драко, размышляя, в чем будет заключаться проблема на этот раз.

\- Ну, - прошептал паренек, - дело просто в том, что я…

\- Говорите же, - поторопил его Драко.

Тот шире распахнул темные глаза и бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь.

\- Дело просто в том, что… ну… они так и не начались.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Что не началось?

\- Мои… другие мальчишки сказали, что они должны были уже начаться, и теперь я переживаю, что со мной что-то не так, - пролепетал Бортвид, под конец вновь переходя на шепот.

Драко совершенно ничего не понимал.

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем вы. Что не началось?

С несчастным выражением на лице паренек глянул на пламя в камине, затем обратно на Драко.

\- Месячные, - прошептал он.

Драко моргнул, почувствовав нарастающую неловкость.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- А вдруг это потому, что я такой маленький? – спросил Бортвид, крепко сжатые маленькие кулачки лежали на его коленях.

Драко вздохнул. Ему не хотелось быть деканом Гриффиндора. Никогда не хотелось. На самом деле, все, что ему сейчас хотелось, это рассыпаться горсткой пепла на полу и ни о чем больше не переживать. Но он не мог— ему нужно было… ох, святые небеса.

\- Мистер Бортвид, - осторожно начал он. – Не знаю, что рассказали вам друзья, но у мальчиков не бывает… эээ… менструаций.

Глаза Бортвида стали совсем огромными.

\- Что?

\- У них не бывает… месячных. Другие мальчики просто дразнили вас— признаюсь, очень некрасиво. Я бы посоветовал вам не думать об этом, - произнес Драко, абсолютно не зная, что в такой ситуации говорить, но отчаянно надеясь, что это не слишком очевидно.

\- Значит, со мной все в порядке? – спросил паренек с нотками истерики в голосе.

\- Да, но если вы… - Драко осекся, когда Бортвид выпрыгнул из кресла и метнулся к двери. На лице его облегчение мешалось с крайним негодованием.

\- Спасибо, профессор! – выкрикнул он и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Драко осел в кресле и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Следующий!

**~*~**

Этим вечером Драко простоял под душем добрые полчаса, выкрутив горячий кран на полную и позволяя воде смывать с себя воспоминания обо всех выслушанных проблемах и обо всех ужасных советах, которые он сегодня дал. Он не знал, как помочь этим детям— Как помочь хоть кому-нибудь. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он нещадно тер себя мочалкой, пытаясь отмыть грязь с кожи и из-под ногтей, которая с каждым днем словно въедалась все глубже, но все равно не чувствовал себя достаточно чистым, когда вошел в гостиную и облачился в пижаму. В покоях, казалось, было необычайно тихо, теперь, когда здесь вновь не было никого, кроме них со Стэнли, но это было идеально, потому что Драко собирался в кровать и он, черт побери, планировал сегодня выспаться.

Он приглушил свет и забрался под одеяло, потягиваясь и морщась от ноющей боли в спине, ногах и плечах. Было слышно, как в гостиной чем-то громыхал Стэнли, возмущенный, что его на несколько часов заперли в спальне, но в остальном замок казался неестественно тихим. Драко закрыл глаза.

Он в тот же миг задумался, как дела у Бортвида, и как прошел разговор с его друзьями? Спала ли сейчас мисс Нилл или сидела в гостиной с пособием «Методические рекомендации по ТРИТОНам», которое она не выпускала из рук во время их беседы? Что он обнаружит на столе за завтраком? Удастся ли ему заставить Уинстона Камберуэлла подняться в воздух? Как, черт подери, у Поттера получалось справляться со всем этим и выглядеть таким безмятежным.

Драко распахнул глаза, но мозг не желал успокаиваться.

\- Хватит, - буркнул он, откинул одеяло и принялся шарить в поисках халата и тапочек. Если у него не получалось заснуть, то и Поттер спать не будет. Он промаршировал мимо вздрогнувшего Стэнли и направился в больничное крыло, не потрудившись даже зажечь свет на палочке. Когда он тихо вошел в палату, внутри не было никого кроме Поттера, неподвижно лежащего на спине. Кожа его в лунном свете была призрачно бледной.

Драко убрал одежду со стоящего у кровати стула и сел на него, моментально чувствуя себя гораздо более расслабленно, чем в собственной постели. Он глубоко вдохнул прохладный стерильный воздух и поджал ноги под себя.

\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, Поттер.

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Секунду Драко раздраженно пялился на Поттера, после чего наклонился к прикроватной тумбочке, рассматривая склянки с зельями, которые ровными рядами стояли на ней. Существовала вероятность, что по ночам Помфри специально отключала чем-нибудь Поттера. Драко втихаря понюхал каждую склянку, но все равно не был до конца уверен, так это было или нет. Впрочем, какая разница: он в любом случае сидел рядом с человеком, который был не в состоянии ему ответить. Было в этой ситуации что-то, словно снимающее все ограничения.

\- Ну что ж, Поттер, вот мы и здесь, - наконец произнес он, устраивая подбородок на подтянутых к груди коленях и поглядывая на неестественно неподвижную фигуру сквозь полуопущенные веки. – Сегодня среда, двадцать шестое сентября, если тебе вдруг интересно. Сейчас около одиннадцати часов вечера. Здесь нет никого, кроме нас двоих, и это первый раз, когда мы при этом не ругаемся.

Драко вздохнул, обдавая потоком теплого дыхания свое покрытое фланелевой тканью пижамы колено. Тишина нервировала, и он шепнул «Заткнись, Малфой», после чего моментально почувствовал себя лучше.

\- Я говорю это лишь потому, что ты не можешь ничего ответить, но… знаешь что, Поттер? Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь. Я правда не знаю. Твои гриффиндорцы нервные, жуткие, и им постоянно что-то нужно. Первокурсникам я не нравлюсь, студенты из Дуэльного клуба предпочли бы, чтобы я там вообще не появлялся, а домашние эльфы, судя по всему, считают, что я пытался тебя убить, и вообще отказываются со мной разговаривать, - Драко безрезультатно прожег Поттера взглядом. Лицо его было выбелено лунным светом, и выглядел он настолько умиротворенным, что Драко хотелось начать швырять склянки с зельями во все стороны. Смутно терзаемый угрызениями совести, но все равно желающий казаться невозмутимым, Драко помялся, а затем попытался зайти с другой стороны. – Просто чтоб ты знал, твой ангар для метел выглядит так, словно там бесновались тролли. Ты в нем хоть раз убирался?

\- Конечно, еще только среда. Я пока не был ни на одной квиддичной тренировке. Держу пари, ты находишь это страшно забавным, не так ли? То, что мне придется тренировать кучку гриффиндорской шпаны, которая не станет слушать ни единого моего слова. Ты бы с удовольствием на такое посмотрел, а? – проворчал Драко, после чего замолк. Конечно, тот с удовольствием бы на такое посмотрел. Он бы сейчас на что угодно посмотрел с удовольствием.

\- Знаешь, они все просто хотят тебя обратно. Я только и слышу, что «Когда вернется профессор Поттер?» или «Профессор Поттер делает это не так, а по-другому», - он замолчал, представляя улыбку, которая появилась бы на губах Поттера. – Да, я не сомневался, что тебе это понравится. Все считают, что из тебя учитель гораздо лучше, с чем я тебя и поздравляю. Я все равно никогда не горел желанием становиться учителем, ты знал это, Поттер? Держу пари, ты думаешь, что мне просто нравится рассекать по замку в черной мантии и снимать с Гриффиндора баллы без причины. Притворяться, будто я Снейп… - Драко спрятал улыбку за коленом. – Что ж, может, это и так, в какой-то степени. Вы двое, конечно, никогда не ладили, но Северус был воистину невероятным человеком. Можно сказать, он вдохновлял меня. Он тоже никогда не собирался становиться учителем, но Хогвартс умеет… находить себе людей.

\- А ведь я преподаю здесь дольше тебя, Поттер. Как такое вообще возможно? Конечно, однажды ты просто появился тут с чемоданом наперевес, а все остальное – история. Вот только я знаю, как все было на самом деле. Я знаю, что мадам Хуч предложили должность тренера «Гарпий», и что согласилась она на одном условии: если Гарри Поттер прибудет в Хогвартс и займет ее место. Ты и не подозревал, что мне об этом известно, да? – спросил Драко, наслаждаясь удивлением, которое представил на лице Поттера. – Они специально нашли тебя, не так ли, потому что ты именно настолько…

Драко замолчал, услышав скрип с противоположного конца палаты. Помфри.

Он с некоторым трудом распрямил затекшие конечности и поднялся на ноги, после чего как можно бесшумнее прокрался к выходу и, затаив дыхание, выскользнул из больничного крыла. Он не позволял себе выдохнуть, пока не спустился по лестнице и не оказался в коридоре первого этажа, который вел обратно к его покоям. Он чувствовал себя довольно бестолково, когда запер за собой дверь и закрыл глаза: сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а кожу покалывало, будто он совершил что-то хулиганское. Но и подумать страшно, насколько неловко он чувствовал бы себя, поймай его Помфри у постели Поттера посреди ночи.

Четверг

После своего ночного визита Драко урвал-таки пару часов сна и сумел пережить утренние уроки без происшествий. Впрочем, к обеду силы начали его покидать. Два последних класса он отпустил без домашнего задания, потому что от одной только мысли о необходимости все это проверять начинала болеть голова. Потом в ангаре четыре грязные старые метлы свалились с верхней полки, и одна из них стукнула Драко по голове, отчего у него потом еще пару часов двоилось перед глазами. Честное слово, ему вполне хватало гриффиндорца, неспособного к полетам.

Ситуация в кухне, казалось, становилась только хуже, о чем свидетельствовали мясная запеканка, в которой не было фарша, и наоборот подозрительно мясной рисовый пудинг. Голодный Драко все равно попытался съесть этот кошмар кулинарного искусства, но надолго его не хватило, и вскоре он тоже отпихнул от себя тарелку и ретировался из Большого зала, не в силах больше терпеть недовольные взгляды коллег. Вместо этого он помчался в сторону кухни, как никогда готовый еще раз попытаться провести переговоры с домашними эльфами.

\- Кричер! – рявкнул он, врываясь внутрь и едва успевая заметить остальных, прежде чем те опять попрятались.

Кричер вразвалку вышел в пятно света, волоча за собой здоровенный мешок грязной картошки.

\- Сэр?

Драко скривился.

\- И что ты планируешь с этим сделать? Картофельное желе? Пюре с маршмэллоу? Жаренный картофель с заварным кремом?

\- Если сэр желает добавить позицию в меню, сэру придется подождать до следующей недели, - важно произнес Кричер, запуская руку в мешок и вытаскивая крючковатыми пальцами картофелину.

В бешенстве, Драко шагнул к нему, но затем остановился. _Терпение_ , сказала ему МакГонагал. _Сохраняйте спокойствие_. Он тихо вздохнул.

\- Нет. Я не желаю ничего добавлять в меню. И я хочу, чтобы вы перестали… экспериментировать. Понимаешь меня?

\- Возможно. Сэр сердится на Кричера?

\- Да!.. Нет. Нет, я не сержусь, но некоторые блюда на этой неделе были совершенно кошмарными, и очень скоро никто не захочет их есть. Поэтому… не нужно больше клубники в соусе Болоньез, соли в заварном креме, бекона в овсяной каше и сосисок там, где им быть не следует. Ладно?

\- Но Кричер не виноват, - ответил эльф. Лицо пошло морщинами, когда он зашвырнул картофелину обратно в мешок. – Не виноват. Остальным не хватает указаний Гарри Поттера. Некоторые чувствуют себя очень грустно. Кричер пытался, сэр, но сейчас все не так, как должно быть.

Драко прищурился, всматриваясь в темные углы кухни, и пошарил в поисках своих давно позабытых навыков переговоров.

\- Послушайте— все послушайте. Вам не нужен Гарри Поттер. Вы и без него можете прекрасно со всем справиться. Если вы… если вы снова станете готовить те вкусные съедобные блюда, я буду очень вам благодарен.

Он подождал, ободренный усилившимися шорохами и перешептываниями.

\- Все, что сэру нужно сделать, это вести себя как Гарри Поттер, - посоветовал Кричер, затаскивая свой мешок на стол и начиная перебирать его содержимое.

Драко уставился на него.

\- Я пойду, - тихо произнес он.

\- Кричер увидит сэра в понедельник. Да, - пробормотал Кричер себе под нос, пока Драко выходил в коридор.

\- Вон он где!

Драко поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы понять, что окружен крошечными людьми. Они дико мельтешили и говорили все одновременно, но спустя пару секунд Драко сумел опознать в них троих студентов с Полетов по вторникам и четвергам.

\- Да? – спросил он, машинально обращаясь к маленькой индианке в слизеринском галстуке, и, черт возьми, это была Сурья Хан, самый неуклюжий человек на метле со времен Невилла Лонгботтома.

\- Профессор Малфой, можно с вами поговорить? – вежливо спросила она. Взгляд Драко скользнул на двух ее товарищей, и он едва не застонал вслух. Он не помнил имени девочки со светлыми волосами, но третьим был никто иной, как Уинстон Камберуэлл. И это не могло означать ничего хорошего.

\- Да, только быстро, - сказал он, мысленно прикидывая, сколько времени у него оставалось до начала тренировки по квиддичу (не так уж и много, посетовал он).

Два гриффиндорца глянули друг на друга, затем на Сурью, которая продолжила:

\- Дело в том… перед тем, как заболеть, профессор Поттер пообещал, что позанимается с нами Полетами дополнительно, потому что мы… - она уставилась в пол, нахмурившись. – Испытываем некоторые затруднения.

\- Ясно, - ответил Драко, начиная беспокоиться.

\- В общем, мы подождали немного, надеясь, что он поправится, но этого не произошло, так что… Профессор Малфой, может быть, вы с нами позанимаетесь? – на одном дыхании выпалила светленькая.

\- Даже не знаю… - выдавил Драко, уклоняясь от прямого ответа и пытаясь не дать ужасу проявиться на лице.

\- Сэр, но профессор Поттер _обещал_ , - сказал Уинстон. Щеки его покраснели, когда он заставил себя поднять глаза на Драко.

\- Он правда обещал, - поддержала его Сурья. – Он сказал, что здесь нечего стыдиться. Что некоторым людям просто требуется немного больше помощи.

\- Это ведь так, да? – встревоженно спросил Уинстон. – Мы ведь не… ну, вы знаете…

\- Не надо, Уинстон, - перебила его светленькая, продевая свою руку в его. – То, что говорят остальные – не правда.

\- Какие остальные? – спросил Драко, прищурившись.

\- Никакие, - твердо произнес Уинстон. – Вы позанимаетесь с нами? Пожалуйста?

Драко поднял руку и раздраженно сжал пальцами переносицу.

\- Ладно. Но не сейчас, у меня тренировка по квиддичу, - он вздохнул, мысленно прощаясь с тем небольшим количеством свободного времени, которое у него оставалось. – Завтра. В шесть вечера.

Лица троих студентов озарились улыбками, и Драко отправил их восвояси, пока не успел передумать. Интересно, какие еще обещания Поттер успел надавать?

Как он и подозревал, тренировка по квиддичу была сущим кошмаром. Все семь членов команды вполне неплохо летали, это стоило признать, а их ловец был проворным малым, способным поймать практически что угодно, но у них не было порядка, дисциплины и уважения к старшим— по крайней мере, точно не к нему. Капитан команды – девушка с пятого курса, которая играла за охотника – могла на несколько минут завладеть их вниманием и раздать указания, но ни один из них ничуть не был заинтересован в мнении Драко. По крайней мере половина, казалось, были уверены, что он шпион, подосланный из Слизерина. А когда он попытался донести до них, что уже давно не имеет ничего общего с квиддичной командой, они так расхохотались, что он едва сдержался и не ушел с поля.

Больше всего его беспокоила их привычка разговаривать всем одновременно. Когда Драко не выдержал и повысил голос, перекрикивая, они надулись и убежали делать упражнения без него. Когда тренировка подошла к концу, Драко, замерзший, раздраженный и отвергнутый, поднялся по лестнице, ведущий к кабинету МакГонагал, плюхнулся в предложенное кресло и принялся жаловаться, пока от звука собственного голоса не начало тошнить.

\- Я не могу это делать, - устало повторил он, наблюдая одним глазом, как она полировала свой любимый заварочный чайник. – Никто меня не слушает. Я просто не вижу смысла.

\- У вас прекрасно получается, мистер Малфой, - отмахнулась она, и Драко уже почти устал спорить с ней. Почти.

\- Только не говорите, что не заметили проблем с едой.

\- Нет никаких проблем с едой, - ответила она, хмурясь: никак не получалось оттереть одно упрямое пятно.

Драко издал тихий задушенный стон, полный недоверия.

\- Домашние эльфы по-прежнему отказываются со мной разговаривать! Ну, все, кроме Кричера, который бесполезен. Я продолжаю повторять им, что я не Гарри Поттер! Я просто… не он! Разве домашние эльфы не должны помогать волшебникам? Быть послушными?

МакГонагал подняла на него взгляд.

\- Человек не камень: терпит, да и треснет, - молвила она.

Драко несколько раз провел ладонью по волосам.

\- Это вы про меня или про Кричера?

МакГонагал улыбнулась, а со стены, на которой висел портрет Дамблдора, раздался тихий смешок.

\- Ладно, я пойду, - сказал он, сдавшись, и поплелся к себе. 

Его не покидало стойкое предчувствие, что сегодня он вновь пойдет проведать Поттера, но провести какое-то время со Стэнли тоже было политически необходимо. Если конечно он не хотел, чтобы во время его отсутствия все вещи в покоях переехали на пол.

**~*~**

\- На чем мы остановились? – поинтересовался Драко у неподвижного, словно статуя, Поттера, зевая и потягиваясь, пока устраивался поудобнее на стуле рядом с кроватью, и плотнее запахивая халат. Он не знал, почему говорил с Поттером или хотя бы почему вообще сюда приходил, но это было лучше, чем лежать без сна в собственной постели и пялиться в потолок. Этой причины ему было достаточно. – Ах да, мы говорили о преподавании.

Дыхание Поттера было ровным, и Драко искоса глянул на прикроватную тумбочку. Со вчерашнего вечера там появилось новое зелье. Он вытащил пробку, понюхал содержимое склянки и наморщил нос. Пожалуй, это зелье Поттер мог оставить себе.

\- Кстати, сегодня четверг. Почти полночь. Твоя квиддичная команда – это сущий кошмар. Надеюсь, тебя они слушаются лучше, чем меня. И спасибо, что пообещал дополнительные занятия по полетам трем абсолютно безнадежным случаям— какой замечательный был сюрприз, - Драко зевнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя тепло и почти безмятежно. – Как я уже сказал, я никогда не собирался становиться учителем. Но я расскажу тебе, кем хотел стать, Поттер, уверен, тебе понравится, - пробормотал он, больше не контролируя слова, которые сыпались изо рта. – Я хотел стать космонавтом, - Драко тихо рассмеялся в колени.

\- Когда мне было шесть, у меня была гувернантка по имени Ингрид. Она была явной сторонницей прогресса— разумеется, наняла ее мать. Однажды Ингрид отвела меня в маггловскую библиотеку в городе и разрешила побродить в детской секции. После этого я не мог перестать грезить о космосе. Естественно, отец довольно скоро… отучил меня от этой страсти, - пробормотал Драко, скривившись. – Не прошло и недели, как Ингрид покинула нас. Жаль… она мне нравилась. И все эти звезды и планеты… потрясающе, - борясь со сном, Драко приоткрыл один глаз. – Я всегда любил Астрономию. Черт знает, почему в итоге я остановился на Трансфигурации. Ну, не совсем так. МакГонагал был нужен учитель Трансфигурации, но это совсем другая история. Думаю, более важный вопрос заключается в том, почему она решила выбрать кого-то вроде меня?

За окном захлопала крыльями летучая мышь, отчего по лицу Поттера заскользили неровные тени.

\- Люблю хорошие пословицы про камни. А ты? – промямлил Драко, не без усилий собирая энергию, достаточную, чтобы встать и дойти до спальни, пока не заснул здесь.

Поттер, что не удивительно, не ответил.

Пятница

После очередного ночного сна урывками Драко ранним утром наведался в кухню одолжить большой термос и достаточно кофе, чтобы пережить этот день. Он сумел удержаться от грубости и упоминаний Поттера, но это не отменило того факта, что эльфы снова от него попрятались. За завтраком розетки для мармелада были наполнены маринованными огурцами, а сосиски на обед подали вместе со сладким пудингом с тапиокой вместо картофельного пюре.

\- У них не было картофеля, - пожал плечами Кричер, когда Драко ворвался на кухню после обеда, все еще ощущая на себе обвиняющие взгляды коллег и студентов.

\- В прошлый раз у тебя был целый мешок! – настаивал Драко. – Я сам видел!

Кричер только моргнул и снова пожал плечами. Драко вылетел в коридор, кипя от негодования.

Ведро кофе помогало организму оставаться в состоянии бодрствования, но оно не могло ничего поделать с усталостью, одолевающей мозг. К последнему уроку Драко начал выпадать из реальности на минуту-другую, пялясь рассеянно в окно и опустив подбородок на поставленные на стол руки. Когда он обходил студентов, чтобы проверить, как у тех шли дела с заклинаниями, его сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы молча кивнуть каждому. Посмотрев на очередную катастрофу, которую опять учинил Заренски, Драко смог только кивнуть и произнести: «Что ж, трансформация определенно имела место быть».

Он пропустил ужин, решив, что лучше опустошить собственную заначку печенья, чем пытаться съесть очередное кошмарное творение домашних эльфов, после чего неохотно отправился в ангар для метел. Он понимал, что может отложить внушающую ужас уборку на какой-нибудь другой день, но сам поставил ее в расписании именно на сегодня, и было что-то комфортное в том, чтобы придерживаться своего плана перед лицом этой стихийной неопределенности.

Поскольку он пообещал первокурсникам дополнительные занятия по Полетам, времени у него оставалось немного. Но достаточно, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Когда он открыл дверь, на траву выпали пять метел и старый квоффл. Драко вздохнул. Затем закатал рукава своей практичной одежды, от которой его уже тошнило, и приступил к уборке, начав по одной вытаскивать грязные метлы из неаккуратной кучи и кидать их на траву позади себя. Двадцать минут спустя руки от холода покраснели и заныли, ладони были перепачканы в грязи, а пальцы утыканы занозами. В груди саднило, дыхание было рваным и коротким, и ему отчаянно хотелось просто сесть. Нет, к черту, ему хотелось бросить чертовы метлы и свернуться в своем кресле у камина, со Стэнли под боком и чашкой чая в руках. От количества выпитого кофе болела голова, а во рту пересохло и остался неприятный привкус.

Он уставился в темные, пахнущие сыростью глубины ангара, проклиная про себя Поттера. Затем пару раз проклял того в слух, просто на всякий случай. Конечно, Поттер не был виноват в том, что физическая форма Драко была далеко не так хороша, как раньше, но что мешало Поттеру поддерживать здесь хотя бы какое-то подобие порядка? Впрочем, пока Драко продолжал пялиться в этот мрак, следуя взглядом вдоль неприлично огромной мокрицы на полу, он постепенно осознал, что на самом деле, где-то под верхним слоем местного хаоса, угадывались очертания последовательности… Очертания системы.

Приободренный этим открытием, он с новым рвением нырнул обратно в беспорядок, прокладывая себе путь среди метел к дальней стене ангара, где были с трудом, но заметны ряды аккуратно подписанных полок и стеллажей, а также несколько предметов спортивного снаряжения, которые умудрились оказаться на своих местах. Когда он наконец добрался до них, исцарапанный и взопревший, и провел пальцами по надписям на полках, оказалось, что все эти надписи были сделаны рукой Поттера. А значит, здесь все-таки когда-то был порядок. Драко тяжело привалился к рядам пыльных полок и задумался, что же пошло не так.

 _Никто не идеален_ , произнес настойчивый голосок в голове. _Даже Поттер_.

\- Особенно Поттер, - машинально буркнул Драко, но как-то без огонька. Возможно, у этого идиота и правда было слишком много обязанностей. Возможно.

Вздохнув, Драко вернулся к работе, продолжив разгребать метлы и квиддичное снаряжение. Наконец в ангаре стало возможно пройти от одного конца до другого, не обо что не споткнувшись. Вдоль стен по-прежнему валялся всякий мусор, было очень грязно, но это было начало. Он вытащил палочку, чтобы наколдовать _Темпус_ и проверить время, когда раздался негромкий дребезжащий звук, и незакрепленный бладжер вылетел из-под кучи поломанных метел, едва не сбив Драко с ног. К тому моменту как он опомнился и сумел затолкать его обратно в ящик, было уже десять минут седьмого, а значит он опаздывал на свой проклятый урок полетов.

Все надежды на то, что первокурсники сдались и вернулись в замок, были разрушены, когда Драко, с тремя метлами наперевес, вышел на поле и увидел, что все трое стоят там, дрожащие и полные надежд, дожидаясь его.

\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, - коротко бросил он. – Будьте добры, напомните ваши имена.

\- Сурья Хан, - произнесла та, что была безнадежно неуклюжей.

\- Уинстон Камберуэлл, - тихо промямлил мальчишка.

\- Эмили Элдерсон, сэр, - сказала последняя, чьи короткие светлые кудри развевались на ветру словно какое-то морское существо.

 _Элдерсон_ , нахмурившись, повторил про себя Драко. Он уже слышал эту фамилию, но не мог вспомнить, когда именно.

\- Ладно, - наконец произнес он, жалея, что не умеет толком разговаривать с такими маленькими людьми. По каким-то причинам небольшой размер группы все только усложнял. – Насколько я понимаю, профессор Поттер отметил конкретные причины, по которым каждому из вас требуются дополнительные занятия, верно? – спросил он, решив, что мудрее будет сделать вид, будто не заметил фобии Уинстона или неспособности Сурьи держаться на метле.

Уинстон глянул в серое небо и вздрогнул.

\- Я… ну, мне не очень нравится высота. Но я хочу научиться, - обеспокоенно добавил он, посмотрев на Драко. – Папа говорит, что уметь хорошо летать – очень важно. У него свое дело по составлению карт полетов – ну, с помощью полетов на метле – и мне кажется, он хочет, чтобы я… - Уинстон осекся, словно и так уже сказал слишком много. 

Драко не стал комментировать, почувствовав внезапный приступ солидарности. Будто часть его хотела кивнуть и сказать «Что ж, _мой_ отец вел себя так же». Но он воздержался.

\- Удерживать равновесие на метле очень сложно, - пронзительно пискнула Сурья. – Особенно если у человека низко расположен центр тяжести, как у меня.

\- Низко расположен центр тяжести? – непонимающе переспросил Драко.

Сурья кивнула.

\- Да. Так моя сестра говорит. Думаю, это просто значит, что у меня короткие ноги.

Эмили хихикнула, и Сурья резко развернулась, прожигая ее сердитым взглядом.

\- Я не издеваюсь, - искренне произнесла та. – Я этого совсем не умею. Правда же, Уинстон?

\- Нет, совсем не умеет, - подтвердил Уинстон яростно мотая головой. – Полный провал.

Сурья удивленно моргнула.

\- О. Ну ладно. Мне нравится твое пальто.

Эмили широко улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо! Мне дедушка подарил, как раз перед Хогвартсом.

Драко пару секунд наблюдал за ними, растерявшись от того, насколько легко и быстро сложились приятельские отношения между студентами Слизерина и Гриффиндора.

\- Тогда начнем? – он протянул им метлы и едва не споткнулся, завидев радостное нетерпение на их лицах. Будто они его совсем не знали, впрочем, разумеется, так и было. Никто из первокурсников, которые явно предпочли бы вместо него Поттера, его не знал. Но эта чудная троица, казалось, хотела, чтобы он им нравился. Это было весьма и весьма странно.

\- Думаю, лучше начать с самого начала. Нет смысла учиться сложным трюкам без знания основ, - произнес Драко, вставая напротив студентов. – Первым важным моментом является контроль над метлой. Представьте езду верхом на лошади—

\- У моей тети Сьюзан есть лошадь, - вставил Уинстон. – Она _огромная_.

\- Замечательно, - бесцветно произнес Драко.

\- Правда? – переспросила Сурья, подаваясь вперед и во все глаза глядя на Уинстона. – Ты на ней катался?

\- Слишком высоко, - признался Уинстон. Стоявшая рядом Эмили улыбнулась.

\- Так, ладно… мы отвлеклись от темы, - резко произнес Драко, и три пары глаз тут же уставились на него. – Главная мысль заключается в том, что при езде на лошади, как и при езде на метле, контролировать ситуацию должны вы. У каждой метлы есть собственная магическая энергия. Когда вы найдете свою метлу, то постепенно сумеете понять каждую мельчайшую деталь ее поведения, что позволит вам летать с ней в тандеме. Пока же этим метлам достаточно знать лишь, кто здесь главный, - Драко сделал паузу и скрестил руки на груди. – Иначе это будете не вы.

\- Вау, - тихо выдохнул Уинстон и моментально покраснел. – Простите.

\- Итак, вытяните ладони над своими метлами, хорошенько сконцентрируйтесь, выпрямите спину, мисс Хан…

\- Моя метла поймет? – перебила Сурья, тут же корректируя позу.

\- Просто сделайте это, - вздохнул Драко. – А теперь… _вверх!_

\- Вверх! – воскликнула Сурья. Метла неровным ходом поднялась в воздух – сначала прутья, затем черенок – ладонь Сурьи сомкнулась вокруг него, после чего метла просто медленно покачивалась вверх-вниз в воздухе.

\- Вверх! – сказала Эмили, и, несмотря на неуверенное выражение на ее лице, метла легко поднялась в воздух и послушно легла ей в руку.

\- Вверх? – промямлил Уинстон. Метла даже не вздрогнула.

\- Уин, может, метла знает, что ты боишься? – шепнула Эмили негромко, но Драко услышал.

\- Говорите громче, мисс Элдерсон, особенно, когда правы, - произнес он. – Вы не приказываете метле подняться вверх, вы просто спрашиваете, что, может быть, наверное, возможно, метла надумает подняться в воздух— но только если ей самой того хочется. Если вы не будете вести себя немного увереннее, мистер Камберуэлл, то никогда не научитесь летать.

Глаза Уинстона подозрительно заблестели, и он тихо сглотнул.

\- Простите, профессор Малфой.

Драко встревожено посмотрел на него.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы извинялись, я хочу, чтобы вы прислушались.

\- Он пытается, - вклинилась Эмили, прищурив большие голубые глаза.

\- Что ж, больше мне ничего и не нужно, - скованно произнес Драко, уже чувствуя, что теряет их. Даже Сурья теперь смотрела на него не с энтузиазмом, а с неуверенностью. И, казалось бы, ему от этого должно стать только легче - в конце концов именно так на него всегда и смотрели студенты – но чувствовал он только растерянность и огорчение. Сделав глоток воздуха, чтобы очистить голову, Драко растер замерзшие кисти и заставил себя собраться. – Мисс Хан, мисс Элдерсон, мы с вами сейчас поднимемся в воздух и зависнем на безопасной высоте трех футов от земли. Мистер Камберуэлл, я прошу вас практиковать команду, пока вас не начнет от нее воротить. Она должна быть громче, сильнее, и звучать так, будто вы действительно хотите, чтобы она сработала.

\- Да, сэр, - прошептал Уинстон, и Драко заставил себя отвернуться.

Сурья быстро оказалась в воздухе, и первые пару секунд казалось, будто она уже справилась со своей проблемой удержания равновесия, но затем метла нырнула вперед и вниз, Сурья не рассчитала балансировку, резко подалась вперед и соскользнула вниз по черенку.

\- Наклонитесь назад, - проинструктировал Драко. – Не паникуйте.

\- Ладно, - отозвалась Сурья, но наклонилась сначала недостаточно, а затем слишком сильно, и в следующую секунду уже кубарем летела на траву. Падение было невысоким, но неловким, и Драко задержал дыхание, однако Сурья успела принять в воздухе более подходящую позу и приземлилась на ладони и колени.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он, оглядывая ее, пока она поднималась на ноги. Ладони и гольфы были перепачканы в грязи, но она, казалось, вовсе не была этим опечалена.

\- Я неплохо умею падать, - жизнерадостно произнесла она, после чего посмотрела на Эмили, которая аккуратно парила в воздухе, технически правильно скрестив ноги позади.

У нее получалось неплохо. Драко только открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом, когда встретился с ней взглядом, и внезапно Эмили начала дрожать, а метла под ней заходила ходуном.

\- Не уверена, что у меня получается, профессор Малфой, думаю, мне лучше спуститься, - сказала она, возвращаясь на землю, прежде чем Драко успел что-то возразить.

\- _Вверх_ , - вновь попытался Уинстон. Ничего не произошло.

\- Еще раз, - велел Драко, и девочки снова медленно поднялись в воздух.

К тому времени, как все они направились обратно в замок, уже стемнело, а Драко все еще не мог понять причин неустойчивости метлы Эмили. Он несколько раз наблюдал, как та поднималась и зависала в воздухе, но никак не мог ухватить суть ее проблемы. Сейчас она шла чуть медленнее остальных, словно потерявшись в собственных мыслях, и Драко, который шел позади, поймал себя на том, что разглядывает ее пальто. Оно было хорошим – лазурного цвета, сотканное из овечьей шерсти – и сидело так, словно было сшито специально для нее.

Драко на секунду с облегчением откинул голову назад, поймав, наконец, ускользающую мысль. Он знал, что уже слышал фамилию Элдерсон раньше, и теперь вспомнил в связи с чем. Элдерсоны уже не одно поколение владели очень дорогим ателье. Его мать часто заказывала там одежду. Дедушка Эмили не покупал ей это пальто – он, наверняка, сам его сшил. И еще кое-что. Если память ему не изменяла, Элдерсоны были весьма древней чистокровной семьей, всегда принимавшей активное участие в делах Квиддичной лиги. Эмили, вероятно, оседлала метлу, едва научившись ходить.

Вот же мелкая хитрюга.

Нежелающий более ни секунды быть одураченным студентом Гриффиндора, Драко окликнул ее.

\- Мисс Элдерсон, можно вас на секунду?

\- Да? – она замедлила шаг, давая Драко возможность идти рядом.

\- Вам ведь не требуется моя помощь, не так ли?

Она вскинула на него взгляд, явно не ожидавшая этих слов, после чего вновь уставилась себе под ноги.

\- Ваши навыки полетов безупречны, не так ли?

Она опять посмотрела на него, но по-прежнему ничего не сказала.

Драко попытался снова.

\- Как думаете, что почувствовали бы ваши мама и папа, узнай они, что вы об этом солгали?

Рот Эмили сжался в тонкую линию, а значит, она переживала, но все равно почему-то хранила молчание.

\- Зачем вы это делаете? В чем ваша выгода?

Она тихонько выдохнула и спрятала руки в карманы пальто.

\- Я не хотела бросать Уинстона. Он боится— он даже вас немного боится, но когда я пообещала, что пойду на дополнительные занятия вместе с ним, ему стало немного легче. Он знает, что я притворяюсь, но если он поймет, что вы тоже в курсе, то может перестать ходить и никогда не научится летать, - произнесла она, хмурым взглядом буравя землю.

\- Понятно, - Драко вздохнул. – Вы ведь осознаете, что просите учителя лгать для вас?

Эмили подняла на него горящие глаза.

\- Я не лгунья, профессор Малфой. Я ненавижу лгать. Но Уинстон мой друг, и это важнее. Пожалуйста?

Они остановились на границе поля, и Драко внимательно посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. За одну неделю в его голове накопилось уже слишком много чужих секретов. И как Поттер вечно так живет? Впрочем, секретом больше, секретом меньше, особой разницы уже не будет.

\- Оставьте это мне, мисс Элдерсон. Так или иначе, но мы поднимем мистера Камберуэлла в воздух.

Эмили улыбнулась, и на одну полную ужаса секунду Драко показалось, что она сейчас его обнимет.

\- Спасибо, профессор Малфой! Вы замечательный!

Она отвернулась и помчалась в сторону замка, а Драко в полнейшей растерянности смотрел ей вслед. Он собирался было пойти туда же, когда заметил краем глаза свет в хижине Хагрида. Это напомнило ему о том, что запас мятных листьев подходил к концу. Решив, что, раз уж он и так уже продрог насквозь, можно заодно и запасы пополнить, Драко развернулся и обогнул хижину, поскольку мятных листьев за ней росло в изобилии. Он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы попросить разрешения у Хагрида. Они ведь практически не общались друг с другом, да и мяты здесь было так много, что Драко сомневался, что Хагрид заметит пропажу пары-другой листочков.

Дрожа на ветру, он трансфигурировал носовой платок в текстильный мешочек, опустился на колени и начал охапками срывать прохладные листья. Стэнли обожал только что сорванную мяту, и сегодня у него будет настоящий пир.

\- Кто здесь? – в тишине раздался голос Хагрида и скрип петель тяжелой деревянной двери.

Драко застыл. Он понимал, что технически не делает ничего плохого, а Хагрид наверняка больше переживает из-за возможности найти здесь лесных существ или заблудившихся студентов, а не ворующих листья учителей. Но все равно, быть пойманным шныряющим позади чужого дома было не слишком приятно. Проблема заключалась в том, что у Драко не было возможности вернуться в замок так, чтобы Хагрид его не заметил. Спрятаться здесь тоже было негде, поэтому иного варианта, кроме как показать себя, у него не оставалось.

Торопливо запихнув в мешочек еще несколько листьев, он поднялся на ноги и обреченно обошел хижину. От двери раздался щелчок, и Драко коротко отшатнулся назад. В руках у стоявшего на пороге Хагрида, обрамленного светом, льющимся изнутри, был самый большой арбалет, какой Драко когда-либо видел.

\- Боже мой, это вовсе необязательно, - проговорил он, понизив голос, чтобы не напугать Хагрида.

Хагрид расслабился, отводя громадное оружие в сторону.

\- О, профессор. Это всего лишь вы. Я извиняюсь, что напугал, ага, но лишняя осторожность не помешает, когда на небе такая луна, - сказал он, свободной рукой махнув в направлении темного неба.

\- Да, точно, лишняя осторожность не помешает, - эхом повторил Драко, делая еще один шаг назад. – Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду…

\- Вам что-то было нужно? – спросил Хагрид, озадаченно нахмурившись. Впрочем, выражение едва можно было разглядеть под необъятной бородой и огромными кустистыми бровями.

Драко замер в нерешительности. Раньше его никогда не ловили, но не на этот раз. Он полагал, что у него было два варианта: первый – сказать правду, второй – наплести что-нибудь из разряда «я просто слонялся около твоего дома без особой причины». Наверняка, можно было как-то представить все это так, словно виноват во всем был Поттер. Драко пока просто не придумал как.

\- Мне нужно было немного мятных листьев, - произнес он, приподнимая мешочек. – Надеюсь, вы не возражаете.

\- Возражаю? – переспросил Хагрид, описывая арбалетом широкую дугу. – Ни капельки. Они разрослись как сорняк, эти мятные листья— берите, сколько хотите. У меня и побольше мешок есть, если надо, - предложил он, кивая внутрь хижины.

Драко, испытывая облегчение, покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо, он все равно не успеет их доесть, только засохнут, - сказал он и тут же захотел забрать слова обратно.

\- Их кто-то ест? Вы разве не для зелья их собираете? – спросил Хагрид, очевидно охваченный любопытством.

\- Нет, они для моего… У меня есть домашнее животное, - неловко произнес Драко. – Они для него.

\- Я не знаю животных, которые ели бы мятные листья, разве что маленькие насекомые, - протянул Хагрид, и до Драко дошло, что это уже сейчас был самый длинный разговор, который у них состоялся с тех самых пор, как он начал преподавать в Хогвартсе. Он не то чтобы специально избегал Хагрида, но Драко, признаться честно, чувствовал себя весьма глупо, вспоминая некоторые их конфликты в прошлом. К тому же, Трансфигурация и Забота о магических существах практически не имели ничего общего, а Драко никогда не приходило в голову начать разговор просто ради разговора. Но вот он здесь, и Драко внезапно осознал, что если и есть на свете человек, способный оценить Стэнли во всей его необычности, то он сейчас стоит прямо перед ним.

\- Он жук. Хотя и весьма большой для своего вида, - признался Драко. Когда в глазах Хагрида вспыхнул искренний интерес, он добавил: - Его зовут Стэнли.

Хагрид отложил арбалет и с предвкушением вытер свои гигантские ладони о ткань непомерного растянутого свитера.

\- Могу я его увидеть?

Драко моргнул, слегка захваченный врасплох.

\- Сейчас? Я не ношу его в рукаве, Хагрид, он размером не меньше кошки.

\- Потрясающе, - пророкотал Хагрид, широко улыбаясь. – Можете принести его сюда, если хотите, Клык его не обидит, он у меня большой добряк.

Драко крепче стиснул в руке тряпичный мешочек и осознал, что не чувствует пальцев. Было в энтузиазме Хагрида что-то располагающее, чего Драко раньше никогда не замечал, но черта с два он вернется в тепло замка только для того, чтобы тут же вновь его покинуть.

\- Пускай так, но я околел до костей. Если хотите увидеть Стэнли, вам придется пойти со мной, - произнес он, уверенный, что сейчас Хагрид найдет повод отказаться и вернется в хижину.

\- Только захвачу пальто, профессор, и сразу к вам присоединюсь, - пообещал Хагрид, и Драко остался глазеть на пустой дверной проем. Возможно, Помфри была права, и это и правда было странно – то, как его звал профессором человек, который сам учил его, когда Драко было тринадцать. С другой стороны, он никогда не просил Хагрида обращаться к нему определенным образом. Просто так сложилось. И до недавнего времени все казалось идеальным.

\- Поттер, - пробормотал Драко себе под нос.

\- Что такое? – спросил Хагрид, захлопывая дверь в хижину и пересекая лужайку широкими уверенными шагами.

\- Ничего, - выдохнул Драко, которому пришлось едва ли не бежать, чтобы поспевать за ним.

В коридорах было тихо. Драко рассудил, что большинство студентов прячутся в тепле своих гостиных, сидя напротив каминов в мягких глубоких креслах, играя в шахматы или читая книги, попивая из кружек горячий… вашу мать, как же он замерз. А еще он пригласил к себе полного энтузиазма и пугающе волосатого человека. Разумеется, началось все с Уизли и Грейнджер, после которых последовала череда переживающих гриффиндорцев, и Драко понятия не имел, когда настанет конец этому безумию. Как бы то ни было, Хагрид протиснулся в его покои и с одобрением огляделся по сторонам, оценивая его простой, но уютный интерьер. В тот же миг, однако, до Драко дошло, что у него не имелось кресла необходимого размера.

\- Прошу прощения, - произнес он, впервые чувствуя неполноценность своего жилища.

Хагрид на это лишь улыбнулся в бороду и уселся на камни, декоративно уложенные дугой вокруг камина.

\- Эта проблема стара как мир. Где там этот жук?

Драко огляделся по сторонам.

\- Он может быть где угодно. Я только… - он опустил руку в мешочек с мятой, но затем остановился. Нахмурился. Затем протянул его Хагриду. – Если растереть листок между пальцами, он тут же примчится. Он редко видит новых людей, но, думаю, вы ему понравитесь.

Хагрид кивнул и ничего не сказал, вытащив листок и растерев его между покрытыми грубыми мозолями пальцами, но Драко буквально чувствовал его удивление, словно то поднималось от его пальто и принималось закручиваться в воздухе, наряду с запахами древесного дыма, мха и мокрой собачьей шерсти. Несколько секунд спустя по комнате поплыл сладковатый аромат мяты, перекрывая все прочие запахи, и по деревянному полу тут же застучали маленькие ножки Стэнли, который выскочил из-под дивана и на всех парусах помчался к Хагриду.

\- Вы только поглядите! – восхитился Хагрид, разглядывая Стэнли так, словно в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее. – Могу я ему это отдать? – спросил он, помахивая мятным листком, который пока был на несколько дюймов выше зоны досягаемости Стэнли.

\- В этом случае он наверняка влюбится, - сказал Драко, про себя надеясь, что Стэнли не забудет, кто приносит ему все эти листья, после того как встретил столько интересных новых людей. – Чаю?

\- Было бы чудесно, - отвлеченно пробормотал Хагрид, наклоняясь, чтобы осторожно поднять Стэнли, который жадно уничтожал свою добычу. – Давай, иди-ка сюда, чтобы я мог лучше тебя разглядеть.

Чувствуя себя странно противоречиво, Драко покинул их и ушел в кухню, где попытался отыскать самые большие чашки, какие только мог. Вернувшись, он обнаружил Хагрида, что-то тихонько шепчущего Стэнли, который тэкал в ответ, словно они вели какой-то весьма важный разговор. Одна огромная рука покоилась на расписном панцире Стэнли, который удобно устроился на колене Хагрида и на фоне этого большого человека был, пожалуй, почти похож на жука стандартного размера.

Драко поставил поднос с сервизом на стол, и Хагрид вскинул на него взгляд. Глаза застыли на чем-то в районе пояса, и улыбка его померкла. Драко непонимающе опустил взгляд, и кровь моментально застыла в жилах. Рукава все еще были закатаны до локтей, и Хагрид смотрел на побледневшую от времени Метку на его левом предплечье. Торопливо он вернул рукава на место и бросил на Хагрида извиняющийся взгляд, но тот на него уже не смотрел, вновь переключив свое внимание на Стэнли. Драко молча наблюдал за ними, усаживаясь в любимое кресло. Хагрид выглядел спокойным, словно просто удивился, увидев Метку, а после предпочел не интересоваться. Вероятно, так оно и было. Но опять же, подумал Драко, впиваясь пальцами в обтянутые вельветом подлокотники кресла, он не мог вспомнить, когда закатал рукава. А ведь всегда был так осторожен.

\- Понятно, - серьезно произнес Хагрид.

\- _ТЭК-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк_ , - ответил Стэнли.

\- Зараза, - пробормотал Драко. Это было в ангаре. Именно тогда он закатал рукава, а значит он все занятие по полетам с теми тремя первокурсниками провел с чертовой Меткой на виду. Но по-настоящему странным было то, что никто из них ее словно и не заметил.

\- Он просто чудо, профессор, - сказал Хагрид, с невероятной осторожностью прислоняя Стэнли к груди, чтобы другой рукой взять чашку с подноса. Это была самая большая в коллекции Драко, но в огромных пальцах Хагрида даже она выглядела словно часть кукольного сервиза.

Драко взял вторую чашку и, не без усилия, устроился поудобнее в своем вельветовом кресле.

\- Да, я им очень горжусь, - откликнулся он. – Особенно, когда он хорошо себя ведет. Слушайте… вам вовсе не обязательно обращаться ко мне «профессор», Хагрид. В конце концов, я в свое время не оказывал вам той же любезности. Я не знаю, не поздно ли еще просить прощения за это, но я бы очень хотел попытаться.

Драко задержал дыхание, пока взгляд маленьких темных глаз шарил по его лицу.

\- Это очень мило с вашей стороны, профессор… то есть… в общем, в этом нет нужды, - произнес Хагрид, явно испытывая неловкость. – Ладно, но как же мне тогда вас звать, а?

Драко крепче сжал в ладонях горячую чашку.

\- Ну, «Драко», я полагаю. Так меня зовут.

Хагрид кивнул, шумно прихлебывая из своей чашки, после чего поставил ее обратно на поднос, чтобы вернуться к изучению Стэнли.

\- Тогда договорились. Я, если не возражаешь, предпочитаю зваться Хагрид. Если слышу «Рубеус» - значит, жди беды.

\- Звучит разумно, - кивнул Драко, изнывая от желания скинуть ботинки и поджать околевшие ступни под себя, но слишком переживая из-за хрупкости происходящего и пока не осмеливаясь. Вместо этого он взмахнул палочкой в сторону камина и повернулся всем телом ближе к пламени. Он и не думал никогда, что станет однажды вот так сидеть и пить чай с человеком, который всегда казался ему столь непохожим на него. В этот момент Стэнли повернулся на коленях Хагрида и тихонько _тэкнул_ , обращаясь к Драко и словно давая ему понять, что не забыл про него.

Ах, если бы только отец мог его сейчас видеть. Драко улыбнулся сам себе и предложил Хагриду печенья.

\- Спасибо, я умираю от голода, - оживился тот, выбирая имбирно-ореховое и, кажется, проглатывая его целиком.

Позабавленный, Драко не стал убирать вазу с печеньем.

\- Видимо, ты заметил проблемы с едой.

Хагрид нахмурился и дал Стэнли еще один мятный листок.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Ну, она уже целую неделю весьма странная. Предполагается, что я приглядываю за домашними эльфами, пока Поттер в больнице, но они настроены решительно против меня. Неужели ты не заметил?

\- Еда немного отличается, признаю, но я наслаждаюсь своей пищей. Всегда, - произнес Хагрид, пожав плечами, отчего Стэнли едва не слетел с его колен.

\- Даже сосисками с тапиокой? – неверяще уточнил Драко, хотя теперь он вспомнил, что Хагрида среди тех, кто буравил его недовольными взглядами в Большом зале, никогда не было.

\- Я не привередлив. Люблю сосиски, люблю тапиоку, - легко ответил тот. – И то и другое – еда, профе— Драко.

\- О, мне бы твою невозмутимость, - пробормотал Драко, с удивлением слыша в собственных словах смех.

\- Ну… уж извиняюсь за прямоту, но ты всегда отличался… повышенной чувствительностью, - осторожно произнес Хагрид, на что Драко лишь снова рассмеялся.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Но проблема в том, что когда дело касается еды, я не единственный. Мне уже даже заходить в Большой зал страшно, а то вдруг в какой-то момент они и правда прожгут меня взглядами, учителя и студенты, - сказал Драко, встречаясь с Хагридом глазами. – Такими темпами у нас скоро начнется мятеж, если я не найду способ все исправить.

На этот раз расхохотался Хагрид, глубоким грудным смехом, звук которого Драко весьма понравился.

\- Понятия не имею, почему они настолько сильно обожают Гарри, но что знаю – расскажу. Домашние эльфы очень любят чинить вещи. Это сильнее их. Думаю, если сумеешь их чем-нибудь подобным заинтересовать, то полпути будет пройдено.

\- Правда? – Драко выпрямился и уставился прямо на Хагрида, который умудрился перевернуть Стэнли и теперь лениво почесывал его брюшко.

\- Ага. Попытка не пытка. Но это должно быть что-то интересное, они не станут тратить свою магию на то, чтобы склеить разбившуюся чашку или залатать дыру в твоей мантии. Домашние эльфы ведь очень умные, знаешь, а те, что живут в Хогвартсе, еще и предпочитают, чтобы их уважали. Я считаю, что это правильно и так должно быть везде, но это значит, что тебе нужно хорошенько продумывать свои поступки, - закончил Хагрид, допивая свой чай и взволнованно посматривая на Драко.

\- Это гениально. Думаешь, это и правда может сработать?

Хагрид тяжело выдохнул, заставляя пламя рядом опасно заколыхаться.

\- Я не могу ничего гарантировать, но попытаться точно стоит.

\- Попытаться действительно стоит, а то еда с каждым днем становится все безумнее, - вздохнул Драко.

\- Ну, если она станет совсем не съедобной – я тебе скажу, - пообещал Хагрид, коротко хохотнув. – А пока, я всегда могу попытаться замолвить за тебя словечко. Не обещаю, что они послушают, но—

\- Ты правда это сделаешь? – перебил Драко, ошеломленный неожиданным проявлением доброты.

\- Ну да, - Хагрид поерзал на камнях, все свое внимание сосредотачивая на Стэнли. – Да. Конечно.

Драко не знал, что сказать. Или сделать. Даже думать.

\- Спасибо, - сумел, наконец, выдавить он, но это казалось удручающе недостаточным.

\- Да ладно. Было бы за что, - он взял Стэнли на руки, посадил его на пол и потянулся за новым листком. – А теперь расскажи мне все о том, где ты его нашел.

**~*~**

Когда Хагрид ушел, Драко на автомате двинулся в душ, с наслаждением сдирая с себя грязную одежду и швыряя ее прямиком в корзину для белья. Тело было вымотано, но разум беспокоен, поэтому Драко стоял под горгульей очень долго, пока все события дня, включая неожиданную интерлюдию с Хагридом, не начали казаться всего лишь странным сном. Облачившись в пижаму и домашний халат и поддавшись какому-то странному импульсу, Драко подхватил Стэнли на руки и принялся кружить с ним по гостиной, пока его самого не начало штормить, а Стэнли не начал настойчиво тэкать, требуя, чтобы его немедленно поставили на пол.

Он уже знал, куда сейчас направится, но думать об этом желания не было совершенно. Драко быстро миновал залитые лунным светом коридоры, поднялся по лестнице и вскоре уже усаживался на стул рядом с постелью Поттера. На том опять была новая пижама – на этот раз красная – а волосы лежали на лбу под каким-то неправильным углом. У Драко руки зачесались поправить их, но он подавил порыв.

\- Здравствуй, Поттер, - поприветствовал он, позевывая и обнимая колени руками. – Сегодня пятница, двадцать восьмое… пока еще. Уже довольно поздно. У меня был очень странный день. Хочешь послушать? 

Поттер ничего не ответил.

\- Ну, разумеется, хочешь. Итак, с чего же начать…

Драко точно не знал, как долго говорил, но он рассказал Поттеру про Хагрида и Стэнли, про хитрых первокурсников, про занозы, полученные в ангаре для метел и про все остальное. Он говорил, пока едва не перестал замечать движения собственных губ, пока мышцы не затекли, а пальцы не задубели от холода. Он то и дело прикрывал глаза, но когда открывал их –картина не менялась. Поттер по-прежнему лежал, стул по-прежнему был неудобным, за окном по-прежнему было темно, и это постоянство неслабо успокаивало.

По крайней мере, так было, пока кто-то крепкой хваткой не вцепился в его плечо и не начал трясти. Он распахнул глаза и обнаружил, что палату заливает яркий солнечный свет, а они с Поттером больше здесь не одни. Он торопливо попытался выпрямить руки и ноги, но конечности тут же пронзило болью, и Драко решил еще немного посидеть неподвижно. Разумеется, он не мог провести здесь всю ночь… просто… разумеется, он не мог, отчаянно подумал он, но выражение на лице Помфри, которая продолжала его трясти, было весьма красноречивым.

Почему она все еще трясла его?

\- Боже мой, да проснулся я, - попытался огрызнуться он, но из горла вырвался лишь хриплый шепот.

\- Тогда подъем, - скомандовала она, буравя его пристальным взглядом и уперев руки в бока.

\- Встану через минуту, обещаю. У меня затекли ноги, - признал он, но на ее лице не было ни капли сочувствия. Выглядела она к тому же бодрой и полной энергии, жестокая женщина.

\- Именно поэтому здравомыслящие люди спят в кроватях, а не на стульях, - провозгласила она, и Драко подумал, что, не будь его ноги настолько затекшими, ему бы сейчас очень хотелось ее пнуть.

\- Я и не планировал здесь спать, - возразил он, неожиданно ощущая себя обиженным подростком. – К тому же, сомневаюсь, что Поттер был против.

\- Пускай так, мистер Малфой, но у меня здесь больница, а не гостиница, - произнесла Помфри и сделала шаг вперед, будто собиралась собственноручно выставить его со стула.

\- Так что, значит, никакого завтрака? – спросил Драко, не успев остановить себя.

Помфри фыркнула и отошла. Драко медленно поднялся, морщась от боли и тихо постанывая, пытаясь осторожно заставить мышцы принять присущую им в нормальном состоянии форму.

\- Лови! – окликнула Помфри, и Драко обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть летящий в его сторону маленький зеленый предмет. Он поймал его одной рукой, с улыбкой узнавая яблоко из корзинки на подоконнике. – А теперь кыш отсюда! – велела Помфри, и Драко подчинился. Он опустил яблоко в карман халата, бросил на Поттера прощальный взгляд и вышел в коридор, где тут же нос к носу столкнулся с Уизли и Грейнджер.

Те сделали шаг назад, оценивая его помятый вид, пижаму, утомленные глаза и, несомненно, тот факт, что он только что покинул больничное крыло, когда на часах еще и восьми утра, наверняка, не было. Понимая, что чем быстрее он это сделает, тем меньше неловких вопросов его ждет, Драко вежливо кивнул обоим и заторопился к лестнице.

\- Ты не заболел? – окликнула Грейнжер, и ему пришлось притормозить.

\- Эм… нет. Нет, я просто… знаете, я опаздываю на тренировку по квиддичу, - пробормотал он и едва ли не бегом бросился вниз по лестнице.

Он торопливо прошествовал по коридорам (не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то из студентов увидел его в чертовом домашнем халате), но недостаточно торопливо, чтобы пропустить задумчивые слова Уизли:

\- Этот парень с каждым разом кажется мне все более странным.

Не самое лучшее начало дня, и дальше, когда Драко вновь облачился в удобную и практичную одежду и пришел на поле точно к назначенному времени, ситуация лучше не стала. Вся команда была уже там, разминаясь, описывая круги вокруг ворот, крича что-то друг другу и смеясь, словно им вовсе не о чем было переживать, а на носу не маячил чрезвычайно важный матч со Слизерином, до которого оставалась всего неделя.

\- Беспокоиться совершенно не о чем, профессор Малфой, - беспечно сообщила ему капитан команды, когда Драко, устав ждать, оседлал метлу и подлетел к ней. Прошло немало времени – года два или три – с тех пор, как он летал последний раз, и теперь Драко крепко сжимал в руках метлу, разрываясь между восторгом и волнением.

\- В каком смысле, беспокоиться не о чем? – спросил он, перекрикивая свист ветра. – Всегда есть о чем беспокоиться. Я не знаю, какова сейчас ситуация в команде Слизерина, но есть все основания полагать, что они хороши. Вам нельзя расслабляться!

Девушка обернулась к Драко, длинный темный хвост описал в воздухе резкую дугу.

\- Без обид, профессор, но естественно, это именно то, что вы бы сказали. В конце концов, вы ведь хотите, чтобы мы проиграли. Знаете, никто не будет возражать, если вы не станете вмешиваться. Мы все понимаем, что вы здесь только потому, что так велела профессор МакГонагал.

\- Чтоб вы знали, мисс Эйнсли, я здесь, потому что вашей команде нужен лидер, пока профессор Поттер не поправится. – _И потому что так велела профессор МакГонагал_ , добавил он про себя.

\- У нас все отлично, - твердо произнесла она, выравнивая метлу и наращивая скорость. – Я их лидер. Нам в самом деле не требуется ничья помощь, - завила она, после чего резко вырвалась вперед, оставляя Драко болтаться в воздухе в одиночестве. Он не стал ее догонять.

Вместо этого он описал несколько кругов вокруг одних ворот, а затем вокруг других, неотрывно наблюдая за командой: те собрались в центре поля и отрабатывали финты и другие разнообразные обходные приемы. Все до единого были чертовски самонадеянны, словно семь маленьких Поттеров, подумал он, но затем замер. Семь маленьких Поттеров. Поттер, которого он знал сейчас – тот, с которым у Драко последний десяток лет продолжалось нелепое, но по-своему комфортное соперничество – был… что ж, Драко не знал, как точно его описать, но определение «самонадеянный» точно не приходило на ум первым.

Не зная, что делать: то ли снова попытаться влезть в их тренировку, то ли оставить их справляться с этим самим - Драко просто смотрел. Они уверены, что он не на их стороне, и что он уже давно ни черта не смыслит в квиддиче. Для них он просто старик, который преподает им скучный предмет и которому нельзя доверять ни в чем более интересном. Возможно, так оно и было, но Драко не был готов просто сдаться.

Он бесшумно перелетел на край поля и завис там, грызя полученное от Помфри яблоко и делая мысленные пометки о том, что видел. Команда, казалось, была счастлива возможности и дальше игнорировать его, и Драко пока предпочел им это позволить. У него по-прежнему оставалось еще две тренировки до матча, а ветер, холод и яблоко хотя бы помогли ему проснуться.

Впервые за долгое время окрыленный надеждами, он направился в Большой зал, чтобы пообедать. Правда, он не знал, что именно там обнаружит, но холодный воздух и физические нагрузки пробудили в нем жуткий голод. Драко решил придерживаться философии Хагрида о том, что «это все равно еда», и, как выяснилось, не зря, потому что суп был очень странного цвета, а в сэндвичах вместо начинки оказалась только…

\- Это что, репа? – послышался безошибочно узнаваемый голос Уизли.

\- Сырая репа, - уточнила Грейнджер.

Драко медленно повернулся и увидел, что они сидели через несколько стульев от него, подозрительно разглядывая свои сэндвичи.

\- Это моя вина, - произнес он, пока это не успел сделать кто-нибудь другой. – Я думал, что вы уже покинули Хогвартс.

\- О, нет, мы остаемся на ночь, - жизнерадостно возвестила Грейнджер. – Домашние эльфы подготовили для нас комнату.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Мне казалось, ты не одобряешь труд домашних эльфов.

Уизли бросил на него изумленный взгляд.

\- Ты это помнишь?

\- Конечно, - ответил Драко, разбирая свой сэндвич и выбрасывая кусок репы на тарелку. – У тебя было какое-то общество— СОПЛЯ, да?

Уизли рассмеялся. Даже не так – он захихикал. И не мог перестать, даже когда Грейнджер закатила глаза и демонстративно отвернулась.

\- Сблэв, - запыхавшись, произнес он, все еще хихикая.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Оно называлось «СБЛЭВ». Прости, Гермиона, но это и правда было очень смешно, признай.

\- Союз Борцов за Легализацию Эльфийского Вознаграждения, - вздохнула она, слегка покраснев. – Я признаю, что была в то время той еще занозой, но никто из вас идеальным тоже не был.

\- Не могу с этим спорить, - согласился Драко, принимаясь за бутерброд с маслом. – Чем ты занимаешься теперь? – спросил он, неожиданно для самого себя искренне заинтересованный в ответе.

Румянец на щеках Грейнджер стал гуще.

\- Работаю в Министерстве в отделе связей с магическими существами.

Драко рассмеялся, но она, казалось, не обиделась.

\- Что еще это могло быть? Ну а ты, Уизли?

\- Рон, - твердо поправил тот, поглаживая Гермиону по спине в неуклюжем проявлении поддержки. – И я работаю в отделе магических игр и спорта.

\- Зарабатываешь на жизнь спортом, - подытожил Драко, протягивая руку за чашкой.

\- Я бы не сказала, что—, - начала Грейнджер, но Рон провел ладонью по ее руке, и она замолчала.

\- В принципе, так и есть. Разумеется, присутствует некоторая доля административной работы, но в основном мы просто много путешествуем, организуем турниры, устанавливаем мощные скрывающие чары и все такое. Последний Мировой кубок был потрясающим. Болгария против США, чей глава спортивного департамента решил провести все в Долине смерти. Было жутко, но потрясающе, - закончил Уизли – или Рон? – с воистину фанатичным блеском в глазах.

\- Звучит здорово, - согласился Драко, подавляя в себе порыв спросить, остались ли фотографии с этого события, и мог ли он на них взглянуть.

\- Было жарко, - мрачно вставила Грейнджер.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Уизли, улыбаясь. – Мама с Джорджем заработали состояние, продавая самопополняемые и вечно-холодные напитки и солнечные очки.

\- Как предприимчиво с их стороны, - произнес Драко, втайне впечатленный.

\- Как здорово видеть, что вы трое так замечательно ладите, - произнесла МакГонагал, которая, направляясь к выходу из зала, остановилась рядом с ними и этим успешно завершила разговор.

Драко, Уизли и Грейнджер поглядели друг на друга немного испуганно. Драко оставалось только предполагать, что на его лице была написана точно такая же неловкость, как и у них двоих. Кроме того, следовало признать, что эта беседа доставила ему искреннее удовольствие. Все это было очень странно, и Драко не был уверен, нравится ему это или нет.

\- Мне пора, - пожалуй, слишком торопливо произнес он, поднимаясь и выходя из-за стола. – Уверен, Поттер будет рад, что вы здесь.

Разумеется, тот будет рад. А как же иначе? Вот только это означало, что сегодня вечером Драко ни за что на свете не сунется в больничное крыло. Не хватало только опять столкнуться с ними в одной пижаме, или и того хуже – позволить им увидеть себя на стуле у постели Поттера, разговаривающим с человеком, который, возможно, вовсе не мог его слышать.

Драко нахмурился. Получается, его поздние визиты в больничное крыло были тайной. У них с Поттером был секрет. Решив игнорировать то, как что-то восторженно перевернулось внутри от этой мысли, он отпер дверь в покои и вошел внутрь, моментально заслышав идущее из спальни встревоженное тэканье. Он пошел на звук и обнаружил Стэнли, который умудрился забраться на шкаф, а теперь не мог слезть. Наконец-то, хоть что-то знакомое.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Этим вечером, когда спина затекла даже в любимом кресле, Драко переместился в спальню в компании Стэнли, наполовину полного чайника с чаем и стопки требующих проверки домашних работ. Последних за минувшие несколько дней накопилось тревожно много, но он сумел осилить уже большую часть за время, прошедшее с ужина, и возможно даже успеет закончить до того, как ляжет спать. Если у него, конечно, получится заснуть, что у него, разумеется, получится. Он отказывался мириться с мыслью, что для относительно приличного ночного сна ему теперь требовался _Поттер_.

Следовало сказать, что больничное крыло стало чем-то вроде тихой гавани посреди всего творящегося в жизни хаоса, и он теперь был весьма удручен тем, что присутствие Грейнджер и Уизли лишило его возможности туда прийти. Драко нахмурился и затолкал эту мысль подальше, переворачиваясь на спину и растягиваясь на своем осеннем стеганом одеяле. Стэнли забрался к нему на грудь, и Драко улыбнулся, пускай теперь ему и приходилось высоко поднимать каждую работу, чтобы иметь возможность прочесть ее. Но его это не слишком напрягало, потому что счастливый Стэнли был чем-то совершенно потрясающим. Он вертелся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее у него на груди, и сонно теребил антеннами пуговицы на его рубашке.

Драко читал, оставлял замечания и иногда зачитывал особо интересные пассажи вслух для Стэнли.

\- При увеличении размеров объекта требуется следить, чтобы поверхность ананаса оставалась однородной и удав обыкновенный, - прочитал он, озадаченно сдвинув брови. – Думаю, мисс Бэйли лучше отказаться от чернил с автокорректом, как считаешь?

\- _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , - ответил Стэнли, который, разумеется, был с ним согласен. Он был очень умным жуком.

Драко оставил в конце работы твердое, но справедливое замечание и потянулся за следующей. Когда Драко закончил проверять ее, он посмотрел на Стэнли и осознал, что тот заснул. Внезапно почувствовав себя ужасно одиноко, Драко отпихнул остальные свитки, закрыл утомленные глаза и надавил на веки тыльными сторонами ладоней.

Сегодня вечер субботы, мрачно подумал он. Наверняка у него могли быть и более интересные занятия. Раньше его это никогда не беспокоило, но сейчас ему внезапно стало интересно, чем занимались Грейнджер и Уизли-Рон. Что делал Хагрид. Чем предпочел бы заняться Поттер, будь у него такая возможность. Он застонал вслух и провел пальцами по знакомому рельефу стежков на расшитой ткани. Обычно он всегда знал, чего хотел, но не сейчас. Вскоре он провалился в беспокойный сон, полностью одетый и придавленный к кровати безмятежно дрыхнущим жуком.

Гарри Поттер был в его комнате. Просто сидел на краю кровати, будто здесь ему было самое место. Он выглядел лучше… хорошо… живым и полным энергии, со здоровым румянцем на щеках и невероятно зелеными глазами. Просто сидел и смотрел на Драко. Он улыбнулся, и Драко улыбнулся в ответ, не сумев сдержаться и заставить лицевые мышцы принять какое-нибудь другое выражение. Стэнли соскочил с кровати, и Драко без труда сел и наклонился вперед. Поттер тоже наклонился ближе, а затем в его глазах вспыхнул гнев.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Драко?

\- Это моя спальня! – возмутился Драко, но Поттер только покачал головой.

\- Забавно, как быстро ты меня бросил, - обвинил он, принимаясь расстегивать пуговицы пижамной рубашки, чтобы обнажить глубокую зияющую рану на груди. Внутри было видно сердце, судорожно сжимающееся и умирающее.

Драко смотрел, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту.

\- Что произошло?

\- Я устал ждать, - ответил Поттер, звук голоса становился глубже и медленнее, словно Драко слышал его из-под толщи воды. – _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк._

\- Что?!

\- _Тэк! Тэк!_ – требовательно прощелкал Стэнли, и Драко распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть, как жук нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на его груди.

Осознав, что задержал дыхание, Драко судорожно выдохнул, опустил ладонь на спину Стэнли и уставился в потолок. Это было не по-настоящему. Поттера никогда здесь не было. И все же Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на край кровати, просто на всякий случай. Там было пусто. Когда Стэнли спрыгнул с кровати и умчался в поисках завтрака, Драко, поморщившись, заставил себя подняться и подошел к окну. По стеклу громко барабанил дождь. Небо было серым и тяжелым, а земля щедро залита водой. Возможно, стоило отменить занятия по профессиональным полетам, но семикурсники, для которых Поттер его проводил, наверняка были такими же упрямыми, как и все остальные, а, значит, Драко придется-таки намокнуть.

\- Потрясающе, - пробормотал он, слушая стук капель по стеклу, и потянулся, высоко вытянув руки над головой. Интересно, имело ли смысл идти на завтрак? Воскресные завтраки всегда были чем-то особенным, и ему не особо хотелось узнавать, что именно вредные домашние эльфы сделали с его любимым приемом пищи. Ему и правда стоило попытаться поговорить с ними еще раз, но точно не сегодня.

Вместо этого он покормил Стэнли, принял душ, оделся и отправился в больничное крыло. Уизли-Грейнджер или еще кто могли идти лесом, ему просто нужно было убедиться, что Поттер по-прежнему жив. И все же он испытал облегчение, когда открыл дверь и обнаружил в палате только мадам Помфри. Драко замер на пару секунд, наблюдая за ней.

\- Что вы делаете? – наконец спросил он.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, - откликнулась она, коротко глянув в его сторону, после чего вернулась к своему занятию, которое включало использование нескольких хрупких на вид трубок и небольшой конструкции, напоминающей тент, и скрывающей тело Поттера так, что видна была одна голова. Блеклого света с улицы было явно недостаточно, потому что палату освещали еще как минимум три разных заклинания. Воздух отчетливо пах сосновыми иголками. – Питание и удаление продуктов жизнедеятельности, - отрывисто бросила она.

\- А, - понял Драко. Наморщив нос, он взялся за дверную ручку и потянул. – Я тогда подожду снаружи. Если не затруднит, позовите, когда закончите.

\- Хорошо, - ответила она, вновь обернувшись к нему. На лице было написано удивление.

Драко кивнул и вышел, после чего устроился на каменном подоконнике в коридоре и принялся наблюдать за тем, как дождь размывает лужайку. С трудом, но он мог различить вдалеке Хагрида с его псом, направлявшихся в сторону леса и уже покрытых грязью, хотя успели отойти всего ярдов на сотню от хижины. Его передернуло. Ему как-то не приходила в голову мысль о таких неприятных, но неизбежных процедурах как _удаление продуктов жизнедеятельности_. Появилась еще одна причина уважать Помфри, ее деловой подход и чем-быстрее-начнем-тем-быстрее-закончим философию. Но когда он попытался представить себя на месте Поттера, захотелось сжаться в комок и спрятаться ото всех.

 _Это из-за тебя он здесь_ , напомнил маленький голосок в голове, и Драко уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло с чуть большим усилием, чем было необходимо.

\- Это был несчастный случай, - сказал он самому себе, но это не помогло. Не стоило с самого начала позволять себе совершать настолько идиотские поступки.

\- Всё, - позвала Помфри, открыв дверь, и он проследовал за ней в палату, где Поттер, облаченный в новую пижаму, теперь лежал спокойно и без лишних конструкций, не считая маленькой трубки, торчащей изо рта. – Осталось дать ему последнее зелье, так что я решила, что ты уже можешь войти, - сказала она, взяв в руки высокую стеклянную бутылку и отмерив дозу сначала в чашку, а затем перелив ее содержимое в трубку.

\- Что это? – спросил Драко, по неприятному запаху узнав зелье с прикроватной тумбочки Поттера.

\- Зелье с успокаивающим эффектом, - сказала она, запечатав бутылку пробкой и поставив обратно. – Его оставил целитель из «Святого Мунго». Насколько мне известно, в нем содержатся антидепрессанты и седативные. Но раньше я никогда его не использовала.

\- Оно работает как снотворное?

Помфри помотала головой.

\- Нет. Целитель Талбот сказал, что засыпать ему лучше самостоятельно. Зелье призвано справляться с психологическими последствиями такого состояния.

Драко скривился.

\- То есть, чтобы не дать ему сойти с ума наедине с собой.

\- Да, - ответила Помфри, тоже скривившись. – Также он принимает два разных питательных зелья, - продолжила она, явно, как и Драко, не горя желанием обсуждать психическое состояние Поттера. Она указала на две склянки на прикроватной тумбочке. – Это – чтобы во рту не пересыхало, это – от пролежней, а это – просто каламин, - объяснила она, и Драко решил не спрашивать про оставшиеся две склянки. Он догадывался, зачем они были нужны, и больше не хотел ничего об этом знать.

Неохотно он покинул Поттера, чтобы подготовиться к очередному занятию. «Профессиональные полеты», как называл это Поттер. Драко прочитал (точнее, попытался) его записи от корки до корки, но по-прежнему не был уверен, что его квалификации достаточно для проведения занятий у студентов, которые планируют после окончания школы выбрать профессию, связанную с полетами. Но все же у него была метла и неплохая память, к тому же существовала вероятность, что Драко вовсе им не понадобится, точно так же как Дуэльному клубу и квиддичной команде.

Студенты обнаружились на лужайке. Они экспериментировали с заклинанием зонта, жизнерадостно что-то обсуждали и словно бы вовсе не замечали ни грязи, ни луж, ни бешеного ветра. Они явно были удивлены его появлению, но к такой реакции Драко уже привык, и когда он объяснил им, что будет заменять Поттера, они восприняли это на удивление спокойно. Наколдовав собственный магический зонт, Драко завис на метле в воздухе и принялся наблюдать, время от времени давая советы, когда ему было что сказать, и даже иногда осторожно подбадривая и одобряя успехи. К концу двухчасового занятия Драко не ощущал, будто внес сколько-нибудь существенный вклад, но с другой стороны ничего страшного тоже не произошло.

Несмотря на многочисленные заклинания, он жутко замерз и промок до нитки и по пути к своим покоям не мог думать ни о чем, кроме душа и любимого кресла. У дверей он нашел записку и небольшой бумажный сверток. Нахмурившись, он прочитал записку.

_Попросил домашних эльфов сделать их для меня. Ты ж все равно не попросишь.  
Хагрид.  
PS Попробуй-таки идею с починкой. _

Изумленный, Драко занес сверток внутрь, развернул его и нашел там несколько сэндвичей и большой кусок торта «Баттенберг».

Осторожно, онемевшими и сырыми от дождя пальцами, он исследовал каждый сэндвич и с удивлением не обнаружил там ничего, кроме хлеба, масла и толстых кусков ветчины. Ни репы, ни клубники, а только нормальная человеческая еда. Когда он впился зубами в первый сэндвич и довольно вздохнул, из-под журнального столика показались две любопытные антенны.

Драко показал ему сэндвич.

\- Кажется, Стэнли, у нас с тобой появился друг.

**~*~**

Этим вечером Помфри прогнала его со стула рядом с кроватью Поттера безбожно рано и велела не возвращаться. Поэтому он был рад свалить на нее вину за свой ужасный ночной сон и за неспособность на следующий день нормально концентрироваться на повседневных обязанностях. Он планировал столько всего рассказать Поттеру, просто чтобы иметь возможность выкинуть эти вещи из головы и позволить тому малому количеству пока функционирующих клеток мозга сосредоточиться на Трансфигурации.

\- Пожалуйста, как закончите, оставьте свои зелья на моем столе, - сказал он, обращаясь к шестому курсу, и едва не промахнулся мимо стула, когда садился за стол.

\- Чего-чего оставить? – пробормотал кто-то. Драко зевнул.

\- Сэр, с вами все хорошо? – спросил еще кто-то. Драко приоткрыл один глаз. Айви Бэрон.

\- Все хорошо. Разумеется, со мной все хорошо, - заявил он, принимаясь поднимать случайные предметы со стола, чтобы затем положить их обратно.

Айви нахмурилась и отвела взгляд, но секунду спустя она уже стояла напротив его стола.

\- Сэр?

\- Что такое, мисс Бэрон? – пробормотал он, не без усилия заставляя себя сесть ровно.

\- Я просто хотела узнать, как вы себя чувствуете? – снова спросила она, неуверенно кусая губу. – Вы кажетесь немного рассеянным.

Драко слегка встряхнулся и постарался придать себе властный вид. Обычно это не было настолько сложно.

\- Поверьте, я нисколько не рассеян.

\- Просто… - Айви замолчала, затем оглянулась на кого-то позади, после чего повернулась обратно к Драко. – Просто вы кажетесь задумчивым, и вы только что велели нам оставить зелья на вашем столе.

Драко вздохнул. Голова раскалывалась. Чертова Помфри.

\- Я определенно не мог такого сказать.

\- Но вы сказали, сэр, - вмешался еще кто-то, и внезапно перед глазами Драко оказался огромный хаффлпаффец. – А еще вы немного бледный.

\- Мистер Хамфриз, - раздраженно начал Драко, но затем то, что он собирался сказать дальше, благополучно вылетело у него из головы. А значит они, скорее всего, говорили правду. – Неужели я в самом деле так сказал? – спросил он, помассировав веки.

Айви и Магнус кивнули. Драко отстраненно заметил, что на лицах обоих было написано искреннее беспокойство.

\- Ладно, - он выпрямился на стуле, сделал глубокий вдох и велел себе собраться. – Я очень устал. Но, поверьте, я в порядке. Если один из вас принесет мне стакан холодной воды, я обещаю сосредоточиться на занятии.

Магнус выглядел ошарашенным, но Айви только улыбнулась и, не говоря ни слова, выскользнула за дверь.

Домашние эльфы, как он и опасался, и вполовину не были такими же сговорчивыми. Стоило признать, что он пока не нашел в своих чистых аккуратных покоях ничего, что было сломано или что можно было сломать, чтобы потом починить. Но одолевающая усталость терпения ему не прибавляла, к тому же он втайне надеялся, что маленьким паразитам надоест этот мятеж или что кто-нибудь, обладающий большим влиянием, придет к ним и скажет, что они уже достаточно поразвлекались.

Но нет.

\- Я совершенно ничего не могу с ними поделать, - сказал он МакГонагал, сгорбившись на краю стула в ее кабинете и уронив голову в ладони. – Не знаю, как долго еще смогу пытаться.

Она налила ему чая в изящную чашку и добавила сахар, не спрашивая.

\- У вас пока остались силы, профессор Малфой. Неужели вы правда думаете, что я возложила бы на вас подобную ответственность не будучи уверена, что вы способны с ней справиться?

Драко уронил руки на колени и поднял на нее страдальческий взгляд.

\- Вы, кажется, придерживаетесь обо мне крайне высокого мнения, что весьма приятно, но, боюсь, вы существенно переоцениваете мои силы.

МакГонагал издала короткий смешок.

\- Ваша склонность к драматизму не уменьшилась ни на йоту, да? Послушайте меня. Если домашние эльфы – самая большая ваша проблема, то вы справляетесь действительно неплохо.

\- Они моя самая большая проблема _сегодня_ , - поправил он, на что она никак не отреагировала, продолжив чинно попивать чай. – Я вымотан до предела, а они совершенно невыносимы.

\- Мудрый человек и из врага может сделать друга, мистер Малфой, - загадочно произнесла она.

Драко уставился на нее в полнейшем непонимании.

\- Предполагается, что эти загадки должны мне как-то помочь?

Тонкие губы МакГонагал изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, что заставляет вас думать. Вы получили удовольствие от визита Хагрида в выходной? – внезапно спросила она.

\- Кто вам об это рассказал? – спросил Драко, машинально закрываясь.

\- Хагрид, конечно. Я не слежу за вами.

Драко выдохнул, наконец беря в руки чашку. Пальцы крепко сжались на хрупком фарфоре, когда он вспомнил абсолютную неспособность Хагрида хранить тайны. Он понимал, что это нелепо, но Стэнли был его секретом, и то, что МакГонагал стало о нем известно, было… он точно не знал. Но это казалось неправильным.

\- Понятно. А он говорил вам… что-нибудь еще?

МакГонагал бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Он сказал, что вы весьма занятно пообщались. Почему— Есть еще что-то, о чем я должна знать?

\- Нет.

Драко отвернулся, уставившись на развешенные по стенам портреты, но не мог не чувствовать на себе пристальный взгляд МакГонагал.

\- В таком случае, мистер Малфой, - наконец произнесла она, – советую вам допивать свой чай и отправляться в больничное крыло. Мистер Поттер уже заждался.

Глаза Драко метнулись обратно на нее. Он знал, что покраснел, чувствовал это. Впрочем, чему он удивлялся: свидетелей было слишком много, а МакГонагал всегда была тревожно проницательна. Решив во что бы то ни стало сохранить остатки достоинства, он сухо кивнул, допил содержимое крошечной чашки и, попрощавшись, покинул кабинет. Пока спиральная лестница неторопливо спускала его обратно в коридор, Драко прикрыл глаза и от души выругался, насколько хватило дыхания.

**~*~**

\- Добрый вечер, Поттер, - поздоровался Драко, устраиваясь на привычном уже стуле и принимаясь хрустеть овсяной печенькой, на бегу выхваченной из вазы после Полетов. – Сегодня вторник, второе, и я не собираюсь идти на ужин. Ни за что, - он вздохнул и положил печенье на колено, после чего наклонился вперед, чтобы рассмотреть полосатую пижаму Поттера и выбросить нитку, вылезшую из его простыни. – Я начинаю думать, что твои питательные зелья вкуснее, чем та еда, которой сейчас кормят всех остальных.

Зевая, он прикрыл рот ладонью и поморщился, даже теперь чувствуя во рту грязь, хотя помыл руки по меньшей мере четыре раза прежде чем подняться сюда. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не обращать на это внимания, и опустил подбородок на влажные после дождя колени.

\- Я что угодно готов отдать в обмен на крепкий восьмичасовой… хотя, четыре часа тоже сойдут. Готов поспорить, ты был бы счастлив вдоволь пошляться на улице, да, Поттер? Нам бы телами поменяться, - пробормотал он.

\- Тебе бы поспать и начать нормально питаться, - объявила Помфри, уловив окончание фразы, когда вошла в палату. В руках у нее была чашка горячего чая, которую она тут же вручила Драко. – Человек не может прожить на одном печенье.

Драко с благодарностью вдохнул ароматный пар, грея руки о горячие керамические стенки.

\- Я это знаю. Да будет вам известно, утром я съел половину сэндвича с ветчиной.

Помфри цокнула языком.

\- Ты похудел, между прочим. И не то чтобы у тебя раньше был лишний вес.

Драко поднял на нее глаза, подавляя очередной зевок.

\- Да, спасибо. Мне не особо хочется есть, когда я настолько устаю, но я все равно стараюсь.

Ни черта он не старался. Он понимал, что это важно, но здоровое питание сейчас было так далеко в списке его приоритетов, что Драко боялся, как бы этот пункт не покинул список совсем.

Она наградила его таким суровым взглядом, что у Драко холодок пробежал по спине.

\- Я слежу за тобой, Драко, - сказала она, и Драко приподнял бровь. Она проигнорировала жест. – Очень мило, что ты проводишь с ним столько времени, - добавила она, переводя взгляд на Поттера.

\- _Мило?_ – повторил Драко. Пожалуй, ничего из того, что он когда-либо делал, ни разу не было описано словом _мило_.

\- Да, - твердо произнесла Помфри. – Но тебе не кажется, что пора перестать обращаться к нему по фамилии?

Драко застонал в чашку.

\- Что у вас за фиксация на том, как я обращаюсь к людям?

\- Имена чрезвычайно важны. Они определяют нас, нравится нам это или нет, - пояснила Помфри и, скрипя туфлями, обогнула кровать, чтобы измерить Поттеру температуру.

\- Точно, - пробормотал Драко, пытаясь найти остроумный – или хотя бы уместный – ответ, но не сумел.

Помфри отложила термометр, по-видимому удовлетворенная результатом.

\- Я отправляюсь на ужин.

\- Удачи.

Покачав головой, Помфри вышла из палаты, и Драко слушал звук ее шаркающих шагов, пока тот совсем не стих.

\- Все в последнее время какие-то странные, - пробормотал он, глотнул чая, после чего поставил чашку на прикроватную тумбочку Поттера и опустил голову на сложенные на коленях руки. Затем потянулся за палочкой и на всякий случай наколдовал заклинание, которое разбудило бы его при необходимости. – Не возражаешь, если я подремлю немного перед Дуэльным клубом? – спросил он.

Драко решил расценить молчание Поттера как знак согласия и секунду спустя уже провалился в сон.

**~*~**

\- Уже очень поздно, Поттер, - объявил он несколько часов спустя, вернувшись на стул с еще парой печенек и пульсирующей головной болью. – Я даже не стал заморачиваться и идти переодеваться. Ты бы меня видел, Поттер, я выгляжу ужасно. На рубашке не хватает одной пуговицы, на штанах следы от травы, и я уже даже не пытаюсь тратить время на то, чтобы привести волосы в приличный вид. Они теперь вьются на кончиках, Поттер. Вьются. Я выгляжу как… святые небеса, я выгляжу как ты, - Драко нахмурился, разглядывая опрятный вид Поттера. – Я выгляжу, как ты выглядел раньше— Как ты обычно выглядишь. Ты выглядишь странно.

Он вздохнул. Пару секунд рассеянно потеребил рукав куртки, после чего, прищурившись, поднес ближе к лицу. Так и есть, на манжете виднелся небольшой, но хорошо заметный след.

\- Левинсон, вот же мелкий паразит, - мрачно пробормотал он. – Я начинаю думать, что он вовсе не случайно в меня попадает. Дуэльный клуб, - напомнил он Поттеру. – Уверен, тебе жутко интересно узнать, как там дела. Все… ну, все нормально. Хотя мне очень интересно, где они черпают свою бесконечную энергию. Зато на этот раз мне удалось вставить пару слов, и мы провели несколько показательных дуэлей между старшими студентами, чтобы младшие могли посмотреть. Бессмысленно просить их что-то сделать, если они не представляют, как это должно выглядеть. Не подумай, Поттер, будто я критикую твою методику преподавания… Просто вытянуть ее из твоих студентов оказалось для меня совершенно невозможно.

 _Это потому что они тебя боятся, Малфой_ , произнес в голове голос Поттера.

\- Знаешь, я не уверен, что они меня боятся. Думаю, они просто не знают, как со мной разговаривать, и, поверь мне, это взаимно. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что эта работа гораздо проще, если обладаешь способностью понимать детей. Или хотя бы любишь их, - он замолчал, подумав о Джаспере-мать его-Бракнелле и всех ему подобных, а затем о Айви и Магнусе, которые искренне за него переживали, и о Эмили Элдерсон, которая, пускай всего секунду, считала его замечательным.

Он вообще больше ничего не понимал, поэтому просто принялся молча есть печенье и смотреть на звезды в окне у постели Поттера. Звезды всегда были одинаковыми, и ему это нравилось.

\- Итак, - наконец произнес он, неаккуратно вытирая запачканные крошками пальцы о ткань брюк, - Помфри… Поппи… ого, это звучит странно… эм, та-с-кем-лучше-не-шутить сказала, что мне следует начать звать тебя Гарри. Что думаешь? – Драко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. – Я тоже, ага.

Когда он снова открыл их – несколько секунд спустя, не позже – пижама Поттера и простыни были залиты кровью. Не в силах сдвинуться с места, Драко судорожно вцепился в деревянные подлокотники стула и смотрел, оцепенев от страха, как безжизненные руки Поттера поднялись, и пальцы, неестественно дергающиеся, как у механической куклы, принялись обрывать пуговицы, обнажая грудь, где, точно как в прошлый раз, была жуткая зияющая дыра, полная темной крови, в которой судорожно и рвано билось умирающее сердце Поттера.

\- Нет, - пересохшими губами прошептал Драко, чувствуя, как все скручивается внутри. – Блядь, блядь, блядь, нет, - не выпуская из пальцев лакированное дерево, он выпрямился на стуле, моргнул, а затем застыл.

С Поттером все было нормально. Не было ни крови, ни открытой раны… ничего. Он просто лежал в постели, глаза были закрыты, а руки спокойно покоились по бокам, дыхание было ровным, и выглядел он так, словно – хотя Драко знал, что это не так – мирно спал. Трясущимися пальцами Драко коснулся своего лба. Тот был влажным и холодным. У него была галлюцинация.

Медленно и глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоить свой бешеный пульс, Драко опустился обратно на стул, но затем тут же снова подскочил. Поттер выглядел нормально, просто отлично, но Драко требовалось… убедиться.

\- Прости, - шепнул он, наклоняясь ниже и осторожно опуская ладонь ему на грудь. Поттер был теплым, и у Драко едва колени не подогнулись от дурацкого облегчения. Он твердо велел себе остановиться на этом, но в следующий миг уже расстегивал две верхние пуговицы рубашки Поттера, отводил в сторону фланелевую ткань и проводил кончиками пальцев по его груди.

Все было именно так, как и должно было быть, кожа под пальцами была удивительно мягкой, покрытой редкими темными вьющимися волосками. Словно завороженный, Драко опустил ладонь напротив сердца Поттера и позволил ровной череде ударов успокоить себя. Под его прикосновением ритм быстро ускорился, и он тут же отстранился, осознав, что тоже занервничал бы – или даже разозлился – если бы кто-то посреди ночи начал его ощупывать.

Он застегнул потревоженные пуговицы и, все еще немного подрагивая, вернулся обратно на стул.

\- Мне мерещится всякое, Поттер, - сказал он и замолчал. Возможно, обращаться к человеку иначе, чем по имени, после того, как почувствовал его сердцебиение, было действительно немного странно. Наверняка где-то был сборник правил поведения в таких ситуациях, но Драко сомневался, что ему удастся в ближайшем будущем заполучить экземпляр. – Я теряю рассудок, Гарри, - произнес он, и имя не встало в горле, как он того ожидал. – Следует ли нам поговорить об этом?

**~*~**

В свои покои Драко ввалился примерно в четыре утра, не раздеваясь упал на постель и затем до завтрака успел еще трижды посмотреть сон про распотрошенного Поттера. Он умудрился пережить учебный день при помощи огромного количества холодной воды и пачки отвратительных, но богатых сахаром «Мышек-ледышек», конфискованных на первом уроке. Однако за ним весь день неутомимо следовала толпа первокурсников, которые почему-то были уверены, что теперь, когда он руководил квиддичем в Гриффиндоре, места в команде были открыты для всех желающих, включая тех, у кого вовсе не было опыта. Он скрежетал зубами, про себя разрабатывая план мести тому, кто пустил этот слух, стараясь не сваливать все вот так сразу на Джаспера Бракнелла, пока не появятся хоть какие-то доказательства, и пытаясь отделаться от полных энтузиазма студентов настолько вежливо и эффективно, насколько возможно.

К сожалению, они отказывались прислушиваться к его словам, и когда подошло время проведения жутких «Часов открытых дверей Гриффиндора», слухи распространились среди детей не хуже лесного пожара, и едва ли не каждый студент, сидящий в кресле напротив, тут же заводил песню на тему квиддича. Драко всем отвечал одно и то же: что правила, установленные профессором Поттером, никто не отменял, и они все еще действуют. Но из-за огромного количества детей все это растянулось надолго, и когда в покои вошел последний на сегодня студент, на часах было уже далеко за десять.

\- Мистер Куинлан, - поприветствовал Драко, пряча зевок за чашкой с чаем и жестом приглашая высокого темноволосого студента сесть.

\- Вы сегодня популярны, - заметил тот, усаживаясь в свободное кресло. Речь его была приятной и плавной, с легким ирландским акцентом, чему раскалывающаяся голова Драко была безмерно рада.

\- Да, вам случайно ничего не известно об этих квиддичных слухах?

Фергус покачал головой.

\- Я даже не слышал о них до ужина— Почти весь день провел в библиотеке. То, что рассказывают про выпускной год и сдачу ТРИТОНов, это правда?

\- Правда, - согласился Драко, игнорируя тэканье за дверью и надеясь, что Фергус вовсе его не слышал. – Я почти не видел вас с тех пор, как вы перестали изучать Трансфигурацию.

\- Прошу прощения за это, сэр, - смущенно произнес Фергус, после чего улыбнулся. – Ничего личного. Просто Чары, Зельеварение и Забота о магических существах были нужнее. Я хочу стать целителем животных.

\- Уверен, на этом поприще вас ждет успех, - сказал Драко абсолютно искренне. Он даже скучал по Фергусу: тот никогда не был настолько раздражающим, как большинство остальных. – Вы об этом хотели поговорить? Некоторую помощь я вам могу предложить, но Хагрид о таких вещах знает гораздо больше, и я уверен, что он будет рад вам помочь.

Фергус опустил руки на колени и уткнулся в них взглядом.

\- Нет, дело не в этом. Мне нужен совет по более… личному вопросу.

Драко внутренне поморщился.

\- Хорошо. Тогда спрашивайте, помогу, чем смогу.

Несколько секунд было тихо, пока Фергус хмурился и делал размеренные вдохи, очевидно набираясь смелости сказать что-то важное. Наконец, он поднял на Драко решительный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз. За ничтожную секунду до того, как он заговорил, Драко уже _знал_ , и ему отчаянно захотелось провалиться под пол.

\- Профессор Малфой, я почти уверен, что я гей, и у меня есть некоторые трудности с принятием этого.

\- Понятно, - ровно ответил Драко. Он был недостаточно компетентен, чтобы разбираться с этим. Он с собственными личными проблемами разобраться-то не мог. Он сохранял спокойное выражение на лице, пока смотрел на Фергуса и пытался придумать разумный ответ, но сердце в груди грохотало как ненормальное, а в животе словно завелись ежи. – Но не лучше бы вам было обсудить это с профессором Поттером? – наконец спросил он, внутренне кривясь от того, насколько жалко это прозвучало.

В глазах студента явно появилось разочарование.

\- Я собирался, как раз перед тем, как он заболел. Я не мог больше ждать и подумал… какой пример я подам младшим, если даже не дам вам шанса? Я подумал… вы ведь тоже мужчина, да?

Драко моргнул.

\- Эм, да, мистер Куинлан.

\- Ну вот. Я не могу перестать думать об этом уже несколько месяцев – даже лет – просто проворачиваю мысль в голове снова и снова, и от этого никуда не денешься, просто… разве может так быть? Я ведь всегда был таким… _нормальным_ , - произнес Фергус, пожав плечами и устремив взгляд в камин.

Осознав, что ему придется как-то попытаться помочь, пускай даже он и не чувствовал в себе сил для этого, Драко сказал первое, что пришло ему на ум.

\- Вы и есть нормальный, Фергус. Если хотите таковым быть. Быть геем – не значит быть ненормальным. Это не то, что вас определяет.

Фергус перевел на него взгляд, задумчиво скривив губы.

\- Я и сам не знаю, что меня определяет, - признался он.

\- Я тоже этого не знал, когда мне было семнадцать, - сказал Драко, сам испугавшись честности произносимых им слов. – Не уверен, что я и сейчас это знаю.

\- Но вы натурал… Вам наверняка легче, - возразил Фергус, и Драко похолодел. Затем почувствовал подступающий жар. Затем снова похолодел. Потому что он об этом не думал. Уже много лет. Он был просто… собой: одиноким и незаинтересованным, поэтому все это не имело значения. Но где-то глубоко внутри что-то неприятно кольнуло, и в течение нескольких унизительных секунд он не мог выдавить ни слова.

\- Фергус, - наконец произнес он, решив упорно игнорировать всколыхнувшуюся проблему. – Время покажет, кем вы являетесь. Опыт покажет. Жизнь. А что касается ориентации – ее не нужно стыдиться.

\- Я и не стыжусь, - жарко возразил Фергус, устремив на него пылающий взгляд.

\- Хорошо. Тогда расскажите, что вас на самом деле беспокоит.

Фергус откинулся на спинку кресла и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Честно? Другие люди.

Драко слабо улыбнулся.

\- Другие люди – не ваша проблема. – Фергус наградил его скептическим взглядом. – Ладно, может это и не совсем так, но мы не можем контролировать то, что люди думают о нас. Когда мне было семнадцать, я… в общем, я потратил кучу сил пытаясь впечатлить не тех людей. Поверьте, это пустая трата времени. Правильные люди никогда не станут пытаться нас изменить, - произнес он. В груди заныло от груза навалившихся воспоминаний и ошибок прошлого.

\- Надеюсь, что это правда, - сказал Фергус, вытягивая длинные ноги в сторону огня.

\- Это правда, - произнес Драко, стараясь не обращать внимания на привкус лицемерия в собственных словах. – Разумеется, вы будете совершать ошибки, но иначе никак. На ошибках учатся, поверьте моему опыту, - подчеркнул он и оказался вознагражден улыбкой. – Профессор МакГонагал говорит, что уму до конца жизни учатся, - поделился Драко. – И это, пожалуй, самая понятная пословица, которую я от нее слышал в последнее время.

Фергус усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

\- Вы не одиноки, - пообещал Драко. – Не знаю, смогу ли я чем-то помочь, но я всегда готов вас выслушать.

\- Спасибо, профессор Малфой, - Фергус поднял ладони к лицу и судорожно выдохнул. – Главное было для начала произнести это вслух.

\- И вы это сделали.

\- Сделал. И конец света не наступил, - Фергус рассмеялся.

\- А вы ожидали?

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Я столько времени думал об этом… что угодно могло произойти. Я пойду, профессор, уже поздно. Знаете, возможно, сегодня я наконец-то смогу нормально поспать.

Драко тоже поднялся и проводил его до двери, сопротивляясь порыву похлопать по плечу. Лицо у того было уставшим, но полным облегчения, и Драко подавил чувство зависти, рассудив, что так хотя бы у одного из них будет сегодня крепкий здоровый сон.

\- Доброй ночи, Фергус, - сказал он, обхватив пальцами дверную ручку.

\- И вам, профессор Малфой. Спасибо. Правда.

Драко запер за ним дверь и прикрыл утомленные глаза.

\- Как же ты чертовски жалок, - сказал он себе.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк!_ Зашумел Стэнли, скребясь в дверь спальни и настаивая, чтобы его выпустили.

Злясь на себя и на мир в целом, Драко пересек гостиную и распахнул дверь.

\- А ты мог бы вести себя потише! – не сдержавшись, прикрикнул он на жука, после чего развернулся и, не оглядываясь, вылетел в коридор.

За короткое время, необходимое, чтобы дойти до больничного крыла, к бурлящему внутри коктейлю из злости, страха, смущения и ненависти к самому себе добавилось чувство вины. Драко не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: спрятаться, заплакать или кого-нибудь ударить. Вместо этого он плюхнулся на привычный стул и уставился на Поттера, который – как обычно – выглядел раздражающе умиротворенным.

\- Готов поспорить, что на самом деле это не так, да? – сказал Драко, но от этой мысли легче не стало ни на йоту.

В палате сегодня было тепло, душно и совершенно невыносимо. Драко сорвал с себя мантию и жилет, закатал рукава рубашки и распахнул оба окна рядом с кроватью Поттера. Ночной воздух был прохладным, приятно холодил кожу и шевелил волосы. Драко опустился обратно на стул и позволил клокотавшей внутри ярости постепенно успокоиться. Ему придется извиниться перед Стэнли, тот не был ни в чем виноват.

\- Итак, - начал он несколько минут спустя, усаживаясь в обычную позу и устремляя на Поттера усталый взгляд. – Сегодня среда, вечер, и ты и сам знаешь, что это значит, не так ли? В общем, один из твоих студентов пришел поговорить о своей набирающей цвет гомосексуальности, и, поверь мне, это было что-то. Держу пари, ты просто мастер давать советы по этой части, да, Поттер? Гарри? Так вот, тебя вряд ли удивит, что я в этом просто ужасен. Сидел там и пытался блеять что-то про _опыт_ и _принятие себя_ , а также прочую подобную чушь.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Это не чушь, разумеется, но когда исходит от меня – это она и есть. Сама мысль о том, чтобы я давал кому-то советы по части отношений, просто… ну, нелепа, откровенно говоря. Если самое важное здесь – опыт, то мне вообще нечего предложить в качестве совета. У тебя, наверное, было не меньше тысячи подружек, Гарри? Уверен, проблем с желающими точно не было. Или бойфрендов… или и тех и других, почему нет? – вслух размышлял Драко, слова с легкостью слетали с языка. Он впился пристальным взглядом в человека на кровати, пытаясь найти ответ, но увидел лишь прядь волос, вновь лежащую не так, как надо. На этот раз он почти не колебался, прежде чем встать, поправить ее, а затем сесть обратно.

\- Пэнси Паркинсон, - произнес он, устремляя взгляд в потолок. – Она была очень настойчива, и моему эго это было приятно. Не самая устойчивая основа для отношений, но с другой стороны это и отношениями-то никогда не было. Знаешь, она была очень агрессивна в постели, - поделился он, морщась от воспоминаний. – Было в ней что-то от медоеда. Знаешь, что может сделать медоед, Гарри? Оторвать тебе яйца когтями, вот что.

По губам скользнула мимолетная улыбка, когда Драко представил реакцию Гарри на эту фразу.

\- Она решила расстаться, когда мы были на шестом курсе. Сказала, что я уделяю ей слишком мало внимания, с чем мне сложно было поспорить. Не до того тогда было. Как и тебе… не думай, будто я не заметил, что ты весь год ходил за мной по пятам. Я часто задумывался, как бы все повернулось, если бы ты… - Драко замолчал и прикрыл глаза, когда виски прострелило свербящей болью. – Как бы то ни было, потом было кое-что с Руфусом МакНэйром. Во время войны мы оказались заперты в погребе в Мэноре. Он был тем еще ублюдком, но красивым. Эти темные волосы и… глаза.

Драко отвернулся от Поттера и посмотрел на ночь за окном.

\- Мы нашли там несколько бутылок эльфийского вина. Интересная получилась пара дней. И на этом, как ни прискорбно признавать, все. Это было четырнадцать лет назад, и я точно не тот человек, который должен давать детям советы по поводу сексуальных предпочтений. «Вы натурал, наверняка вам легче», сказал он. Оба утверждения невероятно далеки от правды, но я все равно очевидно не специалист, - Драко устроил подбородок на коленях и посмотрел на Гарри, уже понимая, что сказал слишком много. Был шанс, что тот спал, но, с везением Драко, это было маловероятно.

\- Ты ведь никому не расскажешь, да? – вздохнул он. – В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что кто-то тебе поверит. Да и какая кому разница? Моему отцу, разве что, но я теперь редко прислушиваюсь к его мнению.

Драко потянулся, и в поле зрения попала побледневшая Метка. Он скривился и положил предплечье на колени, чтобы было удобнее сверлить ее взглядом. Он знал все эти изгибы, видел их каждый день на протяжении последних шестнадцати лет: темно-серые линии на бледной коже, череп и змея. Всегда неизменные. Всегда здесь, сколько бы он не прикрывал их, делая вид, что там ничего нет.

\- Я ненавижу эту метку, Гарри, - тихо произнес он. – Знаешь, когда я проводил дополнительные занятия с тремя твоими первокурсниками, я забыл раскатать рукава, и никто из них не сказал ни слова, даже не посмотрел на нее дважды. Не думаю, что они вообще знали, что это. Разве не страшно? То, что эта метка совершенно ничего не значит для них? – Драко вздрогнул от порыва ветра из открытого окна и провел пальцами вдоль линий на коже. – Все думают, что это часть какого-то сложного ритуала: языки пламени и Упивающиеся смертью, стоящие кругом и нараспев читающие заклинание. Все не так. Там только ты и он. Ты стоишь на коленях и склоняешь перед ним голову, а эта вещь… эта ужасная красная вещь выходит из его палочки и заползает тебе под кожу. Боль просто жуткая. Я не знаю, насколько долго это продолжалось, но тогда мне казалось, что я умру в процессе.

\- Когда все закончилось, он поднял меня на ноги и поцеловал в лоб. Это было отвратительно, Гарри, я, пожалуй, никогда не ненавидел себя настолько сильно, как в тот момент. Я _хотел_ этого… какое-то время. По каким-то причинам я считал это отличной затеей. Но потом… в общем, Упивающиеся, скажем так, никогда не отличались особой гибкостью ума. Не подумай, будто я пытаюсь уйти от ответственности, но порой мне кажется… а, не важно.

Драко дернул рукав вниз и прижался к нему лицом. Сердце билось тревожно, а голова была неприятно полна мыслей. Мышцы беспокойно сокращались и подрагивали от переутомления, а глаза жгло что в открытом, что в закрытом состоянии. Спокойная залитая лунным светом палата словно издевалась над ним, и он осознавал, что последние крохи здравого смысла его покидают. От недостатка сна человек может сойти с ума. Или умереть. Драко это знал.

Взгляд соскользнул с Гарри на окно, затем на прикроватную тумбочку, где остановился на высокой бутылке с отвратительно пахнущим желтым зельем. Прежде чем он успел остановить себя, Драко соскочил со стула, схватил бутылку, выдернул пробку и сделал маленький глоток. Вкус оказался не менее кошмарным, чем запах, и он едва подавил рвотный порыв, отставив бутылку и бросившись на поиски кувшина с водой, которого нигде не было.

\- Что это за больница такая, если здесь даже воды нет? – требовательно вопросил он, зажимая рот ладонью, потому что зелье опять принялось проситься обратно. – Я сейчас вернусь, Поттер, - выдавил он, метнулся за дверь, затем вниз по лестнице и в первую попавшуюся уборную, где тут же сунул голову под кран.

Уверившись, наконец, что зелье останется внутри, он уставился на свое изможденное отражение в зеркале над раковиной.

\- А палочкой воспользоваться было нельзя? – с издевкой поинтересовалось отражение.

Он моргнул. А отражение – нет. Встревоженный, Драко покинул уборную и двинулся обратно в сторону больничного крыла. После первого же поворота он понял, что начал жутко потеть, прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу и обнаружил, что тот совершенно мокрый.

\- Блядь, - пробормотал он, оттягивая одежду, когда под кожей начало разгораться пламя. Это все зелье. Точно оно. Пол под ногами пришел в движение. Драко потер ладонями глаза и прислонился к стене, но пол двигаться не перестал. У успокоительного зелья не должно быть такого эффекта. Пол зарябил и пошел волнами, плитки поднимались и опускались, словно спина какого-то гигантского существа. Драко дикими глазами оглянулся по сторонам, недоумевая, где все, почему никто не спешит разобраться, что происходит. Но он был один, кожа горела— ему нужно было на улицу.

Пытаясь успокоиться, он сделал глубокий вдох, дождался, пока по полу пройдет очередная волна и бросился вперед, запинаясь и оскальзываясь, потому что стены тоже присоединились к представлению, толкая и швыряя его в стороны, пока он пытался пересечь вестибюль. Он сумел добраться до выхода, весь в синяках и задыхаясь от бега, бросился вниз по ступеням, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы влажными пальцами. Он не остановился, пока не оказался на стадионе. Там он замедлился, перешел на шаг, скидывая ботинки и сдирая носки, чтобы босиком пойти по холодной влажной траве. Рубашка болталась на одной руке, а кожа вся была покрыта испариной.

Жуткая паника, которую он испытывал в замке, ушла, уступив место какой-то странной заторможенности. Он сделал несколько кругов, наслаждаясь ощущением холодного ветра на разгоряченной коже, а затем упал на траву и уставился на звезды. В голове было пусто и немного звонко.

 _Гарри бы здесь понравилось_ , подумал он. Гарри нравилось бывать на улице. От него всегда пахло травой и деревьями, всем, что было как-то связано с природой. А от Драко пахло меловой крошкой, пыльными старыми мантиями и скукой, скукой, скукой. Он хуже, чем просто скучный— Он трус. Он всего боится, ни на что не годится и никому не нужен. Ему требовался вызов.

Серьезный.

Вцепившись пальцами в траву, Драко медленно сел и поднял голову, скользя взглядом вверх вдоль блестящего металлического шеста, уходящего в ночное небо, где к нему крепилось самое большое квиддичное кольцо. Кожа больше не горела, но теперь она начала зудеть, и казалось абсолютно необходимым во что бы то ни стало забраться по этому шесту до самого кольца. Он вскочил на ноги, боль и усталость были давно позабыты, и бегом бросился вперед, в последний момент подпрыгнув как можно выше и обхватив руками и ногами металлический шест. Он понятия не имел, насколько высоко запрыгнул, но какая разница, это было начало, и у него обязательно получится! Он торжествующе вскинул руки в воздух и с тяжелым шлепком упал спиной обратно на холодную траву.

\- Зараза, - пробормотал он. Голос звучал странно, будто принадлежал кому-то другому.

Не теряя более ни секунды, он вскочил на ноги и атаковал свою цель с прежним рвением. На этот раз ему удалось подтянуться чуть выше, перехватиться сначала одной рукой, затем второй, пока ноги были крепко скрещены в замок вокруг шеста. Но затем он ударился о металл головой и ослабил хватку.

Он погрустил какое-то время, тяжело дыша и глядя на золотистое кольцо в вышине. Интересно, Сурья Хан всегда себя так чувствовала? Пожалуй, ему стоит быть к ней немного добрее.

Металл напротив голой груди был холодным и грубым, пока он раз за разом пытался вскарабкаться по шесту. Иногда он падал сразу, а иногда, сжимая зубы, подтягивал себя выше к небу, полный слепой уверенности, что если у него получится это сделать, то все обязательно наладится.

Он не знал, насколько высоко поднялся, когда упал в последний раз, но казалось, будто полет длился несколько минут, пока Драко не рухнул на землю клубком рук и ног, лица и бедер, спины и всего остального. Странно, но больно не было. Он чувствовал только напряжение, но рот наполнился вкусом крови, а глаза начали закрываться.

Нет. Он с трудом открыл их, и почему-то блеснула молния. Где-то. А потом наступила темнота.

Когда он пришел в себя, первую секунду было только замешательство, ощущение ночного воздуха и влажной травы под спиной. А потом мир взорвался оглушающей болью. Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, но затем снова закрыл его, потому что звезд было слишком много. Он увидел достаточно, чтобы осознать, что лежит на квиддичном поле, а штаны сейчас – единственное, что отделяет его от полного единения с природой. Дрожа от холода, он пошевелил по очереди каждой конечностью и, убедившись, что ничего не сломано, крепко закусил щеку изнутри и принял сидячее положение.

\- Твою мать, - прошипел он, подтягивая колени к груди и наклоняясь вперед, стараясь дышать медленно и очень аккуратно, постепенно привыкая к целой палитре болезненных ощущений, разрывающих каждую клеточку его тела, каждый мускул, голову… боже, голова. Казалось, будто туда забралось какое-то маленькое существо, и теперь методично уничтожает ее изнутри. Он осторожно прикоснулся к лицу кончиками пальцев, чувствуя под подушечками свежие набухшие кровоподтеки, глубокие царапины и теплые ручейки крови. Дышать через нос получалось только с присвистом, и тот наверняка был сломан, но сейчас Драко не мог на этом сосредоточиться. Сейчас у него перед глазами были синяки, покрывающие руки, пятна грязи повсюду и ободранные до крови, перепачканные травой ладони.

Морщась от боли, он поднялся на ноги и поднял взгляд на возвышающееся над стадионом кольцо, пока головная боль не заставила его перестать смотреть. Внезапно он вспомнил, что именно пытался сделать, и ему стало мерзко. В ужасе от самого себя, он, прихрамывая, пересек стадион, чтобы подобрать брошенную рубашку. Надел ее, с величайшей осторожностью просовывая руки в рукава, и застегнул пуговицы, несмотря на то, что тяжесть ткани на груди и плечах казалась практически невыносимой. Он не мог вернуться полураздетым, а сделать это рано или поздно было нужно. Хрипло выкрикнув _Акцио_ и призвав носки и ботинки, Драко привел себя в максимально возможный приличный вид и медленно, кряхтя и ругаясь, двинулся по траве обратно в сторону замка. Ему главное добраться до больничного крыла, умыться и найти какое-нибудь обезболивающее зелье. Возможно, тогда никто ничего и не узнает.

Филч патрулировал коридоры замка, но Драко сумел затаиться в тени и дождаться, пока тот с миссис Норрис уйдет подальше. Лестница оказалась настоящим испытанием, но он справился, сумев добраться наверх без новых травм, позволил себе отдохнуть минутку, после чего осторожно толкнул дверь в палату, прокрался внутрь и тут же врезался в тележку с зельями, которая с жутким грохотом упала на пол вместе с ним.

Драко приподнялся на локте и уставился на россыпь разбитого стекла и лужи разлитых жидкостей.

\- Потрясающе.

Он в точности знал, что дальше произойдет, потому что дверь в покои Помфри находилась в этом же самом коридоре, так что он даже не стал пытаться встать. Несколько секунд спустя дверь распахнулась, являя взбешенную Помфри с палочкой в одной руке и свечой в другой; полы бардового халата развевались за спиной.

\- Что, ради всего святого—? – она резко замолчала, взгляд заметался между перевернутой тележкой и Драко. Рот ее приоткрылся, но она быстро опомнилась, поставила свечу и метнулась к нему, опускаясь на колени прямо в голубоватого цвета лужу. – Драко— пресвятые небеса, - бормотала она, ощупывая его лицо, отчего он застонал от боли. – Что ты натворил?

Он посмотрел на нее, прикрыв один глаз, когда она взмахнула палочкой, зажигая свет в помещении.

\- Слишком ярко, - выдавил он.

Она немного приглушила свет ламп, и Драко перестало казаться, будто у него сейчас сгорит сетчатка.

\- А теперь рассказывай, что произошло, - велела она. – Что ты… Ты принял его зелье, не так ли? – внезапно спросила она, цепко заглядывая ему в глаза. Из голоса в ту же секунду исчезло все сочувствие, и она пригвоздила его к месту тяжелым взглядом. Он не выдержал его веса.

\- Совсем немного! Я думал, это успокоительное. Оказалось, что нет! – возмущенно произнес он.

\- Это успокоительное и антидепрессивное зелье для пациентов, которые уже находятся под действием проклятия, глупый ты мальчишка! Один бог знает, как оно ведет себя в организме здорового человека!

\- Плохо оно себя ведет, - пробормотал Драко, дергаясь, когда она подогнула его ноги и отработанным движением помогла встать. Не переставая качать головой, она доволокла его до ближайшей кровати, усадила на нее, после чего призвала табуретку и села напротив.

\- Снимай рубашку, - велела она, и Драко молча подчинился. Каждый сантиметр его тела ныл от боли, и ему очень хотелось попросить Помфри просто вырубить его до утра. – Ты, как никто, должен понимать, насколько это опасно, - продолжила она, отпихивая его непослушные пальцы и принимаясь за пуговицы самостоятельно. – Ты ведь разбираешься в зельеварении, знаешь, насколько важна в этом деле точность, соблюдение баланса… ты хоть представляешь, с какой тщательностью мне приходится рассчитывать дозу для Гарри? Ты вообще отмерил дозировку, прежде чем выпить?

Драко уткнулся взглядом в пол.

\- Нет.

Помфри издала раздраженный звук, после чего осторожно развела полы рубашки, обнажая грудь. Затем судорожно выдохнула.

\- Что, ради всего святого, с тобой произошло? – требовательно спросила она. Раздражение в голосе уступило место искреннему беспокойству.

\- Упал. Несколько раз. - Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тянущем от открытого окна сквозняке, на тихом дыхании Гарри, на крошках земли и обрывках травы в ботинках. На чем угодно, чтобы отвлечься от реальности, в которой он сидел посреди ночи полуголый напротив школьной медсестры, весь в синяках и царапинах, и чувствовал себя так, словно снова стал глупым капризным ребенком. Он сделал глубокий болезненный вдох. – Пожалуйста, исцелите мне нос, и я пойду. Обещаю вернуться утром и за все извиниться. Я восстановлю все разлитые зелья. Все, что нужно.

\- Не глупи, - произнесла Помфри, на этот раз гораздо мягче. Она сжала неповрежденный участок его плеча успокаивающе прохладными пальцами. – Никуда ты не пойдешь. Ты останешься здесь, и мы со всем разберемся. Просто не шевелись.

Драко почти не дышал, пока она осматривала его, проводя палочкой вдоль рук и ног и накладывая легкие невесомые чары, от которых по коже распространялось приятное тепло.

\- Ладно, - произнесла она после нескольких минут тишины. – Ничего, что я не смогла бы вылечить. Сиди, не шевелись, а я пока схожу за мазями.

Она пригвоздила его к месту предупреждающим взглядом и вышла. Драко облегченно выдохнул. Он был идиотом, это факт. Но хотя бы он был идиотом без серьезных повреждений. К сожалению, болеть от этого знания меньше не стало, и он был рад, когда вернулась Помфри с целым набором склянок и тазом горячей воды. Драко приготовился к очередному раунду допроса, но его не последовало. Помфри села на табуретку, окунула чистое белое полотенце в таз с водой, отжала и принялась методично промывать его ссадины и царапины. Прикосновения были уверенными, но осторожными, и когда в какой-то момент Драко зашипел от боли, она дала ему пару секунд прийти в себя, прежде чем продолжить. Когда ткань коснулась его лица, Драко резко втянул в себя воздух и сжал зубы, пока Помфри смывала пыль и грязь с его кожи.

Сидеть с закрытыми глазами было проще, но когда он решился и бросил на нее короткий взгляд, то не нашел на лице ничего, кроме сосредоточенности. Не произнеся ни слова, она провела горячим полотенцем по его лбу, словно ей каждый день приходилось приводить в порядок склонных к саморазрушению бывших Упивающихся, и не стала комментировать ни один из шрамов, оставшихся со времен войны. Она по очереди обернула его израненные кисти в горячий влажный хлопок, с величайшей осторожностью смывая грязь с содранных костяшек и поврежденных кончиков пальцев.

Таз со звоном опустили на пол, и Драко открыл глаза, только сейчас заметив, что помещение полно пара, а самого его начала бить дрожь. Помфри слабо улыбнулась ему и зачерпнула пальцами какую-то желтоватую мазь из баночки.

\- Что это? – спросил Драко, нарушая повисшее между ними молчание.

Улыбка Помфри на секунду стала шире, а затем снова исчезла.

\- Чудо-мазь. Ну, это я ее так называю. Готовлю по собственному рецепту, - сказала она, нанося густую мазь на его кожу. – Эти синяки должны выцвести за ночь и к утру полностью исчезнуть.

\- Впечатляюще, - прокомментировал Драко, вдыхая отчетливый травяной запах. – Из чего она?

Помфри встала, чтобы дотянуться до синяков на спине.

\- Арника, масло чайного дерева, рог единорога… и еще несколько секретных ингредиентов, - загадочно произнесла она, втирая мазь ему в лопатки.

\- И что это за ингредиенты? – поинтересовался Драко отчасти из любопытства и отчасти, чтобы отвлечься от ее внушительной, обтянутой фланелевой тканью груди, маячащей у него прямо перед лицом.

\- Не твоя забота, - ответила она, после чего села на место, выглядя гораздо более похоже на себя обычную, и Драко выдохнул с облегчением. Эту женщину трудно было чем-то встревожить, а значит он действительно плохо выглядел.

\- Полагаю, мое любопытство останется неудовлетворенным, - произнес он и попытался улыбнуться, тут же поморщившись, когда порез в уголке рта неприятно засаднило.

\- Осторожно, - велела она, беря в руку палочку. – Сейчас вылечим твой нос, оставшиеся порезы, и я поставлю чайник.

\- Кажется, эта школа существует исключительно на чае, - сказал он, морально готовясь к применению заклинания.

\- Как и все добрые британские заведения, Драко, - согласилась она, после чего добавила: - _Эпискеи!_

Драко вцепился в простыню, когда нос ошпарило жаром и что-то хрустнуло. На секунду ему показалось, что он буквально чувствовал, как что-то там меняло положение, но затем все закончилось, и он вновь получил возможность нормально дышать.

\- Это было странно. Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста. А теперь не шевелись, - Помфри прищурилась, чтобы лучше сконцентрироваться, и по очереди исцелила каждую царапину, проводя палочкой вдоль поврежденной кожи и искусно вновь соединяя ее, так что не оставалось ничего, кроме бледных розоватых полосок. – Пожалуй, тебе для них понадобится ясенец. У меня в кабинете немного было. Идем, - позвала она, уже на полпути в кабинет, пока сам Драко еще даже подумать о том, чтобы двигаться, не успел. – Я заварю чай и найду тебе какую-нибудь одежду. Уверена, Гарри не будет возражать, если ты позаимствуешь его пижаму.

\- Ведь это вовсе не будет странно, - пробормотал он, но послушно поднялся и осторожно и медленно поплелся вслед за Помфри в ее личный кабинет.

\- Садись, - велела она, и Драко знал, что лучше просто подчиниться. Он уселся в удивительно удобное расшитое кресло и стал наблюдать за тем, как она крутится по кабинету, делая про себя вывод, что человек, способный командовать будучи одетым лишь в бардовый халат в самом деле заслуживает восхищения.

Комната была небольшой, но уютной, с полосатыми обоями и деревянными панелями на стенах. Здесь был стол, красивейшая старинная квадратная раковина и целая армия маленьких животных из пьютера, стоявших на огромном, вызывающем зависть, серванте с зельями. Драко никогда здесь не был, но по-настоящему его удивила лишь одна вещь: изображения.

Одна стена была покрыта исключительно ими, и когда Помфри отвернулась, чтобы заварить чай, Драко наклонился вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть их получше. Там было несколько фотографий маленькой темноволосой девочки, но большинство изображений были разнообразными рисунками. От разноцветных каракуль до более сложных картин с людьми, домами и деревьями, и даже пара совсем смелых попыток изобразить, судя по всему, одного и того же рыжего кота.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Помфри.

Драко подпрыгнул, словно она поймала его за чтением ее личного дневника.

\- Слабость. Голова болит. Но лучше.

\- Вот, поешь, - сказала она, отламывая большой кусок шоколада от еще большего куска. – Я не могу больше ничем помочь с головной болью. Боюсь, здесь требуется время и сон.

Драко вовсе не хотелось есть: губы саднило, а от шевеления челюстью голова начинала болеть только сильнее, но он все равно отломил дольку и съел ее. Он чувствовал запах чая, знал, что тот почти готов, и что от него станет лучше. Он вздохнул, когда она вручила ему фланелевую пижамную рубашку, но носить одежду Гарри Поттера не могло быть более странным, чем сидеть полуголым в кабинете мадам Помфри, так что он послушно натянул ее.

\- Любуешься моей галереей? – спросила Помфри, вручая ему исходящую паром чашку и садясь в кресло по другую сторону стола.

Драко кивнул.

\- Ваша внучка?

\- Нет, - она улыбнулась. – Внучатая племянница, Роза. У меня нет детей.

Драко поморщился, когда спину пронзило короткой вспышкой боли.

\- Я слышал, от них только шум да беспорядок.

\- Не говори так, Драко. Роза – замечательная девочка, - Помфри с теплотой посмотрела на рисунки, и Драко только сейчас заметил, что на некоторых из них были изображены медсестры, а один даже был подписан неровными буквами: «Тетушка Поппи лечет людей». – Хотела бы я, чтобы у меня была дочь.

Драко глотнул чая. Тот был невероятно крепким, и Драко сам не знал, почему удивлялся этому. Но чай, как и требовалось, согревал его горло и успокаивал нервы. 

\- А почему у вас ее нет? – машинально спросил он и вздохнул. – Простите.

Помфри странно посмотрела на него, после чего наклонилась вперед, нависнув над столом и обхватив ладонями чашку.

\- Мне все время было некогда. Всегда находились какие-то более важные дела, а потом… - она пожала плечами. – А потом было уже поздно. Я всегда считала, что моя сестра завела детей слишком рано, но зато сейчас у нее есть дети и Роза, а у меня… - она пристально посмотрела на Драко и натянула на лицо улыбку. – А у меня несколько сотен юных волшебниц и волшебников, за которыми глаз да глаз нужен, а также толпа преподавателей, которых требуется поддерживать в строю.

Драко с некоторым усилием улыбнулся в ответ, но мог чувствовать только грусть. Настигло неприятное осознание, что в действительности он никогда не видел в ней – или в остальных – людей. Они были учителями, медсестрами, директорами и деканами, но у них, так же как у всех, были свои сожаления, страхи и глупые мечты. Он не мог поверить, что раньше ему это даже в голову не приходило. Видимо, это побочный эффект работы с теми же людьми, кто когда-то воспитывал тебя, давал советы, наказывал и видел все твои ошибки и идиотские моменты. Он не знал, что ей сказать, но ему очень хотелось встать и пожать ей руку за откровенность и за то, что она только что своими словами открыла ему глаза на то, что могло теперь оказаться невероятно важным.

\- Я не очень хорошо понимаю детей, - произнес он и лишь несколько секунд спустя понял, что сказал это вслух.

\- Никогда не задумывался, как же ты тогда стал учителем? – полюбопытствовала Помфри.

Драко устало улыбнулся.

\- Каждый день задаю себе этот вопрос.

Она посмотрела на него внимательным взглядом.

\- Я не верю, что ты это серьезно.

\- Возможно, нет. Но, думаю, я здесь, потому что меня попросила МакГонагал, а больше в то время никому не было интересно, что будет с моей жизнью. В том числе мне самому, - Драко нахмурился, увидев приподнятые брови Помфри. – О, не надо на меня так смотреть. Не могу представить, чтобы вы часто звали ее Минервой.

\- Вообще-то, именно так я ее и зову. Причем, часто.

Драко угрюмо отхлебнул из чашки.

\- Поздравляю.

Когда он вновь посмотрел на нее, она почему-то улыбалась, и на этот раз улыбка была настоящая.

\- Хочешь знать, что я думаю? – спросила она и тут же продолжила, не дожидаясь ответа. – Я думаю, у всех нас есть место в этом мире, и что ты нашел свое здесь, точно так же как и я.

По коже прошел легкий зуд, и Драко поднял чашку, допивая чай.

\- Вы правда думаете, что мое место здесь?

\- Я уверена. Многие были недовольны, когда ты начал здесь преподавать, но это было давно. Ты доказал всем, что они были неправы, Драко, но тебе пора перестать пытаться. Настало время отпустить. Не трать жизнь впустую, - мягко произнесла она.

Глаза защипало. Он закрыл их и кивнул.

\- Я не очень хорошо умею следовать советам, - признался он. – Но, возможно, настало время начать. По-крайней мере, после того, как посплю. Если это вообще возможно.

Он слышал, как она встала и начала двигаться по кабинету, но открывать глаза не хотелось. Он зажал пустую чашку между коленями и опустил голову на руку, оседая в кресле и немного заваливаясь на бок.

\- Драко?

\- Мм?

\- Откуда ты упал?

\- С одного из квиддичных шестов, - ответил он, широко зевая.

Секунду было тихо, а затем покой разлетелся вдребезги, когда Помфри завопила:

\- Совсем с ума сошел? Ты же мог насмерть разбиться!

Драко распахнул глаза и резко выпрямился, отчего шею прострелило пронзительной болью. Он громко выругался.

\- Обязательно было так делать? – возмутился он.

Она уставилась на него.

\- Да, боюсь, что обязательно, - спокойно произнесла Помфри. – И если ты еще хоть раз выкинешь что-то подобное, то я лично прослежу, чтобы в мое больничное крыло тебя больше не пускали, а раны тебе обрабатывать будут напичканные сахаром первокурсники!

\- Это как-то чересчур драматично, не находите? – поинтересовался Драко, устало массируя глаза.

\- Возможно. Но у меня уже тоже четыре утра, знаешь ли.

\- Справедливо, - покивал Драко. – В таком случае, думаю, мне лучше пойти к себе.

\- Да, отличная мысль. Прими это перед тем как лечь, и я гарантирую, что ты заснешь, - с этими словами она вручила ему небольшую стеклянную бутылочку с красной жидкостью и склянку с надписью «Экстракт ясенца» на боку. Затем вытащила его из кресла и подтолкнула к выходу. – Давай. Я заколдую двери, так что больше ты сегодня сюда не попадешь.

Драко поплелся в заданном направлении, крепко сжимая в руках драгоценную бутылочку. Уже у самого выхода он обернулся и неуверенно посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Я скажу ему, что с тобой все в порядке, - пообещала Помфри. – Иди уже.

И Драко ушел. Оказавшись в собственной гостиной, он озадаченно осмотрелся. Все было именно так, как он это оставил: вот чашка на столе, вот второе кресло, стоящее чуть дальше, чем обычно, из-за длинных ног Фергуса Куинлана, вот стопка непроверенных работ… Но ему почему-то казалось, будто его не было здесь уже несколько дней. Впрочем, сейчас все это было неважно. Была только одна вещь, которую ему нужно было сделать перед тем, как принять зелье и, возможно – но лишь возможно, - поспать.

\- Стэнли, - позвал он, обходя гостиную, а затем и все остальные комнаты в поисках жука, которому задолжал искреннее извинение. – Стэнли? – после еще пары бесплодных обходов Драко подошел к серванту, вытащил мятный листок и растер его между пальцами, наполняя воздух тонким ароматом, после чего позвал снова.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, - попытался он, болезненно падая на колени и принимаясь заглядывать под мебель. Грудь затопило чувством вины, а глаза защипало. – Пожалуйста, выходи. Я правда прошу прощения.

Ничего не произошло. Он выпрямился и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Все остальное больше не имело значения. Важно было лишь то, что он потерял лучшего друга. По щекам покатились горячие слезы, затекая в рот и капая на позаимствованную рубашку.

_Тэк-тэк?_

Драко так резко поднял голову, что перед глазами все закружилось, но это было неважно, потому что Стэнли выглядывал из приоткрытой двери спальни и осторожно шевелил антеннами. Драко моментально оказался на ногах, тремя неровными шагами пересек гостиную, поднял его на руки и прижал к груди.

\- Мне так стыдно, - пробормотал он, прижимая жука ближе и наслаждаясь тем, как шесть маленьких ножек скребут по его одежде, стараясь ухватиться. – Прости, что накричал на тебя. Ты не был ни в чем виноват.

 _Тэк_ , сказал Стэнли, исследуя антеннами мокрое лицо Драко. _Тэк-тэк-тэк!_

\- У меня была чертовски отвратительная ночь, Стэнли, - дрожащим голосом произнес Драко. – Пойдем спать.

В темной спальне Драко осторожно разделся, осторожно лег, а затем также осторожно укрыл свое колотящееся тело одеялом. Он улыбнулся, глядя как Стэнли покрутился на кровати рядом, прежде чем улечься спать. Он вытащил пробку из бутылочки и выпил зелье одним глотком. Он доверял Помфри. Поппи. Зелье было вкусным. Он закрыл глаза.

**~*~**

Когда он вновь открыл их, по его ногам – вверх-вниз – ползал оголодавший Стэнли, а за окном ярко светило солнце. Он потянулся и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на будильник, но тот, как оказалось, валялся на полу. Драко наклонился, чтобы поднять его, и тут же обратил внимание, что боли в руках и ногах больше не было. В следующий момент он заметил, что была уже четверть девятого, а значит на завтрак он уже не успевает. Это было проблемой, потому что Драко впервые за последние несколько дней страшно хотелось есть. Его сейчас даже стряпня эльфов не отпугнула бы.

Отбросив одеяло, Драко рассмеялся. Оказалось, что он по какой-то причине решил лечь спать в одних только трусах да позаимствованной у Поттера пятнистой пижамной рубашке. Позаимствованной у Гарри, поправил он себя. Наутро все и правда казалось иначе, и Драко уверился, что у него сегодня были гораздо более важные дела, чем обращаться ко всем по фамилии.

\- Или что-то вроде того, - буркнул он, направляясь в ванную.

Идти было легко, ничего не ныло и не болело, исцеленное волшебством мадам Поппи Помфри. Ну ладно, затылок все еще немного побаливал, но у Драко просто не получалось сильно переживать по этому поводу. Уже достигнув ванной, он развернулся в дверном проеме и пошел обратно в гостиную, отыскать склянку с экстрактом ясенца, с наслаждением шагая босыми ногами по прохладной поверхности кафельной плитки, потертым половицам и мягкому ковру.

Со склянкой в руке, он направился обратно в ванную, на ходу стягивая через голову рубашку Гарри. Все ощущалось таким…

\- Святые небеса.

Драко уставился на собственное отражение и скривился. Он в самом деле похудел, и ему это совсем не шло. Подняв обе руки, он коснулся острых ключиц, провел пальцами вдоль ребер, затем потянул за резинку трусов, некогда плотно прилегавшую к телу, а теперь немного свободную. Винить в этом, кроме себя самого, было некого. Не считая посылки от Хагрида, он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел что-то помимо печенья да тостов. А постоянный стресс, недосып и непривычное количество физических нагрузок только усугубляли ситуацию.

Он, конечно, красавцем никогда не был: кожа слишком бледная, губы слишком тонкие, а все остальное – слишком острое и угловатое, чтобы считаться привлекательным. Но это было уже совсем нелепо. Страшно представить, на что он был похож, когда ночью ввалился в больничное крыло. Пожалуй, лучше этого не знать: воспоминания о своих жутких поступках и унижении все еще были слишком свежи, даже после вызванного зельем четырехчасового сна. Помфри – Поппи, Поппи, Поппи – пообещала, что к утру синяки исчезнут, и оказалась права. Тоненькие, словно волоски, шрамы от порезов тоже начали заживать, а когда он капнул на каждый немного ясенца – они и вовсе почти пропали.

Отставив склянку, он оперся ладонями о раковину и внимательно посмотрел в зеркало. Темные круги под глазами, к которым он уже успел привыкнуть, никуда не делись, да и кожа не потеряла своей почти призрачной бледности, но чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше, и этого пока было достаточно.

Душ был просто волшебным, как и чистая одежда, а затем и чашечка чая, которую он успел выпить, прежде чем покинуть покои. Большой зал к этому времени уже почти опустел, но на преподавательском столе обнаружился большой поднос с сосисками, которые выглядели вполне безопасно, так что Драко уселся на ближайший стул и утянул с подноса сразу три, поместив их между двумя кусками цельнозернового хлеба. Он как раз собирался впиться в него зубами, как над его плечом склонилась Поппи и произнесла:

\- Приятно видеть, что твой аппетит вернулся.

Драко повернулся к ней, слыша, как недовольно заурчал живот. Глаза ее были уставшими, но в остальном она выглядела так же опрятно и безупречно как и всегда, а улыбка была теплой и искренней.

\- Да, проснулся жутко голодным, - ответил он. – И я действительно прошу прощения за прошлую ночь. Я прекрасно понимаю, насколько ужасно себя вел, и насколько профессионально себя вели вы.

\- Хватит извиняться, Драко, - произнесла она. – Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, а наверху все уже убрано, так что ничего ужасного не произошло. Наоборот, должна признать, мы замечательно пообщались прошлой ночью, хотя я предпочла бы делать это при других обстоятельствах… и в более раннее время суток, но не принципиально.

\- Да, я… - Драко вздохнул. Нахмурился. Слова рвались с губ независимо от его желания. – Я правда прошу прощения.

Поппи сурово посмотрела на него.

\- Хватит. Ешь свой завтрак, пока не остыл. Увидимся позже.

Сказав это, она отошла, и Драко проводил ее взглядом, впившись-таки затем зубами в сэндвич и принявшись с наслаждением его жевать.

Он по-прежнему не понимал причин, по которым она ему помогала, но, похоже, его мнения по этом вопросу все равно никто не спрашивал. Они с ней обязательно еще увидятся сегодня, но сперва ему нужно было возвести кое-какие мосты. Загадывать было рано, но, возможно, у Драко появился шанс исправить как-то всю эту катастрофическую ситуацию, и он не собирался его упускать. Вот только успокоит свой голосящий живот.

А затем он отправится в больничное крыло и в подробностях перескажет все Гарри.

**~*~**

\- Мисс Эйнсли, задержитесь, пожалуйста, - произнес Драко, повысив голос, чтобы быть услышанным за трелью звонка, объявляющего начало обеденного перерыва. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что за строгим выражением на лице не было видно раздирающего его волнения. Не хватало только, чтобы шестнадцатилетняя студентка Гриффиндора решила, что учитель ее побаивается.

Это все равно было не так. Да, кое-чего он боялся, хотя сам не был уверен – чего именно. Когда она обменялась с друзьями тревожными взглядами, после чего те, похватав сумки, покинули аудиторию без нее, Драко вообще захотелось обо всем забыть. Но вчера у него, кажется, случилось настоящее озарение, а такие вещи часто не происходят. Не с ним, точно.

\- Сэр?

\- Садитесь, Роксана. Все в порядке, я не собираюсь вас ругать, - произнес Драко, наслаждаясь удивлением в ее глазах. Она настороженно села напротив. – Я хочу побеседовать о квиддичной команде.

Она кивнула, не произнеся ни слова, но ее ноздри едва заметно расширились при упоминании слова «квиддич».

\- Я более чем уверен, что вы не горите желанием находиться здесь и слушать мое мнение по этому поводу, но все равно собираюсь его озвучить, поскольку – хотите верьте, хотите - нет – пока профессор Поттер не поправится, я отвечаю за всех студентов вашего факультета, в том числе за команду по квиддичу. Признаю, что в прошлом у меня не всегда все было гладко в отношениях с Гриффиндором. Признаю также, что в квиддич я не играл с тех пор, как окончил школу, - Драко сделал паузу, по губам скользнула легкая понимающая улыбка. – Но поверьте, это случилось не так давно, как вам кажется.

Роксана, не сдержавшись, коротко удивленно выдохнула, и Драко поднажал:

\- Как бы то ни было, я наблюдал за игрой команды и подметил некоторые моменты. Вы можете прислушаться к моим советам, а можете – проигнорировать, но не озвучить их вслух было бы упущением с моей стороны. Вы готовы слушать?

\- Да, сэр, - негромко ответила Роксана, нахмурившись, будто понятия не имела, как лучше вести себя в такой ситуации.

Драко это порадовало, поскольку ставило его в более выгодное положение, а он в таком не оказывался уже добрых несколько недель.

\- Замечательно. Во-первых, вашему охотнику, мистеру Рамси, следует научиться пасовать квоффл. Ему, видимо, хочется самому забить все голы, но квиддич – это командный спорт, и, кроме того, как только слизеринские загонщики поймут, что он делает, они тут же атакуют его, и велики шансы, что остаток матча он проведет в компании мадам Помфри. Во-вторых, ваши загонщики. Признаю, у них мощный удар, но им не помешает потренироваться в точности. Какой смысл в сильных руках, если под ударами бладжеров будет только воздух… или хуже.

Роксана молча смотрела на него, раскрыв рот и крепко стиснув в пальцах ремешок кожаной сумки.

\- Это… - она замолчала, покачав головой.

\- Говорите, не бойтесь, - велел Драко, но голос звучал мягко.

\- Все эти замечания, про загонщиков и Марка Рамси… Профессор Поттер сказал мне то же самое на последней тренировке, перед тем как… он ведь поправится, правда? – внезапно спросила она.

\- Да, - твердо ответил Драко. – Он поправится. Просто на это требуется время. Я обещаю, вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете, как он вернется, и вам больше не придется иметь дело со мной. Не считая этой аудитории, естественно.

Роксана медленно выдохнула и кивнула.

\- Я пытаюсь что-то с этим сделать, но это трудно, ведь половина игроков - новички. Капитан ушел, а я, если честно, не ожидала, что займу его место.

Приободренный, Драко поделился последним своим наблюдением.

\- Уверен, Роксана, из вас выйдет отличный капитан. Однако я заметил, что вы бережете левую сторону, когда подаете, ловите или даже просто держите квоффл. Боюсь, ваши противники тоже это заметят и попытаются использовать против вас.

Роксана, качая головой, опустила взгляд на свои руки.

\- Не могу поверить, что вы заметили. Даже профессор Поттер ничего об этом не сказал.

Драко спокойно взирал на нее, внутренне отплясывая победный танец. Ему понадобилась пара секунд для осознания того, что радовался он победе не над Поттером, а над самим собой.

\- Вы согласны, что это может стать проблемой?

\- Да. Я ломала запястье летом. Упала с дерева, - призналась она, смущенно улыбаясь Драко. – Целитель за полминуты все вылечил, но я с тех пор никак не могу перестать беречь его, нет уверенности.

\- Понимаю. Уверенность очень важна. Возможно, стоит показать запястье мадам Помфри. Она посмотрит и убедит вас, что все в порядке, - предложил он.

Роксана вздохнула.

\- Возможно. Слушайте… Профессор Малфой… Простите, что вела себя грубо. Просто я и так знаю, что мы проиграем Слизерину в субботу, а тут еще ваше присутствие на тренировке… словно в издевку.

Драко подался вперед, нависнув над столом, и вскинул брови.

\- Вы настроены весьма пессимистично.

Роксана тоже наклонилась вперед, посмотрев на Драко тем взглядом, который бывает лишь у подростков.

\- Вы же знаете их капитана, Джозефа Раена? – с внезапным вызовом спросила она. – Он получил предложения одновременно от «Паддлмира» и от «Ос»! Он в любом случае уйдет в профессиональный квиддич, как только закончит школу. Как мы можем с ним соперничать?

\- Джозеф Раен - это всего лишь один игрок, - заметил Драко, хотя в действительности он был весьма впечатлен.

\- А я всего лишь реалист, - мрачно ответила Роксана.

Драко улыбнулся. Не сумел сдержаться. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент его живот громко заурчал.

\- Обед, - вместо этого объявил он, вставая из-за стола и подгоняя Роксану к выходу.

\- О боже, а это обязательно? – простонала Роксана, послушно шагая за ним.

\- Вы не хотите есть?

\- Умираю с голода, - с чувством ответила она. – Но еда стала такой странной.

Драко закатил глаза. Разумеется.

\- Я попытаюсь что-нибудь с этим сделать, - пообещал он, но она его уже не слушала.

**~*~**

Домашние эльфы… _Сегодня_ , настойчиво твердил он про себя во время передышек на тренировке по квиддичу. Поводов откладывать это и дальше уже не осталось, а после возвращения аппетита печенья и треугольных тостов ему больше не хватало. Тренировка, во время которой он со стороны наблюдал за тем, как Роксана занималась с командой, прошла гораздо удовлетворительнее, нежели предыдущие. Чего нельзя было сказать про ужин, на котором, как показалось Драко, подали какой-то странный гибрид хаша из солонины и яичного салата. Он как можно быстрее умял свою порцию, чтобы не чувствовать вкуса, и теперь, когда он шел по хлюпающей траве, возвращаясь обратно в замок, ужин неприятным грузом лежал в животе, словно не был уверен, хотелось ли ему там находиться.

Полный решимости помириться-таки с эльфами, он прикинул, как лучше поступить: сразу пойти в кухню и покончить с этим, или сперва принять душ и переодеться. Мучимый выбором, Драко, пересекавший вестибюль, едва не врезался в третьекурсника со Слизерина.

\- Вы весь в грязи, - заметил тот, делая шаг назад.

\- Отлично подмечено, Чарли, - легко отозвался Драко. – Будут еще наблюдения?

Парень удивленно нахмурился.

\- Я имел в виду… _почему_ вы весь в грязи, сэр?

\- Теперь понятно. Только поглядите, сколько времени и энергии можно сэкономить, если сразу говорить то, что имеешь в виду, - ответил Драко. Он начал получать удовольствие от ситуации. – Отвечая на ваш вопрос: я только что с тренировки по квиддичу.

Выражение на лице Чарли стало совсем кислым.

\- Нечестно, что вы им помогаете.

\- Прошу прощения? – он нахмурился, краем глаза замечая сбоку что-то большое, но не стал оборачиваться.

\- Это нечестно, - угрюмо повторил Чарли. – Вы же были в Слизерине. Почему вы не помогаете _нашей_ команде?

Драко скрестил руки на груди и снизу-вверх поглядел на студента.

\- Команде, капитан которой – Джозеф Раен? Тот самый Джозеф Раен, за которого сейчас бьются «Уимборнские Осы» и «Паддлмир Юнайтид»?

Выражение полнейшего изумления на лице Чарли было бесценным.

\- Эм… да, сэр, - слегка запнувшись, произнес он.

 _Спасибо тебе, Роксана Эйнсли_ , про себя поблагодарил Драко. Знания – сила.

Он улыбнулся Чарли.

\- Думаю, команда Слизерина замечательно справится и без меня.

Совершенно ошеломленный, парень ушел. Огромная фигура вышла из тени и, улыбаясь во все свое бородатое лицо, подошла к Драко.

\- Болтаешь со студентами, смотри-ка! – рокочуще рассмеялся Хагрид.

Звук оказался ужасно заразительным, и Драко тоже рассмеялся. Было так странно, пугающе и замечательно, стоять здесь, посреди вестибюля, и делить момент со своим новым неожиданным сторонником.

\- Да сам, если честно, не знаю, как это случилось, - произнес он. – Но мне понравилось.

\- Я заметил. Как дела у юного Стэнли?

\- Все отлично. Когда я уходил, он пытался взобраться на каминную полку. Сомневаюсь, что у него получилось, но сам процесс, кажется, доставлял ему немалое удовольствие.

\- Ну и славно. Ты сегодня тоже выглядишь гораздо лучше, - заметил Хагрид, окидывая его почти отеческим взглядом.

\- Поспал сегодня, - признался Драко. – Немного, но для начала неплохо.

\- И все? Выглядишь так, словно у тебя есть какой-то секрет, - пророкотал Хагрид, приподняв свои кустистые брови. – Что бы это ни было, оно идет тебе на пользу.

У Драко что-то сжалось в животе.

\- О. Ну, не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но… спасибо, наверное. И спасибо за сэндвичи. Они были потрясающими.

Хагрид в ответ только хохотнул и направился к выходу из замка.

\- Домовики, - через плечо бросил он. – Они ничего, ежели с ними поладить.

Дверь за Хагридом с грохотом захлопнулась, и на минуту Драко, потерявшийся в своих мыслях, замер посреди вестибюля в одиночестве.

Он прав. Разумеется, он прав. Ну, Драко надеялся.

Все что нужно, думал он, торопясь в свои покои, затем быстро принимая душ и приводя себя в порядок, это найти что-нибудь, что домовики могли бы починить. Вот только это должно было быть что-то незаурядное. Что-то важное. Чтобы эльфы ни в коем случае не решили, будто он просто потворствует им, или – того хуже – издевается. Черт подери, придется сделать кое-что совершенно немыслимое.

Он вошел в спальню, собрался с силами и при помощи серебряного ножа для писем отпорол со своего драгоценного одеяла несколько квадратов, с несчастным выражением на лице выдирая нитки так, чтобы это было похоже на своего рода несчастный случай.

Закончив, он поднял одеяло и вздохнул. Оно выглядело ужасно: печальное и нелюбимое. Он очень надеялся, что Хагрид не переоценивал таланты домовиков в починке, потому что Драко, черт возьми, любил это одеяло и не мог представить своей жизни без него.

\- Нельзя подружиться с домовыми эльфами, не распоров пары одеял, - пробурчал он себе под нос. Взял папку с меню, закинул одеяло на плечо и направился в кухню.

Как обычно, не успел он туда и шага ступить, как помещение в тот же миг опустело. Но он уже был к этому готов.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, - громко произнес он. – Пожалуйста.

Ничего не произошло. Он осторожно расстелил одеяло на столе и попытался еще раз.

\- Я надеялся, вы сможете его починить… оно… оно очень мне дорого, - произнес он, с удивлением понимая, что голос дрожит. – Оно досталось мне от мамы, для которой его сшила ее мама.

Из глубин кухни раздался глухой скрип, и дверь кладовой слегка – совсем чуть-чуть – приоткрылась.

\- Я знаю, что не нравлюсь вам, - продолжил Драко, бегая глазами по тускло освещенной кухне. – Вы мне тоже не слишком-то нравились. Вы казались мне грубыми, и еда последние две недели поистине ужасна. Почти все в школе злятся на меня за это, чего вы, скорее всего, и добивались, но… все изменилось, и я… - он замолчал, чувствуя себя крайне по-идиотски разговаривая с пустой на вид кухней. – Дело в том, что Хагрид… он мой… друг, - неловко выдавил Драко, заставив себя продолжить. – Он увидел одеяло и сказал, что у вас неплохо получается чинить вещи. Возможно, он ошибался, - закончил он, опустил глаза и стал ждать. Надеяться.

Медленно, дверь кладовки открылась полностью. Оттуда крадучись вышел один эльф, подошел к столу и, молча вытянув палец, потыкал изодранное одеяло. А в следующую секунду они повалили отовсюду: выскакивали из кухонных шкафчиков, выпрыгивали из чанов с мукой, выбегали из-за ящиков с фруктами и из-за мешков с луком. Моментально всю кухню затопило эльфами, и Драко отступил назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене и шокировано глядя на то, как они сгрудились вокруг одеяла и начали перешептываться. Затем ряды сомкнулись, и разглядеть, что именно делают эльфы, стало совершенно невозможно. Две или три минуты над столом кипела бурная деятельность, а затем они отступили, и Драко уставился, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Одеяло было в идеальном состоянии.

Они не только великолепно починили поврежденные детали, но сделали гораздо больше. Исчезли все вылезшие нитки и крошечные пятнышки, появившиеся за годы использования. Оттенки теплого бордового, яркого золотого и насыщенного, глубокого коричневого, казалось, сияли в свете ламп, и от вещи так и веяло новизной.

Он оторвал взгляд от одеяла и обнаружил на себе взгляды десятков и десятков круглых, словно шары, глаз. Секунду, казалось, никто в кухне не дышал.

\- Спасибо, - произнес он, неверяще качая головой. – Спасибо вам огромное.

\- Мы _чиним_ то, что требуется починить, - сказал эльф, стоящий к Драко ближе всех, и со значением посмотрел на него.

\- Да, я это понял, - пробормотал он, и по кухне пронеслась волна довольных вздохов. Осторожно, он свернул одеяло пухлой стопкой. – Можем ли мы… начать сначала?

**~*~**

Когда позднее тем же вечером Драко шел в больничное крыло, от него словно исходило мягкое теплое свечение. Отношения с домашними эльфами вновь налажены, капитан квиддичной команды Гриффиндора к нему прислушивается, и, если повезет, блюда во время завтрашних приемов пищи будут вполне съедобными.

\- Как все может перемениться за день, Гарри, - вздохнул он и собирался уже плюхнуться на привычный стул, когда понял, что тот пропал. А точнее, его заменили. Теперь вместо жесткого деревянного стула с прямой спинкой у кровати стояло мягкое глубокое, кофейного цвета, кресло с подлокотниками. На сидении лежал аккуратно сложенный вязаный плед.

Ошарашенный, он опустился в кресло и закрыл глаза, паря где-то между спокойствием, замешательством и растерянной благодарностью.

\- Ты бы видел это кресло, - шепнул он, глаза по-прежнему были закрыты. – Особое отношение, после того, как я настолько плохо себя вел. А может, _потому что_ я так плохо себя вел. А ты что думаешь? – Драко сонно улыбнулся, почувствовав, наконец, усталость минувшего дня и позволяя мышцам расслабиться. Он прекрасно понимал, что Поппи просто пытается о нем позаботиться, но для него сама идея по-прежнему была довольно непостижимой.

Он открыл глаза и поморщился, приметив стоящие на тумбочке зелья, затем перевел взгляд на Гарри, одетого в пижаму зеленого цвета. Такого же, как его глаза, лениво подумал Драко, после чего заставил себя немного встряхнуться. Он не знал, насколько подробно Поппи пересказала Гарри события прошлой ночи, или как много тот слышал сам, но по неясным причинам желание снабдить его полной неурезанной версией событий было непреодолимо. Это, подумал он, возможно, хотя бы развлечет Гарри на какое-то время.

\- Я, кстати, заключил перемирие с домовиками, - он наклонился, чтобы поправить сбившийся ворот пижамы Гарри. – Кричер, когда вернулся с дровами, едва в обморок не хлопнулся, завидев, как мы все сидим за столом и чинно пьем чай. Признаю, картина довольно странная, но не думай, будто я не знаю, что обычно делаешь ты. Так что я просто позаимствовал идею. И, знаешь, чай и правда способен решить любые проблемы.

Драко поджал ноги под себя и лениво уставился на Гарри, размышляя, какой чай тому больше нравится, и умеет ли тот его правильно заваривать. Такие вещи просто необходимо знать о друзьях, торопливо рассудил он, а затем нахмурился. Можно ли назвать двух людей друзьями, если говорит только один из них, а у другого просто нет возможности не слушать? И ему действительно хотелось быть Гарри другом, что само по себе изумляло.

Наконец, он решил, что лучше не думать, а делать. В конце концов, вечные излишние размышления его пока ни до чего хорошего не доводили.

\- Мне столько всего нужно тебе рассказать, но начать, думаю, стоит с признания. Прошлой ночью я кое-что у тебя украл.

 _Малфой, ты идиот_ , произнес в голове голос Гарри.

\- Это очень быстро становится очевидным фактом. Так ты хочешь узнать, что случилось, или нет?

Гарри не шелохнулся.

\- Я так и думал.

**~*~**

В пятницу после обеда настало время для новой атаки на ангар для метел. Работа была тяжелой и грязной, но на этот раз Драко был к ней готов. Вооруженный перчатками из драконьей кожи, термосом с чаем и целым набором разнообразных очищающих заклинаний, Драко с головой окунулся в процесс, выбрасывая из ангара метлы и разномастный мусор, пока руки не заболели от усталости. В десять минут шестого он остановился, сдернул с разгоряченных ладоней перчатки и потер полные пыли глаза. Отыскав наименее грязный участок травы, он сел и принялся хлебать чай. Между глубокими вдохами Драко с удивлением осознал, что наслаждается запахом улицы, и что, несмотря на усталость, чувствует себя странно умиротворенным и полным энергии для предстоящего занятия по полетам.

Нахмурившись, он оглянулся на ангар. Там все еще был беспорядок, но уже гораздо более организованный, чем две недели назад. Еще один заход, подумал он, и можно будет начинать отмывать стены, чинить сломанные стеллажи и поддоны. Совсем странным было то, что ему не терпелось этим заняться. Драко внезапно поймал себя на мысли о том, что подумает о его стараниях Гарри. Словно он пытался _сделать для него что-то приятное_ , а не просто продемонстрировать, как должен выглядеть надлежащим образом содержащийся ангар для метел. От таких мыслей ощущения были весьма странные.

Впрочем, в последнее время странностей в его жизни было немало.

Драко поднялся на ноги и отряхнул штаны, которые на этой неделе ему пришлось зашивать уже дважды. Придется покупать новые, а значит идти для этого в магазин. Драко поморщился от этой мысли, затем, поддавшись порыву, схватил еще одну метлу и отправился к своим первокурсникам. Хорошо одеваться – это одно, а ходить по магазинам – совсем другое. И люди, которые предпочитают упрямо выживать на зарплату учителя, не могут позволить себе обращаться к портному всякий раз, как возникает желание обновить гардероб.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он, кидая каждому студенту по метле. Как он и ожидал, Эмили легко поймала свою, Сурья свою схватила и тут же уронила, а Уинстон живо пригнулся, так что метла пролетела над его головой и упала на траву позади.

Четвертую метлу Драко оставил при себе, глядя как Сурья и Уинстон торопливо бросились поднимать свои. Изначально он не планировал сегодня летать, но что-то (подозрительно похожее на голос Поттера) подсказывало ему, что научить этих детей хоть чему-нибудь, просто стоя рядом, скрестив руки на груди и выкрикивая указания, у него вряд ли получится. Пускай этот совет не вызывал у него восторга, Драко понимал, что попытаться стоит.

\- Вы тоже будете летать, сэр? – с энтузиазмом спросила Эмили.

\- Думаю, да, - ответил он, неожиданно занервничав. – Начнем с «вверх», хорошо?

Раздался стон Уинстона, но когда Драко посмотрел на него, тот укладывал метлу на траву с крайне решительным выражением на лице.

\- Вверх! – произнесла Эмили, боязливо съежившись, но метла все равно легко поднялась прямиком ей в ладонь. Драко подавил улыбку.

\- Вверх! – велела Сурья, и результат оказался гораздо лучше, чем на прошлой неделе.

\- Хорошо, - похвалил Драко.

Сурья улыбнулась, и Драко с удивлением почувствовал, как грудь наполнилась чувством гордости.

\- Спасибо. Я тренировалась, - сказала она. – Вы ведь играли в квиддич, да? Я поискала про вас информацию в библиотеке.

\- Про меня написано в книге? – переспросил Драко, ужаснувшись. – В какой?

\- «Справочник квиддичных команд Хогвартса», - ответила она. – Там есть информация про все игры, которые были в Хогвартсе. И про всех, кто когда-либо играл за команду своего факультета.

\- Понятно, - облегченно произнес Драко. – Да, я играл, но это было очень давно. Что насчет вас, Уинстон, вы тоже тренировались?

Уинстон затравленно глянул на Драко, и Эмили тут же вмешалась, защищая друга.

\- Конечно, профессор Малфой! Он тренировался _все время_!

\- Замечательно, мисс Элдерсон, - произнес Драко с ноткой раздражения. – Уверен, Уинстон тоже умеет разговаривать.

Эмили уперлась взглядом в свою метлу и ничего не ответила.

\- Я тренировался, - произнес Уинстон, потупив взгляд. – Делал все, как вы сказали, но ничего не вышло.

\- О, - мягко выдохнул Драко.

Внезапно он почувствовал себя отчаянно некомпетентным. Пускай по позе и выражению лица Уинстона было видно, что разочарован тот исключительно в себе, Драко все равно не мог не чувствовать, что подвел его. На Трансфигурации такого… просто не случалось. Студенты слушали его указания, и, так или иначе, но у них получалось. Если они испытывали затруднения, он находил способ с этим справиться. Логично, что тот же метод должен был сработать и здесь, но Драко не имел понятия – что для этого сделать.

Эмили от него требовалось только согласие покрывать ее хитрость. Для Сурьи не все было потеряно, он это чувствовал. Достаточно просто подняться в воздух вместе с ней и научить ее держать равновесие. Возможно, это будет не так просто, но он полагал, что у него получится. Проблема заключалась в технике. Случай Уинстона же был другим, и Драко не знал, с какого конца подступиться. Ему ни разу не приходилось помогать студенту, который _боялся_ бы применить требуемые чары. К тому же, его собственная нетерпеливость и робкая натура Уинстона тоже были не лучшим сочетанием для успешного образовательного процесса.

Однако ни у него, ни у Уинстона выбора сейчас особо не было, а значит Драко придется что-нибудь придумать.

\- Попробуйте еще раз, пожалуйста, а я посмотрю, - наконец произнес он.

Уинстон вздохнул, но, как и остальные до этого, вытянул руку ладонью вниз, сделал глубокий вдох и издал пронзительный – точно как у банши – вопль «ВВЕРХ!».

Драко с Сурьей оба подпрыгнули от этого звука, и только Эмили спокойно смотрела на друга. Метла по-прежнему лежала на траве. Драко показалось, будто та слегка шелохнулась, но виной всему мог быть ветер. Он потер ладонью лоб и посмотрел на Уинстона, который стоял весь раскрасневшийся и явно разочарованный.

\- Ладно, - произнес Драко, как можно более тактично. – Что ж, команда определенно стала звучать настойчивее.

\- Это хорошо? – угрюмо поинтересовался Уинстон.

\- Это было довольно пугающе, - вставила Сурья. – Я и не знала, что ты так можешь.

Уинстон слабо ей улыбнулся.

\- Но у меня все равно не получается.

\- Получится, - произнес Драко с большей уверенностью, чем ощущал. 

Он призвал в ладонь метлу, не зная, что еще сделать. Всего-то и требовалось придумать, как победить вполне обоснованный страх падения с большой высоты. Ничего сложного.

К концу занятия Уинстон, как и его метла, по-прежнему был на земле. Зато в остальном у Драко дела шли гораздо лучше. Паря в воздухе рядом с Сурьей, он сумел так точно скопировать ее позу и воспроизвести проблему, что несколько раз оказался на земле рядом с ней, свалившись с метлы. Актерское мастерство Эмили тоже заметно улучшилось, так что теперь Драко практически мог убедить себя, что та действительно неловко и неуютно чувствует себя на метле.

На обратном пути к замку он заметил в темноте высокую фигуру, нарезающую вокруг деревьев неторопливые круги на метле. Он остановился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо, и понял, что он или она раз за разом подбрасывает в воздух мяч, иногда ловя его, а иногда упуская и ныряя на метле вниз, чтобы подхватить уже у земли. В движениях было что-то странное, левая рука то и дело пряталась за спину, но тут в воздухе мелькнули темные волосы, забранные в длинный конский хвост, и Драко улыбнулся.

\- Кажется, она действительно ко мне прислушалась, - сообщил он Гарри несколько часов спустя, забравшись с ногами в свое удобное кресло и набросив на колени плед. В больничном крыле сегодня было прохладно. Он уже коснулся носа Гарри тыльной стороной ладони и наложил на постель легкие согревающие чары. Собственные пальцы по-прежнему мерзли, и он мечтал о чашке горячего чая, о стенки которой их можно было бы согреть. – Держу пари, ты считаешь это забавным: я помогаю капитану гриффиндорской команды скрыть свою слабость от Слизерина. Наверное, так оно есть, но, черт возьми, я и правда ей горжусь.

Гарри размеренно дышал, и Драко притих, загипнотизированный тем, как медленно поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка, покрытая клетчатой тканью пижамы. Тот жуткий сон не снился ему уже два дня, но просто взять и забыть о нем он тоже не мог.

\- Не знаю, что делать с Уинстоном Камберуэллом, - вздохнул он, теребя край пледа и хмурясь. – Как заставить его летать, если он даже метлу с земли поднять боится? Что ты собирался с ним делать? В твоих записях ничего нет, я проверял. Возможно, ты и сам не знал, что он боится… Полагаю, в классе, полном ни разу в жизни не летавших детей, не так трудно затеряться в задних рядах. Но ты ведь знал, что у него не получается, да? И мне все еще интересно, как Эмили Элдерсон сумела обвести тебя вокруг пальца…

Драко снова вздохнул. Гарри любезно никак это не прокомментировал.

\- Просто, Малфой, я обычно не жду, что студент станет мне врать, - пробормотал Драко, корча Гарри рожу.

Снаружи безутешно завывал ветер, отчего Драко почему-то казалось, будто они с Гарри были единственными в мире людьми, кто сейчас не спал. Внутри, в больничном крыле, мерцание одинокой лампы и свечение согревающих чар Драко, казалось, окутывали их коконом мягкого приглушенного света. Интересно, получится ли у него когда-нибудь воспроизвести это ощущение безопасности, потом, когда все закончится? Но думать об этом не хотелось, и он быстро выбросил мысль из головы.

И вместо этого принялся говорить. Он рассказал Гарри про отца, про его алчное стремление к власти и влиянию, про его убежденность, что Драко превыше всего в жизни должен ставить положение семьи, про его характер, жестокость и наказания. Рассказал он Гарри и о светлой стороне отцовской личности: о его любви к музыке и живописи, о посещениях концертов и галерей, которые отлично отпечатались в его памяти, хотя и прекратились еще до того, как Драко пошел в школу. Он рассказал Гарри о непокорном мужчине, который пожал ему руку после слушания в суде, велел заботиться о матери и никогда не забывать, что он Малфой. И о сломленном растерянном человеке, вернувшемся из Азкабана семь лет спустя. Рассказал о резких сменах настроения, о провалах в памяти, о том, как отец мог сидеть целыми днями, зарывшись в книги о времени, уверенный, что сумей он вернуться в прошлое и изменить там пару событий, то жизнь его сложилась бы именно так, как он всегда и мечтал.

\- Я больше не знаю, что он за человек, - признался Драко, не уверенный, какие чувства испытывает по этому поводу: грусть, обреченность или что-то совершенно иное. – Впрочем, он больше не злится, как раньше, и собственные проекты теперь занимают его настолько, что он забывает пожаловаться на то, как редко я с ними вижусь. Маму это расстраивает, но… - Драко тряхнул головой, подумав о родителях Гарри. Он, наверное, ведет себя как бесчувственный идиот, вот так вот рассказывая о своих. В любом случае, рассудил он, раз уж начал, нужно договаривать. – Правда в том, что я просто не хочу туда возвращаться. Я так ни разу и не был там после битвы, представляешь? Это больше не мой дом. Не после всего, что там произошло. Мама говорит, там сейчас очень красиво, совсем как раньше, но он никогда больше не будет прежним. Не для меня.

Драко посмотрел на Гарри, скользнул взглядом по резкому росчерку носа и упрямой линии челюсти, по пробивающейся на подбородке щетине. Он впервые подумал о том, что Поппи, должно быть, каждое утро бреет Гарри, и улыбнулся этой мысли.

\- При первой же возможности я выгреб из личного сейфа все деньги и снял квартиру в Глазго, - он поморщился, вспомнив первое место, где жил после того, как покинул Мэнор. – Город, кстати, весьма красив, но квартира была ужасна, как и район. Ничего лучше я себе тогда позволить не мог, иначе все деньги кончились бы за пару месяцев, а для работы я вряд ли был пригоден. Измотанный, увязший в депрессии, тощий как жердь… Подозреваю, что был похож на наркомана, потому что сосед из квартиры напротив постоянно пытался мне что-нибудь продать. _Слышь, дружбан, надо герыча?_ – он попытался по памяти изобразить акцент.

Он вздохнул, поглядывая на Гарри поверх сложенных на коленях рук.

\- Естественно, мне не нужен был никакой герыч. От него, наверняка, все стало бы только хуже. На самом деле – тебе это понравится – я даже не знал, что это значит, пока не сходил в библиотеку и не прочитал.

 _Малфой, ты идиот_ , подумал он и пожал плечами. Возразить ему было нечего.

\- Я провел там четыре года. Прятался. Чего-то ждал. Почти не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме кассиров в «Теско» да матери, хотя даже она не знала, где именно я был. Я читал, гулял, заново купил учебники для подготовки к ТРИТОНам и сам изучал все заклинания. Знаешь, я ведь, кажется, так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты вернул мне палочку. Конечно, у меня в голове тогда творилось черт-те что, но это не оправдание. Без нее… только представь, я мог бы по-прежнему жить над Дэйвом-Рейвом и каждый день питаться лапшой быстрого приготовления.

Драко живо накрыли воспоминания, и он содрогнулся. Во рту тут же возник фантомный вкус синтетического куриного бульона, нос наполнил запах отсыревших обоев, а в ушах зазвучали громкие басы из квартиры снизу. Не без усилий, он отбросил эти ощущения подальше, вместо этого сосредоточившись на воспоминании о сегодняшнем ужине и крайне вкусном – не подверженном экспериментам – пироге с ветчиной и луком.

\- Понятия не имею, как она меня нашла, - продолжил он какое-то время спустя. – МакГонагал, я имею в виду. Она мне так и не рассказала. Это не то чтобы важно, но я не люблю чего-то не знать. Она просто появилась однажды— Я пошел в магазин за молоком, а когда вернулся – увидел ее. Она стояла посреди гостиной, с этим своим характерным выражением на лице. Ну, знаешь, словно пытается понять, откуда это так мерзко пахнет.

\- Пришлось пригласить ее в другое место. Я не хотел, чтобы она оставалась там и видела… Понимаю, насколько нелепо это звучит, но мне было стыдно. В конце концов, мы обосновались в «Голове клячи», за столиком в конце зала, и она пригласила меня провести лето в Хогвартсе. Звучало безумно, но я ухватился за представившийся шанс. Отчасти потому, что мне хотелось посмотреть на результаты ремонта, про которые она рассказывала, а еще потому, что Дэйв завел себе новую подружку, и спать по ночам стало совершенно невозможно.

Драко улыбнулся в ткань халата. Это сейчас воспоминания о громких звуках по ночам были забавными, а тогда он готов был придушить обоих, только бы нормально поспать.

\- Разумеется, именно тогда все и началось. Школа, конечно, была пуста, и МакГонагал то и дело таскала меня то на поле, то в аудитории, давая мне странные небольшие поручения. Я выполнял их, и поручения постепенно становились сложнее и ответственнее, пока я наконец не спросил прямо, что она задумала. Она отправила меня в свой кабинет, а когда я вошел – висевший на стене портрет Дамблдора не спал. Она все подстроила, разумеется. Хотела, чтобы я знал, что они оба простили меня и готовы дать мне здесь второй шанс, если я того пожелаю. Она не могла и дальше одновременно быть директором и преподавать Трансфигурацию, а занять ее место предложила мне. Знаешь, в моей голове это до сих пор звучит нелепо, - признался Драко, покачав головой. – Я все спрашивал ее «почему я?», а она отвечала лишь, что я лучше всех подхожу для этой должности, чтобы это ни значило. По каким-то неясным причинам я в конце концов согласился.

 _Я всегда знал, что у этой женщины не все в порядке с головой_ , произнес в голове голос Гарри.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Мы занимались все лето. Она даже пригласила экзаменатора из Министерства, чтобы я как положено сдал ТРИТОНы. Это было так странно… никто до этого никогда не хотел помогать мне просто так, без какой-то корыстной цели. Я понимаю, что ей требовался преподаватель, но она могла позвать на эту должность кого угодно— Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь. Дамблдор… - Драко замолчал и тяжело сглотнул. – Дамблдор столько раз пытался меня спасти. Думаю, она хотела закончить то, что он не успел.

Драко умолк и медленно выдохнул, неожиданно почувствовав себя легко и расслабленно. И устало, подметил он, когда зевнул так широко, что заныла челюсть.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - пробормотал он. – Уже поздно, а завтра матч. Думай о хорошем, Гарри. Думай о честной и непростой игре. Только в этом случае я завтра не стану для половины школы самым ненавистным преподавателям.

Аккуратно сложив плед, Драко встал и посмотрел на Гарри. Ему почти показалось, что тот улыбался.

**~*~**

\- Гермиона, что скажешь?

Грейнджер посмотрела на Драко, явно пытаясь подавить улыбку.

\- Весьма броско, - наконец произнесла она.

Драко медленно повернулся и впился испепеляющим взглядом в Уизли-Рона (Рон и Гермиона. Гермиона, Гермиона, Гермиона), который, широко улыбаясь, рылся в ярко-красной дорожной сумке. Они бывали здесь каждые выходные, навещая Гарри, но Драко почему-то не сообразил, что сегодня они сперва захотят посмотреть матч. Сейчас он об этом очень жалел, поскольку элемент внезапности позволил Рону обвешать его гриффиндорской атрибутикой, и теперь, так как матч пока не начался, все студенты на стадионе глазели исключительно на Драко.

\- И наконец… - провозгласил Рон, вытаскивая огромную шляпу в форме льва, после чего бесцеремонно нахлобучил ее Драко на голову.

\- Нет, - отрезал Драко. – Ни за что.

\- Ты еще самого классного не видел! – возразил Рон. Он ткнул в шляпу волшебной палочкой, и та издала громогласный рык.

У стоявшей рядом Гермионы вырвался смешок, и она тут же сделала вид, что смотрит в другую сторону.

-Уизли, я не стану—

\- Рон.

\- Рон Уизли, я не стану носить эту штуку. Я и так уже превысил допустимую здоровьем норму гриффиндорской одежды с этим шарфом, значком и перчатками, - твердо произнес он и взялся за поля шляпы, собираясь стянуть ее.

\- Вот это да, профессор Малфой, какой замечательный пример межфакультетского единства, - раздался позади голос МакГонагал, и Драко медленно обернулся.

\- Эм, спасибо, но я как раз собирался…

\- Вы ведь не собираетесь ее снимать? – спросила она, опасно вскинув брови.

Драко вздохнул.

\- На самом деле я собирался отдать ее Рону. Он… мерзнет.

\- Я в порядке, приятель, - громко объявил Рон, и когда Драко посмотрел на него, тот натягивал на голову точно такую же шляпу.

Он торопливо обернулся к Гермионе, но та теперь тоже щеголяла собственной львиной шляпой. Сволочи.

Драко выдавил для МакГонагал слабую улыбку и отвернулся обратно к полю, где уже выстроились игроки.

\- Отлично, - буркнул он себе под нос. 

Рон ткнул в свою шляпу палочкой. Та зарычала.

\- Начинается! – крикнул кто-то, и все взгляды обратились на поле.

Десять минут спустя все было кончено. Несмотря на все старания Драко, обновленная команда Гриффиндора оказалась размазана гораздо более сплоченной командой Слизерина. Игра закончилась со счетом 200:40. Драко не переставал аплодировать, пока команда понурившись покидала поле, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом, но все равно отчаянно гордясь их выступлением. Рамси сделал по меньшей мере три паса, Роксана героически пыталась использовать при игре обе руки, а их ловец всю игру не слезал с хвоста своего соперника из Слизерина, пускай этого и не было достаточно для победы.

\- Недостаточно _на этот раз_ , - пробормотал он на обратном пути к замку. Гермиона бросила на него странный взгляд, но ничего не сказала. Они его послушали, и они попытались. И они вполне могут сделать то же самое в игре против Хаффлпаффа, только на этот раз еще лучше. Пока они шли в сторону больничного крыла, чтобы рассказать про матч Гарри, Драко с удивлением понял, что с нетерпением ждет следующей тренировки.

Когда они вошли внутрь, рядом с лежащим на кровати Гарри стояла Поппи в компании трубочек и прочих очищающих приспособлений. Драко тут же остановился, быстро глянув на накрытого навесом Гарри, затем развернулся и пошел обратно к выходу в коридор.

\- Ты куда? – окликнула Гермиона.

\- Подождать снаружи, пока мадам Помфри не закончит то, что делает, - пояснил он и затем, осознав, что она наверняка не знает, насколько деликатная это процедура, добавил: - Это удаление продуктов жизнедеятельности.

\- Я знаю. Все в порядке, Гарри не стал бы возражать, - произнесла она и двинулась к стулу, чтобы подтянуть его к кровати.

Драко уставился на нее и Рона, который стоял не двигаясь и переводил взгляд с Драко на Гермиону и обратно.

\- Тебе не кажется, что для него это немного унизительно? – еще раз попробовал Драко.

Гермиона, сведя брови, посмотрела на него.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, Драко. Это всего лишь мы, и нам все равно ничего не видно, - заметила она, кивая на навес.

Поппи продолжала работать, но что-то в выражении ее лица натолкнуло Драко на мысль, что она прилагает немало усилий, чтобы ничего не сказать. Хотелось бы знать, что именно она хотела сказать, но этого по ее лицу было не понять. Драко перевел взгляд на бледное лицо Гарри, на его растрепанные волосы, и внезапно почувствовал необходимость защитить его. Это придало его голосу уверенности и твердости.

\- Это не имеет значения. Уверен, будь ты на его месте, тебе бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то смотрел. К тому же, это займет всего несколько минут, так что мы все подождем в коридоре.

Рон моргнул, пожал плечами и двинулся к выходу.

\- Я бы не стала возражать, - тихо сказала Гермиона, но отпустила стул и вышла следом.

Драко придержал для них дверь. Он уже собирался закрыть ее, когда поймал взгляд Поппи, и та украдкой улыбнулась ему.

Вновь оказавшись внутри, они втроем окружили постель Гарри и принялись во всех подробностях пересказывать ему игру.

\- Загонщики действовали немного не слаженно, - заметил Рон, на что Драко тут же ощетинился.

\- Они играют первый год. Еще научатся, - возразил он, затем протянул руку, чтобы поправить Гарри прядь волос, и едва успел остановить себя. Он сам ничего не понимал. Эти люди были друзьями Гарри почти всю его жизнь, а он почему-то испытывал странную потребность защитить его от них. Вообще ото всех защитить. Это было бессмысленно, и Драко опасался, что таковым оно навсегда и останется.

\- Драко, есть минутка? – спросила Поппи, выглядывая из кабинета.

Он моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей.

\- Конечно.

Он сделал вид, что не заметил шокированных взглядов Рона и Гермионы, но на самом деле это чувство вовлеченности в жизнь было потрясающим. Он чувствовал себя человеком.

Она закрыла за ним дверь кабинета и улыбнулась.

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

\- Да?

\- Недавно я рассказала про тебя Розе, и вчера она прислала мне это, - она взяла что-то со стола и вручила Драко.

Он уставился на предмет, чувствуя, как в горле внезапно встал ком. Это был рисунок, изображающий светловолосого человека на метле. Пускай он был слегка неровным, но это точно был Драко. В полнейшем изумлении он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Поппи.

\- Это я.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Да. Мы созваниваемся по камину каждый четверг, и ей всегда интересно, что происходит в Хогвартсе. Ты ее очень заинтриговал, и про тебя, оказывается, очень интересно слушать.

Драко тряхнул головой.

\- Святые небеса. Я ведь совсем не интересный.

\- Не думаю, что это так, - Поппи уперла руки в бока и наградила его своим фирменным суровым взглядом. – И Роза со мной согласна. Единственный учитель, которого она рисовала до этого – Хагрид.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- В каком забавном закрытом клубе я теперь состою. Повешу это на стену в своей гостиной. Пожалуйста, передай Розе, что мне очень понравилось.

\- Передам. Как дела со сном?

\- Потихоньку, - ответил Драко. – Но постепенно становятся лучше.

Поппи кивнула, удовлетворившись ответом, и Драко откланялся. С Гарри оставались Рон и Гермиона, а у Драко был арт-объект, который требовалось разместить, и голодный жук, которого требовалось накормить. Он шел сквозь холодные, залитые солнечным светом, коридоры и не мог избавиться от ощущения, словно… Как там сказал Хагрид? Словно у него был секрет. И рано или поздно он поймет, в чем тот заключается.

  
**~*~**

Этим вечером, памятуя про замерзшие в прошлый раз пальцы, Драко наполнил горячим чаем термос и опустил его в карман халата. Затем присел, чтобы надеть обувь, собираясь отправиться в больничное крыло. Он поднял взгляд, чтобы попрощаться со Стэнли, но на ковре у камина жука больше не было. Тот уже шустро пересекал гостиную и, оказавшись рядом с Драко, принялся подпрыгивать у его ног, хлопая крыльями и бешено тэкая.

\- Что? Ты хочешь со мной? Не думаю.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк!_ настаивал Стэнли, предпринимая неловкую попытку вскарабкаться вверх по штанине пижамы Драко.

\- Прости, что я так мало бываю дома, но… - Драко вздохнул. Стэнли продолжал шевелить антеннами и тихо, умоляюще тэкать, отчего вся его твердость куда-то испарилась.

Драко, признав полнейшее отсутствие у себя силы воли, выдернул из шлевок халата тонкий пояс и наклонился, чтобы обвязать его вокруг Стэнли.

\- Давай, вперед, - приободрил он, открыв дверь и проверив коридор на наличие любителей погулять поздним вечером. Никого не обнаружив, он пропустил Стэнли вперед, и тот радостно выскочил наружу, стуча маленькими ножками по каменному полу. – Веди себя потише. Никакого тэк-тэканья, и смотри ничего не опрокинь.

 _Тэк! Тэк!_ Громко прощелкал Стэнли. Драко ничего не сказал. А смысл?

Они достигли ступеней, и Драко подхватил Стэнли на руки, крепче прижав к груди, когда тот принялся возбужденно извиваться. Как только они оказались у постели Гарри, Драко тут же посадил энергичного жука на простынь и сел в кресло.

\- Не бойся, это просто очень большой жук, - произнес он, поглядывая на Стэнли, который уже успел забраться на ноги Гарри и теперь осторожно ползал по ним туда-обратно, любопытно тэкая.

Отчего-то, после рисунка от Розы, Драко захотелось поговорить о матери. Поэтому он рассказал Гарри о ее добром характере и о том, как горько, как сокрушительно она сожалела о тех поступках, которые совершила в угоду своему непростому супругу. Рассказал о том, как она всегда старалась защитить его, и о том, как горда она была, узнав, что Драко будет учителем. Рассказал про ее сад. Про аромат ее парфюма, по которому скучал, и про хроническую паранойю, по которой не скучал вовсе.

Стэнли дрых, пристроившись у Гарри на животе, и Драко довольно скоро тоже начал клевать носом.

Не стоило и удивляться тому, что Стэнли, распробовав мир за пределами трех комнат Драко, теперь каждый вечер желал сопровождать его в больничное крыло. Драко, хотя и пытался для вида, на самом деле был совершенно не в силах сопротивляться ему. На третий вечер Стэнли запомнил дорогу и теперь буквально тащил Драко по коридорам, бешено тэкая и натягивая импровизированный поводок.

\- Сегодня понедельник, восьмое, - произнес Драко, опуская Стэнли на кровать и садясь в кресло. – Сейчас примерно половина первого ночи, и сегодня я… черт.

Заслышав знакомый скрип туфель, Драко схватил Стэнли и спрятал его под халат. Когда открылась дверь и вошла Поппи, Драко, стараясь выглядеть естественно, откинулся в кресле и улыбнулся ей.

\- Забыла свою книгу, - произнесла она, поежилась и плотнее запахнула полы фиолетового халата. Зашла в свой кабинет и несколько секунд спустя вышла обратно с книгой в руках. Склонив голову на бок, она в изумлении уставилась на живот Драко, где под халатом что-то яростно ерзало.

\- Что бы у тебя там ни было, я уверена, что санитарным нормам оно не соответствует.

\- Между прочим, он безупречно чист! – возмутился Драко, моментально перестав притворяться и позволив Стэнли выползти из-под халата. – Я каждый день полирую его, мою ножки в теплой воде и чищу эвкалиптовой тинктурой, а если он сильно пачкается – купаю в ванной.

\- И как он к такому относится? – растерянно спросила Поппи, не отрывая глаз от Стэнли.

\- Он почти ко всему относится нормально, если пообещать ему награду за хорошее поведение, - ответил Драко.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , добавил Стэнли, добродушно шевеля антеннами в сторону нового человека.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты притащил в мое больничное крыло гигантского жука, - произнесла она, качая головой.

\- Решил, что Гарри захочет с ним познакомиться, - Драко сверкнул улыбкой.

Поппи прижала книгу к груди и открыла дверь, поворачиваясь ко всем троим спиной.

\- Я просто сделаю вид, что ничего не видела, - объявила она.

\- Пожалуй, так будет лучше всего, - согласился Драко, взял Стэнли на руки и поднял на уровень глаз. – Ты плохой жук. Ты это понимаешь?

 _ТЭК! ТЭК!_ щелкал Стэнли, бесполезно загребая в воздухе всеми шестью ногами.

Вновь оказавшись на кровати Гарри, Стэнли приступил к обычной своей программе, принявшись медленно ползать по его ногам туда-обратно. Драко подтянул колени к груди, расслабился в привычной позе и стал наблюдать за ними, пока глаза не начали закрываться.

  
**~*~**

В среду, зная, что позднее его ждет вечерняя прогулка, Стэнли как послушный жук тихо сидел в спальне, пока двери покоев Драко были открыты для студентов Гриффиндора и их разнообразных проблем. Он вел себя настолько бесшумно, что Драко даже не хотелось его беспокоить, когда пришел Фергус Куинлан, но что-то в приветственной фразе Фергуса («Профессор Малфой, я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, чем неделю назад») и неожиданной благодарной улыбке пробудило в нем желание рискнуть. Стэнли ожидаемо был встречен с восторгом и внимательно изучен от антенн до кончиков крыльев. Сам жук, тоже вполне ожидаемо, совершенно бесстыже красовался перед Фергусом, тэкая, подпрыгивая и карабкаясь по нему.

\- Какое замечательное создание, профессор, - восхищался Фергус, наблюдая за не слишком удачными попытками Стэнли взобраться на чашку. – Как так вышло, что я никогда не видел его раньше?

Драко не знал, как лучше ответить на этот вопрос, поэтому, после секундной заминки, решил сказать правду.

\- Мы с ним всегда предпочитали быть сами по себе, - осторожно произнес он. – Но в последние несколько недель многое переменилось.

\- Это из-за профессора Поттера, да? – спросил Фергус. – Джозеф Раен недавно был в больничном крыле и видел его. Сказал, он просто лежит там и не двигается. Он считает, что профессор Поттер вообще не может шевелиться. Это правда?

Драко помолчал, размышляя, на что первым и как ответить.

\- Фергус, я не могу обсуждать вопросы здоровья профессора Поттера, но поверьте, о нем очень хорошо заботятся, и беспокоиться не о чем. И, да, я не могу отрицать, что события, последовавшие за больничным профессора Поттера, оказали влияние на мой образ жизни.

\- Положительное влияние? – спросил Фергус, ласково гладя панцирь Стэнли.

Драко кивнул и почувствовал, как его накрывает волной осознания.

\- Да.

\- Это хорошо, - искренне произнес Фергус. – Я всегда говорил, что вы ничего, но остальные… ну, сами знаете, как это бывает. Хорошо, что теперь они тоже могут узнать вас получше, - Фергус умолк и нахмурился. Отставил свою опустевшую чашку и посадил Стэнли на ковер. – Ладно, я пойду. Простите, если смутил.

\- Не смутили, - сказал ему Драко, и Фергус замер у двери.

\- С той стороны стоит довольно много первокурсников, и мне кажется, я слышал, что вы якобы говорили что-то о том, будто им можно в Хогсмид. Просто решил предупредить заранее.

И Фергус вышел, дав Драко возможность уловить звуки детских голосов в коридоре.

\- За что люди делают это со мной? – вопросил он Стэнли, затем поднял его, чтобы отнести обратно в спальню, прежде чем начать запускать в покои легковерную шпану.

Стэнли ничего полезного ему не посоветовал, и Драко с неохотой начал по очереди разбираться с первокурсниками. Фергус оказался прав: большинство толпились у дверей именно из-за Хогсмида, полные надежд, что Драко подпишет разрешение, но им пришлось уйти ни с чем. Впрочем, у некоторых студентов действительно были проблемы: одного второкурсника обижали старшие с собственного факультета, студент четвертого курса пришел с письмом от родителей, которые подали на развод, а одна маленькая девочка вошла вся в слезах, потому что у нее умер кот.

Драко сомневался, что его советы стали хоть сколько-нибудь лучше, но он все равно старался. Обеспечивал носовыми платками и горячим чаем всех, кого требовалось, и пытался представить, что на его месте сказали бы мать, Гарри, Поппи, да вообще кто угодно, потому что кто угодно справился бы лучше, чем он. Когда студенты кончились, Драко устало осел в кресле и крепко стиснул между пальцев переносицу, волевым усилием пытаясь отогнать назревающую весь вечер головную боль.

В дверь постучали. Драко отозвался, приглашая войти, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Открыв их, он озадаченно нахмурился.

\- Мисс Бэрон? Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Это ведь «Часы открытых дверей», разве нет? – заметила она, садясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу. На ней снова были те остроносые фиолетовые босоножки, но это сейчас было не главное.

\- Да, так и есть… для Гриффиндора.

Она бесстрашно посмотрела на него.

\- А мы можем на минуту притвориться?

Драко нахмурился. Ему не нравилось находиться в оборонительной позиции.

\- Это зависит от того, что вам нужно.

\- Я просто хочу с вами поговорить.

\- О чем? О, святые небеса, неужели про вас с Магнусом? – мрачно поинтересовался Драко.

Айви рассмеялась.

\- Нет, конечно. Магнус мой лучший друг. И в любом случае, у меня нет времени на отношения, если я хочу однажды преподавать здесь.

Драко шокировано вылупился на нее.

\- Так вы об этом хотели со мной поговорить? Вы хотите стать учителем?

\- Очень хочу. Я надеялась, вы сможете—

\- … отговорить вас? – перебил Драко. Он не мог в это поверить. В профессии учителя, разумеется, не было ничего плохого. Просто Айви была одной из самых блистательных его студенток, и он всегда считал, что ее карьера будет гораздо более значительной.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня отговаривали, - твердо произнесла она.

\- Но как же Гринготтс? Министерство? В отделе магического правопорядка есть крайне интересные должности. У меня есть… у меня есть буклеты! – торжествующе провозгласил он, но она лишь покачала головой.

\- Профессор Малфой, я знаю, чего хочу. Вообще-то вы для меня, вроде как, образец для подражания.

Повергнутый в ужас Драко пытался найти, что на это ответить, но тщетно. В итоге он сумел выдавить лишь:

\- Мисс Бэрон, из меня ужасный образец для подражания. Умоляю вас передумать.

Айви улыбнулась.

\- Даже не надейтесь. Я упрямая, можете спросить родителей. Кстати, когда пришло письмо из Хогвартса, отец жутко возмущался, что вы будете меня учить. Но потом шляпа распределила меня в Слизерин, и ему пришлось начать привыкать. Пускай не сразу, но я сумела убедить его, что не все слизеринцы ужасны.

\- В моем случае дело не только в принадлежности к Слизерину, - осторожно произнес Драко.

\- Я знаю, - Айви закатила глаза. – Я обо всем этом читала.

Драко был совершенно сбит с толку. У нее на каждый довод был готов аргумент.

\- Но почему вы никогда не говорили об этом раньше?

Она рассмеялась.

\- Потому что вы всегда были таким мрачным.

\- А теперь – нет?

\- Иногда все еще, - признала она, пожав плечами. – Но с тех пор, как вам пришлось взять на себя обязанности профессора Поттера, вы изменились. А еще вы выглядели печальным, и я подумала, вас порадует то, что мне хочется быть похожей на вас.

\- Вы рехнулись, - не сдержавшись, выпалил Драко.

Айви улыбнулась.

\- Вам надо пообщаться с моим папой. Вы бы во многом согласились. Ладно, мне пора, свидание с Магнусом на самом верху Башни Астрономии, - она встала на ноги.

\- Что?

Она снова рассмеялась.

\- Шутка. Но я слышала, что Шарма Кеннеди получила на день рождения набор для фондю. Хотелось бы добраться до гостиной, пока они все не уничтожили без меня.

Драко смотрел ей вслед, потрясенный и растерянный. И голодный. Требовалось время, чтобы переварить эту мысль, и он сомневался, что Шарма Кеннеди захочет делиться с ним едой. Поэтому он отправился в кухню, надеясь выпросить у Кричера ночной перекус.

**~*~**

Когда следующим вечером он вернулся с первой после матча квиддичной тренировки, его уже поджидал радостный Стэнли, несомненно полагавший, что подошло время отправляться на ночную вылазку.

\- Чай, - не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Драко и, стараясь не наступить на жука, направился к чайнику, чтобы начать самый важный за весь день ритуал. Теперь, когда он начал спать немного дольше – частично в собственной кровати, а частично в кресле у постели Гарри – Драко с облегчением расстался с мерзким на вкус кофе и вновь вернулся к своему возлюбленному _Camellia Sinensis_. Он, разумеется, не переставал его любить, но теперь, когда новое безумное расписание наконец начало приобретать более-менее разумные очертания, Драко осознал, что чашка хорошего чая способна сгладить негативный эффект от практически любых сложностей, которые может подкинуть ему работа. Будь то грязь и занозы, или сумасшедшие просьбы, или неудачи в инструктаже по полетам, и все прочее.

Пока чайные листья заваривались, Драко смотрел на Стэнли. Смотрел, как Стэнли вращался бешеными кругами, громко тэкая. Смотрел, как Стэнли неловко вскарабкался на журнальный столик. Смотрел, как Стэнли носился туда-сюда по полированной деревянной столешнице, свернув по пути стопку с домашними работами, на проверку которых Драко потратил целый день, и те ворохом листов полетели на пол. Наверное, Драко мог бы разозлиться на него, но Стэнли, казалось, безобразничал не ради безобразий, как порой, бывало, делал. Он просто был взбудоражен и сгорал от любопытства и желания исследовать замок и весь мир. Он был очень общительным жуком, и пускай Драко до конца этого не понимал, он не мог, положа руку на сердце, чинить Стэнли преграды, не позволяя тому исследовать окружающий мир и заводить новых друзей.

Неожиданно ему вспомнилось письмо, полученное во времена своего добровольного изгнания, и слова, написанные изящным почерком матери.

_Более всего на свете мне хочется уберечь тебя, чтобы ты был рядом, в безопасности. Но я знаю, что должна отпустить тебя, и с храбрым сердцем делаю это, в надежде, что однажды ты вернешься ко мне._

Драко медленно выдохнул, ощутив на плечах вес этих часто перечитываемых строк. Он все еще хранил это письмо – все ее письма – в шкафу, вместе со стегаными одеялами. Интересно, что бы она сказала про Стэнли и его стремление к независимости? Это, конечно, было не то же самое, но ему казалось, что мать и сейчас, даже находясь на расстоянии, могла бы кое-чему его научить.

Он помешал чай и улыбнулся, точно зная, что нужно делать. Десять минут спустя он сидел на ковре перед камином, окруженный длинными толстыми тесемками. На шее висела измерительная лента. В одной руке Драко держал палочку, а второй пытался не дать Стэнли съесть оставшуюся тесьму. Тот наверняка считал, что помогает.

Драко вернулся к воспоминаниям о минувшей тренировке. Интересно, насколько плоха была его первая в жизни попытка прочитать ободряющую речь о том, что «да, пускай сейчас мы проиграли, но мы не сдадимся»? Просто провальная или катастрофически провальная? Команда, к их чести, казалось, отчаянно хотела поверить его не-таким-уж-и-воодушевляющим словам. Но было видно, что они пали духом, и той искры, которую Драко видел в них перед самым матчем, больше не было.

\- Я раньше даже представить не мог, что однажды и правда захочу помочь им победить, - поделился он со Стэнли, который замер ровно на две секунды, позволяя Драко измерить его обхват в самой широкой части. – А теперь… Поверить не могу, что мог когда-то, пускай даже отчасти, надеяться, что они проиграют. Они же просто… дети. Они ведь наверняка не могут ничего поделать с тем, что они такие странные и непонятные.

 _Тэк-тэк!_ согласился Стэнли, переворачиваясь на спину и шевеля ножками в воздухе.

\- Естественно, все влюбятся в тебя с первого взгляда, так что пообещай, что не забудешь, кто именно кормит тебя последние четыре года. А теперь, веди себя хорошо. Мне нужно сосредоточиться, иначе я здесь сам в узел завяжусь.

Допив остатки чая в чашке, Драко прищурился, взял первые два обрезка тесьмы и принялся за работу, затягивая узлы, заплетая, завязывая, иногда матерясь и принимаясь развязывать и переделывать. Он трудился, пока пальцы не заныли от боли, а дрова в камине не успели прогореть до углей. Наконец, он поднял свое творение и критически уставился на него. Эстетического наслаждения внешний вид определенно не доставлял, но главное, чтобы выполнялось функциональное назначение.

У него получилось что-то вроде корзинообразной шлейки для Стэнли, выполненной точно по его размерам. Ее можно было надеть на Стэнли и затянуть, так что Драко мог держать его за поводок, который крепился к узлу посередине панциря Стэнли, и мягко контролировать его движения, не травмируя при этом жука. Драко надеялся, что чертова штука будет работать, так как пояс от халата долго не протянет, да и мелкая бестолочь, не дай бог, поранится, переполняемый энтузиазмом.

Глянув на время, он поднялся и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Усталость и ноющие после полетов мышцы намекали, что по-хорошему стоит пойти прямиком в кровать, но он быстро запихал эту мысль подальше.

\- Ну ладно, давай, - он зевнул, поднял Стэнли на руки и принялся надевать на него шлейку. Тот пришел от процесса в неописуемый восторг и не переставал счастливо тэкать, даже когда Драко легонько подпихнул его ногой, чтобы понять, как шлейка поведет себя под натяжением. Стэнли принялся носиться по комнате, а Драко ходил за ним, сначала позволяя вырваться вперед, а затем осторожно оттягивая поводок на себя. Методом проб и ошибок он понял, какой силы достаточно, чтобы Стэнли и далеко вперед убежать не мог, но и не взмывал при этом в воздух с испуганным _ТЭК!_ После нескольких попыток он окончательно освоился, научившись, когда требовалось, цивилизованно тормозить Стэнли.

\- Полагаю, нам стоит это опробовать, - торжествующе объявил он, открывая дверь, и направился следом за семенящим по темному замку Стэнли. – Как думаешь, наша изобретательность впечатлит Гарри, или он решит, что мы еще более психически нездоровы, чем ему казалось раньше?

**~*~**

В субботу, покончив с завтраком и тренировкой по квиддичу, Драко надел на Стэнли шлейку, сделал глубокий вдох и вышел с ним в коридор. Они в первый раз вышли вот так в дневное время, и Драко переживал, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, а поводок скользил во влажных пальцах. Он и сам не знал, почему так нервничает. Понимал, что ничего страшного случиться не не может. Но он собирался познакомить своего лучшего друга со всеми остальными и от этого чувствовал себя очень уязвимо.

В замке было тихо, так что Драко уже начал думать, что вполне может просто развернуться и сбежать, пока никто их не увидел. Но затем он шагнул в вестибюль и увидел МакГонагал, которая стояла в самом низу лестницы и смотрела прямо на него. Долю секунды спустя ее взгляд упал на Стэнли, который тут же принялся ерзать в своей шлейке, желая познакомиться с новым человеком.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, - произнесла она, вновь поднимая на него глаза, в которых застыло нечитаемое выражение.

\- Уверяю вас, он не опасен, - взволнованно выпалил Драко.

МакГонагал приподняла бровь.

\- Я догадалась. Или вы думали, мне неизвестно про вас двоих и ваши ночные похождения?

 _Тво-ю-мать_ , подумал Драко, сохраняя на лице бесстрастное выражение. О его полночных визитах к Гарри ей тоже наверняка было известно.

\- Хагрид рассказал? – спросил он, стараясь скрыть разочарование.

На какую-то долю секунды она выглядела искренне удивленной.

\- Нет, это был мистер Филч. Он уверен, что вы… что-то задумали.

\- Это не так, - возразил Драко, с неохотой приближаясь к МакГонагал, чтобы Стэнли мог получше ее исследовать.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Там будет видно. Однако, что меня действительно радует, так это наличие поводка. То, что существо безобидно, еще не значит, что оно не способно устроить хаос.

Драко тоже улыбнулся. Не смог сдержаться.

\- Не могу с этим спорить, профессор.

МакГонагал слегка наклонилась и поправила очки, чтобы получше разглядеть Стэнли, который от такого пристального внимания весь чуть ли не засветился.

\- Какой странный выбор домашнего питомца, - заметила она, вновь выпрямляясь, и внимательно всмотрелась в лицо Драко.

\- На самом деле я его не выбирал, - признался Драко. – Это он меня выбрал.

\- Говорят, истинного фамилиара можно найти только так, - произнесла МакГонагал. – У него есть имя?

Драко, не ожидавший вопроса, моргнул.

\- Эм, да. Стэнли.

Тонкие губы МакГонагал слегка дрогнули и сжались, словно она пыталась не рассмеяться.

\- Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, Стэнли, - секунду спустя произнесла она, после чего развернулась и направилась в Большой зал, оставив Драко и Стэнли стоять у подножия лестницы в одиночестве.

\- Это было странно, - пробормотал Драко. – Ладно, идем. Посмотрим, как ты отнесешься к траве.

Трава Стэнли очень понравилась. Еще ему понравились булыжники, грязь и детские колени. В следующие пару дней Драко показал ему весь замок и прилегающие территории. Они посетили квиддичный стадион и самую кромку леса. Зашли в гости к Хагриду, где Драко попробовал самый крепкий в своей жизни чай и стал свидетелем настороженной встречи пса и жука, которая подарила их владельцам несколько долгих, полных немого восторга, минут. Они побывали во всех так любимых Драко внутренних двориках замка, где Стэнли сначала с любопытством исследовал первые признаки подступающих заморозков, а затем попытался принять участие в игре «Плюй-камни». В итоге, они побывали, пожалуй, в каждом уголке Хогвартса, не считая библиотеки, потому что Драко всегда побаивался мадам Пинс и подозревал, что та вряд ли станет умиляться Стэнли, а возможно и вовсе не потерпит его присутствия в своих священных чертогах.

За этим исключением, Стэнли снискал всеобщее обожание. Что мальчики, что девочки хотели подержать его, поводить его на поводке или погладить по панцирю. Даже те, кто сначала испугались, увидев такое большое насекомое, явно были заинтригованы достаточно, чтобы задавать вопросы с безопасного расстояния. К вечеру воскресенья Драко оказался абсолютно вымотан, поскольку такой бурной социальной активности на его долю не выпадало уже много лет. Стэнли же был голодный, шумный и совершенно чудовищно грязный. Вспомнив обвинения Поппи, Драко покормил его, а затем тщательно выкупал, задавшись целью сделать из Стэнли самого чистого гигантского мятного листоеда на свете, прежде чем подпускать того к больничному крылу.

Стэнли, к счастью, ничего против ванны не имел.

\- Вот повезло, да? Раз уж тебе так понравилось на природе, - произнес Драко, вытаскивая Стэнли из воды и опуская на приготовленное для него чистое полотенце.

Зевнув, он уселся на пол, прислонился боком к стенке ванной и подтянул колени к груди. Сам он точно не был уверен, какие чувства испытывает к нахождению на природе, но одно мог сказать точно – прежней неприязни не было. Его жизнь стала чем-то большим, нравилось ему это или нет, и, возможно, не было смысла тратить время на какую бы то ни было неприязнь.

С трудом не смыкая веки, он поднялся, подхватил завернутого в полотенце Стэнли и пошел в гостиную. Там он плюхнулся в кресло, положив сверток со Стэнли на колени. Огонь в камине потрескивал, а от одежды пахло школой, землей и листвой. Не прошло и пары минут, как оба крепко заснули.

**~*~**

Проснувшись утром понедельника, Драко понял, что так и провел всю ночь в кресле. Он вытянул затекшие конечности и потерся замерзшими ступнями о ковер. На коленях лежало полотенце, напоминавшее по форме Стэнли, но самого жука нигде видно не было. Тому, видимо, хватило мозгов ночью проснуться и найти для сна более теплое и удобное место.

Впрочем, в гостиной почему-то было довольно влажно и душно. Не считая озябших ног, Драко было даже жарковато и некомфортно. Короткий взгляд в окно дал понять, что светившее в выходные солнце и подступающие заморозки пропали, оставив вместо себя тяжелое серое небо и общее ощущение мрачности.

\- Предполагается, что сейчас октябрь, - недовольно буркнул Драко, постукивая по древнему барометру, который висел на стене рядом с камином сколько Драко себя здесь помнил. Стрелка отказывалась двигаться, и, раздраженный, он оставил его в покое. Он всегда ненавидел такую погоду и не мог поверить, что она осмелилась показать нос так близко к зиме.

Он принял душ, тщательнее, чем обычно, но уже к обеду понял, что можно было не утруждаться. Студенты были дергаными и не меньше его бесились из-за учебников и накрахмаленных воротничков. Драко несколько раз прикрикнул на них, упрямо игнорируя внутренний голос, вопрошающий, каким же образом, по его мнению, крики могут помочь? Поразительно, но Джаспер Бракнелл весь урок вел себя тихо, только время от времени смотрел на Драко, а затем спокойно переводил взгляд обратно в книгу. От этого Драко почему-то бесился еще сильнее.

Начавшиеся в четыре Полеты прошли особенно тяжело. Никому из студентов, как и самому Драко, не нравилось заниматься в этом тяжелом влажном воздухе, и даже те, кто обычно лучился энтузиазмом, сегодня были угрюмы и безостановочно ворчали. Он закончил занятие на десять минут раньше, к неподдельной радости студентов, и потащился в Большой зал, чтобы там, под угнетающе серым потолком, съесть свой ужин. В кухне и так всегда было тепло, но когда Драко вошел туда сегодня, его буквально окатило волной жара. Он недовольно поморщился.

Домовики, которым температура, казалось, не доставляла никакого дискомфорта, тут же побросали все дела и сгрудились вокруг стола, устремив свои огромные круглые глазищи на Драко. А затем Кричер прокашлялся и попросил его назвать свой любимый десерт. Драко едва сознания не лишился от шока. Или недостатка кислорода.

Потеряв прошлым вечером несколько часов, он решил взять стопку с непроверенными домашними работами с собой в больничное крыло, потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы снова не навестить Гарри, казалась решительно неправильной.

\- Прости, что не пришел прошлым вечером, - произнес он, выпуская Стэнли из шлейки и опуская на кровать. – Сегодня понедельник, пятнадцатое, и погода над нами издевается.

Драко скинул халат и закатал рукава пижамы, злобно поглядывая на облака, которые – он точно знал – никуда не делись. Сидят там наверху, давят на всех жаром и духотой, а сами прячутся в темноте. Он понимал, что это похоже на мысли сумасшедшего, но был так недоволен, что его это мало заботило.

\- Мне нужно проверить несколько работ, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь. Не могу сейчас сильно с этим откладывать.

Гарри, разумеется, ничего не ответил, но Драко стало интересно, чтобы тот сказал, если бы мог, особенно по поводу Стэнли, который сейчас с величайшим интересом исследовал нагрудный карман пижамы Гарри. Усмехнувшись, он поудобнее устроился в кресле и принялся за работу; самозаправляющееся перо было заткнуто за ухо. Он читал, хмурился и качал головой, оставляя замечания, поправки, а иногда похвалы. Время от времени в работах попадалось что-нибудь настолько жуткое или просто глубоко неправильное, что он не мог не поделиться.

\- В качестве проекта на следующий семестр я выбрал превращение лося в бульонный кубик, - зачитал он, вскинув брови. – Всего один? Какая-то пустая трата лося. А ты что думаешь? – он глянул на Гарри поверх пергамента. – Спорим, ты думаешь… _Малфой, ты хоть знаешь, что такое бульонный кубик?_

Где-то в отдалении раздался удар грома, и Драко резко вскинул голову, глянув в окно. Испугавшийся Стэнли свалился с кровати. Драко вздохнул и поднял его, положив обратно на постель рядом с бедром Гарри.

\- Так уж вышло, что знаю. Я однажды купил их в «Теско», потому что они были дешевыми и похожими на еду. Я сделал все по инструкции, и получилось что-то очень странное. Как будто мясной чай. Полагаю, лучше оставить лося лосем.

Драко отложил пергамент и потянулся за следующим, стараясь сосредоточиться на проверке работ. Но проблема была в том, что он не думал о Трансфигурации. С ней было все в порядке, по этому поводу он не переживал. _Это_ у него получалось. Он думал о том, что уже начинало, если он позволял, доводить его до отчаяния.

\- Уинстон чертов Камберуэлл, - вздохнул он.

Затем откинул голову назад и уронил перо на колени.

\- Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, уже устал это слушать, но мне серьезно нужна твоя помощь. И это совершенно нелепо, потому что ты не смог бы мне помочь, даже если бы хотел. И все же, вот он я, мистер Бесполезность. Если я ничего не придумаю, он потеряет всякую веру и сдастся. Что бы сделал ты? – снова спросил Драко.

Небо за окном пересекли яркие вспышки, за которыми последовали весьма зловещие раскаты грома.

\- Я сам не знаю, что делаю, - сказал он, принимаясь тереть глаза. – Я не знаю, как… черт подери!

На этот раз вспышка молнии озарила светом всю палату, а удар грома, последовавший какую-то долю секунды спустя, словно раздался прямо над их головами. Стэнли испуганно затэкал и зарылся под одеяло. Несколько секунд спустя вспыхнуло еще раз, снова громыхнуло, и затем раздался дивный звук, с которым тяжелые крупные капли дождя стали разбиваться об оконные стекла. Драко встал с кресла и осторожно прикоснулся пальцами ко лбу Гарри. Тот был теплым и липким.

На несколько секунд Драко замер так, не отнимая руки и глядя на бегущие по стеклу ручейки воды. А затем, поддавшись порыву, распахнул оба окна рядом с кроватью Гарри.

\- Почувствуй это, - прошептал он, упираясь ладонями во влажный подоконник, подавшись вперед и подставив лицо дождю. В палату ворвался прохладный воздух, принося с собой запах озона и шторма. Драко сложил ладони лодочкой и подставил их под дождь, позволяя каплям просачиваться между пальцев, затем вернулся к постели и прижал влажные ладони к разгоряченному лбу Гарри. Потом вернулся к окну и несколько раз повторил процесс, пока кожа Гарри не начала терять жар, а дыхание не стало ровным и спокойным.

Драко точно не знал, но подозревал, что Гарри спит или хотя бы дремлет. Поэтому он еще на несколько минут высунулся из окна, позволяя ливню насквозь промочить его волосы, кожу и смыть прочь последние следы дурного настроения. Когда гроза миновала замок, Стэнли высунул антенны из-под одеяла Гарри и осторожно пошевелил ими, словно проверяя, действительно ли опасность миновала.

\- Все в порядке, бестолковый ты жук, - шепнул он, вновь оборачиваясь к окну и глубоко дыша.

Гарри бы понравился этот шторм, думал он. Гарри ведь и сам был как шторм. Вся его жизнь – сумасшедшая, дикая, страстная. Она полна ярких красок, друзей, природы и всего остального. Драко, сам того не осознавая, подверг его самому страшному для таких людей как Гарри наказанию. Молчать, быть неподвижным, быть одиноким. Запертым в собственном теле, вынужденным лежать, день за днем, в стерильном лазарете без какой-либо возможности общения.

 _Общение_ , думал Драко, раз за разом прокручивая слово в голове, словно оно вознамерилось остаться там навсегда. _Общение_. Раздраженный и раздираемый угрызениями совести, Драко отшвырнул его прочь. Затем, мокрый и тяжело дышащий, отошел от окна и присел на краешек своего кресла, уставившись на Гарри. Никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось, чтобы другой человек заговорил с ним. Но ничего не произошло.

В конце концов он собрал свои пергаменты и перья, надел на Стэнли шлейку и ушел. Ему хотелось остаться, но историй, которые он мог бы рассказать, сегодня не было, а на сердце было тяжело и больно. С другой стороны, к тому времени, как он вернулся к себе и забрался под одеяло, он уже точно знал, что ему делать с Уинстоном Камберуэллом.

**~*~**

Теперь, когда у него был план, Драко взялся за повседневные обязанности с новым рвением. Свежий воздух настолько поднял всем настроение, что влажная, будто заболоченная, земля во время урока Полетов не слишком-то и беспокоила Драко. Несколько студентов даже улыбнулись, когда он поскользнулся в грязи и плюхнулся на задницу.

На занятии Дуэльного клуба они с Айви рассортировали студентов по парам, чтобы отрабатывать щитовые чары и прочую защитную магию. Когда воздух в Выручай-комнате наполнился словами заклинаний, они вдвоем отошли и уселись на подоконник, чтобы понаблюдать пару минут, прежде чем идти к студентам с конструктивной критикой.

\- Я, кстати, все еще не передумала, - произнесла Айви, глядя перед собой.

\- Не могу сказать, что удивлен, - кивнул Драко.

Она глянула на него.

\- Если вам кажется, что у меня не получится, лучше скажите сразу.

Драко приподнял бровь.

\- Мне вовсе так не кажется. Напротив, я не сомневаюсь, что вы будете великолепны во всем, чем бы ни решили заниматься. Я просто… удивился, вот и все.

\- Правда? – спросила она, и в голосе ее было волнение, которого Драко никогда не слышал до этого.

\- Правда, - твердо произнес он. – Идемте. Многим дуэлянтам явно требуется вся помощь, которую мы способны им предложить.

Айви кивнула и выпрямилась во весь рост, который был не больше пяти футов и двух дюймов. Они двинулись в противоположных направлениях, медленно проходя мимо сражающихся пар и, когда требовалось, поправляя студентам позу, движение палочки или произношение слов заклинания. Драко слушал ее спокойные указания, замечая, насколько легко она вошла в роль неофициального помощника преподавателя и насколько естественно у нее получается работать со студентами помладше. Пожалуй, некоторые люди были учителями по призванию. А некоторые – как он сам – просто в какой-то момент своей жизни внезапно оказывались во все это втянуты.

\- Попробуйте сделать выпад на другую ногу, - посоветовал он девочке-второкурснице, тронув ее за плечо.

\- Левинсон, предполагается, что это щит, а не оружие, - утомленно произнес он, ничуть не удивившись, когда Левинсон волчком обернулся и посмотрел на него глазами щенка лабрадора.

\- Я, возможно, немного увлекся, - промямлил тот, виновато пожал плечами и обернулся обратно к партнеру.

Драко покачал головой и пошел к следующей паре. Он услышал, как Айви в другом конце зала произнесла: «Джек, не используй здесь это заклятие— просто попытайся разоружить партнера, как сказал профессор Малфой», а затем блеснула странная вспышка света, и, повернувшись, Драко увидел разъяренную Айви, виноватого Джека и согнувшуюся пополам партнершу Джека с Хаффлпаффа, которую тошнило на пол чем-то ярко-зеленым.

\- Простите, профессор— Я не думал, что заклинание правда сработает! Это просто глупое проклятие, про которое мне рассказала сестра, - протараторил Джек, с лица которого исчезли все следы обычного нахальства.

\- Подожди, пока я поговорю с твоей сестрой, - процедила Айви, обходя Джека и принимаясь поглаживать несчастную первокурсницу по спине.

Рвота, кажется, вовсе не собиралась останавливаться, даже когда Драко применил _Финиту_. Никакие прочие заклинания тоже не помогали, поэтому он велел Айви продолжать пока занятие без него, а сам как можно скорее повел бедную девочку в больничное крыло, по пути избавляясь от луж ярко-зеленой жидкости на полу.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - мрачно произнес он, бедром открывая дверь. – Мадам Помфри знает, что делать. А с Рейвенкло я за это сниму баллы. А еще считается, будто они самые умные.

Девочка глянула на него, открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то, и тут ее вырвало зеленью прямо на Драко. Он сделал глубокий вдох и взмахнул палочкой, очищая одежду. Осталось только бледное салатовое пятно на белой рубашке.

Поппи, поскрипывая туфлями, вышла из кабинета, и, прежде чем Драко успел хоть слово сказать, девочка уже сидела на кровати с большим тазом на коленях.

\- Рвотное проклятие снова наносит удар, - произнесла Поппи, перебирая склянки в тележке с зельями. Она спокойно поглядывала на Драко, параллельно добавляя два порошка в бутылочку с ярко-пурпурной жидкостью, после чего яростно ее встряхнула. – Хотя в зеленом цвете я его еще не видела, - она улыбнулась, затем перелила зелье в пузырек с длинным горлышком и отработанным движением вставила его в рот пациентке. Подождала секунду, а затем – в перерыве между приступами – вылила содержимое девочке в горло.

\- Ты уже такое видела? – спросил Драко, с изумлением наблюдая, как девочка закашлялась, несколько раз хрипло с присвистом вздохнула и успокоилась. Она растерянно вытерла губы предложенным Поппи полотенцем, а затем благодарно вцепилась в стакан с соком, который, казалось, появился прямо из воздуха.

\- Да ладно, Драко, это проклятие старо, как сам Хогвартс, - Поппи прикоснулась ладонью ко лбу девочки. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Испугался немного, - признался Драко, а затем добавил: - О. Ты про пациентку. Прошу прощения.

Девочка кивнула, взмахнув светлыми хвостиками.

\- Я в порядке. Но это было ужасно. Я думала, это никогда не закончится.

\- Не переживай. Еще не изобрели рвотное проклятие, которое я не смогла бы исцелить, - заверила ее Поппи. – Я хочу, чтобы ты это допила, - добавила она, кивая на сок. – Я сейчас принесу еще лекарство, на всякий случай. Примешь, если вдруг снова начнет мутить.

Она ушла к себе в кабинет, и девочка – Лора Марли, подумал он, вспомнив ее имя теперь, когда она перестала быть той-девочкой-которая-обширно-поливает-его-рвотой – с любопытством посмотрела на него. Ее взгляд скользнул в сторону кровати Гарри, а затем обратно на него, и Драко уже знал, что она сейчас спросит.

\- Сэр, а что случилось с профессором Поттером?

Драко заколебался, тоже посмотрев на Гарри.

\- Точно не знаю, - наконец сказал он. – Но знаю, что ему нужно спать, чтобы поправиться, а значит нам с вами нужно вести себя как можно тише.

Лора, глядя на него огромными глазами, кивнула и глотнула еще сока. Вернулась Поппи с маленькой склянкой в руках, и спустя десять минут Лора чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо и устойчиво, чтобы вернуться в свою гостиную. Драко предложил проводить ее, но она вежливо отказалась, поэтому он остался, сидя на краю кровати и наблюдая, как Поппи суетится вокруг Гарри, поправляя тому простыни.

\- Она спросила, что с ним случилось, - после непродолжительного молчания проронил он. – Я сказал, что не знаю, но что ему нужно спать. Что бы сказала ей ты?

\- Именно то, что сказал ты, окажись я на твоем месте, - ответила она, не оборачиваясь. – Разумеется, самой мне лучше не говорить, будто я не знаю, что не так с моим пациентом.

Драко вздохнул и скорчил ей рожу, пользуясь тем, что она стояла к нему спиной.

\- А что насчет остальных? Я слышал, здесь не так давно был Джозеф Раен. Что ты сказала ему?

Поппи обернулась. Губы ее были неодобрительно поджаты.

\- Я в жизни не встречала ипохондрика хуже, чем этот мальчик. Причем болезнями всех остальных он озабочен не меньше, чем собственными. Я сказала ему не лезть не в свое дело.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Ты храбрая женщина. Ты знала, что со следующего года он будет профессионально играть в квиддич? 

\- Нет, но не скажу, что меня это удивляет, - мрачно бросила Поппи. – Тебе разве не нужно обратно к своему клубу?

\- Да, - Драко вздохнул, но поднялся на ноги. – Уже иду.

Поппи кивнула, затем нахмурилась.

\- Кстати, это не ты ли случайно оставил вчера все окна нараспашку? Было довольно прохладно, когда я пришла утром.

\- Не все! – возмутился Драко. – Всего два. Нам было душно.

Поппи уставилась на него, и он решил ретироваться, пока не сказал что-нибудь еще более нелепое. Кроме того, ему требовалось снять баллы с одного студента Рейвенкло.

**~*~**

\- Конечно, когда он спросил меня в первый раз, я сумел найти причину для отказа. «Да ничо», ответил он, и поэтому я воспользовался той же стратегией и во второй, и в третий, и в четвертый раз. К девятому до меня дошло, что спрашивать он не перестанет. Я сказал себе, что все будет нормально. Что он просто пытается быть дружелюбным с новым соседом сверху, и что лучше с ним не ссориться, потому что, Гарри, я в жизни не видел никого с более пугающей внешностью, и это с учетом Волде-сука-морта. Мы со Стэнли зовем его только так, - поделился Драко, затем вытянул затекшие ноги, опуская ступни на край кровати Гарри. – Если вообще зовем.

Стэнли дернулся во сне, затем обернулся вокруг своей оси на триста шестьдесят градусов и лег обратно в точно такую же позу, в которой спал до этого, пригревшись у Гарри под боком. Температура упала до той, какая и должна была быть в середине октября, и Драко сидел в кресле, укутавшись в халат и укрытый сверху пледом. Было ранее утро четверга, и он уже несколько часов рассказывал Гарри истории из своей жизни в Глазго, возвращаясь мыслями в прошлое и превращая полузабытые воспоминания во что-то достаточно интересное, чтобы не позволить Гарри сойти с ума.

\- В общем, однажды я наконец согласился, и мы отправились в «Голову клячи». Это был день вторника, так что я надеялся, что там тихо. Я знал, что Дэйв работает вышибалой в клубе «Вельвет» в городе— это был стриптиз-клуб, - пояснил он. – Ну, наверное, он до сих пор там есть. Я в нем никогда не был, несмотря на все приглашения Дэйва, но, поверь, мыслеобразов было более чем достаточно, - он тряхнул головой. После всех этих лет он до сих пор не понимал, как кто-то мог платить за то, чтобы сидеть в компании других людей и смотреть на что-то настолько странное. – Ладно, я отвлекся. Я знал, что Дэйв работает по ночам, но почему-то решил, что все остальные работают днем. Поэтому представь мое удивление, когда мы вошли в «Голову клячи», а там яблоку было негде упасть.

Драко рассмеялся над собственной наивностью.

\- Я раньше никогда не видел подобного места, да и после тоже. Все внутри разговаривали, перекрикивая друг друга, _абсолютно все_ курили, и никто не обращал ни малейшего внимания на работающий телевизор, по которому крутили какой-то футбольный матч. Но меня всегда не покидало ощущение, что посмей кто его выключить, ему бы очень не поздоровилось. Телевизор у них висел на стене, в углу, под самым потолком, словно они боялись, что кто-нибудь может попытаться его украсть. А местные женщины, Гарри… - Драко пробрало дрожью, он широко зевнул, а потом снова вздрогнул. – Они были пугающими. Такие, если требуется, могут отбить всякое желание на всю жизнь. И вообще, весь зал был полон каких-то мигающих вспышек, нелепых автоматов, в которые нужно было опустить деньги, чтобы ни черта потом не получить взамен. Но Дэйву нравилось. Дэйв-Рэйв… так его все звали.

Драко замолчал, чувствуя сковывающую мышцы тяжесть. Глаза слипались. Он, так или иначе, скоро заснет, и ему эгоистично хотелось бы сделать это в собственной кровати.

\- Напомни мне рассказать тебе окончание истории завтра, - пробормотал он, поднял Стэнли и двинулся к выходу. – Если ты конечно не спал все это время. А то окажется, что я последние три часа разговаривал сам с собой.

Свернувшись под стеганым одеялом, со Стэнли, спящим в ногах, Драко уснул, и снился ему старый сосед. На утро он не мог перестать думать, как тот сейчас. Бросил ли курить? По-прежнему ли громко занимается сексом с той же самой шумной подружкой? Открыл ли собственный клуб, как мечтал, или по-прежнему работает в дверях чужого?

Когда вечером он вошел в больничное крыло, продолжить эту историю оказалось естественнее всего.

\- Итак, на чем мы остановились? – спросил он, усаживаясь в кресло и рассматривая пижаму Гарри. На том снова была полосатая, которая весьма ему шла.

Стэнли затэкал, требуя, чтобы его посадили на кровать, так что Драко выпутал его из шлейки и опустил на простынь, прежде чем начать.

\- Итак, мы с Дэйвом отправились в «Голову клячи». Вокруг все было липким и покрыто сигаретным пеплом. Я не знал, куда смотреть, поэтому просто сосредоточился на Дэйве и постарался растянуть свои полпинты лагера на как можно дольше. И я выжил. И, разумеется, Дэйв захотел, чтобы мы снова туда пошли. Не знаю, может, ему было одиноко? Сильно сомневаюсь, что я был интересным собеседником. Я не понимал его мира, а он не понимал моего. Если честно, половину времени мы вообще друг друга не понимали. Ненавижу пьянеть, - с чувством объявил Драко, крепче сжимая термос с чаем. – Не люблю не контролировать свои действия. Мне этого и так в жизни хватило. А Дэйв наоборот всегда говорил, что было бы забавно попробовать.

\- Думаю, я был для него чем-то вроде диковинки— мой акцент, мои волосы… даже моя осанка казалась ему забавной. Он всегда говорил, что так стоят только родственники королевы. Уж не знаю, с чего он так решил, но он никогда не уставал это повторять. Но это не было издевкой. В Кляче был один малый— Уилли, так его звали. Не думаю, что у него вообще была фамилия. И вот он был тем еще уродом. Как-то днем, когда мы с Дэйвом сидели за нашим столиком в углу, Уилли, который сидел у бара, наклонился и начал громко оскорблять меня.

Драко глянул на Гарри, а затем поднял глаза к потолку, кривясь от воспоминаний.

\- Это было более чем жалко. Он обозвал меня педиком, сказал, что сразу это понял по моим «длинным педовским волосам» и «пафосным педовским манерам». Что разговариваю я так, словно у меня всегда что-то вогнано в задницу… и что его уже тошнит от моего вида. Затем он начал кричать на Дэйва, мол, тот должен «хорошенько меня отдубасить», пока я и его педиком не сделал. – Драко вздохнул. Даже пятнадцать лет спустя представить этого тупого ублюдка труда не составляло. – В общем, - продолжил он, вновь переводя взгляд на Гарри, - я собирался…

Драко резко осекся, а сердце в груди сделало кульбит. Прямо на него смотрел зеленый глаз.

Он наклонился ближе и едва не упал с кресла, когда открылся второй глаз. Он смотрел, задержав дыхание, как зрачки Гарри расширились, а затем сузились, привыкая к свету ламп после нескольких недель темноты.

\- Ты меня слышишь? – шепнул Драко. – Э… моргни раз, если нет, и два, если да.

Гарри медленно и отчетливо моргнул два раза. Драко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как грудь затопило восторгом и неуверенностью, словно его тянуло сразу в нескольких разных направлениях. Найти способ общаться. Сказать Поппи. Спрятать Стэнли. Громко выругаться.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - задыхаясь произнес он, решив наконец не трогать пока Стэнли, и выскочил в коридор. – Поппи! – закричал он, барабаня в ее дверь. И наплевать, что на часах одиннадцать вечера. Вот вообще наплевать.

Спустя, казалось, очень долгое время, дверь открылась и на пороге появилась Поппи в ночной сорочке и с встревоженным выражением на лице. Но затем она поняла, кто перед ней, и вздохнула, упирая руки в бока.

\- Что такое?

\- Он открыл глаза! – воскликнул Драко, желая, чтобы раздирающее его волнение перенеслось по воздуху и захватило и ее тоже. – Он теперь может видеть, может моргать и может отвечать на вопросы!

Поппи улыбнулась.

\- Это отличная новость. По словам целителя Талбота, теперь восстановление должно пойти гораздо быстрее.

\- Ты уже знала об этом? – озадаченно, но требовательно спросил Драко.

\- Нет, но у меня было ощущение, что это скоро произойдет.

\- Как-то это не слишком научно звучит.

Поппи рассмеялась.

\- Целительство – это гораздо больше, чем просто наука. Идем, я посмотрю, как у него дела, - сказала она, натягивая халат и надевая пушистые тапочки того же цвета.

Около двери в палату Драко замер.

\- Я сейчас вернусь— У меня возникла одна идея.

Оставив качающую головой Поппи, он метнулся вниз по лестнице и дальше по коридорам к своему классу Трансфигурации, где, порывшись в ящиках, нашел все необходимое. В больничное крыло он ворвался запыхавшийся, но довольный. Поппи как раз сгоняла Стэнли в ноги Гарри, чтобы не мешался.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что он и правда чистый, Драко. Не дай бог, это не так.

\- Он чистый, - рассеянно отозвался Драко, плюхаясь в кресло и принимаясь мелом записывать на небольшом куске грифельной доски буквы английского алфавита.

\- Привет, Гарри, - тепло поздоровалась Поппи. – Рада, что ты снова с нами. Можешь для меня моргнуть?

Закончив, Драко вытер перепачканные мелом пальцы о халат, после чего зафиксировал нарисованные буквы анти-размазывающимися чарами.

\- Смотри, - сказал он, вставая и помещая доску так, чтобы Гарри мог ее видеть. – Я буду показывать на букву, и, если эта та, которая тебе нужна – моргни два раза.

\- Умно, - одобрила Поппи, надевая на Гарри очки, и обернулась, чтобы рассмотреть доску. – Почему два?

\- Потому что «да» - это два раза. И так мы не запутаемся, если он моргнет из-за… ну, обычных причин для моргания.

 _Да_ , сказал Гарри, и Драко улыбнулся.

\- Хмм, - протянула Поппи, которую ответ, видимо, удовлетворил. 

Когда она начала проводить свои обычные тесты, Драко завладел вниманием Гарри и стал показывать на все буквы по очереди. Он подозревал, что Поппи предпочла бы, чтобы Гарри отдыхал, но Драко подумал, что если бы у _него_ внезапно появилась возможность общаться после нескольких недель в темноте, ему было бы что сказать.

 **Ч** , сказал Гарри, а затем **Т**. Процесс шел невыносимо медленно, но Драко не собирался сдаваться. От него требовалось всего лишь время, и прямо сейчас он был готов предложить Гарри все время на свете.

 **Ч-Т-О** , сказал Гарри. **Ч-Т-О-Д-А-Л-Ь-Ш-Е**.

\- Что дальше? – непонимающе переспросил Драко.

Гарри моргнул дважды.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что хочешь узнать, чем закончилась история? – неуверенно уточнил Драко.

Гарри моргнул дважды.

Драко рассмеялся, обхватив доску и прижав ее к груди, чувствуя, как острые края врезаются в пальцы.

\- Обязательно. Я продолжу, как только мадам Помфри с тобой закончит, - пообещал он и уселся обратно, неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как глаза Гарри обвели комнату, остановились на секунду на Поппи, а затем вновь уставились на него, да так здесь и остались, спокойные и ясные.

\- Что ж, я закончила, - произнесла Поппи, убирая палочку и отступая от кровати на шаг. – От сильного стресса он явно не страдает, раз в первую очередь желает дослушать одну из твоих небылиц.

\- Мои истории очень даже реальные, - степенно заявил Драко, не переставая смотреть на Гарри.

\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Спокойной ночи, Драко, - попрощалась она, и дверь за ней захлопнулась.

\- Ну, ладно, - пробормотал Драко, прочистив горло.

Чтобы потянуть время, он встал, взял в руки Стэнли и поднял его, чтобы Гарри мог его разглядеть. Зеленые глаза слегка расширились, затем скользнули по всему Стэнли, разглядывая его расписной панцирь, антенны и шесть возмущенно дергающихся ног. Не успел Драко опустить его на кровать, как тот тут же забрался Гарри на живот и улегся спать. В глазах Гарри мелькнуло что-то похожее на облегчение, и Драко сообразил, что, наверное, тот был рад наконец увидеть, что же за существо ползает по нему ночами.

\- Ты ему очень нравишься, - произнес он, и глаза Гарри вновь переместились на него.

Медленно дыша, Драко удобнее уселся в кресле и поставил доску себе на колени так, чтобы Гарри было видно. Вот только Гарри не смотрел на доску. Он смотрел на Драко, и этот пристальный взгляд жутко нервировал. Но все в порядке… ему просто нужно рассказать историю. Гарри хочет ее услышать, и пока Драко будет рассказывать, он сможет не думать о том, что на него так пристально смотрят. А значит в итоге все в выигрыше.

\- Ладно. В общем, как я уже сказал, Уилли начал кричать, и все вокруг притихли. Завсегдатаи «Клячи» обожали разборки, и было понятно, что сейчас что-то начнется. Я все еще пытался решить, как лучше поступить: просто сидеть дальше и игнорировать или попытаться уйти. И тут Дэйв как вскочит, - Драко для наглядности резко выбросил вперед руку и едва не сшиб склянку с зельем. – Вскочил и воскликнул… о, святые небеса, когда ты на меня смотришь, изображать акцент гораздо сложнее, - простонал Драко, но Гарри только моргнул. Драко вздохнул. – Ну ладно. Дэйв воскликнул: «Он мой дружище, а не педик!», и Уилли замолчал… секунд на пять. А потом опять заорал, обзывая Дэйва как только можно и нельзя, а я просто сидел, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. А потом Дэйв кинулся вперед и врезал ему. Просто жуть. Я прямо слышал звук, с которым там что-то сломалось или треснуло, потом тут же хлюпнуло… Ну и после этого, понятно, понеслась. Уилли тоже попытался ударить Дэйва, а в итоге сломал барный стул и разбил несколько стаканов, вокруг все начали орать…

Драко осекся, поняв, что бешено жестикулирует, так что доска съехала по пледу с колен. Он поднял ее и принялся крутить в руках, время от времени поглядывая на Гарри, пока заново переживал воспоминания.

\- В конце концов появился хозяин бара и разнял их. Дэйв был в ярости, потому что всем троим запретили появляться в «Кляче» до конца дня. Лично я думаю, что это было весьма щадящее наказание. Дэйв даже не позволил мне как следует его поблагодарить. Я попытался, но он только отмахнулся, вытер с лица кровь и предложил пойти поесть картошки. Мы пошли, и он позволил мне заплатить, но это сложно назвать соразмерной благодарностью— Я поверить не мог, что человек, который меня едва знает, мог вот так вот вступиться за меня.

Гарри моргнул дважды, и Драко улыбнулся пришедшей в голову мысли.

\- Знаешь, в какой-то момент он напомнил мне тебя, - сказал он. - Ну, если бы ростом ты был шесть футов три дюйма, и с ног до головы забит татуировками с драконами. Сам решай, как это воспринимать.

Гарри пару секунд спокойно смотрел н него, а затем начал яростно моргать.

Драко приподнял доску, и Гарри моргнул дважды. Драко коснулся буквы «А», подождал, затем двинулся дальше, и спустя пару минут Гарри сообщил по буквам **СПАСИБО**.

\- О, - удивленно выдохнул Драко. – За рассказ?

Два раза. Да.

Один раз. Нет.

Драко нахмурился. Гарри снова заморгал, прося доску, и быстро вывел **ЭТО**.

\- Спасибо за то, что сижу здесь? За это? – он кивнул на доску. – За то, что говорю?

На этот раз у Гарри даже получилось закатить глаза. **ВСЕ**.

Драко вцепился зубами в губу. Он не ожидал благодарности. Не заслуживал ее.

\- Ты не должен меня благодарить. Все это – моя вина, - произнес он.

Один раз. Нет.

\- Ну, вообще-то да, - сказал Драко. – Разве ты на меня не злишься?

Гарри поколебался, а затем вывел **БОЛЬШЕ НЕТ**.

\- Полагаю, у тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, - рассудил Драко, поеживаясь и плотнее заматываясь в плед. – Как и у меня. Не удивлюсь, если ты недоумеваешь, какого черта я делаю здесь каждый вечер.

Один раз. Нет.

\- У тебя на все есть ответы, да? – Драко не сумел сдержать улыбки.

 **НЕТ ЕЩЕ** , сказал Гарри.

\- Нет еще? Чего, ответов? Еще нет ответов?

Гарри моргнул один раз, говоря нет, и раздраженно зажмурил глаза.

 **ЕЩЕ**.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал что-нибудь еще? – наугад предположил Драко.

Два раза. Да.

 **УСТАЛ** , медленно добавил Гарри.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Я тоже устал. Но думаю, еще немного посидеть могу, - Драко положил доску на тумбочку и порылся в памяти в поисках еще какой-нибудь истории.

Гарри моргнул дважды и, как только Драко заговорил, приковал к нему пристальный взгляд. В «Теско» однажды было совершено ограбление, и Драко, который рассказывал об этом, внезапно почувствовал жуткую усталость. Она шла из груди и растекалась по венам, заворачивая его в теплый кокон и увлекая в объятия сна. Но он продолжал говорить, пока глаза Гарри не закрылись, а затем, осторожно сняв с него очки и опустив их на тумбочку, бесшумно выскользнул из палаты.


	3. Chapter 3

После неожиданно крепкого ночного сна Драко приступил к своим многочисленным пятничным делам в необычайно хорошем настроении. Он с удовольствием провел утренние уроки, наслаждаясь несчастными стонами третьекурсников, которым устроил неожиданную контрольную. Болтая за обедом с Хагридом, он проглядел сданные работы и с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что все студенты справились на удовлетворительную оценку. Страшно хотелось успеть до занятия с выпускным классом забежать проведать Гарри, но Драко сумел убедить себя, что тому сейчас требовалось как можно больше отдыха, раз он начал, наконец, идти на поправку.

Сам по себе порыв он не слишком анализировал. Не было времени. Зато были студенты, которых нужно было учить, ангар для метел, который нужно было прибирать, и хитрые планы, которые нужно было воплощать. Без десяти шесть он запер ангар, бегом вернулся в замок и несколько минут спустя уже вновь был на стадионе, только теперь вместе со Стэнли. План у него был, но чтобы он сработал, все трое студентов должны были появиться на занятии, а пока Драко никого в быстро сгущающейся темноте не видел.

\- Профессор, мы здесь! – окликнула Сурья, и Драко обернулся на голос, наконец различив всех троих в свете своей волшебной палочки.

\- Оставайтесь пока, где стоите, - отозвался он и начал обходить их по кругу, формируя окружность футов в пятьдесят диаметром. Палочка была поднята над головой, а Стэнли семенил рядом. Закончив окружность, он произнес заклинание, и очерченная площадь тут же осветилась абсолютно естественным на вид дневным светом.

\- Вот это круто, - оценила Эмили, подходя к границе круга и рассматривая место, где темнота переходила в свет.

\- Спасибо, мисс Элдерсон. Прежде чем мы начнем, Уинстон, не могли бы вы мне кое с чем помочь? А кто-нибудь из девочек пока присмотрит за Стэнли, хорошо?

Обе тут же просияли. Драко, который помнил, что Эмили в выходные играла со Стэнли не меньше часа, вручил поводок Сурье. Та взяла его и посмотрела на Стэнли, который жизнерадостно наворачивал круги вокруг собственной оси. Ее улыбка померкла.

\- А что если он попытается убежать? – спросила она, сведя вместе темные брови.

\- Он не убежит, - пообещал Драко. – Но он может забыть, где находится, и отойти слишком далеко. Для этого и нужен поводок. Просто потяните на себя, и он вернется.

Сурья кивнула.

\- Ладно. А мне нельзя просто взять его на руки?

\- Если хотите, мисс Хан, но у него очень грязные ноги.

\- Профессор Малфой, я уже и так запачкалась, - отмахнулась она. – Пока мы шли сюда, я дважды упала, наступив на шнурок.

Драко оглядел ее грязные колени и зеленый от травы подол юбки, приходя к выводу, что, да, она действительно уже и так запачкалась.

\- Ради бога, берите на руки, если хотите. И завяжите шнурки, - добавил он и кинул каждой по метле, наказав, пока он не вернется, только упражняться в призывании метлы в руку. Кивком головы он велел Уинстону следовать за ним. Тот выглядел напуганным. Повернулся было к Эмили в поисках поддержки, но обе девочки возились со Стэнли и на Уинстона не смотрели.

\- Не бойтесь, я не кусаюсь, - сказал Драко, выводя Уинстона за границу освещенного участка и дальше, на лужайку, находящуюся в отдалении от замка. Вечерний воздух был пронзительным и холодным, а темнота стала практически непроницаемой, но если он не уведет Уинстона как можно дальше от остальных, то у него точно ничего не получится.

Уинстон не отставал, но ничего не ответил. Наконец, когда светлая область, где остались Стэнли с девочками, практически исчезла из вида, Драко вытащил палочку, наложил мощные согревающие чары и сел на траву. Он выжидающе посмотрел на Уинстона, и тот, поглазев на него несколько секунд, сел рядом. Судя по удивленному лицу, он явно не ожидал, что земля окажется сухой и теплой.

\- Вы можете заканчивать паниковать. Я просто решил, что нам с вами нужно побеседовать наедине, - сказал Драко.

\- Ладно, - медленно произнес Уинстон. – Почему?

Драко вздохнул.

\- Уинстон, я собираюсь быть с вами честен. Меня беспокоит ваш страх высоты. Он настолько силен, что ограничивает вашу жизнь. Я не говорю, что каждый обязан уметь играть в квиддич или любить летать. Но это очень полезный навык, и велика вероятность, что когда-нибудь в будущем он вам понадобится. Кроме того, страх порождает страх, и это чувство способно парализовать нас. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

Уинстон судорожно сглотнул и вперил взгляд в землю.

\- О том, что со мной что-то не так?

\- _Нет_ , - твердо произнес Драко. – С вами все в полном порядке. Все мы чего-то боимся.

\- А чего боитесь вы?

Драко поколебался. Он много чего мог бы ответить на этот вопрос, но не собирался пугать паренька.

\- Мадам Пинс, - признался он через пару секунд. Уинстон улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже, но по мне лучше она, чем полеты, - сказал он.

\- Тогда вы храбрее, чем вам кажется, - сказал Драко. – Думаю, нам нужно понять, что именно в полетах и высоте пугает вас больше всего. Я не стану заставлять вас делать то, чего вы не хотите, но попытаться нужно, потому что это очень важно.

\- Ладно, - слегка дрожащим голосом произнес Уинстон.

Драко подождал, прислушиваясь к доносящимся ветром голосам девочек и жизнерадостному тэканью Стэнли.

\- Мне не нравится летать, потому что это опасно. Можно упасть и пораниться.

Драко прикусил язык, сдерживая первый пришедший на ум ответ. Вместо этого он спросил:

\- Вы видели, как такое случилось? Как кто-то поранился?

Уинстон кивнул, губы плотно сжаты, а глаза блестят. Но у Драко внутри словно ослаб какой-то туго скрученный узел: возможно, он был на пути к прорыву.

\- Расскажите мне.

\- Мой папа, помните, я вам говорил, что он… ну, он летает, - выпалил Уинстон. – Когда я был маленьким, он упал. Что-то случилось с его метлой, и он упал с большой высоты. Пробил крышу чьей-то теплицы. Это было рядом с домом магглов, поэтому пришли люди из Министерства. Он очень серьезно пострадал. Кучу времени пролежал в больнице Святого Мунго. Мама постоянно плакала, и я слышал, как целитель сказал ей, что папа едва не погиб. Я не должен был это слышать, но услышал.

Драко медленно выдохнул.

\- Звучит очень пугающе. Что сделал ваш отец, когда его выписали? – спросил он, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

Глаза Уинстона сощурились, а когда он заговорил, голос звучал почти рассержено.

\- Купил новую метлу и снова пошел на работу, - сказал он. – Я просил его этого не делать, и бабушка просила, но он не стал слушать.

\- Происходили ли с ним еще несчастные случаи?

\- Ничего серьезного. Но они могут произойти, разве нет? А значит, это опасно! – настаивал Уинстон.

Драко опустил сложенные руки на колени и уставился на звезды, подыскивая подходящие слова. Звезды красиво мерцали, но никакой помощи предложить не могли.

\- Да, - наконец сказал он. – Они могут произойти. С людьми происходят несчастные случаи, и нет смысла делать вид, что это не так. Но иногда нам приходится рисковать. Я понимаю, что вы недовольны решением отца, но, мне кажется, он поместил на одну чашу весов все возможные риски, а на другую – свою любовь к полетам, и решил, что оно того стоит. Гляньте на Сурью. Эта девочка спотыкается на ровном месте по десять раз на дню, но все равно хочет научиться летать, потому что это опыт. Это потрясающий навык. Это весело. Это невероятно.

\- Это страшно, - категорично возразил Уинстон.

Драко на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Ладно. Это страшно. Но разве вам не хочется узнать, способны ли вы на это?

\- Немного, - тихим голосом отозвался Уинстон. – Я ведь должен быть гриффиндорцем.

\- Вы и _есть_ гриффиндорец, - поправил Драко. – Думаю, я знаю, что нужно делать, и чем скорее мы начнем – тем лучше. Вы готовы встретиться со мной завтра, в восемь утра?

Уинстон выглядел встревоженным.

\- Только я?

Драко с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что не напугает.

\- Да.

Уинстон нахмурился, крепко стиснул кулаки и шумно выдохнул.

\- Ладно! – вдруг выкрикнул он, да так решительно, что оба подпрыгнули.

\- Вот и славно. Тогда вернемся к занятию, хорошо?

\- Да, сэр, - сказал Уинстон, поднялся на ноги и заторопился, пытаясь не отставать от Драко. 

Они подошли к девочкам, и Драко украдкой бросил взгляд на Уинстона. Выражение на пухлом лице обнадеживало. Там было опасение и, возможно, даже страх, но все это начисто перекрывалось упрямой отчаянной решимостью.

\- С этим можно работать, - сказал он Гарри. – Он боится до ужаса, но все равно готов пытаться. А большего от него требовать я не могу. У меня самого в одиннадцать точно не было столько мужества... Не уверен, что оно и сейчас у меня есть.

 **ДУРАК** , сказал Гарри.

Драко фыркнул.

\- Не стану с этим спорить.

 **НУ**.

\- Ну? Ну и что я собираюсь делать дальше?

Два раза. Да.

\- В общем, - начал Драко и замолчал, нагнувшись, чтобы привычным движением поймать Стэнли, который иначе свалился бы с кровати. Он опустил жука обратно на простынь, покачал головой и продолжил. – Я понял, что пока он не сумеет побороть свой страх нахождения в воздухе – или хотя бы не станет бояться чуть меньше – у него никогда не будет достаточно уверенности, чтобы призвать метлу, что, как ты, я думаю, согласишься, является неотъемлемой частью процесса.

Два яростных мырга. _Да_.

Драко вздохнул, наливая себе еще чая из термоса.

\- Для тебя все это наверняка совершенно очевидно, не так ли? Не беспокойся, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты уже давно разобрался бы с проблемой… у тебя Уинстон наверняка бы уже наматывал круги вокруг голевых шестов…

Гарри яростно заморгал и затем, с некоторым усилием, вывел: **ЛУЧШЕ ЧЕМ ЛЕЗТЬ НА НИХ**.

Драко не сдержал удивленного смешка.

\- Да, здесь ты, пожалуй, прав. Повторять это я не планирую.

Зеленые глаза просияли, и на секунду Драко показалось, что Гарри пытается улыбнуться.

\- Как бы то ни было, - произнес он, чувствуя, как подрагивают уголки губ, - я встречаюсь с ним завтра рано утром, и у нас будет час до начала тренировки по квиддичу. Затем последует самый быстрый в истории душ и переодевание, потому что завтра моя очередь сопровождать учеников в Хогсмид. На этих мероприятиях никогда не соскучишься и уж точно не отдохнешь, - Драко вздохнул, добавляя драматизма специально для Гарри. – Мне требуется купить новой одежды, Поттер, и да, сейчас ты именно _Поттер_ , потому что моя уличная одежда заношена до дыр, и это все твоя вина. Страшно представить, сколько пар штанов ты изнашиваешь за год.

Глаза Гарри блеснули.

 **ЛАВКА В ХОГСМИДЕ ХОРОШИЕ ШТАНЫ** , посоветовал он.

\- Ты про «Глэдрег» или тот, что у фонтана?

 **ФОНТАН** , сказал Гарри.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк_ , вставил Стэнли, забираясь на подушку и принимаясь исследовать волосы Гарри.

\- Я туда загляну, спасибо. Знаешь, хорошо точно знать, когда ты не спишь, - признался Драко. – Раньше я просто говорил в пустоту, понятия не имея, слушает ли меня кто-нибудь, кроме Стэнли, который уже и так знает все мои истории.

 **РЕДКО СПЛЮ**. Гарри сделал паузу, а потом добавил: **СПАЛ ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ**.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Это хорошо. Поппи говорит, сон нужен, чтобы ускорить восстановление, так что я скоро тебя покину. Сейчас только дорасскажу про Уинстона. В общем, план такой…

**~*~**

Пускай Гарри и одобрил его задумку, Драко все равно нервничал, пока утром ждал Уинстона на стадионе. Какой-то своей частью он по-прежнему был уверен, что тот не придет, но когда стрелка часов доползла до восьми, из дверей замка показалась маленькая фигурка и двинулась в его сторону. Походка была нервной, но решительной.

Приободренный, Драко приветливо улыбнулся Уинстону.

\- Доброе утро. Вы позавтракали?

Уинстон кивнул, нахмурившись.

\- Хорошо. Желудок для полетов не должен быть пустым, особенно когда немного нервничаешь.

\- Вряд ли я сегодня буду летать, сэр, – угрюмо проронил Уинстон.

Драко улыбнулся, чувствуя, что у него наконец-то появился козырь в рукаве.

\- Уинстон, вы будете сегодня летать.

Широко распахнув глаза, Уинстон уставился на него.

\- Я… что?

\- Мы оба будем летать, - Драко запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на чистое голубое небо. Воздух был холодным и свежим, а ветерок легким, но бодрящим. – И условия просто замечательные.

\- Но у вас всего одна метла, - заметил Уинстон, поглядывая на немного потрепанную «Молнию Х4» в руке Драко.

\- Да, потому что пока вы боитесь оторваться от земли, метла никогда вам не подчинится. Поэтому мы пропустим начало процесса и вместо этого приступим сразу к середине, - пояснил Драко, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал увереннее.

Выражение на лице Уинстона стало еще беспокойнее.

\- Я думал, что начало – это важно, - негромко сказал тот, подняв голову к небу и поморщившись.

\- Обычно так и есть, но не сегодня. Все, что от вас потребуется сегодня – это довериться мне, - сказал Драко и оседлал метлу. – Контролировать метлу буду я, и мы с вами полетим вместе.

\- Я не могу! – выпалил Уинстон и, запинаясь, сделал несколько шагов назад.

\- Разумеется, можете. Все что мы сделаем, это немного поднимемся над землей, зависнем, а потом – когда вы будете готовы – опишем медленный круг по стадиону.

\- Профессор Малфой, я не могу, - повторил Уинстон, голос его задрожал от страха. – Я упаду.

\- Не упадете, - пообещал Драко. – Я не дам вам упасть. Вы можете сесть позади и обхватить меня за пояс, или сесть вперед, если так вам кажется безопаснее.

Уинстон дикими глазами огляделся по сторонам, впившись пальцами в ткань пальто и сорвано дыша.

\- Вы сказали, что не станете заставлять меня делать то, что я не хочу, - обвинительно произнес он.

Драко будто ударили под дых.

\- Я не собираюсь заставлять вас, Уинстон, - сказал он, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце. В тот же миг он неожиданно понял, насколько чертовски важным это для него стало. Он хотел помочь этому мальчику. Ему это было нужно. Он точно не знал, что с ним случилось, или как это случилось, но ущерб, казалось, был перманентным. Уинстон смотрел на него, темные глаза были полны страха и непокорности, и Драко все это чувствовал. Ему было тошно и страшно, а грудь затапливали эмоции, от которых жгло глаза. Порыв холодного ветра растрепал волосы и взметнул полы пальто, и Драко сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Вы в порядке? – спросил Уинстон.

\- Я в порядке. И вы тоже. Послушайте меня. Я не собираюсь силой заставлять вас что-либо делать, но я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили то, о чем мы говорили вчера. Про риск и про то, что обязательно нужно пробовать.

Уинстон медленно кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы попробовали – всего один раз – и если это окажется совершенно невыносимо, то мы прекратим и поищем другой способ. А если, и только если, все окажется не так страшно, как вы думали, мы попробуем еще раз. Договорились?

Долгое время Уинстон молчал. Он буравил взглядом землю и хмурился. Драко стоял рядом абсолютно спокойно и бесшумно, боясь даже вдохнуть, чтобы не дай бог не спугнуть Уинстона и все не испортить.

\- Я попробую, - наконец сказал тот, и Драко улыбнулся, внутренне оседая от облегчения. – Но я хочу сидеть впереди, чтобы вы могли поймать меня, если я начну падать.

\- Звучит разумно, - кивнул Драко и съехал вниз по черенку, освобождая место для своего пассажира.

Уинстон подошел к метле с таким видом, словно та была опасным хищником, робко опустил одну ладонь на полированное дерево, а затем нахмурился.

\- Она слишком высоко, сэр.

Драко озадаченно опустил взгляд и осознал, что из-за разницы в росте метла сейчас находилась где-то на уровне груди Уинстона, а значит тот при всем желании не смог бы на нее забраться.

\- Ой. Прошу прощения, - он наклонился, опуская метлу до нужного уровня. – У вас получится, Уинстон, - приободрил он. – Нужно только перебросить ногу через черенок и крепко ухватиться.

Потребовалось некоторое время, но, наконец, Уинстон набрался храбрости, кивнул и неуклюже забрался на метлу.

\- Хорошо, - небрежно произнес Драко, хотя внутри ему хотелось прыгать от радости. Он не рассчитывал сегодня зайти так далеко, и это было потрясающе. – Вам удобно? – спросил он, подпихивая вперед опору для ног, чтобы Уинстон при желании мог до нее достать.

\- Мне нормально, - отозвался Уинстон, мертвой хваткой вцепившийся в черенок.

\- Что ж, я впечатлен. А теперь, если вы готовы, я подниму нас в воздух. Невысоко, но так, чтобы мои ноги оторвались от земли.

\- Вы разве не будете держаться? – спросил Уинстон и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Драко.

\- За метлу или за вас?

\- Не знаю! За обоих! – пискнул Уинстон, начиная дрожать всем телом.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Драко, стараясь подавить улыбку. Он наклонился и опустил ладони перед руками Уинстона, обхватывая черенок и окружая перепуганного ребенка кольцом своих рук. – Так нормально?

Тот кивнул, и Драко с изумлением почувствовал, как сотрясавшая Уинстона дрожь начала сходить на нет. Он сделал так, чтобы ребенок боялся меньше. _Меньше_. Святые небеса.

Медленно, не переставая бормотать слова ободрения и стараясь держать метлу ровно, Драко поднял их в воздух, замерев, едва ступни перестали касаться травы.

\- Уинстон, вы летите, - улыбаясь, объявил он. – Как себя чувствуете?

\- Эм… не уверен, - последовал дрожащий ответ. – Думаете, мне стоит открыть глаза?

На этот раз Драко позволил себе тихий смешок.

\- Да, определенно.

Несколько секунд Драко не слышал ничего, кроме медленных, тщательных вдохов и выдохов Уинстона, а потом тот сдавленно охнул и воскликнул:

\- Ох! Я думал, мы гораздо выше!

\- Нет, мы едва-едва поднялись над землей, но главное то, что вы летите, - подчеркнул Драко.

Уинстон опустил взгляд на свои болтающиеся в воздухе ноги и крупно вздрогнул.

\- Думаете, я упаду?

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Драко, крепче сжимая в руках метлу и чувствуя прикосновение ткани пальто Уинстона к ткани своего. – Я вас держу. Не смотрите вниз—смотрите вперед. Смотрите туда, куда хотите лететь.

\- Не уверен, что хочу куда-то лететь, - произнес Уинстон, но его голос стал звучать спокойнее, и он послушно поднял голову и вперил взгляд вперед, туда, где чернела окраина леса.

\- Для этого еще будет время, - сказал Драко. 

Пока его вполне устраивало просто парить над землей, ведь Уинстон сидел на метле и не впадал в истерику. Если так пойдет и дальше, то у Драко есть шанс помочь Уинстону победить свою фобию, пускай даже продвигаться придется очень маленькими шажками.

К окончанию их занятия Драко сумел несколько раз опуститься на землю и подняться обратно, а Уинстон в это время сумел успокоиться достаточно, чтобы даже поддерживать беседу. И пускай его ответы в основном состояли из писков и бормотания, это все равно был _прогресс_. На прощание Драко горячо похвалил его, после чего умчался готовиться к тренировке по квиддичу.

Шаг за шагом, сказал он себе, пока записывал в расписание дату их следующего занятия. Интересно, когда он будет проверять рефераты по Трансфигурации, если продолжает добавлять в это чертово расписание все новые и новые дела? Может, вообще отменить домашнее задание? Студенты вряд ли станут возражать.

Дорога до Хогсмида оказалась на удивление приятной, хотя раньше она никогда не доставляла ему удовольствия. Он шел позади группы оживленно болтающих студентов, рядом с Септимой Вектор, его напарницей по сегодняшнему визиту. Она была тихой и сдержанной женщиной, о которой Драко мало что знал, но поддерживала с ним беседу о прекрасной погоде и необычной овце, которую они увидели, проходя мимо полей.

\- У моего отца была овца, - сказала она, придерживая рукой свою вычурную шляпу, чтобы ту не сорвало ветром. – Он говорил, что овцы гораздо умнее людей, но отец был весьма странным человеком.

Драко улыбнулся, решив мысли о собственном отце оставить при себе. Когда они достигли деревни, он сообщил ей, что ему требуется совершить кое-какие покупки, на что она лишь вежливо кивнула, видимо, ничуть не возражая пока присмотреть за студентами в одиночку. Они разошлись, и пока Драко шагал в сторону магазина мужской одежды близ фонтана, он размышлял о том, что раньше был бы только рад настолько неразговорчивому напарнику. Теперь же, привыкнув к шумным и словоохотливым натурам своих новых друзей, он находил окружавшую его тишину… странной.

Интересно, что бы Гарри сказал по этому поводу? Расхохотался бы, наверное, если бы мог.

Магазин был небольшим, но битком набитым вешалками, стеллажами и манекенами. Вещи не были рассортированы по видам, и Драко быстро понял, что ему придется начать с самого края и перебирать все по порядку. Роясь в ворохе штанов и джемперов, Драко услышал, как разговор, раздающийся за высокой вешалкой с зимними мантиями, начал становиться все громче и сердитей. Он невольно прислушался.

\- Да, мне это известно, - прозвучал довольно знакомый женский голос, чья обладательница явно процедила эту фразу сквозь зубы, - но я была бы весьма признательна, если бы вы просто помогли мне найти нужный размер.

Голос, прозвучавший в ответ, был мужским, юным и, по мнению Драко, весьма самодовольным.

\- Послушайте, к нам постоянно приходят девушки вроде вас и пытаются купить одежду для своих парней. Но поверьте мне, они все время покупают не то, что он хочет.

\- Я действительно—, - начала было девушка, но ее тут же перебили.

\- Просто поверьте мне, - сказал мужчина голосом, полным снисходительности. – Вы и с размером-то наверняка не угадаете.

\- Пожалуйста, - от звука едва сдерживаемой ярости в голосе девушки Драко вскинул голову и уставился на отделяющие их зимние мантии. – Пожалуйста, просто делайте свою работу и принесите мне пару этих брюк размера—

Мужчина издал нарочито громкий раздраженный стон.

\- О, господи… знаете, меня уже тошнит от того, что девушки вроде вас пытаются контролировать, в чем мы, мужчины, должны ходить. Вам кажется, что вы все знаете лучше нас и постоянно—

\- Хватит! – взорвалась девушка, и Драко приготовился к тому, что последует дальше. Он, кажется, догадался, кому принадлежит этот голос, и если он прав, идиоту-продавцу лучше начинать бежать прямо сейчас.

\- Прошу прощения?!

\- Я сказала, хватит! Я ваш клиент, и у меня не меньше прав им быть, чем у всех остальных. Я хочу купить эти брюки, и меня не слишком волнует, что вы по этому поводу думаете. Даже наоборот, я не имею ни малейшего желания выслушивать ваши мерзкие сексистские замечания, и если бы этот магазин не был единственным в округе, где можно купить приличные брюки, то, поверьте мне, я покинула бы его прямо сейчас. Я была здесь уже кучу раз, но со мной впервые так разговаривают! Идите и приведите кого-нибудь, кто не является идиотом! – прорычала она, а затем… ничего.

Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов. Драко еще несколько секунд слушал, как девушка отрывисто дышит, затем отложил стопку брюк и решился пойти на разведку. За вешалкой с мантиями обнаружилась рассерженная девушка с длинными рыжими волосами, одетая в джинсы и зеленое пальто. В руках она сжимала пару брюк, да так крепко, что, казалось, сейчас разорвет их по шву.

\- Айви? Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил он, и тут же пожалел о своих необдуманных словах.

\- Покупаю брюки для Магнуса.

\- Разве он не может сам их себе купить? – поинтересовался Драко. Айви снова сердито нахмурилась, и Драко тут же отвесил себе ментальную оплеуху, вскидывая руки в защитном жесте.

\- О, даже не начинайте… Сэр, - добавила она, покраснев и отведя взгляд.

\- Ничего страшного, - отмахнулся он. Сам виноват со своими необдуманными комментариями. – И все-таки, чисто из любопытства, почему же вы покупаете Магнусу брюки?

Она вновь встретилась с ним взглядом.

\- Вы будете смеяться.

\- Обещаю, что не буду.

Айви вздохнула.

\- Мы с Магнусом совершаем друг за друга некоторые покупки. Сегодня я покупаю ему эти брюки, а он в книжном покупает мне новое перо. Это что-то вроде… страховки. Чтобы мы не потратили лишние деньги на вещи, которые нам нравятся, но на самом деле не нужны.

\- Это невероятно разумно, - произнес Драко, сдвинув брови.

Айви рассмеялась.

\- Я слышу в вашем голосе удивление.

\- Я удивляюсь не вам, а Магнусу, - признался он. – Слушайте— Давайте мне ваши… то есть деньги Магнуса, а я куплю вам эти брюки?

\- Но тогда этот мерзкий продавец ничего не усвоит! – возмутилась Айви и была права.

В этот момент колокольчик на двери звякнул, и вошел пожилой мужчина – очевидно, хозяин или управляющий – с сэндвичами и исходящими паром чашками в руках. Драко кивнул в его сторону.

\- Думаю, усвоит. Давайте вы пойдете поговорите с тем мужчиной о случившемся, а я куплю брюки. Так вам не придется снова общаться с тем имбецилом.

\- Ладно… но тогда я не смогу снова наорать на него, - разочарованно произнесла она.

\- Возможно, это к лучшему. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы вы взорвались.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Я и правда вспыльчивая. Мама говорит, что Айви это сокращение от «I-volcano».

\- Боюсь, что не могу это прокомментировать, - произнес Драко, но они обменялись улыбками, прежде чем она отошла поговорить с мужчиной за прилавком.

Он слушал, как она пересказывает историю, затем как вызвали продавца, и как тот получил капитальный разнос. Пока подслушивал, Драко выбрал несколько пар плотно выглядящих брюк, пару легких свитеров и новый укороченный плащ с карманом для палочки и встроенными водоотталкивающими чарами. Он уже готов был пойти платить, когда вернулась Айви с пакетом в руке.

\- Вы их купили, - отметил он, нисколько не удивленный.

\- Да. Тот мужчина— Это его магазин. Он извинился за то, что случилось, отыскал нужные мне брюки и сделал пятидесятипроцентную скидку.

\- Магнус будет доволен.

Айви фыркнула.

\- Магнусу придется компенсировать мне моральный ущерб, если такое продолжится. Ладно, сэр, я пойду.

\- Да, конечно, - он удобнее перехватил стопку одежды и вежливо склонил голову. – Хорошего вам дня.

Она рассеянно кивнула, но осталась стоять на месте. Глаза ее внимательно разглядывали одежду в руках Драко.

\- Как вы относитесь к советам? – торопливо спросила она.

Драко вскинул бровь.

\- Точно не уверен. Продолжайте.

Айви поколебалась, кусая губу и теребя в пальцах ручку пакета.

\- Вам нужно купить что-нибудь не черное, - сказала она несколько секунд спустя. – И не серое. И не этого грязного цвета, который прикидывается зеленым.

\- Это очень практичные цвета, - возразил Драко, стараясь скрыть оборонительные нотки в голосе. Эта девушка была его студенткой, и ей вовсе не обязательно знать, что ее слова оскорбляют его чувство стиля, каким бы оно ни было. – Я буду носить их в дождливую и грязную погоду. Поэтому они должны быть темными.

\- А что насчет выходных? – спросила Айви.

Драко нахмурился и указал рукой на свой абсолютно нормальный внешний вид, состоящий из брюк, рубашки, джемпера, зимнего пальто и шарфа.

\- Но оно все черное, - мягко заметила она.

\- Ну ладно, - сдался он. – Что бы вы предложили?

Улыбнувшись, Айви сдвинула ручки пакета к локтю и подошла к вешалкам со свитерами. Затем вытащила оттуда несколько очень похожих по модели на те, которые уже были у него в руках, но других цветов: насыщенного оттенка красного, зеленого, индиго и бирюзового.

\- Цвета, - объявила она, вручая ему одежду и пристально глядя на него.

Драко посмотрел на стопку ярких свитеров, на Айви, затем на прилавок, откуда хозяин магазина с интересом наблюдал за ними. В конце концов, пришлось признать, что выбора у него особо не было.

Пять минут спустя они вышли обратно на залитую солнцем улицу; руки полны пакетов с покупками, а карманы наоборот – легче на несколько галеонов. Они уже собирались двинуться в разные стороны, когда их настигла группа из нескольких семикурсников с небезысвестным теперь Джозефом Раеном во главе. Тот, не теряя ни минуты, тут же привлек к себе всеобщее внимание.

\- Направляешься к «Мадам Пи» со своим любимым учителем, Айви? – крикнул он, ухмыляясь своим друзьям. – Что же скажет Хамфриз?

Драко сделал шаг в сторону группы студентов. Всю расслабленность с него как ветром сдуло.

\- Советую вам прекратить, мистер Раен, а то ведь скажете что-нибудь необдуманное и заработаете наказание, отрабатывать которое придется в _субботу_ , - подчеркнул он, и друзья Джозефа притихли.

\- Это несправедливо, - возмутился Джозеф. – Вы не можете заставить меня пропустить матч.

\- Могу и сделаю это, если не начнете уважительно вести себя со мной и остальными студентами. А сейчас, прочь с глаз моих, - отрывисто велел он, с удовлетворением замечая тревогу на лице Джозефа.

\- Катись куда подальше, Джозеф! – крикнула Айви в спины удаляющимся парням, отчего Драко едва не подпрыгнул. – Он просто бесится из-за того, что я отшила его в конце прошлого года.

\- Что вы сделали? – уставившись на нее, переспросил Драко.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Я говорю, он позвал меня на свидание, а я отказалась. Мне пора к Магнусу, мы встречаемся в той закусочной, где делают сэндвичи. Но если вам туда же, обещаю не думать, будто вы меня преследуете.

\- Думаю, вы приняли мудрое решение, - искренне произнес он, прежде чем они разошлись. 

Он ни на йоту не доверял Джозефу Раену, и к концу следующего часа тот, вне всякого сомнения, тоже это знал. Драко прогуливался туда-сюда по мощеным булыжником улицам, заглядывал в разнообразные магазинчики и кафе, следя, чтобы все было в порядке, но ни на секунду не упускал из внимания группу семикурсников. Наконец, оказавшись напротив «Трех метел» и решив, что тех наверняка уже тошнит от него не меньше, чем его от них, он шагнул внутрь.

Прошло очень много лет, но некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Этот паб был одной из таких вещей. Решив вспомнить юность, Драко купил себе сливочного пива и огляделся в поисках еще не занятого студентами столика. Свободное место обнаружилось недалеко от пылающего камина. Драко направился в ту сторону, когда неожиданно услышал собственное имя и резко остановился.

\- Джаспер, это гениально! Малфой рехнется начисто!

\- Джаспер, - тихо пробормотал Драко, затем торопливо огляделся, убедился, что никто на него не смотрит, и спрятался за стоящую неподалеку каменную колонну. Так и есть, Джаспер Бракнелл и его свита говорили про него. И смеялись. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем глоток сливочного пива, пытаясь убедить себя, что все это просто совпадение… сегодня, наверное, просто не его день… и все же. Он сам не знал как, но уже сейчас был рассержен, хотя пока и не знал, о чем именно они говорили. Он не был уверен, что хотел знать, но все равно продолжал слушать.

\- Видели очередь на прошлой неделе? – сказал один из пятикурсников с Гриффиндора, похрюкивая от смеха. – Все эти первогодки, которые хотели пойти в Хогсмид!

\- Ты не видел его, когда он только пришел, - вставил Джаспер, после чего громко лопнул пузырь жвачки. – Я стоял за поворотом и смотрел. Выражение его лица было бесценным.

Драко, который прятался за колонной, стиснул в руках сливочное пиво и едва не задымился от гнева, слушая, как вся компания загоготала.

\- Проблема в том, - сказала та из них, которая, как всегда полагал Драко, была девушкой Джаспера, - что они могут больше на это не клюнуть. Они, конечно, всего лишь первогодки, но в какой-то момент они перестанут верить тому, что мы говорим.

\- Они довольно тупые, - возразил кто-то еще. – Я вчера видел, как двое из них пытались проклясть миссис Норрис, пока Филч не видел.

\- Как по мне, так это чертовски храбро, - с чувством прокомментировал Джаспер, и Драко, пожалуй, впервые за все время их знакомства, с ним согласился.

\- У них получилось? – спросила девушка.

\- Нет, конечно. Они же первогодки, - сказал другой, и что-то в его тоне только прибавило Драко раздражения.

Все рассмеялись, и какое-то время не было слышно ничего, кроме звона кружек со сливочным пивом, да скрипа пера по пергаменту.

\- Ладно, думаю, все готово, - наконец произнес Джаспер. – Еще идеи? Только быстро, нам через минуту надо быть на улице, встречаться с Малфоем и Вектор. Вы как хотите, а я не горю желанием снова ее разозлить.

Девушка рассмеялась.

\- Думаю, тебе _нравится_ отрабатывать у нее наказания.

\- Заткнись, Джесс, - буркнул Джаспер. Драко приподнял бровь, после чего торопливо принялся глотать сливочное пиво, потому что, насколько бы странно это не было, но Джаспер снова был прав: им _действительно_ почти пора было уходить.

\- Может, нам стоит… ну… пока оставить его в покое? – спросил кто-то.

\- Э… это с чего еще? – возмутился Джаспер.

\- Может, Малфой усвоил урок? Он ведь изменился в последнее время.

Последовала тишина. Все, в том числе Драко, казалось, ждали ответа Джаспера.

\- Нихрена. Пока он ненавидит всех гриффиндорцев, а я знаю, что это так, все справедливо, - объявил Джаспер, затем раздался скрип и хлопок, когда он откинулся на спинку стула и лопнул пузырь.

Драко решил больше не ждать и тихо покинул паб, так, чтобы никто из компании Джаспера его не увидел.

 _Так значит_ , думал он, следуя к точке сбора, а затем прислоняясь к холодной стене, чтобы подождать остальных, _вот оно как_.

Подошедшая Септима вежливо улыбнулась ему, но желания общаться у нее очевидно не было, и дорога до замка прошла в молчании. Драко не возражал. Ему было о чем подумать.

Он не знал, почему его это удивляет. Студенты Гриффиндора никогда его не любили, что его полностью устраивало, ведь, до недавних пор, он относился к ним точно также. Теперь же, когда ему пришлось взаимодействовать с ними гораздо теснее, чем раньше, он понял, что испытывать неприязнь к целому факультету совершенно нелепо. А к некоторым он даже весьма привязался. Фергус Куинлан был смелым и приятным молодым человеком, а многие дети помладше очень хотели учиться и делали это с таким энтузиазмом, что Драко почувствовал себя пристыженным. Он не ненавидел всех гриффиндорцев—никогда _не ненавидел_. Однако, некоторые – вроде Джаспера и компании – весьма сильно его раздражали, и, кажется, чувство было взаимным.

Они наверняка считали свои проделки забавными: издевались над самым нелюбимым учителем, заставляли его тратить свое время и наслаждались его бессилием. Но в Джаспере самом было что-то, что заставляло Драко беситься, злило его, делало мелочным и вредным, словно ему снова было двенадцать. Поведение Джаспера было отвратительным, но дело было не только в этом. Было что-то в нем самом, в его популярности, нечесаных лохмах и больших нахальных глазах, из-за чего у Драко срывало резьбу, едва они обменивались первой парой слов.

Интересно, а что бы Гарри… Драко замер посреди дороги и громко застонал, но неутешительный вывод все равно никуда не делся.

\- Профессор Малфой? – спросила Септима, обеспокоенно нахмурившись.

Он покачал головой и заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Прошу прощения. Просто понял, что забыл кое-что купить, ничего страшного.

Она еще секунду смотрела на него, а затем, видимо, приняла объяснение, и они пошли дальше, не обменявшись больше ни словом. Драко даже не запомнил обратную дорогу. Все его мысли занимало шокирующее осознание того, что Джаспер Бракнелл был _Гарри_. Во всяком случае, он воплощал все те черты Гарри, которые всегда бесили Драко больше всего. Все те черты, которые они в детстве всегда друг в друге пробуждали: соперничество, мелочность, мстительность, самонадеянность, необоснованная гордыня. И осознанием этим его словно ударило под дых, ведь он преподавал у Джаспера уже больше четырех лет, и никогда раньше этого не видел.

Гарри Поттер был повсюду. Он всегда это знал. И самым диким было то, что Драко сейчас мог думать только о том, как вернется в замок и первым делом помчится в больничное крыло, чтобы рассказать Гарри обо всем, что с ним сегодня случилось. Ну, почти обо всем. Гарри не следовало знать, что он каким-то образом колонизировал голову Драко и с тех пор ее не покидал.

В вестибюле его уже поджидал Филч. Тот подозрительно оглядел Драко, словно предполагал, что он где-то прячет Стэнли, после чего соизволил передать сообщение от директора, которая желала видеть Драко у себя в кабинете.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, сопротивляясь желанию распахнуть пальто и заорать «Здесь только я, сумасшедший ты старикан!». Но он не мог, ведь вокруг были студенты, многие из которых только недавно начали относиться к нему с симпатией.

Он торопливо поднялся к кабинету директора, в руках болтались пакеты с покупками, по пути стараясь припомнить, что же такого идиотского он мог совершить за последние дни. Но голова была полна мыслей о Гарри, Джаспере и возможных планах мести, и он так и не сумел ничего вспомнить. В кабинете директора его уже ждала МакГонагал. На столе стоял ее любимый сервиз, а воздух был наполнен теплым и пряным ароматом лапсанга.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил он, опускаясь в предложенное кресло и ставя пакеты на ковер.

\- Это я у вас хотела спросить, - МакГонагал сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте и внимательно на него посмотрела. – Вы уже больше двух недель не врывались ко мне с жалобами. У вас все хорошо?

Драко пораженно уставился на нее. Он не понял, насмехается она над ним или нет, но дело было не в том. Разве могло пройти уже целых две недели с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз?

\- Не обязательно сидеть с таким удивленным видом, мистер Малфой, - по ее губам скользнула легкая улыбка. – У меня _есть_ чувство юмора.

Драко отвел взгляд и посмотрел в окно, позволив себе легкий смешок.

\- Я знаю, просто… неужели и правда прошло столько времени?

\- Да. После второго вашего визита я начала отмечать их в календаре, - она взяла чайник и разлила душистую жидкость по двум хрупким чашкам. – Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

Драко кивнул на предложенное молоко, после чего взял свою чашку.

\- Я в порядке, профессор. Я… в полном порядке.

\- Хотите сказать, у вас нет никаких претензий? – спросила МакГонагал, вопросительно приподнимая брови и чашечку.

Драко поколебался. Сейчас его беспокоили только саботирующие действия Джаспера, но с этой ситуацией он хотел разобраться собственными силами.

\- Ничего не приходит в голову, - наконец ответил он.

\- Бывают же на свете чудеса, - она вздохнула и глотнула чая. На лице застыло выражение философского разочарования. – А ведь я только начала получать удовольствие от ваших диатриб.

Драко, неожиданно для самого себя, улыбнулся.

\- Если желаете, думаю, я смогу сочинить еще одну, - предложил он.

Она покачала головой.

\- Вы не хуже меня знаете, что это будет уже не то, ведь исполнение не будет искренним.

\- Простите.

\- Ничего страшного. Как Хогсмид?

\- Очень хорошо. Обошлись без происшествий, хотя я все больше укрепляюсь во мнении, что кто-то должен поставить Джозефа Раена на место, - сказал Драко, и МакГонагал поморщилась. – Я был рад развеяться, а третьекурсники, для которых все это пока в новинку, вели себя очень хорошо.

\- Рада это слышать. Замечательные новости про Гарри, да? – с улыбкой спросила она, и губы Драко тоже начали против воли растягиваться.

\- Да, - согласился он, стараясь немного приглушить радость в голосе. – Потрясающе, что он идет на поправку и теперь снова может общаться.

МакГонагал кивнула и принялась пить чай в молчании, откинувшись на спинку кресла и не сводя взгляда с похрапывающего на солнце портрета Дамблдора.

\- Я горжусь вами, Драко, - наконец сказала она.

\- О, - выдохнул он, не ожидавший этого.

\- Вам было тяжело, вы жаловались, но все равно делали все, о чем я вас просила, причем делали это с невероятным умением, пониманием и решимостью. Я знаю, насколько сложно вам было. Сколько вам приходилось работать, чтобы справиться со свалившимися на вас дополнительными обязанностями. Этот процесс не прошел для вас даром, и было несколько моментов, когда я хотела вмешаться, но вы справились, - сказала она, наклонившись вперед и взглядом запрещая Драко спорить.

Он промолчал. Только крепче стиснул чашку, пытаясь справиться с тугим клубком эмоций, образовавшимся внутри.

\- Вы гораздо сильнее и лучше, чем вам кажется, - продолжала она. – Я привела вас сюда, потому что видела в вас то, что нужно Хогвартсу. Я всегда видела ваш потенциал, и вы меня не подвели. Драко, вы всегда были хорошим учителем…

\- Не думаю, что я им был… до всего этого, - признался он.

\- Вы собираетесь со мной спорить? – поинтересовалась она с загадочным блеском в глазах.

\- Возможно.

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

\- Вы были хорошим учителем, но сейчас вы на пути к тому, чтобы стать _превосходным_.

Драко опустил взгляд и уставился на чашку в руках, изо всех сил игнорируя расползающийся по шее румянец.

\- Даже со всеми жалобами?

МакГонагал издала раздраженный вздох.

\- Вы, кажется, и правда думали, что должны справляться со всей работой в одиночку. Драко, на самом деле я хотела, чтобы вы научились принимать чужую помощь и поняли, что окружающие вовсе не настроены против вас.

\- Боюсь, эта мысль не приходила мне в голову, - признался Драко, чувствуя себя изрядно глупо. – Но я постепенно это понимаю.

И это была правда. Теперь он вполне готов был поверить, что ни преподаватели, ни студенты – за исключением Джаспера Бракнелла – ничего дурного ему не желали.

МакГонагал ничего не сказала, вновь наполнила их чашки и села обратно, позволяя им сидеть в необычайно уютном молчании. Драко пил свой чай и тоже не нарушал это волшебное состояние покоя. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя в этом кабинете настолько спокойно и расслабленно, и ему хотелось продлить это ощущение, впитать его и тщательно запомнить на случай, если больше такого не произойдет.

Когда последний глоток чая был допит, он встал, поднял свои пакеты, поблагодарил МакГонагал и подождал, скажет ли она что-нибудь по поводу его покупок. Она ничего не сказала, но Драко к своему веселью заметил, что ей, казалось, стоило большого труда этого не сделать.

Он ненадолго заглянул к себе, чтобы оставить пальто, шарф и пакеты, а также скормить несколько мятных листьев голодному Стэнли, после чего направился в больничное крыло, раздумывая, обнаружит ли там Рона с Гермионой. Открыв дверь в палату, он увидел их у постели Гарри и с удивлением отметил, что вовсе не возражает. Впрочем, его не слишком порадовало то, что Рон занял его кресло, потому что оно было его, но он переживет. Они его пока не заметили, и он стал наблюдать за ними от двери, с интересом разглядывая предмет на коленях Гермионы. Это была небольшая стеклянная пластинка квадратной формы. На ней было что-то написано, но он пока не мог разглядеть что именно. Впрочем, несколько секунд спустя в воздухе одна за другой появились мерцающие зеленые буквы П, Е, Ч, Е, Н, Ь и Е, и все стало понятно.

\- Печенье? – со смехом переспросила Гермиона. – Да, думаю, его мы сумеем достать, как только мадам Помфри разрешит.

\- Я, кстати, научился печь печенье, - сообщил Рон. – Могу сделать какое захочешь.

Драко наблюдал, как Гермиона по очереди указала пальцем на каждый угол пластинки, а затем сосредоточила внимание на небольшом ее участке. После того, как процесс повторился несколько раз, в воздухе появилось Ш-О-К-О-Л-А-Д-П-Ж-Л-С-Т. Впечатленный, Драко сделал несколько шагов вглубь палаты, но остановился, когда из кабинета вышла Поппи с навесом и набором трубок в руках. На этот раз, едва завидев ее, Рон с Гермионой тут же встали со своих мест и безропотно направились к выходу. Драко вышел за ними, прислонился к нагретому на солнце подоконнику и принялся разглядывать хитрое стеклянное приспособление в руках Гермионы.

\- А я все думал, куда ты подевался, - сказал Рон, прислоняясь к подоконнику рядом с Драко и с наслаждением потягиваясь.

\- Гарри только вернул себе способность общаться, а ты уже не помнишь ни слова из того, что он сказал, - покачав головой, вздохнула Гермиона. – Он ведь сразу сказал нам, что Драко в Хогсмиде.

Рон нахмурился.

\- А, это было, когда я хохотал над его пижамой?

Гермиона бросила на Драко страдальческий взгляд.

\- Да.

\- А что не так с его пижамой? - заинтригованно спросил Драко.

Рон усмехнулся.

\- На ней изображены маленькие дракончики, и какой-нибудь из них время от времени выдыхает крошечное облачко дыма. Невероятно смешно.

\- Я тебе такую же подарю на Рождество, - пообещала Гермиона. – Как Хогсмид? – спросила она, повернувшись к Драко и бережно прижимая стеклянную пластинку к груди.

\- Да как обычно. Великие умы думают одинаково, кстати, - сказал он, кивая на пластинку. – Я сделал то же самое, едва он открыл глаза.

\- О, - огорченно выдохнула Гермиона. – У него такая уже есть? Он мне не сказал.

\- Такой у него нет, - тут же торопливо возразил Драко. – Твоя гораздо лучше. Я просто взял грифельную дощечку и нарисовал на ней буквы. Можно?

Он протянул руку, и Гермиона отдала ему пластинку. Это была потрясающая работа, невероятно практичная и явно сделанная при помощи искусных чар. Буквы алфавита были поделены на четыре группы и находились в четырех углах квадрата, а посередине располагались цифры от одного до девяти и список полезных слов вроде «жарко», «холодно», «больно» и «устал».

\- Ты сама сделала? – спросил он, поднимая на нее взгляд, хотя уже и так знал ответ.

\- Да. Я просто… ну, решила, что так будет немного легче, - негромко сказала она.

\- Будет, - заверил он ее, возвращая пластинку. – Это… ну, очень здорово, - произнес он, нахмурившись и пытаясь подыскать слова, которые бы ее не слишком смутили. – Тебе надо их за деньги делать.

\- Я то же самое сказал, - вставил Рон, и когда Драко посмотрел на него, на лице у того красовалось самое любящее выражение «я же тебе говорил», которое он когда-либо видел.

\- Спасибо, - она улыбнулась. – Но это малость. Насколько я слышала, это ты здесь делаешь всю работу.

\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Драко, но на лице Гермионы уже расцвела широкая улыбка. В конце концов, он не мог больше на нее смотреть и отвернулся, вместо этого принимаясь глядеть в окно, но помогло это мало. Ведь он знал, что она стоит рядом и улыбается ему. И не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать.

\- Что ты ей наговорил? – спросил он Гарри, как только Рон с Гермионой отправились домой.

Гермиона оставила ему стеклянную пластинку, предварительно объяснив все ее функции и специфические особенности работы.

 **КОМУ** , спросил Гарри. Драко пару секунд пялился на мерцающие буквы, а затем тряхнул головой.

\- А сам как думаешь? Гермионе.

 **НИЧЕГО** , проморгал Гарри. Это уже было гораздо быстрее, чем его грифельная доска.

\- Я тебе не верю.

 **ПОЧЕМУ**.

\- Потому что она смотрела на меня как… как раньше порой смотрела на тебя, когда ты прислушивался к ней на занятиях или делал что-то хорошее. Так смотрят на непослушную собаку, когда та наконец решает выполнить команду. Очень странное ощущение.

Одна из бровей Гарри дрогнула, и Драко улыбнулся, только потом вспомнив, что вообще-то пытается вытянуть из него информацию.

 **ПРОСТО ВСЯКОЕ** , ответил Гарри, а затем добавил: **РАССКАЖИ ПРО ХОГСМИД**.

Драко вздохнул. Он уставился в зеленые глаза с четким осознанием, что Гарри, пожалуй, способен переупрямить его, не прилагая особых усилий.

\- Ладно. На этот раз ты победил. Я расскажу тебе про Хогсмид, - смягчился он и, поудобнее устроившись в кресле, начал рассказывать.

Он поведал Гарри о дороге до деревни и о странной овце. О вспыльчивом характере Айви и о своих практичных покупках. О том, каким на вкус было сливочное пиво после полутора десятка лет. Затем по каким-то причинам неожиданно отставил в сторону самый животрепещущий вопрос дня и рассказал про тренировку по квиддичу, успехи Уинстона, чай с МакГонагал и ее сардонические комплименты. Несколько минут Гарри слушал его, не перебивая, но когда Драко прервался на слишком долгий миг, он сказал:

 **ЧТО ЕЩЕ**.

\- Больше ничего, - неубедительно произнес Драко, сам не зная, почему избегает темы. – На этом все.

Гарри нахмурился. По-крайней мере, это сделала одна из его бровей. **О ЧЕМ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАЕШЬ**.

\- Тебе кажется, - Драко разглядывал пижаму Гарри. Маленькие дракончики и правда выдыхали клубы дыма, и зрелище было весьма завораживающим, особенно для человека, который избегает взгляда другого. И все же, Драко совесть не позволяла игнорировать возмущенное моргание Гарри, поэтому он вернул свое внимание к пластинке.

 **МОЛЛИ ПРИСЛАЛА** , сказал Гарри. **РАССКАЖИ ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ**.

Испытывая раздражение, но все равно не в силах сдержать улыбку, Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и вздохнул, устремив на Гарри обреченный взгляд.

\- Ты же не отстанешь, да?

Гарри только продолжал смотреть на него, подергивая одной бровью.

\- Ладно. Я собирался тебе рассказать, но потом отчего-то решил, что это слишком… смущающе.

 **МНЕ ЭТО НЕ БЕСПОКОИТ**.

\- О, ну что ж, мне полегчало, - сухо прокомментировал Драко. – Ладно. В «Трех метлах» я подслушал, как кучка пятикурсников – Джаспер Бракнелл и его свита – говорили обо мне. Помнишь, я рассказывал про разные слухи, которые кто-то распускает среди первокурсников Гриффиндора? У меня уже тогда было подозрение, что за этим стоит именно он, и, оказалось, я был прав. Это они распускали слухи, а сегодня они сидели в пабе и, совершенно не стесняясь, обсуждали новый замысел. Он почему-то считает, будто я ненавижу всех гриффиндорцев.

Два раза. Да.

\- Что да? – спросил Драко, нахмурившись.

 **ЗНАЛ ЭТО**.

\- Ты знал, что это они распускают слухи?

Один раз. Нет.

\- Ты знал, что он считает, будто я ненавижу Гриффиндор?

Два раза. Да.

Пораженный, Драко подался вперед, крепко стискивая в пальцах пластинку, и пристально уставился на Гарри.

\- Ты знал и никогда не пытался поговорить с ним? – вопросил он.

 **НИКОГДА** , сказал Гарри, а потом закатил глаза к потолку. **ПЫТАЛСЯ НЕСКОЛЬКО РАЗ НЕКОТОРЫЕ ДЕТИ НЕ СЛУШАЮТ**.

Драко издал смешок.

\- Что правда, то правда. Прости.

Гарри как-то хитроумно сощурил глаза, и выглядело это так, словно он пожал плечами. Драко улыбнулся, совершенно не в силах сдержаться. Он снова отстранился, поджал ноги под себя и устроил пластинку на бедрах.

 **ЧТО ТЫ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ** , спросил Гарри.

Драко тяжело сглотнул.

\- По поводу?

 **ГРИФФИНДОР** , сказал Гарри. И добавил после паузы. **ДУРАК**.

\- О, благодарю, - отозвался Драко, испытывая облегчение, пока не осознал, что не знает, как точно ответить на этот вопрос. – Я чувствую… ну, начнем с того, что я не испытываю ненависти ко всем гриффиндорцам. Я определенно не фанат Джаспера Бракнелла, но его я тоже не ненавижу. Я нахожу его очень сложным ребенком и готов признать, что его неприязнь по отношению ко мне задела меня сильнее, чем я ожидал. Глупо, да?

Один раз. Нет. **БЫЛ ОДИН СТУДЕНТ НЕ ВЫНОСИЛ МЕНЯ. ЧУВСТВОВАЛ СЕБЯ УЖАСНО.**

\- Правда? – удивился Драко. – Я думал, они все тебя обожают.

Гарри закатил глаза. **ЗНАЮ ЧТО ТАК ДУМАЛ**.

Драко издал растерянный вздох и устремил взгляд в окно, анализируя эту новую открывшуюся ему истину, которая вовсе не должна была быть новой. Вероятно, на свете не существовало людей, которых любили бы все, точно так же как не существовало тех, кого все бы не любили. Даже у Волде-сука-морта был кто-то вроде друзей. Но разве мог Гарри хоть кому-то не нравиться? Он же такой… о, святые небеса. _**Тебе** , чертов ты идиот. Еще в начале семестра он очень не нравился именно **тебе**. _ Ему хотелось рассмеяться над нелепостью всей ситуации. А еще остаться в этом кресле навсегда, и одновременно убежать отсюда куда подальше.

Он вновь посмотрел на Гарри и увидел отражение всех этих мыслей в зеленых глазах, так что даже испугался на секунду, что размышлял вслух.

\- Думаю, я, возможно, порой был несправедлив, - наконец признался он. – Я никогда не испытывал к ним ненависти, но порой считал, что все студенты этого факультета одинаковы, и оправдания этому нет.

 **ОПЫТ НЕ ПРОХОДИТ БЕССЛЕДНО**.

\- Ты, пожалуй, прав и невероятно мудр для человека, который может шевелить лишь одной бровью, - сказал Драко. – И все же, пускай это заставляет меня чувствовать себя весьма жалко, я… не могу позволить Джасперу не вынести из этого опыта никакого урока.

 **ЧТО БУДЕШЬ ДЕЛАТЬ**.

\- Не знаю, - протянул Драко. – Думаю, настало время показать ему, что я не имею ничего против гриффиндорцев. Только против идиотов. И после этого я обещаю отступить первым. При первой же возможности.

В уголках глаз Гарри появились морщинки. **ПОСТАРАЙСЯ БЕЗ ПЕРМАНЕНТНОГО ВРЕДА**.

\- Думаю, у меня получится. Ты устал?

Глаза Гарри несколько раз скользнули по пластинке, и Драко догадался, что тот пытается выбрать слово из списка.

\- Холодно?

Два раза. Да.

\- Согласен, прохладно, - кивнул Драко. Темнело теперь рано, и без теплого воздействия солнечных лучей воздух быстро становился холодным. Он наложил на кровать согревающие чары, снял с ручки кресла плед и, поколебавшись секунду, накрыл им Гарри, тщательно подоткнув вокруг плеч. – Прости, - промямлил он, едва отступив и моментально почувствовав себя страшно неуверенно. – Я не собирался—

Нет, моргнул Гарри, закрывая глаза и тут же вновь распахивая их.

\- Ты и правда устал.

Два раза. Да.

Драко потянулся и вяло взъерошил волосы на затылке.

\- Спи, - пробормотал он, зевая и чувствуя, как усталость Гарри накрывает и его тоже, словно теплое стеганое одеяло. – А мне нужно строить коварные планы.

Вот только, размышлял он, грея замерзшие руки у камина и ожидая, пока закипит чайник, на этот раз месть не была самоцелью. Он хотел достигнуть большего результата. Преподать Джасперу и его друзьям урок, который они бы усвоили.

\- Опыт не проходит бесследно, - пробормотал он, наблюдая, как Стэнли сначала уронил два пакета с покупками, а потом попытался забраться внутрь одного из них. Драко встал и вывалил их содержимое на кровать для осмотра. Стэнли медленно двинулся по брюкам и свитерам, тщательно изучая каждый и вдумчиво тэкая.

\- Рад, что ты одобрил, - произнес Драко и отвернулся, чтобы налить чай. Вернувшись к креслу, он увидел, что Стэнли уже спит, уютно устроившись на красном свитере. Видимо, не одна Айви считала, что Драко следовало носить больше яркой одежды.

Посмеиваясь, но все еще сомневаясь, что в самом деле решится такое надеть, Драко взял чай, имбирное печенье, с ногами забрался в кресло и попытался затолкать подальше все связанные с гардеробом мысли. Несколько минут спустя умиротворяющее сочетание огня в камине, любимого кресла и чая погрузило его разум в спокойное полусонное состояние.

 _Стэнли во сне издает забавные звуки, думал Драко. У Гарри красивые глаза. МакГонагал вечно добавляет в чай слишком мало молока. Уинстон Камберуэлл сегодня летал на метле. Нужно только, чтобы наказание было соразмерно преступлению_.

Драко открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

**~*~**

В течение нескольких следующих дней Драко не предпринимал никаких действий, дожидаясь подходящего момента, чтобы начать претворять свой план в жизнь. Он весьма гордился собственной задумкой, а потому совсем не хотел испортить все, бросившись воплощать ее раньше времени. Вместо этого он в деталях рассказал обо всем Гарри и стал неотрывно следить за пятикурсниками с Гриффиндора, зная, что очень скоро у него появится возможность обернуть игру Джаспера со слухами против него самого.

Долгожданный шанс представился, наконец, хмурым пятничным днем в конце октября. Промучившись весь урок, большинство его первокурсников с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа так и не сумели научиться трансфигурировать дерево в бумагу. Прозвенел звонок, и Драко знал, что нужно делать.

\- Еще минуту, - строго окликнул он, отвлекая внимание студентов от попыток запихнуть в сумки все вещи одновременно, чтобы поскорее сбежать из класса. Они замерли и виновато посмотрели на него. – Я заметил, что у многих из вас проблемы с этим заклинанием. Эти чары очень важны. Они, в том числе, будут в программе годового экзамена. К счастью, - продолжил он, повысив голос, когда класс начал тревожно перешептываться, - Джаспер Бракнелл из Гриффиндора и его друзья выразили готовность помочь с этим заклинанием любому первокурснику, который к ним обратится.

Дети переглянулись, но, казалось, большинство из них испытали облегчение.

\- Сэр? – окликнул кто-то. – Они помогут нам, даже с учетом того, что мы не с Гриффиндора?

\- Конечно, - твердо произнес Драко. – Нельзя доучиться до пятого курса, не усвоив основ межфакультетской взаимопомощи. Скажите, что вас направил профессор Малфой… и что он благодарен, - добавил он, после чего кивнул на дверь и стал наблюдать, как толпа переговаривающихся между собой первокурсников повалила в коридор.

Тем же вечером он сообщил Гарри, что все прошло без сучка, без задоринки, и теперь оставалось только ждать. Впрочем, долго ждать ему не пришлось. После субботнего занятия с Уинстоном – на этот раз, слава богу, не столь ранним утром – они вернулись в замок вместе и, привлеченные манящим ароматом свежевыпеченного хлеба, сразу направились в Большой зал. Уинстон заметил Эмили и рванул в ее сторону, на прощание улыбнувшись и крикнув «Пока, профессор Малфой!».

Драко проводил Уинстона взглядом, про себя страшно радуясь его успехам. Сегодня Уинстону хватило храбрости позволить Драко облететь с ним на метле спортивное поле, и глаза его все время были открыты. Конечно, летел Драко очень медленно и держался не выше фута над землей, но они несомненно двигались в верном направлении, и после занятия Драко чувствовал себя отлично потрудившимся и очень, очень голодным.

По пути к преподавательскому столу, где Хагрид с Поппи, судя по всему, вели оживленную беседу по поводу супа, Драко заметил Джаспера Бракнелла, сидевшего не слишком далеко от Уинстона и Эмили. Хмурое выражение на его лице наполнило сердце Драко чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Когда их взгляды встретились, Джаспер прищурился и озлобленно поджал губы, на что Драко лишь улыбнулся и продолжил путь к преподавательскому столу.

\- Добрый день, Драко, - поздоровался Хагрид, намазывая на хлеб такой толстый слой масла, что можно кирпичи класть. – Попробуй-ка этот суп, он великолепен.

Драко сел и попробовал суп. Тот был великолепен.

**~*~**

Всю следующую неделю Драко с интересом наблюдал за результатами своего плана. С каждым днем Джаспер выглядел все угрюмее, а его отношение к Драко стало даже хуже, чем раньше. Драко блаженно все это игнорировал, с интересом отмечая, что Джесс Фишер и остальные, казалось, злились из-за своего потерянного времени не на него, а на Джаспера. Впрочем, Драко никаких действий не предпринимал, чувствуя, что переломный момент не за горами. К тому же, успехи первокурсников в превращении дерева в бумагу существенно выросли, а значит, кто-то явно им помогал, пускай и с неохотой.

Одним морозным вечером посреди недели Драко со Стэнли вошли в больничное крыло и увидели, как Гарри морщит нос и хмурится. Заметив их, он улыбнулся, и Драко, почувствовав, как сердце в груди застучало громче, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Чем, ради всего святого, ты занимался, когда мы вошли? – спросил он, опуская Стэнли на кровать, после чего взял в руки стеклянную пластинку.

 **ТРЕНИРОВАЛСЯ** , ответил Гарри, демонстрируя Драко оба ряда зубов, видимо, просто потому, что может.

Драко рассмеялся.

\- Я, пожалуй, впервые настолько рад видеть, как ты смотришь на меня с таким сердитым и нахмуренным лицом.

 **ХМУРИЛСЯ НЕ НА ТЕБЯ** , сказал Гарри, сведя вместе брови, **ТОЛЬКО НА ПОТОЛОК**.

\- Что ж, не сомневаюсь, что потолок это заслужил, - согласился Драко, потянувшись за пледом.

Гарри только улыбнулся, просияв, и Драко замер, не в силах оторвать от него глаз. Его неожиданно обуял страх, что если он сейчас шевельнется, или отведет от Гарри взгляд, или продолжит смотреть на Гарри – ему станет дурно. Живот неприятно свело, сердце дернулось в груди, а пальцы, пожалуй, слишком крепко стиснули стекло.

 **ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ**.

Драко моргнул, после чего заставил себя дышать нормально. Он отвел взгляд от Гарри и уставился на лежащий на коленях плед. Нет, вряд ли он был в порядке. Даже наоборот - и представить никогда не мог, что однажды настолько вляпается.

\- Нормально, - слабо ответил он, поднимая взгляд. – Просто на секунду почувствовал себя странно.

 **НИЧЕГО НОВОГО** , сказал Гарри и опять улыбнулся.

Приложив титаническое усилие, Драко выдавил ответную улыбку и взял себя в руки. Было больно.

**~*~**

Этим вечером он старательно сидел в больничном крыле так долго, сколько мог, но все равно облачил Стэнли в шлейку и сбежал к себе гораздо раньше, чем обычно. Вновь оказавшись в своих покоях, он хлопнулся спиной на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Стэнли, так и не высвобожденный из шлейки, топтался на полу рядом с кроватью. Драко чувствовал, как пылает под ладонями лицо, а сердце в груди колотилось так яростно, словно вот-вот взорвется. Горячий, всепоглощающий ужас растекался по венам вместе с чувством вины, что он так скоро покинул Гарри, который сделал такой огромный шаг в восстановлении. И было еще кое-что, вызывающее почти парализующий страх.

Кое-что новое. Настолько небывалое, что он совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. И в то же самое время - прекрасно знал. И это-то и пугало его больше всего, так, что хотелось спрятаться под кровать и никогда больше оттуда не вылезать. Он ведь так искусно научился этого избегать. Столько лет жил в мире и покое, в безопасности. А Гарри как-то сумел пробраться сквозь все щиты. Драко _сам_ впустил его, поскольку даже помыслить не мог, будто что-то подобное может произойти.

\- Этого просто не может быть, - пробормотал он, не отнимая рук от лица, но сам не верил этим словам.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк!_ сказал Стэнли. Попытался вскарабкаться на кровать, упал, но со второй попытки справился и забрался Драко на живот. Длинный поводок тащился за ним следом.

Он ведь не замечал ничего до самого последнего момента. Ни разу, ни на секунду. А теперь был едва способен дышать под тяжестью осознания.

_Гарри ему нравился._

Драко уронил руки по обеим сторонам кровати и застонал, когда голову наполнили воспоминания об улыбке Гарри, а в животе все снова перевернулось.

_Нет. Все было даже хуже._

В ужасе, он снова закрыл лицо руками. Пару секунд спустя в пальцы потыкались две любопытные антенны. Стэнли сидел у него на груди и выглядел, если это было возможно, весьма встревоженным.

\- Все хорошо, Стэнли, - заверил он, развязывая шлейку и снимая ее с жука. – Я просто пытаюсь примириться с осознанием, что, кажется, влюбился в Гарри Поттера.

 _Тэк_ , ответил Стэнли, поводя антеннами по рту Драко, после чего спрыгнул с него и улегся рядом на одеяло. Драко рассеянно погладил его по панцирю, размышляя, как, ради всего святого, это могло случиться, и что ему, черт подери, делать дальше?

Ничего, сказал он себе. Ответ на второй вопрос – ничего. Прямо сейчас у него были другие – более важные – дела. Дела, о которых нельзя было забыть на какое-то время, чтобы вернуться к ним позже: Джаспер Бракнелл, Уинстон и Сурья, квиддичная команда и много чего еще. Драко сейчас словно держал в руках сразу несколько бумажных змеев: одно неверное движение, и все они спутаются и свалятся на землю неаккуратной кучей.

Просто это… это была плохая идея, вот и все. Это – последствие того, что он позволил себе приблизиться к кому-то, причем не просто к кому-то, а к человеку, который каким-то образом был вовлечен почти во все аспекты его жизни, едва ли не все время, что Драко себя помнил. Это – случилось с ним так, что он и сам не заметил, и, что тревожило еще сильнее, без присутствия того Гарри, которого он всегда знал. Разве можно влюбиться в неподвижное тело на больничной койке, несколько взмахов ресницами и улыбку? Это совершенно бессмысленно, но отрицать свои чувства Драко тоже не хотел. По крайней мере, не здесь, не в безопасности собственной спальни, где никто кроме Стэнли не мог его увидеть.

Внезапно не в силах больше лежать неподвижно, Драко поднялся на ноги, вышел из спальни и принялся мерить шагами гостиную, пытаясь привести беспорядок в голове во что-то хотя бы немного логичное. Взгляд нетерпеливо метался с одного предмета на другой - чайник, барометр, выпуск «Еженедельного зельевара» - безуспешно пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь, объясняющее все случившееся. Взгляд упал на кипу папок, лежащую на краю журнального столика. Он взял в руки верхнюю. Открыл, перелистал исписанные куриным почерком Гарри страницы, за которыми шли его собственные недавние записи.

Издав протяжный вздох, Драко упал в кресло, крепко прижимая к груди папку.

Гарри присутствовал. Он был с Драко все это время. Драко жил его жизнью, находился на его месте, впервые сумев увидеть Гарри по-настоящему – глазами его коллег, студентов и друзей. Драко понадобилось отсутствие Поттера, чтобы разглядеть Гарри. Он не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу – облегчение, что наконец понял, или стыд, что ему для этого потребовалось столько времени.

Как бы то ни было, теперь он знал и мог приступить к более важному занятию – затолкать все мысли об этом куда подальше, чтобы они не причинили никакого вреда. Успокоившись, он положил папку на место и отправился обратно в спальню. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем у него получилось заснуть.

**~*~**

Следующим вечером, когда подошло время «Часов открытых дверей Гриффиндора», Драко ждал первого студента с нетерпением. Он понимал, что длина сегодняшней очереди будет отражать то, насколько результативным оказалось наказание Джаспера. Драко задержал дыхание, прежде чем в первый раз открыть дверь и окинуть беглым взглядом коридор.

\- Добрый вечер, Эмили, - поздоровался он, жестом приглашая ее войти и пряча торжествующую улыбку. В очереди стояли два или три первокурсника – гораздо меньше, чем на прошлых неделях – и это можно было расценивать как хороший знак.

Эмили запрыгнула в предложенное кресло и принялась болтать ногами, которые в силу ее небольшого роста не доставали до пола. Драко сел напротив и постарался придать себе как можно более доброжелательный вид, хотя оказывать поддержку ему сейчас хотелось только своему стеганому одеялу и возможно еще пледу сверху.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь? – все равно задал вопрос он, потому что был профессионалом, и к тому же Эмили ему нравилась, и не только потому, что в этой девочке имелась некоторая доля слизеринских качеств.

\- Я хотела поблагодарить вас за то, что разрешили мне ходить на занятия по полетам, - полным искренности голос произнесла она. – И сказать, что я больше не буду приходить.

\- Почему нет?

\- Уинстону я там больше не нужна. Он вас больше не боится, - она улыбнулась и наморщила свой усыпанный веснушками нос. – Я не хочу отнимать время у него или у Сурьи. Вы наверняка можете научить их гораздо большему, если не придется притворяться, что помогаете мне.

Не ожидавший этого, но весьма впечатленный, Драко кивнул.

\- Это кажется справедливым. Уинстону повезло иметь такого внимательного друга.

Эмили снова наморщила нос и пожала плечами, с деланной небрежностью отмахиваясь от комплимента.

\- Да ладно. С Сурьей я тоже, кстати, дружу. Мы вместе вступили в шахматный клуб.

\- Замечательно, - сказал Драко. – Я тоже когда-то был в шахматном клубе. Боюсь, у меня не очень хорошо получалось.

\- У меня тоже, - призналась Эмили, прежде чем соскочить с кресла. – Зато у Сурьи получается. Она меня учит. До свидания.

Она практически вылетела из комнаты: один взмах светлых кудрей, и вот ее уже не видать. Драко подошел к двери, глубоко вдохнул и понадеялся, что всем остальным помочь будет так же просто.

**~*~**

К концу вечера Драко пришел к трем важным выводам.

Во-первых, что выслушивать подростковые проблемы в тысячу раз легче, если нормально перед этим выспаться. Во-вторых, что разумнее всего по времени будет в пятницу вечером заниматься с Сурьей, а в субботу утром – с Уинстоном. И в-третьих, что подавлять чувства на самом деле не так просто, как кажется, особенно когда все вокруг напоминает о человеке, о котором стараешься не думать.

Он и без того видел Гарри повсюду, но если раньше это было лишь легким неудобством, то сейчас стало похоже на настоящее безумие. Он был в кухне, где домашние эльфы отзывались о нем с любовью и справлялись о его здоровье; он был в ангаре для метел, где Драко недавно закончил ремонтировать полки и теперь приступил к отмыванию и побелке стен; был в кабинете МакГонагал, вместе с чаем и внимательным портретом Дамблдора; в хижине Хагрида, кабинете Поппи и гостиной Драко.

Не только в его гостиной, а в его абсолютно всем. И с каждым днем становилось только хуже.

Вон он, в упрямом лице Уинстона и в обиженном – Джаспера. В лице каждого первокурсника, который сумел-таки трансфигурировать деревяшку в обрывок пергамента. Каждый вечер он лежит в своей постели – как обычно – улыбаясь Драко так, словно тот самое прекрасное, что он видел за весь день, и понятия не имеет. Ни малейшего.

И это хорошо, повторял он про себя, потому что Гарри и не следует об этом знать. После коротких, абсолютно нелепых секунд, во время которых Драко позволял себе представить, будто рассказал Гарри о своих чувствах, а тот ответил взаимностью, он с легкостью возвращал себя обратно на землю, потому что точно знал, что это никогда не будет правдой. Гарри не нужен был сварливый, уставший от жизни преподаватель Трансфигурации с темным прошлым. Гарри, даже усилий особых не прилагая, может найти себе кого-нибудь гораздо лучше.

Он вздохнул, закатывая рукава и глядя на побледневшую Метку. Гарри рядом безмятежно спал в своей постели, Стэнли, пригревшись, дрых у него под боком, а сам Драко не слишком-то понимал, почему все еще здесь сидит. Было, наверное, уже не меньше часа ночи, он жутко устал, но все равно почему-то не мог заставить себя уйти. В этом и заключался корень всех его проблем: он не знал – никогда не знал – что делает. Он поднял взгляд и вздрогнул, увидев, что Гарри пристально на него смотрит.

\- Я думал, ты спишь, - сказал он, протягивая руку за стеклянной пластинкой.

 **ТЫ МЕНЯ РАЗБУДИЛ СВОИМИ ПЕРЕЖИВАНИЯМИ** , ответил Гарри.

\- Я не переживаю, - солгал он. – Просто думаю.

 **ВИДЕЛ ЧТО ТЫ СМОТРЕЛ НА ЭТУ ШТУКУ**.

Драко машинально бросил взгляд на Метку, затем пожал плечами.

\- Прости.

 **ТЫ ВСЕГДА ЕЕ ПРЯЧЕШЬ** , сказал Гарри.

\- Ну, естественно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я расхаживал с ней по школе у всех на виду? – спросил Драко, слыша оборонительные нотки в собственном голосе.

 **ПЕРВОГОДКАМ БЫЛО БЕЗ РАЗНИЦЫ**.

Драко вскинул бровь.

\- Ты это помнишь?

 **МНОГО ЧЕГО ПОМНЮ** , сказал Гарри, и Драко слегка покраснел, вспомнив о некоторых вещах, которые рассказывал.

\- Ну, да, - неловко произнес он.

Глаза Гарри мерцали в свете ламп. **ПРЯТАТЬ ЗНАЧИТ ПРИЗНАВАТЬ ЧТО В НЕЙ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЕСТЬ СИЛА**.

\- Нет, это значит, что я не хочу напоминать людям о своем прошлом, - не согласился Драко. Ему отчаянно хотелось одернуть рукава на место, но он знал, что не может сейчас поддаться этому порыву.

 **ТЕБЕ СТЫДНО**.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Конечно.

 **МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ ПРОШЛО**.

\- Да, много. Но я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься этим сказать.

Гарри закатил глаза. **ХВАТИТ ПРЯТАТЬ**. А затем. **ПОКАЗЫВАЙ ЕЕ**.

\- Гарри, я не могу этого сделать. Даже если бы хотел.

 **ПОЧЕМУ. КОГО ВОЛНУЕТ**. 

\- Меня!

 **СПОРИМ НИКТО НЕ ЗАМЕТИТ**.

Драко пораженно выдохнул и подался вперед.

\- На что спорим? – подначил он.

Гарри прищурил глаза, отчего по спине Драко пробежали мурашки.

 **НА ЧТО ЗАХОЧЕШЬ**.

У Драко пересохло во рту. Он долго смотрел на Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.

\- Это опасное предложение, - хрипловато произнес он.

 **А Я НЕ БОЮСЬ** , проморгал Гарри. **МАЛФОЙ**.

**~*~**

Драко был ничуть не удивлен, когда следующие две ночи его сны были полны зеленых глаз, вызова и слов «все, что захочешь, Малфой», прошептанных на ухо кем-то теплым и пахнущим улицей. Он не винил Гарри, когда проснулся толком не отдохнувшим, зато весьма возбужденным—ну, почти не винил. Тот ведь никак не мог знать, что его попытки приободрить окажут такое воздействие на разум Драко, его сердце и черт-знает-что-еще. Он просто… пытался помочь, и чем больше Драко об этом размышлял, тем больше приходил к выводу, что в словах Гарри, возможно, был смысл. С тех пор в самом деле минуло уже четырнадцать лет. Возможно, он и правда мог перестать прятаться.

И все же, он испытал облегчение, когда в пятницу вечером Сурья пришла на дополнительное занятие и отвлекла его от этих мыслей. Сейчас определенно было неподходящее время для экспериментов: мало того, что им было чем заняться, так еще и погода ноябрьским вечером была слишком холодной для закатывания рукавов. Наоборот, едва начался урок, Драко совершенно укрепился в мысли, что если бы не толстая ткань пальто, руки бы у него точно отмерзли, а значит, рукава должны оставаться на месте.

К следующему утру, когда подошло время занятия с Уинстоном, на улице по-прежнему была Арктика, и Драко продолжал стучать зубами, несмотря на почти постоянную подвижность и слой защищающих от ветра заклинаний. Уинстон, однако, был непоколебим. Он оставался спокоен и почти расслаблен, пока они на умеренной скорости огибали на метле спортивное поле. Едва Драко приземлился, Уинстон тут же продемонстрировал ему, что теперь у него почти получалось призвать метлу в ладонь. Было очевидно, что он много и упорно тренировался в свободное время, за что Драко его похвалил, а Уинстон в ответ умудрился одновременно улыбнуться, наморщить нос и зардеться.

В вестибюле они разошлись в разные стороны. Уинстон отправился в Большой зал обедать, а Драко – в больничное крыло, по дороге заглянув в кухню и умыкнув себе яблоко. Он ожидал найти Рона с Гермионой у постели Гарри, и именно там они и обнаружились: стояли по обеим сторонам кровати, обещая вернуться как можно скорее.

\- Добрый день, - поздоровалась Гермиона, поднимая свою сумку и надевая ее на плечо, когда Драко подошел и встал рядом. – Мы как раз собирались спуститься пообедать.

Драко показал им свое яблоко.

\- Я побуду с ним, пока вы не вернетесь.

Рон скривился.

\- Это не обед. Ты разве не голодный?

Гермиона покачала головой, издав что-то среднее между вздохом и смешком.

\- Я ценю твое беспокойство, но со мной все будет в порядке, - ответил Драко и с хрустом впился зубами в яблоко.

Пока они обменивались взглядами, их внимание привлек звук тихих глухих ударов. Когда они обернулись, Гарри крутил головой на подушке, поворачивая ее то в одну, то в другую сторону и несколько раз приподнимая, прежде чем уронить обратно. Закончив, он, тяжело дыша, повернулся к ним, поглядывая на каждого и словно говоря «Ну, как вам такое, а?».

\- Показушник, - буркнул Драко, но улыбнулся, на что Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, окончательно его разрушив.

Гермиона секунду-другую смотрела на Гарри, а затем развернулась и заключила Драко в неожиданно крепкие объятия. Широко распахнув глаза, он замер, а затем медленно, очень осторожно обвил ее руками, стараясь не дать яблоку запутаться в волосах.

\- Неплохо, приятель, - произнес Рон, который на пару с Гарри весело наблюдал за ним.

Гермиона отстранилась и посмотрела на Драко.

\- Прости за это, - сказала она, хотя глаза ее сияли, а выражение на лице было пугающе искренним.

\- Все нормально, - ответил он, все еще изрядно ошарашенный.

\- Гарри, я знаю, что ты надо мной смеешься, - строго сказала она, но тут же испортила весь эффект, широко ему улыбнувшись. – Просто так потрясающе видеть, как что-то, так сказать, оживает. Здорово снова иметь возможность хоть немного двигаться, да?

Два раза. Да.

Гермиона подняла стеклянную пластинку, и в воздухе с впечатляющей скоростью появились слова.

 **ИДИТЕ ВСЕ ОБЕДАТЬ**.

\- Не успел задвигать головой, как сразу начал командовать, - заметил Рон, но затем потрепал Гарри по плечу и стал подталкивать Драко и Гермиону к выходу из палаты, не дав им возможности начать спорить. – Человек, у которого нет возможности пойти на обед, знает его истинную ценность, - величественно провозгласил он, и Драко, не в силах сдержаться, расхохотался вместе с ним.

**~*~**

Вечером вторника, после Полетов и ужина, Драко стоял напротив зеркала в ванной и скептически разглядывал свое отражение. Стэнли, который после особенно грязной прогулки все еще плескался в воде, затэкал, привлекая к себе внимание, но Драко его почти не слышал. Он, во многих отношениях, стал выглядеть гораздо лучше: глаза сияли, кожа покрылась здоровым румянцем, а благодаря улучшившимся отношениям с домашними эльфами он поправился и больше не выглядел так, словно голодал месяцами.

Вот только, все это было не важно, потому что на нем был надет _зеленый_ свитер. Довольно _красивый_ зеленый свитер, стоило признать, вот только Драко понятия не имел, что он делал на нем. Насыщенный изумрудный цвет, казалось, выгодно оттенял его кожу, а плотная вязка была приятной на ощупь и достаточно теплой, чтобы можно было не надевать под низ рубашку. Но все же.

\- Ты купил эту чертову вещь, - сурово сказал он себе. – Так что, будь добр – носи.

Он будет ее носить, причем сегодня же, на занятие Дуэльного клуба, которое должно начаться меньше чем через пять минут. Если он не сумеет пойти в нем туда, где будет Айви, спонсор его цветной гардеробной интервенции, то можно смело все собирать и в следующую же субботу сдавать обратно в магазин.

 _Тэк-ТЭК!_ вмешался Стэнли, забрызгивая брюки Драко водой из ванны.

\- Уймись, - велел Драко, взмахом палочки высушивая брюки и осторожно вынимая Стэнли из воды, чтобы затем опустить его на большое мягкое полотенце. Едва он посадил Стэнли на ковер в гостиной, часы на каминной полке пробили семь. Драко застонал, осознав, что у него только два варианта: либо идти на занятие клуба в зеленом свитере, либо опоздать на него. Тихо выругавшись себе под нос, он выскочил из покоев и помчался в клуб.

Когда он прибыл, Айви уже стояла у окна и отмечала по списку постепенно прибывающих небольшими группами студентов. Она подняла взгляд, когда он вошел. В глазах промелькнуло что-то похожее на удовлетворение, но она ничего не сказала.

Он, тоже не сказав ни слова, встал рядом и принялся наблюдать за студентами. Те слонялись по залу, сплетничали о чем-то или тренировали дуэльные позы.

\- Я не буду с ним в паре, - сказала одна второкурсница, обращаясь к подруге и наморщив нос.

\- С кем, с Тимоти? – спросила та, протирая палочку подолом юбки.

\- Да. На прошлой неделе он вел себя отвратительно. Он всегда так себя со мной ведет, - сказала первая.

\- Знаешь, что моя мама говорит про мальчишек?

Первая помотала головой.

\- Нет. Что?

Подруга наградила ее всезнающей улыбкой.

\- Когда они ведут себя с тобой так отвратительно, это значит, что ты им нравишься.

\- Ииуу, - первая скорчила рожу. – Надеюсь, это неправда.

Неправда, подумал Драко, подавляя улыбку. Разве что они с Гарри все это время на самом деле друг другу _нравились_. Хотя, в ретроспективе, будь оно так, все могло быть гораздо проще.

\- Отставить панику, я с вами! – объявил Левинсон, вваливаясь в зал, словно его сюда кто-то втолкнул.

\- Даже не знаю, как бы мы справлялись, - пробурчала Айви, ставя галочку напротив его фамилии, а затем глянула на Драко.

\- Давайте уже, - утомленно сказал он.

\- Что?

\- Я же знаю, что вам страшно хочется сказать что-нибудь по поводу моего свитера.

Айви моргнула, улыбнулась и снова уткнулась взглядом в список.

\- Он очень красивый.

\- И это все? – не поверил Драко.

Не переставая улыбаться, Айви прижала список к груди и послушно посмотрела на Драко.

\- Рукава немного коротковаты, вам не кажется?

\- Правда? – прошептал Драко, который тут же почувствовал себя неловко, ведь зал был полон людей. Но когда он торопливо огляделся по сторонам – никто на него не смотрел.

\- Ммм, рукав должен заканчиваться чуть ниже косточки на запястье, а у вас – чуть выше, - объяснила она, подняв руку и показывая на своем запястье.

\- Это важно?

\- Если честно, сэр, это зависит от того, желаете ли вы выглядеть элегантно. Думаю, будет лучше сейчас подтянуть рукава до локтей, пока вы не удлините их до нужного размера, но это только мое мнение, - сказала Айви, пожав плечами.

Драко застонал про себя. Элегантность его не слишком волновала, зато все, что он сейчас мог слышать – это голос Гарри в голове, а все, что мог видеть – это сияющие в воздухе зеленые буквы. **ХВАТИТ ПРЯТАТЬ. ПОКАЗЫВАЙ ЕЕ. КОГО ВОЛНУЕТ. ВСЕ ЧТО ЗАХОЧЕШЬ**.

\- Ладно, - сказал он и, стараясь унять дрожь в пальцах, по очереди подтянул оба рукава, так что они заканчивались теперь немного ниже локтя. Затем посмотрел на Айви – не на Метку – но он знал, что она там, и что Айви, которая оглядывала его работу критическим взглядом, тоже ее видит. – Лучше? – сумел выдавить он, и она кивнула.

\- Гораздо.

И на этом все. Когда дверь открылась, она отвернулась и отметила по списку последних двоих, после чего выжидающе посмотрела на него.

Совершенно растерянный, он обернулся к собравшимся студентам. Сделал вдох и прочистил горло.

\- Что ж— начнем?

**~*~**

Едва занятие закончилось, как какая-то неведомая сила поволокла его прямиком в больничное крыло. Глаза Гарри, едва он завидел его свитер, комично расширились.

 **ЦВЕТ** , сказал он, поворачивая голову на подушке, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Драко.

\- Не начинай, сам знаю, что это странно, - он вздохнул, опускаясь в кресло.

 **МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ**.

\- О, - удивленно выдохнул Драко. – Ну, в таком случае, спасибо. Сам я пока с мнением не определился. Кстати, сегодня вторник, шестое, и я только что из Дуэльного клуба.

Гарри кивнул. Точно, вспомнил Драко, у него же на тумбочке теперь есть календарь и часы – уже неделю стоят – но от некоторых привычек так быстро не избавишься.

\- Оказывается, больше всего студенты хотят посмотреть на дуэль с _моим_ участием, - поведал он Гарри. – Боюсь, я пообещал им, что как только ты окончательно поправишься, мы с тобой проведем для них показательный бой.

Гарри наградил его странной легкой улыбкой. **ЛАДНО**. Улыбка стала шире. **НО ТЕБЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ БЫТЬ БДИТЕЛЬНЫМ**.

\- Это угроза? – спросил Драко, вскидывая бровь.

Гарри ничего не сказал, но склонил голову, словно пожав плечами.

\- У меня есть кое-какие мысли насчет Айви Бэрон, - сказал Драко, барабаня пальцами по краю стеклянной пластинки. – Помнишь, я говорил, что она хочет стать учителем?

Два раза. Да.

\- Признаюсь, что сначала был против этой затеи, но она, кажется, настроена серьезно. Она помогает мне с Дуэльным клубом, и у нее отлично получается ладить с младшими курсами… да и со старшими тоже. И мне интересно, разрешит ли МакГонагал, чтобы она помогала мне на моих обычных уроках, когда у нее будет время? Я пока не знаю, что по этому поводу думает сама Айви, но хочу помочь, - сказал Драко, чувствуя себя странно уязвимо, пока ждал ответа Гарри.

 **ОНА ЗАХОЧЕТ** , быстро сказал тот.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

 **ОНА РАВНЯЕТСЯ НА ТЕБЯ**.

\- Это-то ты откуда знаешь?

Гарри улыбнулся. **ЗНАЮ. ЭТО ХОРОШАЯ МЫСЛЬ. СПРОСИ МКГ**.

\- Рон прав… Ты и правда любишь покомандовать, - сказал Драко, на что Гарри весьма язвительно искривил губы. – Но, думаю, я в самом деле спрошу. Хуже от этого не будет.

Несколько секунд оба молчали, и Драко попытался вспомнить, что он делал раньше, когда у него не было Гарри, чтобы обсуждать идеи. Кажется, тогда эта обязанность ложилась на Стэнли, который, хотя и был очень умным жуком, на звание эксперта в преподавании никогда не претендовал.

 **НУ** , сказал Гарри.

\- Мм?

 **КТО ОКАЗАЛСЯ ПРАВ**.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Кто оказался прав в чем?

Гарри закатил глаза к потолку.

 **КТО-НИБУДЬ ОБРАТИЛ ВНИМАНИЕ** , спросил он, взглядом указывая на Метку.

Драко проследил за его взглядом и едва не выронил стеклянную пластинку. Дыхание перехватило.

\- Я забыл, - прошептал он. – Совсем забыл про нее.

 **ГОВОРИЛ ЖЕ**.

Драко глазел на свои обнаженные предплечья, а сердце в груди частило от осознания того, что в какой-то момент занятия и Метка, и вся ненависть к себе, и все связанные с этим волнения просто выскочили из его головы. Он понятия не имел, как это вообще возможно, но смысла спорить с неопровержимыми доказательствами тоже не было.

\- Никто ничего не сказал, - произнес он, неверяще качая головой. – Я не заметил даже, чтобы хоть кто-то на нее смотрел. Всех волновали только дуэли и тот факт, что на мне зеленый свитер.

 **ХА** , сказал Гарри, вырывая у Драко удивленный смешок.

\- Это полное безумие, ты же понимаешь? – спросил он и поднял руку, чтобы убрать с лица волосы.

 **СЛАБО СКАЗАНО**.

\- Ты про безумие?

Гарри кивнул.

Драко улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ему требовалась минутка, чтобы свыкнуться с одной открывшейся истиной. Возможно, единственным человеком в Хогвартсе, которому не давала покоя Метка, был он сам. Конечно, он не собирался размахивать ей у всех на виду во время занятий, но то, что ему больше не нужно было прятаться, было фактом, и это было просто потрясающе.

Когда он открыл глаза, Гарри буравил его нетерпеливым взглядом.

 **НУ И ЧТО Я ВЫИГРАЛ** , спросил он, а выражение его лица неожиданно стало совершенно нечитаемым.

\- О чем ты? – спросил Драко, хотя прекрасно догадывался.

 **Я БЫЛ ПРАВ** , заметил Гарри. **ЧТО Я ПОЛУЧУ**.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Драко. – А чего ты хочешь? – Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза и очень долго не отводил взгляд. Драко стало страшно. – Ну? – хриплым шепотом поторопил он.

 **ИСТОРИЮ. ПРО ДРАКОНОВ**.

Драко крепче сжал в руках пластинку.

\- Я не знаю историй про драконов.

 **ТОГДА ПРИДУМАЙ**.

\- Серьезно?

Гарри кивнул, глаза искрились весельем.

Драко вздохнул, перетряхивая память в поисках хоть какой-нибудь информации про драконов и размышляя, как он вообще оказался в такой ситуации. Наверняка в этом был кто-то виноват. Наверняка Гарри.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, переводя взгляд на звезды и надеясь на лучшее. – Давным-давно…

**~*~**

Стэнли безумствовал. Он, пока Драко был на занятиях, снова умудрился забраться в чайный шкаф и прикончил половину мешка с мятой, а теперь носился, бурля нерастраченной энергией, и с еще большим энтузиазмом чем обычно переворачивал имущество Драко. Драко, который во время редкого перерыва между посетителями «Часов открытых деверей» наблюдал за ним, покачал головой, когда Стэнли проскакал по журнальному столику, своротив на пол насколько папок Гарри.

\- И ведь ты даже голодным не был, не так ли? – безнадежно спросил его Драко.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк_ , радостно прощелкал Стэнли, спрыгнул со стола, перевернулся и принялся ворочаться на ковре. Драко снова покачал головой, наклонился и поставил его в нормальное положение. Нужно все-таки не забывать запирать этот шкаф, подумал он, вставая, чтобы открыть дверь, в которую только что постучали. За дверью обнаружился человек, которого Драко ожидал увидеть здесь в последнюю очередь. Он сомневался, что они вообще хоть раз разговаривали за пределами аудитории или инцидентов по снятию баллов.

\- Добрый вечер, Джаспер, - поздоровался он, усилием воли сохраняя на лице нейтральное выражение. – Присаживайтесь.

\- Пожалуй, не буду, - хмуро проронил Джаспер. – Я ненадолго.

\- Что ж, боюсь, выбора у вас особо нет, - промолвил Драко. – О чем бы вы ни хотели поговорить, в дверях мы это делать не будем.

Когда он второй раз указал на кресло, Джаспер недовольно проковылял к нему и плюхнулся внутрь, засунув руки в карманы. Он выглядел уставшим, отметил Драко, пока садился в собственное кресло. Как будто стал меньше и не настолько полон энергии, как обычно.

\- Хотите чашку чая? – предложил Драко, удивив самого себя.

\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал Джаспер, странно посмотрев на него из-под лохматой челки. – Я просто хотел… - он осекся, когда Стэнли выполз из-под стола, описал круг вокруг кресла Драко, после чего умчался в спальню. – Эм… Это насчет той истории с первокурсниками. Превращение в бумагу было еще нормально, но сейчас они стали подходить со всякими разными заклинаниями… И продолжают просить… А другие им больше не помогают, просто сразу отправляют ко мне, а я уже больше не могу, - несчастно закончил Джаспер.

Драко кивнул, заставив себя не открывать рот раньше времени.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаспер посмотрел ему в глаза и продолжил.

\- Я знаю, что вы делаете, и понимаю, что это за то, что я… что мы вам сделали. Я не знаю, откуда вам стало известно, что это мы, но я все понял и прошу прощения, и если вы можете отозвать первокурсников, было бы здорово.

\- Понятно, - сказал Драко, переваривая услышанные слова, а так же неожиданный вывод, что ему, кажется, в самом деле удалось преподать Джасперу урок. – И что же вы из всего это вынесли?

Джаспер пожал плечами и уставился на свои ботинки.

\- Что с вами лучше не связываться, сэр.

Драко спрятал улыбку.

\- Что ж, это начало. Возможно, также, что нужно уважительно относиться к преподавателям, в том числе тем, которые вам не нравятся? – подсказал он.

Джаспер уныло кивнул.

\- Да, сэр.

\- И раз уж мы заговорили об уважении, не помешает проявлять его и по отношению к другим студентам, тем более с вашего собственного факультета. Те первокурсники наверняка чувствовали себя очень глупо и разочарованно, когда понимали, что ваши слухи на самом деле неправда. И, поверьте мне, издевательства над теми, кто младше и слабее, не придают ни силы, ни уважения. 

Джаспер вскинул взгляд. На лице его возмущение мешалось с чувством вины.

\- Мы не собирались ни над кем издеваться, - возразил он. – Это просто был…

\- Способ добраться до меня, - ровно закончил за него Драко. – Я знаю. Я также знаю, что именно вы обо мне думаете, и уверяю вас, что это не так. Вы не обязаны верить мне, Джаспер, и мы с вами точно никогда не будем испытывать друг к другу особой симпатии, но мы можем быть лучше всего этого, вы согласны?

Джаспер вздохнул.

\- Наверное. Как я и сказал, мне жаль, сэр.

\- Извинения приняты, - сказал Драко. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Джаспер сожалел в большей степени о том, что попался, но в его голосе Драко теперь слышалось некоторое скупое уважение, которого там раньше не было. – Я ценю, что вы пришли поговорить, но не могу не спросить, где же ваши друзья?

\- В гостиной, наверное, а что?

Драко пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- А то, что пускай вы и были организатором этого розыгрыша, если желаете так его называть, они все равно точно также в нем участвовали. Не кажется ли вам, что им следовало прийти извиняться вместе с вами?

\- Не знаю. Они сейчас со мной не разговаривают, - признался Джаспер, вновь принимаясь изучать свои ботинки. – Считают, это я виноват, что их постоянно атакуют первогодки, и, наверное, они здесь правы. Они не придут, если я их попрошу, это точно.

\- Тогда они не очень хорошие друзья, если отворачиваются от вас при первой же возникшей проблеме, - заметил Драко, но взгляд, которым наградил его Джаспер, был весьма красноречивым. Из него Драко понял, что ему посоветовали даже не пытаться постигнуть принципы, на которых строится подростковая дружба, и уж точно не лезть в них. Он уже очень много раз видел этот взгляд и теперь даже испытал облегчение, получив его от Джаспера. Это означало, что он, несмотря на опасения, не сломил его духа.

\- Пожалуй, я сам с ними поговорю, - сказал он, и на лице Джаспера отразилось облегчение. – Это ведь не было так уж ужасно? Помогать первокурсникам?

\- Это было нормально, - уклончиво ответил Джаспер. – Но стало не очень, когда они начали дергать нас каждые пять минут.

\- Могу себе представить, - сказал Драко с безмятежной улыбкой. – Но вы хоть понимаете, насколько улучшились ваши оценки с тех пор, как вы начали им помогать?

Джаспер нахмурился.

\- Нет, сэр.

Драко протянул руку к стеллажу и порылся в поисках нужной папки. В итоге она обнаружилась на полу, в куче других вещей, которые, по мнению Стэнли, должны храниться именно там. Он открыл раздел с оценками за домашние задания и работу в классе, и нашел страницу Джаспера.

\- Вот, - сказал он, разворачивая папку так, чтобы тому было видно. – Думаю, вы согласитесь, что эти результаты демонстрируют явный прогресс.

\- Это… странно, - сказал Джаспер, подаваясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть на страницу. – Мне казалось, что я наоборот стал хуже работать по Трансфигурации, потому что из-за постоянных занятий с первокурсниками меня от нее уже начало тошнить. Плюс времени из-за этого почти не было, и домашнее задание приходилось делать по ночам.

\- Самое важное в Трансфигурации – это упражнения, - сказал Драко, убирая папку и утомленно глядя на Джаспера. – О чем я говорил вам уже шесть или семь сотен раз. Кроме того, возможно, на оценках сказался тот факт, что вам теперь некогда заниматься ерундой с друзьями, и вы слишком устаете, чтобы выводить меня из себя на уроках.

Джаспер сердито посмотрел на него и встал.

\- Тогда, сэр, я лучше пойду и постараюсь выспаться.

Драко, не поднимаясь с кресла, взмахнул палочкой и открыл дверь.

\- Идите, - сказал он, зевая и потягиваясь. – А завтра начнем с начала.

Еще один взмах, и дверь захлопнулась. Одновременно с этим из спальни раздался громкий звук удара. Он с неохотой поднялся и пошел проверять, что стряслось. Если повезет, студентов сегодня больше не будет, зато Стэнли мог шуметь и бесноваться до утра.

**~*~**

Приободренный после разговора с Джаспером, Драко был полон решительности преподать еще один урок пятикурсникам с Гриффиндора. На этот раз о том, что за собственные поступки нужно отвечать самостоятельно. Он отыскал друзей Джаспера и поочередно поговорил с каждым. К полудню пятницы каждый из них извинился перед Драко, а за ужином он с удовлетворением наблюдал, как они, с Джесс Фишер во главе, подошли к Джасперу и спросили, можно ли им сесть рядом. Тот на вид был не в восторге, даже для подростка, но с неохотным выражением на лице уступил, и у Драко было предчувствие, что все у них будет нормально.

Шаг за шагом, повторил он про себя и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на вздымающиеся под потолком облака. Затем потянулся за второй порцией рагу в надежде, что это позволит ему подольше не замерзнуть на вечернем занятии по полетам. Он ни капли не жалел, что отменил сегодняшнюю приборку в ангаре, но Сурью, которая уже поднималась из-за стола, чтобы без сомнения идти переодеваться для занятия, он подвести не мог.

И, если совсем честно, то даже не хотел. Пускай он промокнет и замерзнет, не в первый раз. Зато потом можно будет без зазрения совести стоять под душем сколь угодно долго. Он еще раз – теперь уже с вызовом – глянул на потолок, поймал вилкой последний кусочек морковки, решительно его прожевал, поднялся и покинул Большой зал. Десять минут спустя он стоял под весьма мерзким моросящим дождиком рядом с крайне решительной Сурьей. А спустя еще тридцать – они оба праздновали тот факт, что у Сурьи получилось целиком облететь стадион, ни разу при этом не упав с метлы. Раз или два она начинала вихлять в полете, но у нее всегда получалось выправиться. И какая разница, что она свалилась в тот же миг, как ноги коснулись земли? Она смогла сделать то, что еще недавно казалось ей нереальным, и Драко едва не лопался от гордости.

\- Молодец! – воскликнул он, протягивая ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Это было потрясающе!

Сурья ухватилась за предложенную руку, и он вернул ее в вертикальное положение.

\- Думаете, считается, если в конце я все равно упала?

\- Разумеется, считается, - твердо ответил Драко. – Ваши ноги уже касались земли, когда это случилось.

Сурья лучезарно улыбнулась.

\- Поверить не могу, что столько времени продержалась на метле!

\- Что ж, теперь вы знаете, что можете это сделать, - сказал Драко, убирая влажные волосы с лица. – Закончим на сегодня или хотите еще попробовать?

Он еще не успел закончить предложение, а Сурья уже вытирала перепачканные ладони о пальто, чтобы вновь оседлать метлу.

Уинстон тоже с каждым занятием становился все увереннее в себе, и противная морось, казалось, беспокоила его не больше, чем Сурью. Когда Драко утром дошел до их обычного места занятий, тот уже ждал его, перепрыгивая от нетерпения с ноги на ногу, словно вот-вот лопнет.

\- Профессор Малфой, смотрите! – он взял метлу, которую Драко выдал ему для тренировок, положил на землю, вытянул вперед руку и, со взглядом, таким яростным, что мог бы напугать Упивающегося смертью, крикнул «ВВЕРХ!».

Медленно, но уверенно метла поднялась в воздух и легла в ладонь Уинстона. Драко ее не винил. Он и сам бы не сумел долго сопротивляться такой решимости. Уинстон улыбнулся, и Драко ответил ему такой же восторженной улыбкой, ведь это так много значило. Не только то, что теперь Уинстон мог летать самостоятельно. Это показывало, что он в самом деле взял свой страх под контроль.

\- Вы это сделали, - сказал Драко, внезапно охваченный порывом взъерошить Уинстону волосы. Он быстро подавил его и засунул руки в карманы. – Я невероятно впечатлен. Вы, должно быть, тренировались всю неделю.

Уинстон густо покраснел, но улыбка его стала еще шире.

\- Эмили и Сурья помогали. Сурья мне рассказала, что она сделала вчера… как вы думаете… мы ведь… у нас ведь стало получаться гораздо лучше? – спросил он и посмотрел на Драко так, словно важнее его ответа не было ничего на свете.

\- Да, - сказал Драко, чувствуя, как защемило в груди. – Я думаю, у вас получается великолепно. Сегодня я хотел предложить вам добавить к нашим обычным кругам немного высоты, но, возможно, вы захотите попробовать подняться над землей самостоятельно?

Уинстон пожевал губу, бешено переводя глаза с метлы Драко на ту, что была зажата в его руке, и обратно.

\- Сам?

\- Всего на дюйм-другой, - сказал Драко, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нейтрально. – Если вы готовы.

На лице Уинстона промелькнуло что-то интересное, и он уставился на свою метлу, которая по-прежнему весьма послушно висела в воздухе.

\- Может… может, после, - произнес он, с надеждой глядя на Драко. – Можно мне сначала с вами полетать?

\- Конечно, - сказал Драко и оседлал метлу, оставляя место для Уинстона, который забрался следом с небывалым энтузиазмом.

\- Только не слишком высоко, - встревоженно сказал Уинстон, повернув голову и глянув на Драко.

\- Не слишком высоко. Мы не станем торопиться, я обещаю, - сказал Драко, и изрядная доля волнения покинула лицо Уинстона. Тот доверял ему, и это чувство было странным, тяжелым, хрупким и теплым. – Держитесь.

Они описали привычный круг, держась на высоте добрых пяти футов над землей. В какой-то момент Драко даже эксперимента ради оторвал одну руку от метлы, чтобы указать на пролетающего над деревьями фестрала, и Уинстон справился с этим весьма достойно. Он почти не паниковал, а только заметил, что «предпочел бы, чтобы вы держались за метлу обеими руками, профессор Малфой».

Когда они приземлились, Уинстон решил еще какое-то время поупражняться с метлой, призывая ее в ладонь, а затем отпуская обратно на траву. Параллельно он беседовал с Драко, и разговор их состоял из примерно одних и тех же фраз, повторяемых раз разом.

\- Вы правда думаете, я должен попробовать?

\- Правда.

\- Вы правда думаете, что у меня получится?

\- Да.

\- Если я поднимусь в воздух на дюйм, а потом упаду, я могу умереть?

\- Нет. Точно нет.

Наконец, Уинстон сделал глубокий вдох и мотнул головой, стряхивая воду, как собака.

\- Можно мне за вас держаться?

\- Разумеется, но, возможно, вы захотите лучше держаться за метлу?

\- Просто на всякий случай?

\- Да, конечно.

Уинстон кивнул, нахмурился и снова призвал метлу в руку. Это у него стало получаться очень хорошо.

\- Я собираюсь попробовать, - объявил он, перекинул ногу через метлу и крепко стиснул в руках черенок. – В одиночку это гораздо страшнее, - признался он, и Драко пододвинулся ближе, вставая рядом с Уинстоном и предлагая ему руку для поддержки.

\- Все, что вам нужно сделать, это оттолкнуться ногами от земли – только совсем легонько. Если подниметесь слишком высоко, я опущу вас на место.

Уинстон тяжело сглотнул, посмотрел вниз на траву, а затем заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть вперед, как Драко его учил. Спрятав свободную руку за спину, Драко сжал холодные пальцы в кулак, чувствуя, как ускорился пульс, дыхание стало отрывистым, а его самого словно затянуло в мир Уинстона. У него получится, он знал, что получится, и даже если это случится не сегодня, то ничего страшного, все в порядке, все хорошо, но как было бы…

\- Великолепно, - выдохнул Драко, когда Уинстон набрался храбрости и оттолкнулся, медленно поднимаясь в воздух – один, два, три дюйма – и зависая там. Обе руки крепко сжимали метлу, обе ноги немного дергались в воздухе, словно под ними были невидимые педали, но он это делал. Улыбка на лице Драко стала только шире, когда Уинстон резко опустился обратно и тут же сел на землю. Драко сел рядом, не обращая внимания, что влага начала пропитывать штаны.

\- У меня получилось? – дрожа всем телом, спросил Уинстон.

Драко рассмеялся, чувствуя на языке вкус дождевых капель и с таким трудом завоеванного успеха.

\- Вне всяких сомнений.

**~*~**

Едва Уинстон был отправлен в башню Гриффиндора, чтобы переодеться и отпраздновать успех чашкой горячего шоколада, Драко практически бегом взлетел по ступеням в больничное крыло, чтобы поскорее поделиться своей победой с Гарри.

Поппи, завидев его мокрые волосы и одежду, покачала головой, но ушла к себе в кабинет, оставив Драко, осторожно примостившегося на краю кресла, рассказывать обо всем Гарри. К концу рассказа он уже начал мелко дрожать, а холодная мокрая одежда неприятно липла к телу, но все это было неважно.

\- Всего на пару дюймов, так что еще работать и работать, но ведь у него получилось, - сказал Драко и замолчал, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, пожалуй, первый раз за пять минут. Он глянул на Гарри и понял, что от восторга забыл взять в руки стеклянную пластинку. – Извини, - он огляделся в ее поисках.

\- Это отличные новости, но разве тебе не нужно переодеться во что-нибудь сухое? – спросил Гарри.

Драко замер и медленно повернулся обратно к нему.

\- Прошу прощения?

Гарри рассмеялся. Звук был странным, сухим и хриплым с непривычки, но совершенно прекрасным.

\- Ты себя в гроб загонишь, - сказал он. – Странно, что Поппи еще не заливает в тебя Перцовое.

\- Это сейчас совершенно не важно. Когда это случилось? – требовательно вопросил Драко.

\- Около трех ночи, - ответил Гарри, после чего замолчал, нахмурился и несколько раз прочистил горло. – Ощущения по-прежнему непривычные. Мне приснился очень странный сон, и проснувшись я вроде как высказал свои мысли вслух. Тебе будет приятно знать, что первой моей фразой была «святые небеса».

Драко расхохотался, и теперь, когда по телу начало беспрепятственно растекаться тепло, игнорировать дрожь было гораздо легче.

\- Хочешь сказать, это мое влияние?

\- Ну, раньше я эту фразу никогда не употреблял, - легко ответил Гарри. – Если несколько недель подряд непрерывно кого-то слушать, хочешь не хочешь, что-нибудь да переймешь.

\- Вовсе и не непрерывно, - возразил Драко. – Звучит так, словно я отсюда вообще не выходил, а только нудел и нудел.

Гарри улыбнулся. Драко пробрала дрожь.

\- Иногда мне именно так и казалось, - признался Гарри. – Я не про нудение, конечно, но мне порой казалось, словно… я засыпал под звук твоего голоса, а потом просыпался, и ты говорил мне, что уже наступил следующий день. Ты не представляешь, как я ценю это. Без возможности открыть глаза, я не знал даже день сейчас или ночь. Все слилось воедино. И только благодаря тебе время приобретало какую-то структуру— становилось не таким бессмысленным… - Гарри замолчал и поднял взгляд на потолок. – Прости. Я тебя смутил, да?

\- Нет, - сказал Драко, хотя лицо его горело. – Но ты правда не обязан все это ценить. Это ведь из-за меня ты здесь оказался. К тому же, думаю, мне тогда говорить требовалось не меньше, чем тебе – слушать.

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Я несколько недель повторял это про себя и теперь собираюсь, наконец, сказать вслух. Я виноват не меньше тебя. У меня было ровно столько же времени – даже больше – чтобы подумать об этом, и мне не нужно ни твоего чувства вины, ни твоей ненависти к самому себе. Твои разговоры не просто помогали мне отвлечься. Я был рад возможности узнать тебя получше. Обнаружить, что на самом деле ты вовсе не полный придурок, а просто прикидываешься им, потому что не знаешь, как иначе себя вести.

Несколько секунд Драко ничего не говорил, молча наблюдая, как поднималась и опускалась грудная клетка Гарри, пока тот выравнивал дыхание.

\- Теперь тебе стало легче? После того, как сказал это вслух? – спросил он.

\- Да, спасибо, - ответил Гарри. – И поверь, у меня еще много чего припасено невысказанного.

\- Верю. Чисто из любопытства, сколько раз ты практиковался, прежде чем сказать это мне?

Улыбаясь, Гарри покачал головой.

\- Этой информацией я делиться не стану.

Драко театрально вздохнул.

\- Ну ладно. В таком случае, полагаю, мне лучше начать морально готовиться к выслушиванию твоих невысказанных припасов.

\- Тебе разве не нужно на тренировку по квиддичу?

\- Ее отменили. Роксана надеется, что завтра погода станет лучше, хотя лично я в этом сомневаюсь.

\- Тогда можешь, пожалуйста, пойти и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое? – умоляюще глядя на него, попросил Гарри. – Мне даже смотреть на тебя холодно.

\- И когда только ты успел стать таким требовательным? – проворчал Драко, но все равно встал, хотя и не потому что Гарри так сказал. Ну, не только поэтому.

Когда он вернулся, высохший и одетый в чистую одежду, Гарри пил теплый тыквенный сок через длинную трубочку, конец которой находился в кружке, стоящей на тумбочке у кровати.

\- Это должно быть замечательно, после всех тех мерзких зелий, - сказал Драко, опускаясь в кресло и подтягивая колени к груди.

\- Да, и напомни-ка мне еще раз, откуда ты знаешь, насколько они мерзкие? – поддразнил его Гарри, зажав трубочку между зубов.

\- Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание. Кроме того, что у меня тогда был очень плохой день.

\- Я знаю, - выражение на лице Гарри стало серьезным. – Ужасно было просто лежать и ждать, пока Поппи не подошла и не рассказала, что случилось. Я проснулся, когда перевернулась тележка с зельями, и услышал твой голос, - он содрогнулся, а затем, сузив глаза, глянул на Драко. – Я беспокоился за тебя, - обвиняюще сказал он, и у Драко екнуло сердце.

\- Я понимаю. Это был очень глупый поступок.

Гарри округлил глаза, соглашаясь, после чего снова присосался к трубочке.

\- Хочешь услышать кое-что идиотское?

\- Конечно.

\- Я знал, что ты придешь сегодня утром— Ждал тебя. И когда ты пришел, мне показалось, будто я спал все это время и вот, наконец, проснулся, а ты стал совершенно другим человеком, - сказал Гарри и тут же скривился, словно сам не считал эти слова убедительными.

\- Не так уж я и изменился, - произнес Драко, впрочем, тоже до конца себе не веря.

\- Ты выглядишь иначе, - возразил Гарри.

\- Ты про цвета? – спросил Драко, опуская взгляд на свой винного оттенка свитер. – Я пока сам насчет них сомневаюсь.

\- Нет, тебе идет. Но ты выглядишь иначе, в целом, - настаивал Гарри, задумчиво жуя трубочку. – Ты выглядишь… не знаю даже… отдохнувшим.

Драко издал смешок.

\- С этим я определенно могу поспорить.

\- Что ж, в спорах я теперь участвовать вполне способен, - жизнерадостно откликнулся Гарри. – Знаешь, никогда бы не поверил, что ты можешь вот так сидеть.

\- Как? – спросил Драко, внезапно смутившись.

\- Вот так, - повторил Гарри, указывая взглядом на его привычную позу: подбородок на скрещенных руках, лежащих на подтянутых к груди коленях. – В Большом зале ты всегда сидишь так, словно железный шест проглотил… или находишься в родстве с королевой, - лукаво добавил он.

\- Ну, полагаю, мне было не важно, в какой позе я сижу здесь, потому что никто меня не видел, - признался Драко. – Меня не покидает ощущение, что ты помнишь каждое чертово идиотское слово, сказанное мной с сентября.

Гарри глянул на потолок.

\- Я много чего помню. Дэйв-Рейв на самом деле существует?

Драко засмеялся.

\- Конечно. У меня, кажется, даже фотография где-то была.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Я на это надеялся. Ты с ним еще общаешься?

\- Ни разу, с тех пор как покинул Глазго. Его не назовешь любителем писать письма. Хотя он и сказал, что будет по мне скучать. Впрочем, у него в то время была та шумная подружка, так что, уверен, он не слишком тосковал.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько вопросов мне нужно тебе задать, - заявил Гарри, выпуская, наконец, трубочку изо рта и поворачивая голову к Драко. – Но сначала тебе нужно кое-что узнать.

\- Продолжай, - сказал Драко, стараясь подавить нервозность.

\- Я никогда не предлагал дополнительные занятия Эмили Элдерсон.

\- Что? – воскликнул Драко, выпрямляясь в кресле.

\- Я обещал позаниматься с Уинстоном Камберуэллом и Сурьей Хан, но на этом все. Эмили с первого занятия отлично летала.

Драко застонал и уронил лицо обратно на сложенные руки.

\- То есть она меня обхитрила? Ты слег, она увидела возможность и солгала мне прямо в лицо? И я ей поверил?

\- Думаю, она даже еще умнее. Она ведь призналась тебе после первого занятия, что помощь ей не нужна? – заметил Гарри.

Драко поглядел на него. Тот смотрел в ответ и почти не старался сдержать улыбку.

\- Да, - сквозь зубы выдавил Драко. – Чтобы обмануть меня, она заставила меня поверить, что обманула тебя. Святые небеса.

Гарри расхохотался, и на этот раз звук был гораздо увереннее, чем до этого. Драко подавил улыбку, внезапно пойманный между весельем и смятением.

\- Я всегда знал, что доля слизеринских качеств в этой девчонке – выше среднего, - Драко вздохнул. – Особенно для студентки с Гриффиндора.

\- Порой это не так однозначно, - сказал Гарри. – В свое время Распределяющая шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин, пока я не начал спорить с ней.

\- Нельзя спорить с Распределяющей шляпой, - Драко нахмурился. – Нельзя же?

\- Я могу спорить с чем угодно, - загадочно произнес Гарри, оставив Драко недоумевать, шутит он про Распределяющую шляпу или нет. У Драко было странное чувство – что нет.

Теперь, когда Гарри снова мог говорить, он – что не удивительно – очень не хотел прекращать это делать. Поэтому следующие несколько часов Драко провел, слушая и кивая в нужных местах, пока Гарри поздравлял его с успехами Уинстона и Сурьи, хорошими отношениями с домашними эльфами и разрешением ситуации с Джаспером, который, как он заверил Драко, «полностью заслужил это и не только». Он расспросил его о Хагриде, которому из-за простуды вход в больничное крыло был закрыт, и о Стэнли, которого Драко пообещал принести, когда придет в следующий раз. Но не успел Гарри перейти к своим многочисленным вопросам, как на него налетели Рон с Гермионой, и Драко решил оставить их пообщаться наедине, раз уж у Гарри снова появилась такая возможность.

Вернувшись к себе, Драко расположился с чаем у камина. Ноги его были заброшены на журнальный столик, и Стэнли с удовольствием ползал по ним туда-обратно, словно по мосту. На улице теперь лило как из ведра, вода широкими ручьями стекала по стеклу, отчего мир за окном казался неясным и размытым. Отличный день, чтобы предаваться безделью. Можно посидеть у камина с книгой, или принять долгую ванну, или вздремнуть часок-другой. Но Драко ничего из этого не хотелось. Ему хотелось сидеть в своем кофейного цвета кресле в больничном крыле, завернувшись в вязаный плед, и слушать голос Гарри. Ему хотелось узнать все те мысли, все те остроумные комментарии и шутки, которые он пропустил. Хотелось опустить подбородок на сложенные на коленях руки, смотреть на Гарри и ничуть не расстраиваться, что ему и слова вставить не дают.

Когда наступило время ужина, Рон с Гермионой, которые все еще были здесь, сели за преподавательский стол рядом с Драко. Гермиона с воодушевлением обсуждала выздоровление Гарри, не обращая внимания на остывавшую на тарелке свиную отбивную. Рон же, который тоже каким-то образом умудрялся участвовать в разговоре, успел в то же время умять несколько порций.

\- По словам мадам Помфри, завтра он снова сможет есть нормальную еду, - сказала Гермиона.

\- Я отправлю ему печенье, - вставил Рон. – Этому парню необходимо печенье.

\- Ты правда умеешь печь печенье? – спросил Драко, в тайне весьма этим впечатленный.

\- Да, я научился. Книгу с рецептами купил, все как полагается, - ответил Рон, жестикулируя вилкой. – Магазин, где я покупал их раньше, закрылся, а больше таких вкусных нигде не было, поэтому я решил попробовать. Это похоже на Зельеварение, только меньше риск взрыва, и в результате получается что-то съедобное и вкусное.

\- Они действительно вкусные, - сказала Гермиона. – Если хочешь, мы и тебе принесем на следующей неделе.

Драко заколебался, переводя взгляд с одного открытого и искреннего лица на другое и понимая, что оказался в ситуации, в которой люди, которых он когда-то ненавидел, предлагают ему домашнее печенье.

\- Спасибо, - наконец, произнес он. – Было бы здорово.

Когда они отправились домой, на часах было почти одиннадцать, но Драко это не слишком волновало. Внутри бурлила нерастраченная энергия, но едва он – в рекордное время – вбежал по ступеням, ведущим к больничному крылу, как тут же вспомнил, что забыл Стэнли, и пришлось возвращаться обратно.

\- Здравствуй, Стэнли, - поздоровался Гарри, приподнимая голову, как только Драко выпутал жука из шлейки и посадил Гарри на живот.

 _Тэк!_ выдал Стэнли, который очевидно не ожидал, что это всегда тихое тело может издавать звуки.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя может быть домашнее животное, - признался Гарри, когда Стэнли набрался храбрости и подполз выше, чтобы исследовать любопытными антеннами его лицо.

\- Я тоже, - кивнул Драко, усаживаясь в кресло. – Сомневаюсь, что мог бы просто пойти в магазин и купить себе его, но Стэнли однажды просто ворвался в мою жизнь, не оставив мне выбора. Теперь я не могу представить свою жизнь без него.

\- Какая красивая на тебе роспись, - сказал Гарри, рассматривая Стэнли вблизи. – У моей тети был целый сервиз с такой же.

\- У нее несомненно был хороший вкус, - не подумав, произнес Драко.

На лице Гарри появилась гримаса, которую Драко раньше приходилось видеть довольно часто, но не в последнее время. Она, казалось, принадлежала Гарри-подростку и теперь на лице этого лежащего в постели взрослого человека выглядела странно очаровательно.

\- Не было, уж поверь. На Стэнли это смотрится гораздо лучше. Господи, я ненавидел эти тарелки… Однажды уронил одну, когда мыл, так она настолько уверилась, будто я сделал это специально, чтобы ее позлить, что до конца выходных потом не давала мне ничего, кроме консервированных помидоров, - произнес Гарри, пару секунд сверля взглядом пустоту, после чего встряхнулся, словно выныривая из собственных мыслей, и смущенно дернул головой. – Прости.

\- За что? – спросил Драко, ужаснувшись. – А я думал, что мой отец был ужасен. Он хотя бы никогда не морил меня голодом.

Гарри криво улыбнулся.

\- Навредить мне физически они никогда пытались. Им просто очень нравилось делать меня несчастным. В любом случае, я не видел их уже много лет. Полагаю, мы могли бы сыграть в игру, у кого было более кошмарное детство, но, боюсь, это будет пустой тратой времени.

\- Можем сойтись на ничьей, - предложил Драко, хотя ему очень хотелось задать несколько вопросов.

\- Отличный план, - Гарри улыбнулся по-настоящему.

Драко тоже улыбнулся.

\- Вот и славно.

Гарри рассеянно кивнул и продолжил смотреть на Драко. Драко смотрел в ответ, и внезапно не осталось ничего, кроме тишины и неспособности отвести взгляд или сформулировать осмысленную фразу.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк!_ бешено прощелкал Стэнли, после чего свалился с кровати.

Испытав прилив облегчения, Драко не слишком-то изящно выбрался из кресла и обошел кровать. Стэнли лежал на спине, судорожно загребая в воздухе всеми шестью ножками. Он поднял жука на руки и посадил на кровать рядом с Гарри. Затем забрался обратно в кресло, понадеявшись, что его дискомфорт был не настолько очевиден, как ему казалось.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, как жутко было, когда он первый раз начал по мне ползать, - заметил Гарри, слегка мотнув головой, так что очки съехали чуть ниже по носу, и он теперь мог смотреть на Стэнли, который сразу же забрался обратно к нему на грудь.

\- Могу представить. Я знаю, что он вовсе не легкий, особенно когда скачет по полному желудку или мочевому пузырю, - сказал Драко.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Дело не только в этом. Еще звуки! _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк!_ – прощелкал он, изображая Стэнли, который тут же прервал все свои занятия, подполз ближе и осторожно опустил одну антенну на подборок Гарри. – Привет, - улыбаясь, тихо произнес Гарри. – Боюсь, мое воображение тогда разыгралось не на шутку. Пожалуй, я не смогу передать словами, что за образ тогда возник в моей голове, проще будет нарисовать.

\- В таком случае, я прослежу, чтобы у тебя были бумага и перо, как только ты снова будешь в силах ими пользоваться.

\- Я запомню это обещание. Мне столько всего нужно записать.

\- Что, например?

\- Все, например! – ответил Гарри, вскидывая голову, чтобы вернуть очки на место, а затем поворачиваясь и снова глядя на Драко. – Как только я справился с паникой, я понял, что единственный способ для меня пережить это и не сойти с ума – чем-нибудь занять голову.

\- Ну, не молчи, я заинтригован, - поторопил Драко, пряча замерзшие кисти под плед.

\- Как здорово, что все эти события научили тебя терпению, - заметил Гарри, и насмешливое выражение на лице кошмарно ему шло.

\- Как здорово, что все эти события научили тебя тому, что сарказм – это низшая форма остроумия, - парировал Драко.

Брови Гарри взлетели к растрепанной челке.

\- Кто бы говорил.

\- Я полагаю, что в последнее время говоришь здесь в основном ты.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, на секунду прикрыв глаза.

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил на твой вопрос, или нет?

\- Хочу, - степенно произнес Драко, плотно сжимая губы в ожидании ответа.

\- Так вот, я разработал несколько новых стратегий для матчей по квиддичу—

\- Серьезно? Ты должен мне все рассказать, мы просто не имеем права проиграть Хаффлпаффу! – выпалил Драко, лишь на секунду раньше Гарри заметив, что использовал слово «мы». Тот ничего не сказал. Впрочем, ему и не нужно было. Промелькнувших в глазах веселья и торжества было вполне достаточно.

\- Расскажу, если перестанешь перебивать.

Драко уткнулся ртом в предплечье и кивнул.

\- Я определился с подарками для всех на Рождество и решил, что если сам не смогу их купить или даже разослать заказы с совами, то отправлю тебя в Хогсмид со списком, - сказал Гарри, на что Драко изогнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. – Я составил меню на весенний семестр, придумал по меньшей мере пять вариантов ремонта в моих покоях, посчитал и выучил таблицу умножения вплоть до тридцати… - Гарри сделал паузу, и Драко не смог удержаться.

\- Сколько будет двадцать три на двадцать девять?

\- Шестьсот шестьдесят семь. Ты же не собираешься—

\- Семнадцать на двадцать один?

\- Триста пятьдесят семь, - быстро ответил Гарри. – Ты не сможешь поймать меня на ошибке. У меня было очень много времени.

\- Я и сам не знаю, почему вообще пытаюсь. Понятия не имею, правильно ты отвечаешь или нет, - признался Драко. – Интересно, как ты сумеешь применить этот навык на практике.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Никак, скорее всего. Но, думаю, моя память стала лучше, а это уже кое-что. Еще я очень много времени думал о… жизни. Своей и всех остальных. Мне кажется, что к концу первого месяца я разобрался для себя во всем, что происходит в мире.

\- Возможно, тебе пора подумать о карьере политика? – предложил Драко.

Гарри в отвращении наморщил нос.

\- Если однажды я решу, что это отличная идея, то, пожалуйста, запусти в меня оглушающим заклятием. Сильным.

\- Считай, уже сделано, - слабо ответил Драко.

\- Спасибо. Знаешь, о чем я думал больше всего? – спросил Гарри, невероятно пристально глядя на Драко. – Что было в моей голове каждый день и каждый час, которые я провел здесь?

Что-то внутри Драко беспомощно сжалось.

\- Эм… нет.

Уголок рта Гарри дернулся.

\- Чертово. Желание. Почесаться.

Драко моргнул.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Подумай, как часто ты чешешь нос или место под коленом, даже не задумываясь об этом, - сказал Гарри, сузив глаза. – Подумай, насколько настойчивым стало бы это ощущение, если бы тебя от него ничего не отвлекало. Затем подумай о том, что не можешь даже на дюйм передвинуться, чтобы как-то его облегчить. Затем умножь все еще на сотню, потому что каждый день приходится пить зелье, от которого потом целый час кажется, будто под кожей кто-то ползает. Просто подумай об этом.

\- Я не хочу, - выдавил Драко. Кожа начала зудеть, но он не осмеливался почесаться. Гарри уже и так смотрел на него знающим взглядом. – У тебя все еще… чешется? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Все не так плохо, раз теперь мне больше не нужно принимать то зелье, но даже так это ощущение способно свести с ума.

\- А ты не можешь попросить Поппи… почесать тебя? – спросил Драко и сам немного скривился от этой мысли.

\- По-моему, это слишком интимная просьба, - сказал Гарри и тут же закатил глаза, увидев взлетевшие брови Драко. – Я не о том, что место интимное, идиот. Просто у нас с Поппи не совсем те отношения, когда я могу просто между делом попросить ее почесать мне животик.

\- Звучит так, словно ты собака, - рассмеялся Драко. – Впрочем, не самое неудачное сравнение.

\- Собаки очень умные и верные животные, - сказал Гарри. – Меня все устраивает.

\- А еще они любят носиться кругами и валяться в грязи, - заметил Драко.

\- Это меня тоже устраивает.

\- Ты невыносим, - Драко вздохнул.

Гарри вскинул голову, словно пожимая плечами.

\- Возможно. Но сомневаюсь, что ты и правда так думаешь.

Драко нахмурился, поглядев сначала на Гарри, а затем на Стэнли, который, казалось, устроил себе гнездо на подушке. Он не знал, откуда взялись следующие слова, но подозревал, что кто-то должен был их сказать.

\- Я все думаю, должен ли кто-то из нас прокомментировать, насколько все это странно?

Гарри спокойно посмотрел на него. Глаза за стеклами очков были невероятно зелеными.

\- Что именно?

\- Тот факт, что когда мы последний раз говорили перед тем, как все это случилось, мы были в ярости друг на друга, да и вообще не выносили друг друга на постоянной основе. Разве есть какой-то смысл в том, что сейчас мы… вот так? – спросил Драко, прекрасно понимая, что слова звучат глупо и неуклюже, но все равно не отступая.

\- А в этом должен быть смысл?

\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы смысл был во всем, - сказал Драко.

Гарри наградил его легкой улыбкой.

\- В таком случае, должен признаться, что почти также часто, как желание почесаться, мои мысли занимал ты.

\- Я польщен.

\- Помолчи, я тут пытаюсь… Даже не знаю. Но это правда…. Я размышлял о том, почему ты пришел и почему остался. Что тебе от меня нужно, и нужно ли что-то вообще. Я слушал твои истории, и они помогали мне не сойти с ума.

\- Я думал, для этого у тебя была таблица умножения, - тихо произнес Драко.

\- Ты прекратишь или нет? – требовательно произнес Гарри, издав раздраженный вздох. – Я пытаюсь сказать, что на самом деле во всем этом есть смысл. Причем очень осмысленный. Пускай, это случилось не самым прямолинейным способом, но, по моему мнению, Драко, мы теперь друзья, а я не отворачиваюсь от своих друзей, даже когда они меня очень бесят.

\- Ладно, - произнес Драко и поменял позу, садясь по-турецки и роняя руки на колени. – Думаю, это справедливо. Эту речь ты тоже репетировал? – спросил он, не сумев удержаться.

К его удивлению, Гарри покраснел и отвел глаза. Когда он вновь повернулся к Драко, взгляд его был весьма решительным.

\- Ну, вообще-то, да.

\- То-то я и думаю, хорошо сказано, - заметил Драко, давя ухмылку.

\- Отвали.

\- Я могу, конечно, но как тогда ты сможешь задать мне все свои вопросы? 

\- Не сегодня, - Гарри зевнул. – Я устал, да и ты тоже.

\- Я в порядке, - возразил Драко, но, посмотрев на Гарри, тоже испытал желание зевнуть и едва сумел подавить позыв.

\- Я собираюсь спать, - предупредил Гарри. – Так что, если ты желаешь остаться, то тебе и правда предстоит говорить с человеком, который тебя не слышит.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Драко, выпутываясь из пледа и надевая на сонного Стэнли шлейку. – Снять их? – спросил он, постукивая пальцем по оправе очков Гарри.

\- Пожалуйста.

Драко опустил их на тумбочку у кровати и посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, пока Стэнли топтался на полу рядом. Глаза у Гарри были закрыты, но губы были растянуты в легкой улыбке, от которой Драко хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его.

Но он сдержался. Спрятал руки в карманы халата и сказал:

\- Я слышал, ты скоро будешь набивать рот печеньем?

Улыбка Гарри стала чуть шире, но глаз он не открыл.

\- Не могу дождаться. Тебе тоже может что-нибудь перепасть, если будешь хорошо себя вести.

\- Ничего не обещаю, - отозвался Драко, после чего отправился вслед за тянущим за поводок Стэнли в сторону двери. – Спокойной ночи.

**~*~**

В воскресенье ранним утром на улице было холодно и облачно, но сухо, а, значит, ничего не мешало Драко провести все связанные с полетами мероприятия. Дети пребывали в отличном настроении, и результаты сначала профессиональных полетов, а затем и тренировки по квиддичу были весьма успешными. Однако по возвращении в замок Драко был голоден как волк и к тому же умудрился пропустить любимый прием пищи за неделю. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как направиться в больничное крыло и надеяться, что там еще осталось печенье, которое можно украсть.

\- А он времени зря не терял, да? – прокомментировал Драко, приблизившись к кровати Гарри и увидев, что Рон был верен своему слову. На прикроватной тумбочке лежало множество восхитительно-пахнущих свертков из коричневой бумаги. Поппи применила легкие левитационные чары, и огромная печенька с шоколадной крошкой теперь парила в воздухе так, чтобы Гарри мог приподнимать голову и самостоятельно откусывать от нее.

\- Я не жалуюсь, - ответил Гарри, слизнув шоколад с нижней губы. – Это первая нормальная еда, которую я ем после двадцатого сентября, представляешь?

\- Да, - произнес Драко. Ему эта дата тоже врезалась в память. – Ну так что, оно того стоило?

\- Затрудняюсь с однозначным ответом, но это печенье определенно очень вкусное. Сам попробуй, - сказал он, мотнув головой в сторону тумбочки.

\- О, так я вел себя достаточно хорошо? – рассеянно спросил Драко, принимаясь изучать содержимое разнообразных свертков. В итоге он выбрал тот, печенье в котором было похоже на овсяное с кусочками шоколада.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Даже не знаю. Ну что такого ты мог натворить за время, минувшее с двух часов ночи?

\- Как всегда меня недооцениваешь, - протянул Драко, забираясь в свое кресло и вгрызаясь в печенье. Оно оказалось… в самом деле, очень вкусным. Текстура была идеальной, а во вкусе чувствовалась легкая, но восхитительная апельсиновая нотка. _Рон Уизли, парень, который печет печенье_ , лениво подумал Драко, прежде чем снова откусить.

\- Я никогда тебя не недооценивал, - возразил Гарри.

Драко глянул на него с недоверием.

\- Никогда?

\- Не часто, - сознался Гарри. – И я исправляюсь.

Драко на это только кивнул, доедая печенье в молчании.

\- Как думаешь, может, стоит попытаться уговорить его начать печь что-нибудь еще? Только представь… домашний хлеб, разнообразные пироги и кексы… бесконечное число вариантов.

\- Попробуй спросить его, - посоветовал Гарри, полностью отрывая голову от подушки, чтобы ухватить последний кусочек парящего в воздухе печенья. – Ты ему нравишься.

\- Сомневаюсь, - рассеянно пробормотал Драко, отвлекшись на то, как во время последнего рывка Гарри его левое плечо тоже приподнялось над кроватью. Тот, казалось, этого не заметил, и обнадеживать его зря не хотелось, но Драко все равно захлестнуло радостным волнением. Гарри восстанавливался, причем все быстрее и быстрее.

\- Ты слушаешь?

\- Понятия не имею. А что ты сказал?

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Я сказал, что ты и правда нравишься Рону. Вчера он известил меня, что ты «ничего». От Рона это несомненное одобрение.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Что ж, полагаю, он тоже «ничего». Хотя я все еще не простил ему ту львиную шляпу.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не наденешь ее на следующий матч?

\- Полагаю, все возможно. Рон с Гермионой будут присутствовать?

\- Я все никак не привыкну, что вы зовете друг друга по именам, - признался Гарри, но по его ослепительной улыбке Драко понял, насколько много это для него значит. – Матч в субботу, да?

\- Да, двадцать четвертого.

\- Тогда они будут. Хотелось бы и мне пойти, - он вздохнул, но затем просиял. – А может я и пойду. Прошлой ночью, когда ты ушел к себе, я попытался рассчитать скорость своего восстановления с тех пор, как открыл глаза. И, кажется, есть очень даже неплохая вероятность, что через две недели я уже смогу ходить.

\- А я-то думал, мне пришлось уйти, потому что тебе хотелось спать, - сухо заметил Драко, на что Гарри лишь дернул головой, словно пожимая плечами. – Думаю, лучше не зацикливаться слишком сильно на этом матче. Будут и другие.

Гарри уронил голову на подушку и мрачно уставился в потолок.

\- Да, - наконец сказал он. – Я понимаю, просто… Наверное, мне просто хочется вернуть уже свою жизнь, но я осознаю, что сделать это не так легко, - он снова попытался пожать плечами, и на этот раз левое точно приподнялось над постелью.

\- Понимаю, - сказал Драко, сердце у которого заколотилось быстрее. – Пожалуй, сдаваться раньше времени тоже не стоит.

**~*~**

В обед Поппи выставила его из больничного крыла, заявив, что Гарри нужно поесть, и чтобы Драко даже не думал возвращаться, пока не сделает то же самое. Оказавшись в своих покоях, он вымыл руки, покормил Стэнли, а затем вышел обратно в коридор, где тут же обнаружил Хагрида, который с довольно угрюмым видом плелся в его сторону.

\- Ты идешь на обед? – спросил его Драко.

Хагрид открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого кинул в Драко небольшой сумкой, а затем вытащил огромный узорчатый носовой платок и принялся шумно чихать. Драко сделал шаг назад, сжимая в руках сумку, которая до этого довольно сильно ударила его в грудь. От сумки отчетливо пахло мятой.

Хагрид опять чихнул, громко высморкался и попытался улыбнуться Драко, но нос у него был красным и распухшим, а ноги явно не слишком твердо стояли на полу.

\- Хочешь, я принесу тебе немного Перцового? – предложил Драко.

Хагрид мотнул головой.

\- Принимал уже. Никакого от него толку.

\- Как прискорбно.

\- Да уж. Ну да ладно. Как там дела у Гарри? – спросил он, немного просветлев лицом.

\- Замечательно, - ответил Драко, чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. – Разговаривает, причем весьма активно.

Хагрид рассмеялся.

\- Я не удивлен. Ладно, пойду я. Надо Клыка покормить. Нарвал их для тебя, пока заморозки не ударили, - пояснил он, указывая на сумку в руках Драко.

\- Большое спасибо, - отозвался Драко, заглядывая внутрь. Сумка была битком набита листьями. Они явно засохнут быстрее, чем Стэнли успеет все это съесть. Но Драко все равно был очень тронут.

\- А что он ест зимой? – поинтересовался Хагрид.

\- Я трансфигурирую в мяту другие растения, но, судя по его реакции, это вовсе не одно и то же.

Хагрид выглядел задумчивым.

\- А, ладно, неважно. Бывай, увидимся, - сказал он, и хотя они с Драко тут же двинулись в разные стороны, он всю дорогу до Большого зала слышал, как Хагрид чихает.

**~*~**

\- Ты знал, что она поет, когда думает, будто никто ее не слышит? – тихо спросил Гарри, и Драко перевел взгляд на Поппи, которая, вручив бутылочку с зельем студенту Рейвенкло, исчезла за дверью своего кабинета.

\- Правда? И что она обычно поет?

Гарри аккуратно пожевал губу. Драко перевел взгляд за окно.

\- Похоже на… оперные выступления.

Драко вскинул бровь и повернулся к Гарри.

\- Ну и как у нее получается?

\- Неплохо. То есть, не Селестина Ворбек, конечно, но слушать приятно.

Драко издал смешок.

\- А наличие или отсутствие музыкального таланта мы оцениваем, разумеется, исключительно путем сравнения с Селестиной Ворбек.

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя в потолок.

\- Разумеется. На самом деле нет, но она всегда напоминает мне о Молли.

\- Разве она тебя не навещает? – спросил Драко, едва ему в голову пришла эта мысль.

\- Навещает, несколько раз уже здесь была. Она обычно днем приходит и все время сетует, что не может навещать меня чаще. Ей ведь нужно присматривать за Роуз, пока Рон с Гермионой на работе. Она говорит, что не хочет брать ее с собой, и я прекрасно ее понимаю. Роуз только исполнилось шесть, и мое состояние, вероятно, изрядно напугало бы ее.

Драко кивнул, слегка ошарашенный. Он совершенно забыл, что у Рона с Гермионой есть дочь. А еще он понятия не имел, как умудрился пропустить абсолютно все визиты Молли Уизли.

\- Как я мог не знать, что она бывала здесь? – спросил он, в большей степени у самого себя.

\- Ты никогда не спрашивал, - сказал Гарри.

\- О.

\- Это не проблема, - заверил его Гарри. – Мне не приходило в голову, что тебе будет это интересно, но я не остаюсь в полном одиночестве, пока ты ведешь уроки. Поппи кучу времени тратит, развлекая меня разговорами, да и остальные учителя то и дело заглядывают поздороваться… А когда происходит что-нибудь интересное – у меня всегда места в первом ряду.

\- Разве здесь происходит хоть что-нибудь интересное? – поинтересовался Драко.

\- Ну, недавно один идиот выпил чужого зелья и принялся бесноваться на квиддичном поле, - сказал Гарри, и глаза у него хитро поблескивали. – Оказалось, он довел себя до совершенно кошмарного состояния, пытаясь вскарабкаться на один из голевых шестов.

Драко громко застонал и откинул голову назад на спинку кресла.

\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь мне об этом напоминать?

\- В ближайшее время нет, не перестану, - жизнерадостно отозвался Гарри.

\- Отвали, Поттер, - буркнул Драко, пытаясь подавить улыбку.

\- Эй, не надо мне тут Поттера. Ты, кстати, помнишь, когда в первый раз назвал меня Гарри?

\- Нет, но не сомневаюсь, что это помнишь ты.

\- Это было в среду, третьего октября. Как раз в тот самый вечер, когда ты, вот так совпадение, выпил мое—

\- Следи за своим поведением.

Гарри театрально вздохнул.

\- Я голодный. Там сбоку что-нибудь осталось?

Драко посмотрел.

\- Боюсь, ничего, кроме крошек. Если хочешь, могу потом принести тебе чего-нибудь с кухни.

Гарри издал низкий стон, который словно прокатился прямо вдоль позвоночника Драко, чтобы затем тревожной тяжестью осесть в животе.

\- Это было «да»? – с трудом выдавил он.

\- Еще какое.

**~*~**

Вечером Драко отправился к домашним эльфам. Он заварил для всех чай, сел с ними за стол, слушал шутки Вронски и горячо хвалил их всех за еду, которой они кормили школу на прошлой неделе. И только после этого он осмелился озвучить свою просьбу. Но, оказалось, что ему вовсе не стоило так переживать, прежде чем спросить эльфов, не могли бы они, пожалуйста, сделать пирог с патокой для Гарри Поттера. Едва эти слова сорвались с его губ, как разговоры за столом тут же смолкли, а два эльфа в тот же миг подскочили, чтобы начать процесс приготовления.

\- Раз Гарри Поттер ест, значит, Гарри Поттер идет на поправку, - объявил один из эльфов, и остальные тут же радостно загалдели и захлопали в ладоши.

Драко неожиданно для самого себя обнаружил, что их энтузиазм крайне заразителен. Когда с планированием очередного меню было покончено, а пирог с патокой готов пока не был, он заварил еще порцию чая, чтобы дождаться пирог и сразу же взять его с собой в больничное крыло.

\- Сэр теперь друг Гарри Поттера, - сказал один особенно крошечный эльф, когда вручал Драко теплый пирог.

\- Да, - просто ответил Драко.

\- Сэр очень умен, - вставил Кричер, вразвалку подойдя с ножом, двумя вилками и двумя тарелками в руках.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Кричер знает, что подружиться с Гарри Поттером – очень умный поступок.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, на что ты намекаешь.

\- Кричер знает, - загадочно проронил Кричер. Стоявший за ним крошечный эльф покачал головой и вздохнул.

\- А я так не думаю, - сказал Драко, все еще хмурясь. – Боюсь, ты ничего об этом не знаешь. Большое спасибо за пирог с патокой. Я пойду.

Едва он оказался в коридоре, как тут же пожалел о своей реакции. Он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил путь. Черт с ним, с Кричером, ему пирог нужно доставить до места.

Когда он вошел в палату, Гарри уже вовсю принюхивался. Драко опустил блюдо, тарелки и столовые приборы на тумбочку, и Гарри аж оба плеча сумел оторвать от матраса, пытаясь получше разглядеть, что ему принесли.

Драко бросил взгляд на пирог с патокой.

\- А, это? – небрежно спросил он, про себя ликуя и думая, как скоро Гарри заметит прогресс в своем восстановлении. – Это не для тебя. Я просто взял с собой, чтобы он остыл. Сегодня меня ждет полночный пир с Джаспером Бракнеллом и всеми его друзьями.

Гарри, который теперь снова лежал спиной на кровати, с недоверием вскинул брови.

\- Картина, конечно, потрясающая, но если ты в течение следующих десяти секунд не отрежешь мне кусок, я…

\- И что ты сделаешь? Забодаешь меня?

\- Я тебя _укушу_ , - торжествующе провозгласил Гарри.

\- Дикарь.

\- Ррр, - зарычал Гарри – по мнению Драко, не слишком удачно – а затем вздохнул. – Пожалуйста, можно мне немного этого замечательного пирога с патокой, который, я очень надеюсь, ты сделал не сам, хотя пахнет он очень вкусно.

\- Тебе повезло, - сказал Драко, вонзая нож в липкий пирог и отрезая два куска. – Его приготовили домашние эльфы. Я всего лишь надзирал за процессом.

Когда он вновь повернулся к постели с тарелками в руках, Гарри смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые в жизни. Чувствуя себя крайне неловко под таким пристальным взором, Драко не без усилия отвел взгляд и попытался вспомнить заклинание, которое использовала Поппи, чтобы помогать Гарри есть.

\- В чем дело?

Драко улыбнулся, вытаскивая палочку.

\- Ни в чем.

\- Нужно сказать _Нутритор_.

\- Конечно, - Драко произнес заклинание и взмахнул палочкой. Это были узкоспециализированные чары, и у Поппи они, естественно, получались гораздо лучше, но тарелка все равно послушно зависла в воздухе, а вилка с кусочком пирога парила рядом со ртом Гарри, так что ему требовалось потянуться совсем недалеко, чтобы достать до нее. Драко сел в кресло с собственной порцией и принялся наблюдать, с удовлетворением отмечая, что вилка вела себя довольно прилично, не пыталась ткнуть Гарри в лицо и всего пару раз промахнулась, размазав по его щеке сахарную начинку.

Гарри это, казалось, нисколько не беспокоило. Он уничтожил свою порцию с энтузиазмом человека, которому почти два месяца пришлось провести на диете из жидкостей, и тут же принялся за добавку. Драко ковырялся в своей тарелке, предпочитая просто сидеть и любоваться восторгом на лице Гарри, а когда наконец попробовал кусочек, то вкус его совершенно не впечатлил.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это просто тесто с сахаром, да?

Гарри глянул на него.

\- Да, и что?

\- Слишком сладко, как по мне, - вынес вердикт Драко, отставляя тарелку в сторону и наливая воды в стакан, чтобы избавиться от приторного привкуса во рту.

\- Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется, - объявил Гарри, доедая второй кусок и облизывая языком нижнюю губу.

Драко покачал головой и нацелил палочку, чтобы очистить те места, где вилка с липким пирогом испачкала Гарри кожу.

\- Это было холодно, - передернувшись, заметил тот. – А где сегодня Стэнли?

\- Скорее всего, в моей спальне, прячет по всем углам мятные листья. Я к тебе сразу из кухни.

\- О, - выдохнул Гарри, устремив взгляд на потолок и сведя вместе брови. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня есть вопросы?

\- Ты уже несколько раз мне об этом сообщил, - заметил Драко, надеясь, что голос звучит насмешливо, а не испуганно.  
\- Я просто никак не могу решить, с чего начать. Наверное, стоит уже просто ринуться головой вперед и надеяться на лучшее.

\- А разве не так ты обычно и делаешь? – спросил Драко и тут же пожалел о своих словах, но Гарри лишь тихо рассмеялся.

\- Да, наверное, ты прав. Ладно, тогда… когда ты только начал со мной говорить – я тогда еще не мог отвечать и даже глаза не мог открыть – ты порой произносил ответные реплики за меня.

\- Это не вопрос, - пожаловался Драко, подтягивая колени в привычное положение и пряча вспыхнувшие щеки за сложенными руками.

\- Знаю. Мне вот что интересно… ты правда считал, что я, будь у меня возможность, отвечал бы именно так?

\- Понятия не имею, - признался Драко. – Иногда мне казалось, будто я… - он осекся. … _слышу в голове твой голос_ , закончил он про себя, прекрасно представляя, насколько нелепо это звучит. – Неважно.

Гарри нахмурился, но не стал допытываться.

\- Кажется, ты считал меня довольно жестоким. Я только и говорил, что «Заткнись, Малфой» или «Малфой, ты такой идиот». Если не путаю, то однажды я сказал «Как же ты чертовски жалок, Малфой». Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я никогда бы не сказал тебе ничего подобного.

\- Ты несомненно бессчетное количество раз велел мне заткнуться, - заметил Драко.

\- Да, может быть, но это случалось, когда мы ругались и выводили друг друга из себя, - яростно произнес Гарри. – Ты рассказал мне много непростых вещей о себе, и не переживай, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя снова говорить об этом. Но ты должен знать, что я никогда не назвал бы тебя идиотом и не сказал бы, что ты жалок, услышав все это. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько легче мне становилось от возможности послушать что-то интересное.

\- Я неинтересный, - произнес Драко, чувствуя, как кожу начинает покалывать.

\- Совсем наоборот, - возразил Гарри, отрывая от постели голову и плечи, чтобы иметь возможность еще более пристально посмотреть на него. – Ты интересный. И ты смелый. Поэтому… охренеть, я могу шевелить плечами.

Радуясь передышке, Драко подался вперед, чтобы оценить три или четыре дюйма пространства, которые теперь отделяли спину Гарри от кровати, словно впервые это заметил.

\- Это потрясающе. Как они ощущаются?

\- Скованно, - признался Гарри, поочередно двигая плечами, а затем упал обратно на спину. – И очень слабо, но, полагаю, вернуть силу у меня быстро не получится, - он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, принимаясь двигать плечами вверх-вниз, словно исполнял какой-то танец, лежа на кровати.

\- Есть ли смысл надеяться, что на этом твои вопросы кончились? – поинтересовался Драко.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Ты вообще-то на первый так и не ответил, но я закрою на это глаза. Есть кое-что, о чем я не могу перестать думать с тех самых пор, как услышал. Ты до сих пор хочешь стать космонавтом?

У Драко вырвался смущенный смешок, и он посмотрел в ночное небо.

\- Полагаю, возраст у меня для этого уже не тот.

\- Но я спросил тебя не об этом, не так ли?

Драко вздохнул.

\- Если бы мне снова было семь, то да, думаю, это было бы потрясающе. Но если ты хоть кому-нибудь об это расскажешь, мне придется тебя убить.

\- Обещаю держать рот на замке, - заверил его Гарри. – Извини, если я лезу не в свое дело, но мне стало казаться, что тебе хотелось в космос, потому что таким образом ты мог бы сбежать от… ну, всего.

\- Да, этот момент тоже был весьма привлекательным, - признался Драко, опуская подбородок на колени. – Но на самом деле мне просто хотелось найти нечто такое, что еще никто и никогда до меня не находил. Увидеть все своими собственными глазами и сосчитать все звезды на небе.

\- Об этом я ни разу не подумал, - проронил Гарри, а когда Драко посмотрел на него, тот выгнул шею так, чтобы видеть небо за окном. Драко улыбнулся сам себе и тоже посмотрел в окно, радуясь, что в допросе, кажется, наметился перерыв. Однако в следующую секунду Гарри внезапно спросил: - Ты говорил, что тебе что-то мерещилось… галлюцинации… что ты видел?

Захваченный врасплох, Драко попытался было придумать, как соврать, но в голове упорно не появлялось ничего, кроме правды.

\- Я уже плохо помню, - произнес он, пытаясь уклониться от ответа.

Гарри перевел взгляд с окна на Драко и сурово посмотрел на него.

\- Не думай, будто я забыл, что тебе пришлось расстегнуть мне пижаму и коснуться кожи, чтобы успокоиться. 

\- Полагаю, я надеялся, что ты об этом не вспомнишь, - признался Драко. – Прости.

Гарри бросил на него странный взгляд. Смесь раздражения и сочувствия, отчего в груди у Драко что-то болезненно екнуло.

\- Мне не нужны твои извинения. Я просто хочу знать, что творилось у тебя в голове, раз уж это так сильно тебя испугало. Мне и тогда хотелось знать, но ничего сделать я не мог.

Драко на секунду весь сжался, пытаясь затолкать жуткое воспоминание подальше, запереть его на самых задворках своей памяти и никогда больше об этом не думать. Он посмотрел на Гарри и осознал, что должен сказать ему хоть что-то.

\- Мне приснилось, будто с тобой случилось кое-что ужасное, - тихо сказал он. – Не хочу углубляться в детали, но когда я сидел здесь однажды, утомленный до изнеможения, и мне померещилось то же, что я видел во сне, я испытал потребность как-то убедить себя, что все это не по-настоящему.

Гарри смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Думаю, я переживу отсутствие подробных деталей, - пробормотал он.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Драко, после чего их накрыло тишиной, словно толстым одеялом.

Драко перевел взгляд обратно на звезды, принимаясь рассматривать знакомые созвездия и выдумывать новые: жук, практичные штаны, упрямый гриффиндорец. Дыхание Гарри было медленным, ровным, успокаивающим, и Драко уже решил, что тот заснул, когда Гарри неожиданно озвучил новый вопрос.

\- Откуда ты узнал про меня и мадам Хуч?

Драко так резко повернул голову, что в шее что-то болезненно дернуло.

\- Что?

Гарри наморщил нос.

\- Почему ты вечно это делаешь?

Испытав неясное облегчение, Драко скривился и потер ладонью шею.

\- Не знаю. Привычка, наверное.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Ладно, уточняю. Я говорил о наших с ней предложениях о работе. Откуда ты об этом узнал?

\- Все было вовсе не так эффектно, как ты думаешь, - начал Драко, но Гарри его перебил.

\- А я и не думал, что это было эффектно, если честно. Я думал, ты шатался по замку в своей мантии а-ля Снейп и грел уши, подслушивая чужие разговоры.

\- Гарри, я тебя уверяю, что ни одно ухо нагрето не было. Ну, не специально, это уж точно, - ответил Драко, игнорируя часть про мантию Снейпа, потому что это было уж совсем унизительно. – Под окнами мадам Хуч обнаружились замечательные заросли мяты, поэтому я собирал там жуков для превращения их в чашки на занятиях. Погода стояла теплая, ее окна были открыты, и именно так я все и услышал.

\- Так ты просто стоял там и слушал? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Разумеется. Никогда не знаешь, когда подобная информация может пригодиться.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- И что, пригодилась?

\- Нет, не пригодилась. И к тебе теплом проникнуться не помогла, едва ты здесь появился, - признался Драко. – Просто еще одно свидетельство того, насколько ты особенный.

Гарри оторвал голову от подушки и уставился на Драко потрясенным взглядом.

\- А ты у нас кто, пустое место?

\- Я… что? – растерялся Драко.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Ладно, давай посмотрим. МакГонагал связалась со мной и пригласила на работу в Хогвартс. Но каким образом это делает меня особенным, когда ровно то же самое произошло с тобой?

Драко на это ничего не сказал. Он молчал довольно долго, просто пялясь на Гарри и прижимая рот к сложенным на коленях рукам. Медленно вдыхая и выдыхая и пытаясь понять, как ему так долго удавалось быть таким идиотом.

\- Драко?

\- Ты знаешь, я ведь никогда об этом не задумывался, - сказал он, сжимая пальцами переносицу и надеясь, что все как-нибудь само собой приобретет смысл. Покачав головой, он позволил обеим рукам соскользнуть ниже и обнял колени. – Мне и в голову ни разу не приходило, насколько похожими были наши обстоятельства.

\- Ладно, значит, вот как все было, - сказал Гарри. – Ты думал, что меня – как ты там выразился? – специально отыскали, а ты свою работу получил лишь потому, что МакГонагал требовался преподаватель Трансфигурации, и ей было тебя жаль?

\- Когда ты так это говоришь, звучит и правда немного бредово, - признал Драко.

\- Особенно с учетом того, что ей было известно о моем желании стать когда-нибудь учителем в Хогвартсе, - добавил Гарри. – И к тому же, меня отыскать было довольно просто. Я не скрывался в сомнительном райончике Глазго.

\- Десять лет, - пробормотал Драко, уронив голову на руки и спрятав лицо за рассыпавшимися волосами.

\- Вообще-то девять, если считать с того момента, когда ты впервые подумал о том, насколько я особенный, - любезно поправил его Гарри, и Драко сейчас с удовольствием напинал бы ему, не будь Гарри парализован ниже плеч. Хотя, учитывая скорость его восстановления, возможность от души напинать ему у Драко должна была появиться довольно скоро. Эта мысль немного его приободрила.

\- Ну да ладно. Это неважно. Мне хочется услышать побольше о том твоем лете, проведенном наедине с МакГонагал, - с наслаждением произнес Гарри.

\- Почему из твоих уст все всегда звучит настолько… я даже не знаю, - Драко вздохнул. – Нездорово, я полагаю.

\- Думаю, все дело в интерпретации, - обронил Гарри, который начал поочередно приподнимать над кроватью плечи, разминая каждое.

Драко некоторое время наблюдал за ним, восхищаясь его стремлением как можно скорее вернуть себе подвижность.

\- Это было замечательное лето, - наконец произнес он. – Каждый день был теплым и ясным. В Глазго тоже было тепло, но там не было такого воздуха. Здесь он чистый и совершенно другой на вкус. Я ведь почти забыл, каково это – когда на много миль вокруг больше нет ни одного обитаемого здания, а из окна по утрам видно лишь траву да деревья. Это, наверное, прозвучит глупо, но для меня возвращение сюда стало своего рода терапией.

Гарри открыл один глаз, не переставая разминать плечи.

\- Это вовсе не глупо. Для меня это место всегда было единственным, которое я мог назвать домом.

\- Думаю, для меня тоже. Хотя раньше я никогда не чувствовал… - Драко осекся и нахмурился, уперев взгляд в колени. – В замке не было никого кроме нас с МакГонагал. Даже Филч с миссис Норрис впервые за много лет уехали куда-то в отпуск. Правда, полагаю, домовики все равно были в замке, но тогда я об этом не задумывался.

\- Наверняка были, если только вы с МакГонагал на пару не спускались каждый вечер в кухню и не готовили вдвоем ужин, - улыбаясь во весь рот, заметил Гарри. – Шикарная картина, кстати.

Драко рассмеялся.

\- Нет, ничего такого. Хотя ужинали мы вместе. А еще пили чай. Очень-очень много чая. Как я уже говорил, она давала мне разнообразные поручения. Это сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, что она просто проверяла мои навыки, пытаясь оценить, как многому меня нужно научить, а тогда я понятия не имел, что происходит. На самом деле, очень скоро я вообще перестал пытаться вникнуть, а просто стал получать от всего этого удовольствие.

\- Держу пари, тебе нравилось шататься по пустому замку, да? – спросил Гарри, и по его выражению Драко понял, что тот и так знает, что прав.

Драко только улыбнулся.

\- Это место гораздо приятнее без студентов.

\- Я не верю, что ты это всерьез.

\- Если честно, я и сам не верю, - признался Драко, удивив самого себя. – Без них здесь несомненно гораздо спокойнее, но, полагаю, Хогвартс не был бы Хогвартсом, не шныряй по нему толпа шумных спиногрызов, желающих чему-нибудь научиться.

Гарри покачал головой, медленно выдохнул и, наконец, расслабился.

\- Я даже спорить с тобой не собираюсь, потому что прекрасно знаю, насколько сильно ты привязан к некоторым из этих шумных спиногрызов. И знаешь еще что? Ты почему-то убежден, будто ко мне проявляют особое отношение, когда на самом деле лично я никогда не проводил наедине с МакГонагал больше пары часов. Уж точно не ужинал с ней вдвоем. Ты несомненно что-то значишь для нее, Драко, понимаешь ты это или нет.

\- Если честно, мне больше нравилось, когда ты не был таким наблюдательным, - произнес Драко.

\- Я и сейчас не наблюдательный, у меня просто было много времени подумать, - возразил Гарри. – Можно мне еще пирога?

**~*~**

Этим вечером Драко ушел из больничного крыла поздно. Пирог с патокой к тому времени был почти доеден. Гарри, как и обещал, задал ему кучу вопросов, на которые Драко либо отвечал, либо уклонялся от ответа. Вопросы были самыми разнообразными и варьировались от простых (как выглядела его квартира в Глазго) до странных (говорил ли он когда-нибудь покрытому татуировками с драконами Дэйву, что означает его имя). В действительности к тому моменту, как Драко вновь оказался в своих покоях, подхватил на руки Стэнли и улегся в кровать, его спросили практически обо всем, что он успел упомянуть в присутствии Гарри, за одним весьма бросающимся в глаза исключением.

Ни единого слова не было сказано по поводу его романтических отношений или каких-либо иных признаний, касающихся секса, сделанных Драко той памятной ночью. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что Гарри эти темы казались слишком личными для обсуждения. Возможно, ему просто не хотелось смущать Драко. Но теперь, лежа под одеялом рядом со Стэнли, тихо тэкающим где-то рядом с его бедром, Драко безуспешно гнал от себя мысль о том, что, возможно, его признания заставили Гарри почувствовать себя странно и некомфортно, и он именно поэтому не стал ничего говорить.

А еще он знал, что, спроси его Гарри в характерной для того прямолинейной манере, почему у Драко больше десяти лет не было ни с кем отношений, или является ли он геем, или планирует ли он вообще когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь встречаться, Драко, пожалуй, сгорел бы от смущения в тот же самый миг прямо в больничном крыле. Каким-то образом, впрочем, даже эта мысль блекла на фоне осознания, что этот невозможный, удивительный человек мог _просто не понять_.

Потому что с каждым днем это чувство становилось только сильнее. С каждым днем сопротивление Драко ослабевало еще чуть-чуть, и он понимал, что все дальше и дальше отдаляется от того безопасного и комфортного места, где все было предсказуемо, контролируемо и легко. Он влюблен в Гарри Поттера, и это безумие. Чувство было таким ярким и пронзительным, что Драко казалось – он в любую секунду может лопнуть от его силы. Оставалось только надеяться, что когда это произойдет, неожиданная дружба, от которой он начинал все сильнее зависеть, не пострадает.

Тэк, тихо сказал Стэнли, задев антенной обнаженную кожу живота и заставив Драко вздрогнуть.

\- А что бы ты сделал, Стэнли? – спросил он, на ощупь находя в темноте жука и поглаживая его гладкий панцирь.

Стэнли прощелкал что-то, похлопал крыльями, несколько раз обернулся вокруг своей оси и улегся спать.

\- Неплохая идея, - пробормотал Драко, зевнул и закрыл глаза.

**~*~**

Вечером вторника Драко надел бирюзового цвета джемпер и отправился на занятие Дуэльного клуба. Никто ни слова не сказал. Часы открытых дверей в среду вечером прошли без происшествий, и когда Драко уже проверял коридор на наличие оставшихся студентов, он заметил Хагрида.

\- Как дела с простудой? – спросил он, впуская Хагрида внутрь.

\- Почти прошла, только насморк немного остался, - сказал Хагрид, пересекая гостиную и опускаясь на выложенные полукругом камни рядом с камином. – Закончил со своими гриффиндорцами?

\- На сегодня – да, - ответил Драко, беря в руки чайник.

\- Найдется у тебя время для еще одного?

\- Для еще одного гриффиндорца? – непонимающе переспросил Драко, на что Хагрид улыбнулся.

\- Ну, на бывшего гриффиндорца, полагаю. Я хотел попросить об одолжении.

\- Разумеется. Я только поставлю воду закипать, - Драко зажег пламя под чайником, принес с кухни самые большие свои чашки и сел в кресло. – Что случилось? – спросил он, тут же с удивлением замечая, что говорит своим «понимающим» тоном, который всегда предпочитал использовать по средам для решения самых разнообразных студенческих проблем.

\- Ничего не _случилось_ , Драко. Я просто хотел спросить, можно ли мне на следующей неделt взять у тебя Стэнли на пару часиков? – с надеждой спросил Хагрид.

\- Ты хочешь одолжить Стэнли? – удивился Драко, после чего бросил взгляд на жука, который мирно спал в соседнем кресле. – Но почему?

Хагрид рассмеялся.

\- Потому что он весьма интересная личность, разумеется. Я, видишь ли, хочу провести для семикурсников урок на тему ухода за существами, измененными с помощью магии, и Стэнли подходит идеально. С ним ничего не случится, я тебе обещаю. Они просто хотят поглядеть на него? да может нарисовать пару эскизов… что думаешь?

На заросшем бородой лице сияла такая отчаянная надежда, что у Драко просто не было шансов. Впрочем, он в любом случае не стал бы отказывать в такой просьбе.

\- Ну, конечно, можно. Думаю, Стэнли будет бесконечно счастлив, - чайник вскипел, и Драко встал, чтобы заварить чай. – Если хочешь, я даже могу написать немного о том, как именно он был изменен, каковы его повадки и прочее.

\- Было бы здорово! - обрадовался Хагрид.

Когда Драко вернулся с чаем, Стэнли уже проснулся и теперь шумно тэкал, пока Хагрид гладил его большой мозолистой ладонью. Драко улыбнулся в чашку, надеясь, что слава его не испортит.

**~*~**

\- Стэнли скоро станет знаменитым, - объявил Драко, когда они вдвоем чуть позже вечером вошли в больничное крыло. Он остановился и в недоумении уставился на Гарри. – Ты чего делаешь?

\- Ничего, - ответил Гарри, не прекращая однако бешено ерзать по постели двигающимися своими частями, словно был наполовину лососем.

Драко ни на миг ему не поверил. Опустив Стэнли на пол, он подошел к кровати и посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Ничего, - повторил Гарри, сцепив зубы и отчаянно извиваясь.

Драко улыбнулся сам себе, когда понял, наконец, в чем дело.

\- Гарри?

\- Что?

\- У тебя где-то чешется, да?

Гарри перестал шевелиться. Сжав губы в прямую линию, он с вызовом посмотрел на Драко.

\- Да.

\- Может, тебе помочь?

Вместо ответа Гарри только начал еще яростнее извиваться на кровати, несомненно пытаясь потереться местом где-то между лопатками о матрас. Лицо его с каждой секундой становилось все более красным, и очень скоро Драко больше не мог за этим наблюдать.

\- Ладно, хватит! Где оно, черт побери? – потребовал он.

Гарри замер и посмотрел на него. Несколько долгих секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Гарри. – Немного левее позвоночника и…

Драко наклонился, уперся ладонью в матрас для равновесия и, последовав инструкциям Гарри, сильно поскреб кожу под фланелевой пижамой. Гарри застонал и рухнул обратно на спину, едва не придавив руку Драко к кровати.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, закрыв глаза и блаженно улыбаясь.

\- Не за что, - ответил Драко и, стараясь не чувствовать неловкости, сел в кресло и завернулся в плед.

\- Если честно, - мечтательно произнес Гарри, - это было почти также прекрасно как той ночью, когда ты открыл окна и охладил чем-то мое лицо… помнишь, тогда было жарко, а потом начался шторм?

\- Я помню, - отозвался Драко, сердце у которого от этого воспоминания загрохотало в груди.

\- Я так здорово спал той ночью, - сказал Гарри. – А потом утром лежал и очень долго слушал шум дождя, пока Поппи не пришла и не возопила требовательно, кто распахнул окна. На секунду, кажется, она правда решила, что это сделал я.

\- Мне за это потом досталось, уверяю тебя, - произнес Драко, не в силах оторвать взгляд от спокойного лица с четкими темными линиями бровей, волевым подбородком и губами, изогнутыми в легкой довольной улыбке. Когда глаза Гарри распахнулись, он едва заметно вздрогнул.

\- Да что с тобой такое?

\- Со мной все хорошо, - солгал Драко, мечтая, чтобы Гарри перестал спрашивать. – Тебе разве не хочется услышать про Стэнли и его дебют в мире преподавания?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Остаток недели прошел в комфортной и привычной череде занятий по Трансфигурации, уроков Полетов и визитов к Гарри. Драко безнадежно отставал с проверкой домашних заданий, но раз уж никто кроме него самого против этого ничего не имел, он не спешил, стараясь выделять по часу-другому, когда удавалось. Самые интересные и забавные фрагменты он потом пересказывал Гарри. В четверг на квиддичной тренировке команда решила опробовать новые игровые стратегии, разработанные Гарри. Драко еще ни разу не видел, чтобы они летали настолько слаженно. Возможно, присутствие Гарри – опосредованное, но все же – так их вдохновило. Сложно было сказать наверняка, но что бы это ни было, оно работало, и Драко был в восторге.

Уинстон и Сурья тоже с каждым разом делали все большие успехи. К концу субботнего занятия Уинстон столько раз поднялся в воздух, едва отрываясь от земли, что вскоре, казалось, почти перестал нервничать в процессе. Сурья и Эмили, которые пришли его поддержать, тут же налетели на него с объятиями и поздравлениями, едва он слез с метлы. Гарри сумел каким-то образом отговорить Драко от обвинения Эмили в обмане.

_«Она сделала это во благо, Драко, и отступила при первой же возможности. На твоем месте, я бы ее простил»._

Драко так и сделал, но про себя решил присматривать за Эмили, которая сейчас смеялась и давала Уинстону пять. Он ни капли не сомневался, что однажды – довольно скоро – эта девчонка еще доставит им неприятности.

Этим вечером, когда они ели кекс с кухни и пили чай из больших чашек – Драко свою держал в холодных пальцах, а чашка Гарри стояла на тумбочке и из нее тянулась длинная трубочка – Гарри рассказал Драко о том, чем занимался до своего возвращения в Хогвартс. Он, судя по всему, успел попробовать себя в самых разных профессиях, прежде чем остановился на преподавании.

\- После этого я решил попробовать себя в продаже метел, но никто никогда не заходил в магазин, чтобы купить метлу. Люди заходили, чтобы просто поглазеть на меня или попросить автограф. Я быстро от этого устал и решил провести лето в Румынии, вместе с Чарли и его парнем. Было весело, но я скучал по дому, - сказал Гарри, а затем прервался, чтобы глотнуть чая через трубочку.

\- Ты скучал по этому? – спросил Драко, махнув рукой в сторону окна, за которым косыми струями щедро хлестал дождь.

\- Не конкретно по этому, но в целом я люблю английский климат, - ответил Гарри. – К тому же, мне надоело, что одежда и волосы вечно оказывались опалены. Поэтому я вернулся. Поселился в доме Уизли, и Артур предложил мне попробовать поработать в Министерстве. Я так и сделал.

\- И?

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Это было ужасно. Бюрократизм невероятный: каждый раз, как мне что-то было нужно, приходилось заполнять штук пять разных форм и направлять запросы сюда, туда и вообще везде. В любом случае, не думаю, что офисная работа для меня. Я предпочитаю находиться на свежем воздухе.

\- Ты знаешь, я как-то догадался, пока на протяжении нескольких последних недель выполнял твои обязанности, - заметил Драко.

\- Я скучаю по этому, - вздохнул Гарри. – Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько тяжело лежать здесь взаперти и смотреть на небо за окном. А потом заходишь ты, от тебя пахнет улицей, и мне кажется, будто я сейчас лопну от зависти.

\- Сейчас от меня улицей не пахнет, - возразил Драко и понюхал рукав своего свитера. – Я принял душ, прежде чем прийти.

\- Я знаю. И даже жалею, что это не так, - сказал Гарри, наморщив нос. – Звучит немного бессмысленно.

\- Другого я и не ждал.

Гарри надулся и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на дождь за окном.

\- Кажется, я потратил кучу времени, носясь вокруг на полной скорости, вместо того, чтобы хоть раз присесть и подумать, - медленно проговорил он. – Возможно, мне не хотелось думать. А когда я оказался здесь…. У меня просто не осталось другого выбора. Пожалуй, это пошло мне на пользу.

\- Ты несомненно самый оптимистичный человек, которого я когда-либо видел, - изумленно произнес Драко.

\- Меня и хуже называли. К слову, мужчина, на которого я работал после Министерства, называл меня «dummkopf», что, если я правильно помню, означает «тупоголовый», - Гарри улыбнулся. – Он был очень сердитым немцем.

\- И ты работал на него потому что…?

\- Ну, у него была палатка с овощами в Косом переулке, и я решил, что будет здорово работать на улице с… ну… овощами… - Гарри осекся, потому что Драко уже едва не рыдал от смеха.

\- Просто… Я просто представил, как ты кидаешься репой и выкрикиваешь всякие фразочки, пытаясь привлечь покупателей, - с трудом выдавил Драко и спрятался обратно за чашку с новым приступом хохота.

Гарри усмехнулся и вскоре тоже расхохотался.

\- Ничего я не выкрикивал. Думаю, отчасти в этом и заключалась проблема. Мне было стремно кричать на людей, которые просто пытались сделать покупки. Я продержался всего две недели.

\- Ты уволился? – задыхаясь, сумел спросить Драко.

\- Нет. Он меня уволил. Думал, будто я ворую помидоры.

\- Ты это не серьезно.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, - ответил Гарри, не переставая улыбаться. – Я не слишком расстроился.

Покачав головой, Драко приложился к чашке и стал наблюдать за Стэнли, медленно ползущим вверх по кровати Гарри. Достигнув его руки, Стэнли повел по ней антенной, и Гарри погладил его по панцирю.

\- Гарри, - спокойно произнес Драко одновременно с исполненным ужаса _ТЭК_ , который издал Стэнли, тут же соскочивший на пол, явно испуганный внезапным движением. Заглянув под кровать и убедившись, что Стэнли всего лишь встревожен, но не ранен, Драко перевел внимание на Гарри, который глядел на свои шевелящиеся пальцы так, словно те принадлежали кому-то другому.

\- Это очень странно, - сказал Гарри и нахмурился, сгибая запястье то в одну, то в другую сторону.

\- Странно по ощущениям?

\- Нет, не в этом дело. Думаю, я просто отвык видеть, как мои пальцы шевелятся, - признался Гарри. Приложив, казалось, титаническое усилие, он приподнял руку над кроватью и уронил ее на живот. – Ха.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Не возражаешь, если я позову Поппи? Думаю, она будет рада это увидеть.

\- Давай, - ответил Гарри, который, прищурившись, пытался сжать пальцы в кулак.

Драко поставил чашку и поднялся на ноги.

\- Стэнли, не глупи, - он вздохнул, поднял жука и прижал его к груди.

Поппи вышла из своего кабинета и бросила на Стэнли подозрительный взгляд. Впрочем, выражение ее лица тут же смягчилось, как только Драко сообщил ей о последних успехах Гарри. Секунду спустя она уже стояла у постели Гарри и засыпала того вопросами, осторожно взяв его руку в свои и помогая ему совершать разнообразные движения. Конечность была скованной и слабой, но явно тоже желавшей двигаться, так что Драко ничего не мог поделать с расползавшейся по лицу улыбкой, пока прижимал к себе тихо тэкающего Стэнли и наблюдал за работой Поппи.

\- Гарри, это замечательно, - восхитилась она, бережно опуская руку Гарри обратно на простынь. – Ты восстанавливаешься с впечатляющей скоростью, хотя я и сама не знаю, почему удивляюсь этому.

\- Это все сила его упрямства, - вставил Драко, забираясь обратно в кресло.

\- Тогда я использую свое упрямство по максимуму, - небрежно отозвался Гарри, кончиками пальцев касаясь рукава Поппи. – Особенно, если оно поможет мне попасть на квиддич.

\- Посмотрим, - произнесла Поппи, чье строгое выражение немного смягчилось после вопросительного прикосновения. – Я вернусь через минуту.

Пока ее не было, Гарри решил потрогать все, до чего только мог дотянуться, включая успокоившегося Стэнли, которого посадили обратно на кровать, чтобы у Гарри появилась вторая попытка его погладить.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , прощелкал он, храбро вскарабкавшись на грудь Гарри и поводя антеннами по предложенной ладони.

\- Я не хотел тебя напугать, - сказал ему Гарри, осторожно поглаживая расписной панцирь.

\- Он знает, - сказал Драко, а в следующую секунду все слова напрочь вылетели из его головы, потому что Гарри поднял руку и прикоснулся к нему, скользнул теплыми пальцами по его запястью и потянул руку Драко на простынь. Драко ему позволил, надеясь, что Гарри не чувствует под пальцами его бешеного пульса. Задержав дыхание, он рассматривал контраст их кожи и думал, имеет ли Гарри хоть малейшее понятие о том, что делает.

\- Ты холодный, - сказал Гарри – почти шепотом, а потом раздался скрип шагов, и вернулась Поппи.

Драко убрал руку обратно к себе на колени и скованно улыбнулся Поппи, которая уже суетилась рядом с блокнотом и целым набором разнообразных склянок. Его пробрала дрожь. Он был жалок.

\- Вот так, - она встала рядом с Драко и сложила склянки в изножье кровати. – Я подготовила это около недели назад, просто на всякий случай. Комплекс упражнений, которые помогут вернуть подвижность твоим рукам и ногам, - объяснила она, приподняв блокнот, после чего положила его на тумбочку. – Думаю, к упражнениям мы приступим завтра, зато вот это… - она указала на коллекцию склянок. – Это можно начать использовать прямо сейчас.

\- А что это? – спросил Гарри, вытягивая шею и пытаясь разглядеть склянки, но быстро сдался, поскольку Стэнли загораживал ему обзор.

\- Эти помогут тебе вернуть силу, - жизнерадостно пояснила она, поочередно показывая Гарри склянки, а затем передавая их Драко, по причинам, совершенно ему непонятным. – Тоник для восстановления кровообращения, расслабляющий линимент, разогревающая мазь, витаминные капли, растирка для восстановления работоспособности мышц, а также одно из моих самых эффективных зелий, - закончила она, демонстрируя изящную бутылочку в форме конуса, наполненную густой зеленой жидкостью.

\- Из чего оно? – спросил Гарри. Выглядел он встревоженным, хотя чем именно – пугающим количеством склянок или видом зелья Поппи – Драко не знал. В любом случае, винить его он не мог.

\- Из разных замечательных вещей. Активное вещество – животный белок водяного, - ответила Поппи, пристально рассматривая содержимое бутылочки на свет, после чего передала Драко и ее.

Гарри протяжно выдохнул.

\- Ладно. Если это поможет, я согласен на что угодно.

\- Рада это слышать, - отозвалась Поппи, и на ее лицо вернулась обычная суровость. – Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал. Эти меры ускорят твое восстановление, но ты никуда не пойдешь – включая квиддичный матч – пока я не решу, что к тебе вернулись силы. Это понятно?

\- Да, - послушно согласился Гарри. Драко тоже кивнул, просто на всякий случай.

Лицо Поппи разгладилось.

\- Славно. А теперь…, - нахмурившись, она огляделась по сторонам. – Боже мой, Драко, что, ради всего святого, ты делаешь со всеми этими склянками?

Гарри с Драко обменялись взглядами.

\- Присматриваю за ними для тебя? – предположил он.

Поппи цокнула языком и забрала у него одну из склянок. Решив пока помалкивать, Драко принялся наблюдать, как она брызнула немного линимента на предплечье Гарри и начала втирать, ловко и умело разминая мышцы, пока глаза Гарри не закрылись, а вся рука – от плеча до кончиков пальцев – не оказалась покрыта тонким светлым слоем препарата. Процесс повторился еще несколько раз с другими веществами, прежде чем Поппи окружила его руку светящимися чарами, а затем взялась за зелья и тоники. К тому моменту, как она отошла от кровати Гарри, воздух вокруг был наполнен запахами трав и ментола, легким ощущением тепла, а сам Гарри несомненно спал, вместе со Стэнли, примостившемся на другом его плече.

\- Я пойду, - шепнул Драко, поднимая Стэнли и надевая на него шлейку.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Гарри, приоткрыв один глаз.

\- Тебе нужно спать. И кроме того, я не хочу нарваться на неприятности с Поппи. Она сегодня в особенно суровом настроении.

Гарри лениво улыбнулся.

\- Она просто хочет позаботиться обо мне. Они все хотят… потому что… они моя семья, - произнес он и приподнял немного руку, после чего позволил ей снова упасть на кровать. – Хогвартс. Все эти люди… моя семья. А теперь они и твоя семья тоже.

Драко стоял у постели, слушая, как дыхание Гарри постепенно выравнивается. Он не знал, что на это сказать, и поэтому не сказал ничего.

**~*~**

Следующим утром он вновь неторопливо шагал в сторону больничного крыла. Стэнли спешил впереди, мягко натягивая поводок, а Драко наслаждался затапливающими замок лучами зимнего солнца и теплым ощущением сытости после первоклассного воскресного завтрака. Тот факт, что он получил искреннее удовольствие от занятия по профессиональным полетам, делал его настроение еще лучше, и он не сумел прогнать с лица улыбку, даже когда открыл дверь в палату и вошел внутрь следом за Стэнли.

То, что он там увидел, заставило его улыбку дрогнуть, а затем стать еще шире. Гарри, сумев приподняться в постели с помощью горы подушек, теперь – с переменным успехом – пытался накормить себя. Секунду Драко наблюдал за ним от двери, отмечая сосредоточенно сощуренные глаза, руку, которая пока все еще слушалась не до конца, и полосу кетчупа, тянувшуюся от уголка рта Гарри до самого его уха. Все это ярко демонстрировало чертовки упорное стремление этого человека все делать самому. Пожалуй, МакГонагал была права, подумал он, бесшумно приближаясь к кровати. Пожалуй, они с Гарри и правда не слишком-то друг от друга отличались.

\- Развлекаешься? – поинтересовался он, выпуская Стэнли и садясь в свое кресло.

Гарри обернулся к нему на секунду, пережевывая сосиску.

\- Да, - закончив, ответил он, уже пытаясь нацепить на вилку ускользающий от него кусок помидора. – Нельзя пропускать воскресный завтрак.

\- Согласен.

\- Я понимаю, что заляпал все вокруг, но если я не буду тренироваться, то никогда не приду в норму, - сказал Гарри. Вилка клацнула о его зубы с таким звуком, что оба поморщились.

\- Я считаю, что для человека, который вновь начал двигать рукой всего несколько часов назад, ты справляешься замечательно, - заметил Драко.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Ты просто не видел, как я пытался есть овсянку. Лицо Поппи, когда она увидела простыни, было бесценно. Потом, правда, она успокоилась. Я рассказал ей, как хорошо помогают ее препараты, так что когда она закончила меня отмывать, настроение ее существенно улучшилось.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Я думаю, ее лекарства и правда весьма хороши.

\- О, так и есть, - согласился Гарри, осторожно поднося ко рту треугольный тост. – Скованности больше почти не ощущается. Осталось только заставить мышцы делать то, что я от них хочу. Я надеялся, что смогу сегодня попробовать писать.

\- Ты разве не правша?

Гарри кивнул.

\- Правша, но пока придется работать с тем, что есть.

\- А что насчет магии? Можешь колдовать левой рукой? – спросил Драко.

\- Не особо. Я однажды попытался, но получилось не очень, неправильно как-то. Но я все-таки надеюсь, что правая рука скоро тоже оживет, – Гарри вздохнул, поглядывая на бесполезную правую руку.

\- Разумеется, - произнес Драко, размышляя, стоит ли ему поддерживать преждевременные надежды. С другой стороны, речь шла о Гарри. Возможно, преждевременными они вовсе не были.

Когда вернулась Поппи, чтобы забрать у Гарри поднос из-под завтрака и начать его новую программу упражнений, Драко решил сбегать до своих покоев за пергаментом, перьями и карандашами. Гарри принял принесенные вещи с энтузиазмом и с нетерпением наблюдал за тем, как Драко с Поппи совместными усилиями сооружают что-то вроде небольшой столешницы, парящей над его грудью, чтобы он мог легко дотянуться до пергамента из своего полусидячего положения.

Остаток дня они провели в комфортной почти-тишине. Драко проверял домашние работы, а Гарри изо всех сил пытался восстановить контроль над мелкой моторикой. Время от времени внезапное «ха!» или «зараза» или « _тэк_!» заставляли Драко поднять взгляд, но в остальном все было спокойно. К тому моменту, как появившаяся Поппи объявила, что настало время сделать перерыв, и принесла для всех чашки с чаем, у Гарри уже болело запястье. Впрочем, его это ни капли не волновало, ведь он мог похвастаться целым набором пускай немного неровных, но прекрасно узнаваемых букв. Он, предсказуемо, попытался забрать у Поппи свою чашку, но быстро сдался и вернулся к трубочке.

\- Немного тяжеловата, - признался он, явно расстроенный.

\- Не все сразу, - напомнила ему Поппи, затем взяла в руки пергамент и принялась одобрительно рассматривать буквы.

Гарри выжидающе уставился на Драко.

\- Она права. Лично у меня левой рукой также разборчиво бы не получилось.

Приободренный, Гарри высосал через трубочку остававшийся в кружке чай, после чего немедленно вернулся к своему занятию. К тому моменту, как Драко удалился на ужин, он уже успел написать свое имя, дату и как раз выводил что-то очень похожее на «ну давай же, чертовая левая рука». Позднее тем же вечером, когда Драко вернулся, он обнаружил Гарри все еще лихорадочно корябающим по бумаге. Глаза его были сощурены в тусклом свете ламп, а зубы крепко сжаты из-за неизбежного дискомфорта.

\- Тебе не кажется, что пора сделать перерыв? – предложил Драко, подворачивая полы халата и опускаясь вместе со Стэнли в кресло.

Гарри дернулся, широко распахивая глаза. Волосы у него торчали во все стороны, словно он весь вечер ерошил их, что, как полагал Драко, вполне могло быть правдой.

\- Я не слышал, как ты вошел.

\- Ты был поглощен работой, - веселясь, отозвался Драко.

Гарри улыбнулся, уронив перо, и, поморщившись, выпрямил руку.

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

\- Я всегда начинаю нервничать от этой фразы, - признался Драко, на что Гарри лишь закатил глаза, а затем вытащил из-под стопки листков самый нижний и протянул его Драко.

\- Получилось не очень хорошо, но сомневаюсь, что, даже работай моя рука как полагается, было бы намного лучше. Никогда не блистал художественными талантами. Но основную идею уловить можно.

Драко поглядел на пергамент и вскинул брови. Затем рассмеялся. На бумаге был изображен Стэнли или, по крайней мере, то, каким Гарри его представлял, прежде чем смог увидеть. Набросок не был искусным или умелым, но был довольно живым и натуральным, отчего казалось, словно он в любую секунду может соскочить с бумаги. Драко порадовался, что этого не произошло, потому что Стэнли, которого изобразил Гарри, был жутким и весьма пугающим. Вдоль спины у него тянулись шипы, ноги были длинными и угрожающими, клешни острыми, а в маленьких глазках застыло невероятно злобное выражение.

\- Святые небеса. Так вот как ты его себе представлял. Ты думал, что ночами по тебе ползало именно это? – спросил он, пораженно уставившись на Гарри.

Гарри немного смущенно пожал плечами.

\- У меня очень живое воображение.

У Драко вырвался смешок.

\- Смотри, Стэнли, - сказал он, поднося картинку, чтобы любопытная антенна могла ее исследовать. – Это ты. Ты был бы рад выглядеть настолько устрашающе, не правда ли?

 _Тэк_ , отозвался Стэнли и перепрыгнул на прикроватную тумбочку, сбив с нее две бутылочки с зельями, которые Драко едва успел поймать.

\- Прости, это немного глупо, - произнес Гарри.

\- Ничего подобного, я полном восторге, - заявил Драко. – Я даже повешу это к себе на стену.

\- В жизни этому не поверю, - сказал Гарри, заулыбавшись.

\- Можешь не верить, сколько вздумается, - отмахнулся Драко, и когда вечером он вернулся к себе, то вытащил из кармана свернутый в трубочку пергамент, развернул его и приклеил на стену рядом со своим портретом, полученным от Розы.

**~*~**

После крепкого ночного сна и неожиданно занимательной беседы с Флитвиком за завтраком утренние занятия в понедельник Драко провел в гораздо более благодушном настроении, чем обычно. Он даже не стал повышать голос, когда один из студентов выпускного класса умудрился взорвать стакан с водой.

\- Поздравляю, мистер Заренски, - произнес он, перемещаясь в конец класса и взмахом палочки очищая воздух от облака синего дыма. – Вы каким-то образом сумели нарушить законы как физики, так и магии. Имеете полное право собой гордиться.

Заренски только смущенно глядел на него, но за спиной Драко стало происходить что-то очень странное. Остальные студенты хихикали, и ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, над чем именно они хихикают. Их развеселили слова, сказанные им, и такого на памяти Драко не случалось еще ни разу.

Когда он обернулся, смех утих, а студенты отвели взгляды и вернулись к работе, но на лицах у большинства по-прежнему были улыбки. Сидевшие в начале класса Айви и Магнус все еще с интересом наблюдали за ним, и Драко заставил себя игнорировать их взгляды.

\- Думаю, за орденом Мерлина мы сходим попозже, согласны? – спросил он, а затем снова взмахнул палочкой, избавляясь от остатков эксперимента Заренски и вызывая из воздуха новый стакан с водой.

\- Да, сэр.

Драко уже почти отвернулся от него, но затем остановился. Заренски не был плохим студентом. У него доставало и ума, и таланта. И он никогда не боялся пробовать то, что могло и не сработать. Вероятно, он заслуживал немного одобрения.

Он повернулся обратно к студенту, который сидел теперь и пристально глядел на новый стакан, сосредоточенно сведя брови.

\- Послушайте, Заренски. Ни одно действительно значительное открытие не было сделано без парочки нежелательных взрывов, - сказал он. Насладился изумленным выражением на лице студента и пошел обратно к столу. Взяв перо, он продолжил составлять план уроков, а на губах у него играла легкая улыбка.

Занятие Дуэльного клуба во вторник было особенно тяжелым. Поскольку большинство первокурсников подхватили простуду, самые упрямые из них шмыгали носами и чихали без остановки, а у тех, что были поразумнее, из ушей валил пар. В итоге, из-за большого количества больных, видимость в зале была практически нулевая, отчего блокировать заклинания было очень сложно. В итоге Драко решил закончить занятие пораньше и отвести всех не желавших лечиться студентов в больничное крыло. Там они получили от Поппи по строгому взгляду и дозе Перцового зелья.

Даже захваченная врасплох большим количеством больных, Поппи прекрасно справлялась со своими обязанностями. Она быстро выстроила студентов в очередь, объяснила, как важно заботиться о своем здоровье, и вручила каждому по порции дымящейся жидкости. Дети сначала ворчали, но повеселели, когда увидели Гарри, который приветливо помахал им левой рукой, бережно разминая при этом правую. Драко широко ему улыбнулся и, дождавшись, пока последний студент покинет больничное крыло, заторопился к его постели.

\- Она ожила ночью, - сообщил Гарри, медленно сжимая и разжимая кулак. – От ощущения, словно она… просыпается… проснулся и я.

\- Это замечательно, - сказал Драко, усаживаясь в кресло и одними губами говоря Поппи «спасибо». Та покачала головой и продолжила перестилать кровати.

\- Я знаю. Думаю, скоро смогу сесть. Сегодня пару раз дергало спину. А потом останется только заставить двигаться ноги, и я буду свободен! И у меня еще целых четыре дня до матча, а значит… - Гарри замолчал, и лицо его озарила надежда.

Драко не нужно было оборачиваться и смотреть на Поппи. Он и без того чувствовал на себе ее взгляд. И прекрасно догадывался, о чем она думает, поскольку и сам думал о том же: Гарри слишком зациклился на субботнем матче, и очень возможно, что впереди его ждало жестокое разочарование.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Гарри, и Драко осознал, что уже некоторое время глядит в пространство перед собой.

\- Ни в чем. Но давай не будем спешить, хорошо?

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Легко тебе говорить. Это ведь не ты здесь заперт.

\- Нет, - раздался голос Поппи с другого конца палаты. – Не он. Но он понимает не хуже меня, и не хуже тебя, кстати, что если ты будешь слишком усердствовать, то в итоге вовсе ничего не добьешься. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, Гарри, и я знаю, что для тебя это непросто, но ты должен быть терпелив.

Долгое время Гарри молчал. А когда вновь заговорил, то не желал обсуждать ничего, кроме Дуэльного клуба. Драко не стал настаивать.

В среду Драко быстро съел свой обед и направился в больничное крыло посмотреть, как успехи у Гарри. Они не то чтобы плохо расстались вчера, но Гарри определенно не был самим собой, и Драко прекрасно понимал, что нескончаемое стремление к прогрессу и независимости очень сильно выматывает его. С такими мыслями в голове он вошел в палату и изрядно удивился, застав Гарри в хорошем расположении духа. Тот полусидел в постели и упражнялся с волшебной палочкой. Едва Драко приблизился к кровати, как тут же оказался под действием легких, но впечатляюще стабильных левитационных чар.

\- Очень здорово, - одобрил он, как только его опустили обратно на пол и позволили занять кресло.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Гарри и, сузив глаза, поглядел на перемещавшуюся по палате Поппи, провожая ее движения палочкой. – Подумываю испробовать эти чары на ней, если она не уступит.

\- Чему не уступит? – с опаской переспросил Драко.

\- Ничего ужасного, - ответил Гарри, уронив палочку обратно на простынь. – Я всего-то хочу мыться сам— Ну, насколько это возможно. Я говорил ей, что миллионы магглов с инвалидностями изо дня в день справляются с этим самостоятельно.

\- И что она ответила?

\- Что миллионы магглов, в отличие от меня, не являются ее пациентами, - произнес Гарри, закатывая глаза.

\- Не могу сказать, что я удивлен, - кивнул Драко.

\- Я тоже. Но сдаваться я не собираюсь.

\- Полагаю, ты не был бы собой, если бы сдался, - заметил Драко и тут же смутился.

Гарри только улыбнулся, но с противоположного конца палаты до Драко донеслось негромкое ворчание Поппи.

Вечером четверга после тренировки по квиддичу Драко поднялся в больничное крыло, чувствуя себя выжатым как лимон, но удовлетворенным. Команда за последние две недели сильно выросла, и Драко не сомневался, что благодаря сочетанию его таланта к руководству, новых идей Гарри и их собственной упорной работы, у них есть все шансы побить в субботу Хаффлпафф. В чем он был уверен гораздо меньше, так это в способности Гарри посетить матч. И его не покидало подозрение, что разочарование ударит по Гарри очень и очень сильно.

Впрочем, войдя в палату, он приободрился, увидев, что Гарри сидит. Ему все еще оказывала поддержку гора подушек, но ровная поза неопровержимо доказывала, что он вернул себе контроль над спиной.

\- Вы только поглядите, - произнес он, приближаясь, и Гарри поднял взгляд от своего импровизированного стола.

\- Я сижу, - объявил он.

\- Я вижу.

\- На мне надета футболка, - продолжил он.

\- И правда, - пробормотал Драко, рассматривая ярко красную футболку и размышляя, как должно быть здорово после стольких недель в пижаме надеть наконец нормальную одежду.

\- Никаких больше пижам… Ну, на мне все еще пижамные штаны, но и это, надеюсь, ненадолго, - сказал Гарри и впился в свои ноги таким пристальным взглядом, словно пытался силой мысли заставить их двигаться.

Драко сел и подтянул колени к груди.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что тебя от них уже воротит.

\- Ага. Вообще не уверен, что стану когда-нибудь снова носить пижаму, - услужливо добавил он, и Драко стоило немалых усилий не развивать у себя в голове эту мысль. – А как там команда? Ты показал им те новые финты, которые я придумал?

\- Показал. Они, как мне кажется, теперь чувствуют себя гораздо увереннее, и наконец-то начали взаимодействовать друг с другом. По словам Роксаны, в субботу Хаффлпафф будет «расплющен». Полагаю, это означает, что те проиграют, но, возможно, мне стоило уточнить, - произнес Драко, нахмурившись.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Уверен, именно это она и имела в виду. Кстати, у тебя была возможность—Добрый день, - внезапно сказал он, улыбаясь кому-то поверх плеча Драко.

\- Добрый день, молодые люди, - сказала профессор Спраут, возникая у кровати и обдавая их сильным запахом сырой земли. А еще мяты. Драко озадаченно обернулся и уставился на растение у нее в руках. – Как самочувствие, Гарри? Кажется, в прошлый мой визит ты мог только одной рукой шевелить.

\- Самочувствие замечательное, спасибо, - Гарри тут же вытянул вперед обе руки. – Я надеюсь на стремительное восстановление еще до субботы. Особенно теперь, когда до меня дошли слухи, что наша команда «расплющит» твою.

Спраут рассмеялась.

\- Команда Хаффлпаффа в этом году очень сильна, Гарри. Остается лишь гадать, кому достанется победа. Но мы в любом случае будем очень рады вновь увидеть тебя на трибунах.

Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь присесть?

\- О, нет-нет, не могу задерживаться. На самом деле, Драко, я искала тебя. Сначала дошла до твоих покоев, но тебя там не оказалось, а один из студентов, которых я спросила, сказал, что лучше всего поискать здесь.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но быстро понял, что возразить ему в общем-то нечего.

\- Да… вот он я, - неловко произнес он, решив встать, чтобы не приходилось смотреть снизу вверх на того, кто обычно гораздо ниже его ростом.

\- Это для тебя, - сказала она, вручая ему небольшое растение.

\- Это мята, - растерянно произнес он.

Она рассмеялась.

\- Конечно, это мята. Нет нужды выглядеть таким встревоженным, она не кусается. Хагрид неделю назад сказал мне, что зимой тебе не так просто раздобыть настоящую мяту для своего жука, - объяснила она, поглядев на Стэнли, который подполз к краю кровати и теперь пытался дотянуться кончиками антенны до ее мантии. – Привет, - улыбнулась она. – В общем, этот кустик я научила расти в помещениях, так что ты можешь хранить его в своих покоях. Прости, что он такой маленький, но я хотела сделать все побыстрее, вдруг тебе срочно нужно.

Драко посмотрел на нее, затем на растение у себя в руках. Он чувствовал себя растерянным и глубоко тронутым.

\- Вы очень добры, - произнес он, качая головой. – Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

\- Этого мне достаточно, - Спраут пожала плечами. – Друзья Хагрида – и мои друзья тоже, к тому же я обожаю сложные задачи.

\- Спасибо огромное, - сказал Драко. Ему хотелось сказать гораздо больше, хотелось крепко пожать ей руку и поблагодарить за внимательность и отзывчивость, но он просто стоял молча, а она улыбнулась им обоим и тяжелыми шагами покинула палату.

\- Это было мило, - легким тоном произнес Гарри.

Драко только кивнул. Отчаянно тэкая, Стэнли прыгнул вперед, метя в растение, но промахнулся и свалился с кровати на пол. Драко решил там его и оставить.

\- Давай помогу, - сказал Гарри и, подняв волшебную палочку, перенес растение из рук Драко на подоконник, где Стэнли не сумел бы до него добраться. – Драко?

\- Мм?

\- Хватит выглядеть так, словно кто-то залепил тебе пощечину. Лучше расскажи мне, наконец, про мою квиддичную команду.

**~*~**

В пятницу за завтраком, Поппи села рядом с Драко и сообщила, что Гарри снова может шевелить ногами, а, значит, проклятие оставило его окончательно. Проблема в том, объяснила она, наливая себе кофе, что ноги Гарри ослабли сильнее, чем другие части тела, и сейчас он не может ни поднять их над кроватью, ни даже просто согнуть в коленях.

\- Он не будет готов к завтрашнему дню, не так ли? – спросил Драко.

Она покачала головой.

\- Без шансов. Он восстанавливается с поразительной скоростью – мы оба это знаем – но в его состоянии идти завтра на игру – это слишком. Даже не знаю, сколько раз я уже говорила ему не возлагать на этот матч слишком больших надежд, но он, кажется, вообще меня не слушает. Когда я уходила, он буквально светился энтузиазмом. Он плохо воспримет эти новости.

Драко сложил руки на столешнице и уставился в свою пустую тарелку.

\- Он будет ужасно разочарован. Если это поможет, то я могу быть рядом, когда ты ему скажешь, - предложил он, подняв на Поппи вопросительный взгляд.

\- Спасибо за предложение, Драко, но у тебя занятия. Я справлюсь.

\- У меня этим утром классы по подготовке к СОВам и ТРИТОНам, но я мог бы попросить кого-нибудь меня подменить, - произнес он, оглядывая почти опустевший уже преподавательский стол. – Если ты готова подождать до обеда, я прибегу, как только прозвенит звонок.

Поппи мрачно ему улыбнулась.

\- Я постараюсь.

\- Удачи, - сказал Драко, глядя, как она одним глотком допила свой кофе и встала, уже вновь окруженная привычной аурой суровой решительности. У него было предчувствие, что всем, кому придется взаимодействовать с ней в ближайшие несколько часов, придется несладко.

На следующих двух уроках он пытался оставаться сосредоточенным на Трансфигурации, но понимал, что то и дело отвлекается. Студенты наверняка тоже это понимали. Он хотел было попытаться сбегать в больничное крыло во время утренней перемены, но дорогу ему преградила студентка, желавшая обсудить оценку за домашнюю работу. Когда она, наконец, удовлетворилась и ушла, класс уже наполнялся новыми учениками.

Едва последний из них покинул аудиторию, как Драко тут же направился по коридору к лестнице и наверх в больничное крыло. Сердце в груди грохотало набатом, а нервы были уже на пределе. Поппи стояла у тележки с зельями, перебирая склянки, и явно пыталась уклоняться от вопросов Гарри.

\- Что думаешь? – спросил он, подтягивая себя в сидячую позу - безо всяких подушек - и руками передвигая ноги по кровати. – Я мог бы воспользоваться парящим стулом. Ну, помнишь, ты еще говорила, что я смогу пользоваться им, когда буду покидать палату? О, привет, Драко. Ты уже слышал?

\- Слышал, - ответил Драко, поглядывая на Поппи. Им придется это сделать, причем прямо сейчас. Потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы разрушить заразительный, почти детский оптимизм Гарри, вызывала у него отвращение, и чем дольше они с этим затягивают, тем сложнее им будет.

Поппи кивнула, и руки ее замерли поверх склянок с зельями. Она сделала глубокий вдох, повернулась, и вместе с Драко они приблизились к кровати.

\- Да что с вами такое? – спросил Гарри. Он выглядел невероятно беззащитно в светло-голубой футболке, с растрепанными, торчащими во все стороны волосами; очки сидели немного неровно, а глаза были яркими, полными непонимания, и невероятно зелеными.

Драко подумал, что, возможно, стоило оставить это дело Поппи, но не сдвинулся с места, вцепившись руками в холодную металлическую раму в изножье кровати.

\- Гарри, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что тебе не хочется, но это важно. К твоим ногам всего несколько часов назад вернулась подвижность, и ты едва ли можешь двигать ими самостоятельно. Они пока недостаточно сильны, чтобы—

\- Но если я воспользуюсь стулом… - начал Гарри.

Но Поппи покачала головой.

\- Прости, но я не думаю, что стул подойдет для квиддичного матча. Подумай о том, как ты будешь подниматься на трибуны и спускаться с них. А если останешься на земле, велик шанс, что в тебя чем-нибудь попадут или кто-нибудь упадет на тебя, и тогда нам придется все начинать заново. Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Голос ее звучал мягко, но непреклонно, и она ни на секунду не отвела от Гарри глаз. Когда она замолчала, он уперся взглядом в свои руки и крепко впился зубами в губу.

\- Неужели нельзя хотя бы попробовать? – спросил он, голосом тихим и несчастным. – Я могу находиться достаточно далеко от поля…

\- Нет, извини, - произнесла Поппи. – Не в этот раз.

Гарри ничего не сказал.

\- Я позволю тебе поговорить с ним наедине, - шепнула Поппи, коснувшись руки Драко, после чего удалилась в свой кабинет.

\- На стуле все равно было бы неудобно, - заметил Драко, едва дверь за ней с щелчком закрылась. – Тебе нужно разминать ноги, чтобы колени вернули себе необходимую гибкость. Я обещаю, что перескажу все в мельчайших подробностях. Прибегу сразу после матча, чтобы ничего не забыть.

\- Конечно, это ведь то же самое, - язвительно процедил Гарри.

Драко медленно выдохнул. Разумеется, тот был разочарован. Злился на них двоих и на самого себя.

\- Нет, не то же. Но так ты по крайней мере будешь знать все, что произойдет, а к следующему матчу восстановишься и сможешь на нем присутствовать, - спокойно произнес он.

\- Ты ведь не понимаешь, не так ли? – Гарри издал смешок, поднял голову и посмотрел Драко в глаза. На его лице застыло что-то среднее между злостью и печалью, но злость определенно лидировала. – Понятия не имеешь, насколько мне здесь тяжело. Ты-то наверняка был бы счастлив тут застрять. Ни ходить никуда не нужно, ни разговаривать ни с кем, а самое главное – не нужно выходить на улицу. Вся эта грязь, ветер и дождь, все эти студенты, которые пытаются с тобой подружиться… Здесь ты сумел бы спрятаться от всего на свете!

Слова неприятно резанули, и Драко крепче вцепился в металлическую раму.

\- Я ни на секунду не допускал мысли, что для тебя это легко—

\- Все, чего я хотел, - перебил Гарри, и голос его дрожал, - это выйти на улицу, на свежий воздух, и посмотреть, как играет моя команда. Я думал, что это вполне разумное желание, и я угробил кучу сил, чтобы заставить руки, ноги и спину снова двигаться. Я согласился на каждый чертов линимент и каждое чертово зелье, на которых настояла Поппи, и я делал каждое чертово упражнение— Я всю ночь не спал, делая их! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько мало я спал за последнюю неделю? – требовательно спросил Гарри, и глаза у него опасно поблескивали.

\- Нет, не представляю, - ответил Драко, тоже теряя самообладание. – Но если бы ты подумал головой, то спал бы больше! Ты что, и правда думаешь, будто настолько превосходишь всех остальных, что можешь просто загнать себя до предела, и никаких последствий не будет? Кончай вести себя как чертов упрямый идиот и притормози немного, пока не застрял здесь еще на два месяца!

Гарри уставился на него, крепко стиснув кулаки и рвано выдыхая.

\- Ты просто полный… гребанный… мудак, - наконец сказал он, и у Драко внутри все болезненно сжалось.

\- Если именно так ты обо мне думаешь, - собравшись, произнес он, - то мне, пожалуй, лучше уйти.

Гарри пробормотал что-то в ответ, но Драко не расслышал и не остановился, пока не достиг каменного подоконника в коридоре. Там колени его тревожно ослабли. Усевшись на камень, он уронил голову в ладони и принялся медленно выдыхать. Он понимал, что злость Гарри в действительности была направлена не на него. И не на Поппи. Он полагал – надеялся – что Гарри на самом деле не считает его полным гребанным мудаком. Больно было от всего остального. От того, что вероятнее всего было правдой. Гарри был прав насчет него, и это бесило сильнее всего.

Но все это на самом деле было неважно, поскольку они с Гарри кучу раз до этого ругались, но Драко впервые хотел, чтобы его простили. Он не знал, как все исправить, но придумать требовалось как можно скорее, потому что все внутри сводило от ощущения неправильности происходящего, и он не мог этого выносить. Пытаясь успокоиться, он сел в привычную позу и уставился на деревянные двери, опустив подбородок на сложенные на коленях руки.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем двери открылись, и вышла Поппи. Она, казалось, вовсе не удивилась, увидев его.

\- Что ж, все прошло в точности так, как я себе и представляла, - прокомментировала она, вставая рядом с ним и тоже упираясь взглядом в двери.

У Драко вырвался грубоватый смешок.

\- Ты правда так себе все и представляла?

\- Не в таких подробностях, но я знала, что он расстроится. – Она потыкала его локтем, и он искоса глянул на нее. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что это было не про тебя, правда?

Драко приподнял бровь.

\- Думаю, про меня там тоже кое-что было.

Поппи покачала головой.

\- Нет, Драко. Единственный человек, на которого Гарри действительно злится – это он сам. Он умный молодой человек. Я могу гарантировать, что какой-то частью мозга он и сам знал, что не будет готов к посещению этого матча. Проблема в том, что надежда порой ослепляет, да так, что люди теряют способность соображать здраво. На меня он, наверняка, тоже разозлился, но я подозреваю, что из нас двоих на тебя накричать было легче.

Драко поглядел в ее спокойное открытое лицо и ясные серо-голубые глаза.

\- Ты мудрая женщина.

\- Я старая женщина, - сказала она. – Я много чего повидала. Достаточно, чтобы точно знать, что он сидит сейчас там и жалеет, что наговорил тебе все это.

\- Ты слышала? – поморщившись, спросил Драко.

\- У меня особо и выбора-то не было, - со смешком ответила она. – Я думаю, что многое из сказанного тобой – правда. А многое из сказанного им – это просто слова, которые ему нужно было высказать, чтобы избавиться от них. Гарри не умеет долго дуться.

\- Я знаю, - произнес Драко. – Просто… я не могу избавиться от мысли, что… Всё это время я думал, что помогаю, а на деле он лежал там и злился, что я не ценю свою жизнь… его жизнь… жизнь, - он вздохнул.

\- Нет, - твердо сказала Поппи. – Ты провел с ним больше времени, чем кто бы то ни было. Для него это значит очень много. _Ты_ значишь для него очень много.

\- Я в этом не уверен, - произнес Драко и закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как закружилась голова.

Поппи издала раздраженный вздох.

\- Драко, ты ему нужен.

\- Это ты ему нужна. А я всего лишь… Я даже не знаю, что. Нелепость я.

\- Это определенно не так. Послушай. Я нужна Гарри, чтобы кормить его, лечить и следить за его восстановлением. Ты нужен Гарри, чтобы быть его другом. А чтобы он поправился, мы нужны ему оба, - настойчиво сказала Поппи.

Драко уронил руки на подоконник и прижал ладони к холодному камню, пока мозг его метался, поглощенный мыслями. Он никогда раньше не был нужен другому человеку. Чувство было весьма странным. Но, пожалуй, он не против быть нужным Гарри.

\- Тебе стоит пойти и поговорить с ним, - мягко произнесла она.

Драко поднял на нее взгляд.

\- Сейчас?

\- Да, сейчас, - сказала она, качая головой. – Я даже готова удалиться ненадолго, если по-твоему это как-то поможет.

Драко благодарно улыбнулся ей.

\- Я вернусь через пару минут, обещаю, - он соскочил с подоконника и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Он очень торопился, но все равно прошло не меньше пяти минут, когда он с тяжелым подносом наперевес вновь вошел в больничное крыло. Он никогда не был искусен в извинениях, но предположил, что от чая и кекса хуже уж точно не станет.

Гарри лежал на спине, сложив руки на животе и запрокинув назад голову, чтобы было видно затянутое облаками небо. Когда Драко начал передвигать пузырьки с зельями, чтобы поставить на тумбочку поднос, он неуверенно глянул на него и снова отвел глаза.

\- На самом деле я так не думаю, - тихо сказал он.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Драко. – Точнее, от некоторых своих слов я не отказываюсь. Например, что тебе не стоит загонять себя до предела, и ты в самом деле невероятно упрям, но… прости, это ужасное извинение.

Губы Гарри дрогнули в улыбке, и он повернул голову к Драко.

\- Все в порядке. Думаю, я тоже верил в те слова, что сказал, вот только предназначались они человеку, которого я знал раньше. Не тебе.

Драко сел.

\- Вообще-то, я все еще тот же самый человек.

\- Я понимаю, - сказал Гарри, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Думаю, я и того человека тоже не знал. Только думал, что знал. Готов спорить, это звучит бессмысленно, - он вздохнул и упал обратно, принимаясь растирать локти.

\- Ты удивишься, - ответил ему Драко. – Не желаешь кусочек мраморного кекса?

**~*~**

\- Ты разве не собираешься надеть эту шляпу?

Драко искоса глянул на Гермиону.

\- Если я этого не сделаю, Рон все равно ее на меня наденет, да?

Гермиона посмотрела на него. У нее на голове красовалась точно такая же шляпа, а длинные распущенные кудри развевались на ветру.

\- Скорее всего.

\- Так я и думал, - вздохнул Драко. Он натянул на голову шляпу, а затем, как раз когда Рон поднялся по деревянным ступеням и плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Гермионой, неожиданно осознал, что на самом деле вовсе не возражает.

\- Я принес провизию, - объявил Рон.

\- Где ты это достал? – спросила Гермиона, забирая у него чашку и с наслаждением принимаясь греть ладони о ее стенки.

\- У домовиков, - отозвался Рон, прихлебывая из своей кружки, а третью вручая Драко.

\- Спасибо.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты заставил их варить для нас горячий шоколад, - неодобрительно произнесла Гермиона, но от взгляда Драко не укрылось, что при этом она все равно его пила. – Это не слишком-то—

\- О, глядите, команда выходит! – перебил Рон.

\- Действительно, - сухо произнесла Гермиона, но торопливо перевела взгляд на стадион, туда же, куда были теперь устремлены глаза всех болельщиков.

Драко наблюдал за тем, как обе команды поднялись в воздух, и радовался, что роль судьи легла не на его плечи. Раздался свисток, и он задержал дыхание. Игра быстро стала напряженной. Обе команды отчаянно сражались за квоффл, явно не уступая друг другу в мастерстве. Пять минут спустя игроки превратились в сплошное мельтешение желтых и красных пятен, по стадиону бешено носились бладжеры, направляемые ударами бит как гриффиндорских, так и хаффлпаффских загонщиков, отчего охотникам и ловцам приходилось отчаянно вилять и менять курс, чтобы не угодить под них.

\- Давай! – завопил Рон, когда Роксана Эйнсли метнула квоффл в центральное кольцо Хаффлпаффа, и гриффиндорская часть трибун взорвалась диким ликованием. Драко хлопал в ладоши и лишь надеялся, что от рыка львиной шляпы не останется глухим навсегда.

А в следующую секунду воздух разорвал громкий звук удара, и в голове у Драко неожиданно не осталось ничего кроме паники.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул он, вскакивая на ноги, и, не успев даже толком задуматься, что делает, взмахнул палочкой, затормаживая падение своего ловца. Он почти не слышал оханье и голоса за спиной, пока бережно опускал мальчика на траву. Едва тот оказался на земле, Драко развернулся, чтобы спуститься, но заколебался, увидев Поппи, выскочившую на поле и уже опустившуюся на колени рядом с ним.

\- Я даже не знал, что она здесь, - сказал Рон. Драко ответил напряженным кивком. Он вполне допускал, что Гарри мог уломать Поппи посмотреть матч, чтобы та сумела дополнить рассказ, если Драко вдруг что-нибудь забудет.

Пока Поппи осматривала мальчика, трибуны пребывали в тревожном молчании. Остальные игроки приземлились чуть поодаль, а Роксана подошла ближе и встала рядом со своим пострадавшим товарищем по команде. Ловец Хаффлпаффа подобрала обломки метлы соперника и теперь неуверенно мялась на месте, держа их в руках.

\- Он в порядке! – объявила Поппи. В ответ раздался коллективный вздох облегчения. В последовавшей выжидательной тишине дальнейшие ее слова были прекрасно всем слышны. – Боюсь, что запястье сломано, мистер Дженкинс, и локоть, скорее всего, тоже. Хагрид, можешь помочь мне доставить его в больничное крыло?

Роксана склонилась, чтобы коротко посовещаться с командой, а затем, как только Хагрид поднял дрожащего мальчика с травы, вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо на Драко. Он, по-прежнему стоя на ногах и опираясь локтями о перила трибун, ответил на ее взгляд и ободряюще кивнул. Мгновение спустя она кивнула в ответ и знакомым жестом подозвала кого-то, находящегося ниже уровня зрительских мест. Через несколько секунд на поле нервной походкой вышел запасной ловец. Рон, Гермиона и остальные зрители на их трибуне зааплодировали первыми, и вот уже громко хлопала и кричала вся присутствовавшая на стадионе толпа.

Едва игра возобновилась, как Драко, словно внезапно обессилев, рухнул обратно на скамью. Возможно, ему стоило пойти к Дженкинсу, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Но затем он вспомнил об обещании, которое дал Гарри. Кроме того, Дженкинс сейчас был в самых профессиональных руках на свете, да и утро Гарри обещало вскоре стать немного более интересным.

\- Не отвлекайся, дружище, Рамси только что пробил два гола, пока ты не видел! – рявкнул Рон, ощутимо заехав ему локтем в ребро.

Драко потер бок и вновь обратил свое внимание на игру. На протяжении следующих нескольких минут все три охотника успели забить по голу, а теперь надвигались на ворота противника с намерением пробить четвертый, используя одну из новых придуманных Гарри атак. Загонщики отправляли бладжеры в команду соперников с беспрецедентной точностью, а запасной ловец, хотя и вел себя весьма оробело, казалось, вызывал у своей соперницы из Хаффлпаффа серьезные подозрения, словно та была уверена, будто ему известно что-то такое, чего не знает она.

Позади Драко группа студентов скандировала «Вперед, Гриффиндор!»; Рон, по-видимому, комментировал игру себе под нос, а трибуны Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора разрывались криками и свистом каждый раз, как кто-нибудь из игроков подлетал к воротам противника или замечал снитч. Обе команды безостановочно забивали голы, так что Драко едва успевал следить за счетом, поэтому, когда ловец Хаффлпаффа внезапно метнулась вперед, а трибуны буквально взорвались, он не сразу сообразил, что произошло, а секунду спустя обнаружил себя в окружении бури аплодисментов.

\- Победа! – заорал Рон, по очереди обнимая Гермиону и Драко.

\- Что? Правда? – пролепетал Драко, в рот которому лезла чужая львиная шляпа.

\- Правда! – воскликнул Рон, схватил его за голову и развернул в сторону табло с очками, на котором значилось **320-290**.

Не веря собственным глазам, Драко опустил взгляд на поле, где все семь игроков команды Гриффиндора обнимались, празднуя победу.

\- Отличная работа! – крикнул он им, расхохотавшись затем над попытками Рона издать ликующий свист и не переставая хлопать, пока не заболели ладони.

**~*~**

Улучив момент и поздравив команду, Драко вслед за Роном и Гермионой направился в больничное крыло для обещанного подробного пересказа матча. Ему хотелось задержаться на минуту-другую и поучаствовать в праздновании, но быстро стало ясно, что из-за страшного гвалта и улюлюканья товарищей с факультета команда его почти не слышала. Казалось, единственным, на кого произвели впечатление его слова, был запасной ловец, испытывавший страшное облегчение, что никто не винит его за непойманный снитч.

Когда они вошли в палату, Гарри сидел в постели и жизнерадостно болтал с бледным мальчиком на соседней кровати. Поппи, разместившаяся на табуретке между ними, прищурившись, крутила в руках странный, словно потрескавшийся в разных местах, шар света.

\- Вперед, Гриффиндор! – проскандировал Рон с широченной улыбкой.

Гарри повернул голову и тоже расплылся в улыбке.

\- Победные крики были слышны даже отсюда. Мы с Роджером как раз обсуждали, сколько времени вам потребуется, чтобы пробиться сюда через толпу.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Роджер? – спросил Драко, подходя к постели ловца и стараясь не морщиться при виде его локтя.

\- Я в порядке, сэр, - с вымученной улыбкой ответил тот. – Мадам Помфри уже вылечила мне запястье, а сейчас занимается локтем. Оказалось, он у меня… как вы сказали?

\- Полностью раздроблен, мистер Дженкинс, - произнесла Поппи, поворачивая сгусток света, который, как теперь понял Драко, представлял собой модель поврежденного локтя Роджера. – Если бы вы все могли говорить потише, это существенно ускорило бы процесс.

\- Простите, - тихо сказала Гермиона, после чего осторожно примостилась на краешке кровати Гарри.

\- Мы умеем себя хорошо вести, - вставил Драко.

\- Поверю, когда сама увижу, - ответила ему Поппи, а затем раздался довольно неприятный хруст, и небольшой сектор светящегося шара сменил цвет с оранжевого на зеленый.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Драко, обращаясь к Роджеру в попытке хоть как-то отвлечь его. – Все произошло так быстро.

\- Бладжер, - ответил Роджер, поморщившись, когда очередной кусок кости встал на место.

\- Чей?

\- Слингера, - сказал Роджер, и Драко облегченно выдохнул, радуясь, что гриффиндорские загонщики не были ответственны за вывод из игры собственного ловца. – Отличный, кстати, был удар.

Драко покачал головой.

\- Сколько времени ему потребуется для восстановления?

\- Не нужно меня торопить, профессор Малфой, - строго произнесла Поппи. – Он останется здесь до утра, поскольку я хочу быть полностью уверена, что все исцелилось без последствий.

\- В таком случае, тебе скоро предстоит принимать у себя всю команду, - вставил Гарри.

Поппи вздохнула и ничего не ответила, но Роджер заулыбался.

\- Думаете, они правда вспомнят про меня и придут навестить?

\- Конечно, придут, - сказал Гарри.

\- Кажется, они уже в пути, - заметил Рон, выглянув в окно. – Надеюсь, я принес достаточно печенья.

**~*~**

В силу того, что на соседней кровати спал Роджер Дженкинс, этим вечером Драко покинул больничное крыло во вполне приличное и не слишком позднее время. Сидя у камина в компании Стэнли, он в подробностях рассказал ему про игру и, так как Стэнли все равно никому не расскажет, о том, насколько замечательно выглядит Гарри, когда счастлив.

После совершенно чудесного воскресного завтрака, он направился в больничное крыло. Оказалось, что Роджера уже выписали, а Гарри все еще спал, свернувшись под грудой одеял.

\- Он в порядке? – спросил Драко у Поппи.

\- В порядке, но последняя пара дней его изрядно вымотала, так что я решила его не будить, - объяснила она. – Если тебе интересно, у меня в кабинете как раз заварился чай.

\- А что насчет него? – поинтересовался Драко, кивая на Стэнли, который в кои-то веки стоял смирно, поводок на себя не дергал и только осторожно крутил вокруг антеннами.

Поппи оглядела его внимательным взглядом, уперев руки в бока.

\- Ладно, ему тоже можно, но придется оставить его на поводке. У меня и без того забот полон рот, только перестановки в кабинете не хватало.

Посмеиваясь, Драко проследовал за ней в кабинет, где с благодарностью принял чашку чая и, не выпуская из поля зрения Стэнли, стал слушать. Поппи поделилась с ним новостями о состоянии Гарри, о восстановлении Роджера, а также о последних приключениях Розы. Сочетание мягкого солнечного света, бодрящего чая и отличной компании заставило остаток утра пролететь незаметно. Казалось, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем из палаты раздался голос Гарри, звавшего их, чтобы что-то показать.

\- Ну, давай, - сказала Поппи, подходя и вставая у его постели рядом с Драко.

Гарри, который сидел, упираясь в кровать ладонями, широко улыбнулся. А затем подвигал пальцами на ногах, покрутил ступнями и, пускай и с явным усилием, оторвал обе пятки от простыни.

\- Удивительно, чего можно добиться после здорового ночного сна, не правда ли? – с нажимом поинтересовался Драко.

\- О, кто бы говорил про пользу здорового сна. И припомнить невозможно, сколько раз я находила тебя дремлющим в этом кресле посреди ночи, - заметила Поппи, качая головой.

\- Вот именно, - вставил Гарри.

\- Один хуже другого, - вздохнула Поппи. – Драко, ты не мой пациент, но я все равно собираюсь и дальше следить, чтобы ты заботился о собственном здоровье. Гарри, ты как раз таки мой пациент, и если тебе хочется и дальше успешно идти на поправку, то нужно отдыхать, когда я тебе об этом говорю! Это понятно?

\- Да, мадам Помфри, - отозвался Гарри, отчаянно давя улыбку. Стоявший за ее спиной Драко широко ему улыбнулся, и Гарри окончательно потерял контроль над губами. Поппи на это только тяжко вздохнула, словно сдаваясь, и удалилась к себе в кабинет.

**~*~**

Медленно, но верно, у Гарри стало получаться совершать все больше разнообразных движений, а благодаря суровой программе упражнений от Поппи, его гибкость и контроль над мышцами тоже быстро восстанавливались. Квиддичный матч прошел, но стремление Гарри к независимости не уменьшилось ни на йоту. Драко не сомневался, что Поппи не удастся удерживать его здесь слишком долго.

В последний день ноября Драко сидел в своем кресле и делал одновременно сразу три дела: проверял стопку работ, рассказывал Гарри про пока не слишком значительные успехи Сурьи в полетах на высокой скорости и наблюдал за Поппи, которая умелыми движениями проводила одетые в пижамные штаны ноги Гарри через привычный комплекс упражнений. Если честно, Драко сомневался, что уделяет достаточно внимания хоть одному из своих дел. Но атмосфера вокруг постели была легкой, теплой и невероятно дружеской, и переживать из-за недостатка сосредоточенности у него не получалось вовсе.

\- Не думаю, что она была готова к такой скорости, но ей страшно хотелось попробовать, - сказал Драко, рассеянно рисуя жука на полях работы Луиса Маплина. Впрочем, едва сообразив, что делает, он тут же его стер.

\- Кого-то мне это напоминает, – проворчала Поппи, плавным, но четким движением прижимая согнутую в колене ногу Гарри к его груди.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы пытаться, - возмутился Гарри, приоткрыв один глаз, чтобы поглядеть на Поппи. – Знаешь, не уверен, что до происшествия моя нога была способна так сгибаться.

\- Нет ничего плохого в повышенной гибкости, - парировала Поппи, на секунду чуть сильнее нажав на прижатую к груди ногу, а затем отпустила и принялась за вторую.

\- Мадам Помфри! – закричал кто-то, едва распахнулись тяжелые двери, и обернувшийся Драко увидел Сурью. Лицо и руки у нее были все в крови, а саму ее наполовину поддерживали, наполовину волокли на себе Уинстон и Эмили.

\- Мадам Помфри! – повторила Эмили, озираясь по сторонам огромными полными паники глазами. Уинстон, по другую сторону от Сурьи, выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

Поппи бросила ногу Гарри и метнулась к ним. Гарри с Драко обменялись любопытными взглядами.

\- Успокойтесь, мисс Элдерсон. Можете рассказать мне, что случилось?

\- Я-а… упаслесцы, - выдохнула Сурья, пока Поппи вела ее к пустой кровати.

\- Она упала с лестницы, - тут же перевела Эмили.

\- Прямо на _лицо_ , - добавил Уинстон.

Сурья несчастно кивнула.

Гарри сочувственно поморщился.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказала Поппи, постукивая палочкой по ладони. – Не беспокойтесь, сейчас мы вас подлатаем, будете как новенькая. Вы двое – подождите в коридоре, пока я вас не позову.

Уинстон с Эмили без возражений заспешили к выходу, а Поппи двинулась к тележке с зельями. Драко посмотрел на затылок Сурьи и неожиданно проникся к ней глубочайшим пониманием, вспомнив, как сам не так давно сидел на той же самой кровати, чувствуя себя идиотом и ожидая, когда Поппи приведет его в порядок.

Повернувшись, он увидел, что Гарри держит в руке листок, на котором было выведено:

_Поверить не могу, что тебе вообще удается удерживать ее на метле!_

Драко улыбнулся, а затем его взгляд упал на ногу Гарри. Она лежала скованно и неловко, дожидаясь своей очереди на растяжку. В голову Драко тут же пришла одна мысль, но он торопливо отогнал ее. Мысль, впрочем, никуда не девалась, а продолжала кружиться рядом и жужжать, словно назойливый комар. Поэтому, не успев сообразить, что делает, он протянул руку и уверенно взялся за лежащую на кровати ногу.

\- Следует ли мне спросить, что ты делаешь? – спокойно поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Наверное, не стоит, - посоветовал Драко, поднимаясь на ноги и приступая к выполнению набора упражнений, за которым наблюдал уже бесчисленное количество раз.

\- Просто решил уточнить, - произнес Гарри, и когда Драко посмотрел на него, лицо его было совершенно расслабленным, будто происходящее было абсолютно нормальным. – Ты, кстати, можешь надавливать сильнее. Я не сломаюсь, - добавил он, когда Драко наклонился над ним, чересчур близко, а фланелевая ткань пижамы коснулась обнаженной кожи живота, где задрался свитер.

Драко сглотнул пересохшим горлом и отвел взгляд.

\- Буду знать.

\- Я ценю, что ты это делаешь, - сказал Гарри. Его дыхание обжигало Драко шею, и все это было очень плохой затеей. Гарри под его ладонями был теплым и сильным. От него пахло чаем и осенью, и Драко мог думать только о том, каково было бы оказаться под ним, почувствовать его сверху, чтобы сильные руки вцепились в бедра и…

Гарри издал тихий болезненный звук, и в ту же секунду на Драко обрушилась суровая реальность в виде больничного крыла. Жарко покраснев, он выпустил ногу Гарри и отступил от кровати, отчаянно надеясь, что Гарри не заметил, насколько он возбужден и насколько рассержен на самого себя за потерю контроля.

\- Прости… тебе больно? – спросил он, торопливо глянув на Поппи, которая по-прежнему тихо говорила что-то Сурье, исцеляя мелкие ссадины и царапины на ее лице. Невероятно, что мир вокруг продолжал оставаться таким спокойным, когда его самого так трясло.

\- Нет, просто мышцу дернуло немного, - ответил Гарри. – Ты можешь продолжать… если хочешь.

Драко нахмурился. У него на самом деле не было выбора, если он, конечно, не хотел выглядеть идиотом, который не в силах себя контролировать. А потому он заставил себя улыбнуться Гарри и продолжил упражнения, теперь уже не позволяя себе наклоняться слишком близко и не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Когда он закончил, а Сурья вернулась к друзьям, Драко сел в кресло и решительно опустил стопку с домашними работами на колени, прикрывая ширинку.

\- Спасибо, - произнес Гарри, с наслаждением выпрямляя ноги и растягиваясь на кровати в позе морской звезды. – Слушай, извини, если я как-то тебя смутил.

Драко резко вскинул голову.

\- Ничего подобного.

\- А мне показалось иначе.

\- Гарри, со мной все отлично.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, поглядел на него, но затем пожал плечами.

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно.

\- Да уж, это было что-то, - сказала Поппи, подходя к ним. – К счастью, выглядело все хуже, чем было на самом деле.

\- Драко закончил мои упражнения, - сообщил Гарри.

\- Да, я заметила, - Поппи без усилий подняла ногу Гарри и согнула в колене. – Отличная работа, - улыбнулась она Драко. – Если однажды Трансфигурация тебе наскучит, можешь стать моим помощником.

\- Я запомню это предложение, - пообещал Драко и улыбнулся в ответ, уже достаточно успокоившись, теперь, когда неловкое возбуждение почти прошло.

Драко сомневался, что ему когда-нибудь захочется работать в больничном крыле, пускай он и с удовольствием проводил время в компании Поппи. Но с каждым днем состояние Гарри становилось все лучше, и Драко не мог не признавать, что будет скучать по этому месту. К воскресенью колени Гарри восстановились настолько, что он уже мог сидеть на краю кровати, свесив ноги вниз. К вечеру понедельника, он мог стоять на ногах, придерживаемый Поппи с одной стороны и Драко – с другой. А к обеду вторника у него уже получалось самостоятельно при помощи металлической опоры перемещаться по больничному крылу, к вящему сначала испугу, а затем восторгу Стэнли, который решил, что наворачивать круги вокруг Гарри и упрашивать его поиграть в догонялки - невероятно занимательно.

Осознав, что Гарри скоро выпишут, Драко внезапно вспомнил про ангар для метел, который он в последнее время совсем забросил. А ведь Гарри, едва оказавшись на улице, наверняка тут же захочет его проверить. Распахнув дверь, Драко моментально пришел в ужас, поскольку весь его тяжкий труд был теперь вовсе не виден под горами беспорядочно покиданных метел, комьев грязи и обрывков травы. Пыхтя от гнева, он прибирался там с обеда и до самого начала «Часов открытых дверей». Тщательно рассортировал метлы, с помощью десятков очищающих заклинаний отмыл пол и, наконец, разместил достаточно убедительное и устрашающее, как он надеялся, предписание содержать метлы и ангар в чистоте, _а иначе_.

В четверг, после тренировки по квиддичу, Драко и Стэнли вошли в больничное крыло, но кровать Гарри оказалась пуста. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что одеяла были скорее небрежно наброшены, чем аккуратно застелены, а на прикроватной тумбочке все еще обитали вещи Гарри. Вот только его самого видно нигде не было.

\- Он в ванной.

Обернувшись, Драко увидел Поппи. Она стояла в дверях кабинета и улыбалась, держа в руках исходящую паром чашку.

\- Но опора для прогулок здесь, - заметил он.

\- Она ему не нужна. По крайней мере, так он мне сказал. Впрочем, дошел он до ванны довольно бодро… Скованно немного, но в целом неплохо.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Если честно, на секунду я решил, что он сбежал.

Поппи рассмеялась.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что он рассматривал такой вариант. Поэтому мне придется его отпустить.

\- Ты собираешься его выписать? – спросил Драко, проигнорировав, как в ответ на это предположение все внутри беспомощно перевернулось. – Когда?

\- Утром. Я знала, что удержать его здесь теперь, когда он вернул себе способность перемещаться, у меня не получится. Поэтому, если он сумеет вернуться из ванной в полном порядке, я буду знать, что больше ему не нужна, - сказала она с довольно тоскливым выражением на лице. – Будь на то моя воля, я бы еще недельку его здесь подержала, просто на всякий случай, но мы оба знаем, что с него и так достаточно.

\- Он об этом уже знает? – спросил Драко.

Поппи не ответила. Ее взгляд замер на противоположном конце палаты, где открылась дверь, и показался Гарри, который медленно, но уверенно направился к ним. Он расплылся в улыбке, заметив Драко, и Драко улыбнулся в ответ, неотрывно глядя на его осторожные шаги, на выставленные перед собой ладони с растопыренными пальцами, на бедра в низко сидящих потертых джинсах.

\- Я свободен! – провозгласил он, добравшись до Драко с Поппи.

\- Пока нет. Мы договаривались, что ты коснешься вон той дальней стены, - строго возразила Поппи.

Посмеиваясь, Гарри сделал еще три шага и прижал ладонь к каменной стене.

\- А теперь?

\- Замечательно. Все что осталось – это здоровый ночной сон и плотный завтрак.

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Ты не можешь просто продолжать придумывать новые условия. Это нечестно.

Драко обнаружил себя под прицелом весьма действенного умоляющего взгляда, но лишь пожал плечами. Это место было за пределами его юрисдикции.

\- Это мое больничное крыло, Гарри Поттер, и я могу делать здесь все, что пожелаю. А теперь садись и пей свой чай, пока я не передумала.

**~*~**

\- Сэр, все в порядке?

Драко моргнул, осознав, что уже по меньшей мере минуту без какой-либо причины пялится в пространство над плечом Айви.

\- Да, спасибо, мисс Бэрон. Продолжайте.

Он двинулся к следующему студенту, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, но это было непросто, даже когда перед глазами у него возникло нечто, похожее на хорька с головой ящерицы, ведь мысленно Драко был не здесь. Он был наверху, вместе с Гарри. Размышлял, как тот справляется с выпиской из больничного крыла. Надеялся, что Поппи не слишком замучила его нотациями. Раздумывал, когда они снова увидятся.

\- Он возвращается сегодня, - прошептала одна из его студенток своей соседке, на что вторая помотала головой.

\- Нам бы сказали. Спорим, это случится на следующей неделе. Или вообще только после Рождества.

\- А я говорю, сегодня, - настаивала первая. – Я тебе гарантирую.

\- Да? Спорим на десять сиклей, что это не так.

\- Это сегодня, - произнес Драко, остановившись у их парты и сложив руки на груди.

Первая студентка покраснела и с удвоенным рвением принялась за работу. Зато вторая подняла на него лучезарную улыбку.

\- В таком случае я рада, что мы не скрепили спор. Спасибо, профессор Малфой.

Драко вздохнул и отошел обратно к учительскому столу. Интересно, Гарри уже вернулся в свои покои?

Где бы он ни находился, на утренней перемене его видно не было, и когда Драко вошел в Большой зал во время обеда, то начал немного беспокоиться. Однако, подходя к преподавательскому столу, он заметил вспышку ярко-красного. Гарри сидел, небрежно одетый в джинсы и свитер, между МакГонагал и Хагридом. Завидев Драко, он легко улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами, словно извиняясь, когда единственное свободное место нашлось лишь на другом конце стола.

Драко опустился на стул, смутно отразив, что по одну сторону от него сидит Синистра, а по другую – Слагхорн, и взялся за обед. Время от времени он слышал обрывки разговоров с упоминанием имени Гарри со стороны факультетских столов и задавался вопросом, планировала ли МакГонагал как-то объявить о его возвращении. Впрочем, это было неважно. В любом случае, Гарри вернулся, и та странная комфортная сумеречная зона, в которой они оба существовали с сентября, подошла к концу. Не будет больше полночных разговоров, шуток, понятных только им двоим, и чая с кексом по воскресеньям. Гарри вернул себе независимость. Если Драко и был когда-то ему нужен, то больше это не так, и Драко точно не знал, где же все это оставляло его, ведь ему-то Гарри был нужен сильнее, чем он был готов признать.

Он понятия не имел, каково все стало сейчас, каким оно должно было быть или даже как ему хотелось бы чтобы было. Знал только, что чувствует себя неуверенно и ни к месту, и ощущение это жутко его бесило. И поэтому он просто продолжил жить по привычному ритму, поскольку совершенно не знал, что еще делать. Он провел свои уроки и полеты с первокурсниками. Съел обед и выслушал полное торжества объявление МакГонагал о том, что Гарри выписали из больничного крыла, однако к преподаванию он вернется только после Нового года. Покормил Стэнли и отправился в темноту на занятие с Сурьей, которая тоже пребывала в полном восторге от новости, что профессор Поттер наконец-то вернулся.

Он изо всех сил старался не чувствовать себя ненужным, когда шел обратно в свои покои, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что абсолютно все студенты и коллеги Гарри будут рады до безумия, когда в январе он к ним вернется. Обогнув последний поворот, он остановился как вкопанный. Гарри стоял у его двери. Точнее, Гарри стоял, прислонившись к стене у его двери, и выглядел при этом немного нервно, но самое главное, что он был здесь.

\- Здравствуй, - произнес Драко, придя наконец в себя достаточно, чтобы дойти до двери и отпереть ее.

Гарри оттолкнулся от стены и наградил его пугающе очаровательной полу-улыбкой.

\- Я тебя сегодня не игнорировал, - сказал он. – Во всяком случае, не специально.

Драко нахмурился.

\- Ты игнорировал меня нечаянно?

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Господи, как с тобой тяжело. Можно мне войти?

Внезапно почувствовав себя жарко и глупо, Драко заставил себя кивнуть как нормальный человек и распахнул дверь. Гарри прошел внутрь следом за ним и тут же оказался атакован Стэнли.

\- Мило, - проронил Драко, осторожно отпихивая Стэнли ногой, чтобы дать Гарри возможность пройти к камину. Тот, разумеется, тут же плюхнулся в его кресло, но Драко решил никак это не комментировать. На этот раз.

\- Отличное кресло, - похвалил Гарри, усаживаясь поудобнее.

Драко вскинул бровь и взмахнул палочкой в сторону камина. Секунду спустя темную комнату наполнил свет потрескивающего огня, а по стенам заплясали тени.

\- Ну, так и где же ты был?

\- На улице, - ответил Гарри, просияв. – Хагрид помог мне спуститься до травы, а затем я провел все утро сидя на своем стуле и наблюдая за уроками Ухода за магическими существами.

\- И где же твой стул теперь? – поинтересовался Драко со строгостью, достойной Поппи.

\- В спальне. Он не нужен мне постоянно, - настойчиво произнес Гарри.

\- Как скажешь. А что насчет послеобеденного времени?

Гарри наморщил нос и уткнулся взглядом в пол.

\- После обеда я чувствовал себя немного уставшим, поэтому…

Драко посмотрел на огонь в камине и улыбнулся.

\- Ну и каково вернуться? Хорошо?

\- Странно, - признался Гарри. – Все так рады видеть меня и абсолютно все горят желанием со мной поговорить, причем одновременно… жуткие шумные спиногрызы, - добавил он, посылая Драко хитрый взгляд, отчего сердце у него словно подпрыгнуло в груди.

\- Ты сам сказал, что в больничном крыле можно спрятаться практически от чего угодно, - произнес Драко, оглядывая свои книги, чашки и стопки домашних работ. – Раньше я прятался здесь.

\- Иметь убежище – это важно, - сказал Гарри, тоже обводя комнату взглядом. – Но думаю, что больше тебе не нужно прятаться.

\- Может и нет, - пробормотал Драко, но он едва ли отдавал себе отчет, что именно говорит, потому что Гарри смотрел прямо на него, словно насквозь видел, и он даже пошевелиться не смел, чтобы нечаянно не взорваться.

\- Я тут подумал, - секунду спустя произнес Гарри, разрушая, наконец, окружившие их чары. – Я знаю, что мне пока нельзя возвращаться к преподаванию, но, как думаешь, могу я просто посидеть на некоторых занятиях? Чтобы, ну, войти обратно в русло?

\- Конечно, - ответил Драко. – Это же твои занятия.

\- Замечательно, - обрадовался Гарри и заулыбался.

Как выяснилось, планы Гарри «сидеть и наблюдать» относились не только к его собственным занятиям и клубам. Утром понедельника Драко обнаружил его стоящим в коридоре вместе с второкурсниками с Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, и ему очень скоро стало понятно, что такие вещи, как «сидеть тихо» и «Гарри» не слишком-то хорошо сочетались. Не прошло и десяти минут первого урока, как он поднял руку и задал сложный вопрос. Очевидный восторг студентов только усугубил его склонность к дальнейшему нарушению порядка.

Разрываясь между нежеланием поощрять его – пускай был уже почти конец семестра, но оставалась еще куча неизученного материала – и невольными порывами улыбнуться при виде не слишком удачных попыток Гарри придать лицу невинное выражение, Драко изо всех сил старался игнорировать его присутствие. Получалось у него, стоило признать, не очень, но хотя бы к концу дня стало ясно, что у студентов теперь занятия по Трансфигурации вызывают куда больше энтузиазма.

\- Ты улыбаешься гораздо больше, чем я мог бы предположить, - заметил Гарри, развалившись на стуле в конце класса. Последние студенты покинули аудиторию, и Драко теперь сидел на краю своего стола, предпочитая смотреть на темнеющее небо за окном, лишь бы не на Гарри.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Драко, какой смысл отрицать?

\- Не знаю. Неважно. В любом случае, мне пора идти готовиться к Полетам, так что поднимай задницу и освобождай помещение, пока я тебя здесь не запер, - сказал Драко настолько ворчливо, насколько было возможно, учитывая, что Гарри сидел напротив и улыбался ему этой своей кривоватой улыбкой.

\- Можно мне с тобой?

Драко моргнул.

\- Неужели тебе правда хочется?

Гарри только рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги. Пятнадцать минут спустя он стоял на лужайке в пальто и шарфе, а вокруг его ног крутился Стэнли. Драко же в это время безуспешно пытался завладеть вниманием кучки первокурсников, которые глазели на то, что представлялось им гораздо более интересным.

\- Уверен, Поппи говорила что-то насчет того, что тебе необходим отдых, - сказал Драко, когда после урока тащил метлы в ангар.

\- Поппи, очевидно, и понятия не имеет, насколько скучная вещь этот отдых, - ответил Гарри, торопясь, чтобы поравняться с ним. Шаги его по-прежнему были скованными и немного неловкими, но он уже мог двигаться на привычной скорости, и Драко пока так и не видел, чтобы он хоть раз воспользовался парящим стулом. Упрямая бестолочь.

\- Не ее вина, что продолжительность концентрации внимания у тебя настолько невелика, - заметил Драко, перехватывая метлы одной рукой, чтобы открыть дверь ангара. Затем подождал.

\- Черт побери, - вымолвил Гарри, разглядывая поверх его плеча ровные ряды метел, начисто подметенный пол и недавно выкрашенные стены. – Это все ты сделал?

\- Боюсь, что да.

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Он был в таком ужасном состоянии… Поверить не могу.

Вцепившись пальцами в предплечье Драко для поддержки, Гарри обошел его и ступил внутрь. Драко удовлетворенно наблюдал, как широко распахнутые зеленые глаза оглядывали ангар, прежде чем остановиться на нем.

\- Почему ты вообще все это сделал? – спросил он, недоуменно сведя брови.

Драко неловко дернул плечами и отвернулся, чтобы поставить метлы на место. У него не было ответа для Гарри. Ему бы его выдумать, но мозг, казалось, прекратил работать.

Позади него Гарри вздохнул, а затем внезапно расхохотался.

\- Мётлы после использования необходимо убирать обратно на полку. Полки теперь зачарованы таким образом, что с каждого, не вернувшего метлу в течение двенадцати часов, будут автоматически сняты пять баллов, - вслух прочитал он, после чего снова расхохотался. – Это гениально. Какие чары ты использовал?

\- Никаких, - коротко улыбнувшись, признался Драко. – Угроза, однако, работает.

Секунду Гарри неотрывно смотрел на него.

\- Ты настоящий слизеринец.

Драко только рассмеялся.

После ужина Гарри изъявил желание посетить преподавательскую, и Драко, которому все равно нечем было заняться до встречи с домовиками, пошел вместе с ним, после чего рассеянно наблюдал, как Гарри вытаскивает из своего ящичка карточки и обрывки бумаги и поочередно просматривает их. Пока Драко стоял и не знал, куда себя деть, в преподавательскую вошла МакГонагал и начала ворошить угли в камине, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Драко задумался, было ли такое поведение для нее нормальным. Раньше он никогда не заходил в преподавательскую, если его специально об этом не просили, и теперь даже не мог вспомнить, когда был здесь в последний раз.

\- Добрый вечер, профессор МакГонагал, - поздоровался Гарри, который теперь с интересом разглядывал доску с объявлениями. – Я не мог не заметить, что на этой неделе моя очередь сопровождать студентов в Хогсмид.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, Гарри, Аврора согласилась подменить тебя, - откликнулась МакГонагал, не отводя взгляда от огня.

Гарри пожевал губу.

\- Что ж, это очень мило с ее стороны, но, думаю, я все равно пойду.

МакГонагал резко повернулась, в руке у нее была зажата кочерга.

\- В этом в самом деле нет необходимости.

\- Я хочу, - настаивал Гарри, тоже развернувшись к ней всем телом, и несколько секунд Драко наблюдал за их молчаливым противостоянием.

\- Возможно, будет мудрее дождаться следующего раза, - произнесла МакГонагал.

\- Прогулка пойдет мне на пользу, - возразил Гарри.

\- У Авроры уже наверняка появились планы в Хогсмиде, - ответила еще одним аргументом МакГонагал.

Секунду Гарри молчал, и Драко уже решил, что сейчас он сдастся.

\- О, ну что ж, - сказал он, пожимая плечами. – В таком случае, полагаю, мы оба можем пойти.

МакГонагал на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а затем, к изумлению Драко, обернулась к нему за помощью.

\- Я все равно планировал в эти выходные выбраться в Хогсмид, - солгал он. – Ну, знаете, подарки купить.

\- О, так ты будешь рядом на случай, если я упаду? – спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему с саркастичной улыбкой.

\- Мне будет спокойнее, если рядом с тобой будет кто-то, способный помочь, если ты упадешь, - произнесла МакГонагал, бросила на Гарри утомленный взгляд и вышла за дверь.

Когда Драко отправился к домовикам, а Гарри последовал за ним, он уже ни капельки не удивился. Не удивился он и когда, не успел Гарри ступить в кухню, его тут же окружили домовики, усадили на стул и принялись радостно щебетать. Немного удивился он лишь тогда, когда вернулся в свои покои и осознал, что Гарри по-прежнему с ним.

\- Чаю? – предложил он, наблюдая за Гарри, который разглядывал его книжную полку. Интересно, Гарри также как и он сам недоумевает, как ему следует вести себя теперь, когда все вроде как должно вернуться в «норму». В этом не было ничего нормального, но все-таки Драко был абсолютно счастлив, что Гарри ходил по его гостиной, пускай тот и страдал излишним любопытством, и пускай даже от одного его вида Драко чувствовал себя так, словно мир вокруг рассыпается на осколки.

\- Не откажусь от чая, - ответил Гарри рассеянно, а затем произнес: - Этот рисунок.

\- Да, а что с ним? – спросил Драко, поглядев на рисунок Розы.

\- Ребенок нарисовал твой портрет, - поразился Гарри. – Это не тот Драко Малфой, которого я знал.

\- Нет, думаю, не тот, - признался Драко.

\- Ты и правда повесил моего Стэнли на стену, - Гарри рассмеялся. – Я польщен.

\- И правильно, - покивал Драко. – Подожди-ка минутку. – Он метнулся в спальню и вытащил из-под кровати старую потрепанную папку. После беглого просмотра он нашел, что искал, и вернулся в гостиную к Гарри. – Я же говорил, что он реально существует, - сказал он, передавая фотографию Гарри.

\- Это Дэйв-Рейв? – спросил Гарри, разглядывая изображение огромного, забитого татуировками человека, одной рукой обнимавшего Драко за плечи.

\- Да. И я.

\- Да… Ты выглядишь… - Гарри нахмурился и замолчал.

\- Говори, не стесняйся. Я выгляжу кошмарно, - сказал он, разглядывая себя на фотографии поверх плеча Гарри. – Это скамья перед «Клячей». Фотографию сделала жена владельца, на мою самую первую одноразовую фотокамеру.

\- Я не стану говорить, что ты выглядел кошмарно, но сейчас ты выглядишь гораздо счастливее, - твердо произнес Гарри. – И я этому рад.

Не зная, что сказать, Драко занялся тем, чем всегда занимался, когда испытывал неуверенность: стал заваривать чай.

Следующая пара дней прошли по тому же сценарию. Гарри проводил время либо наблюдая за занятиями Хагрида, либо нарушая дисциплину на уроках у Драко, а по вечерам он неотступно следовал за ним на все разнообразные встречи и клубы. Днем в среду неожиданно пошел снег. Гарри, что не удивительно, заметил его первым и, что тоже было ничуть не удивительно, умудрился отвлечь весь класс от заданного им чтения, и вместо этого все наблюдали за пляшущими за окнами снежинками.

Занятие Драко по полетам было точно также нарушено, когда восторженный Стэнли начал резвиться в первом в своей жизни снегу, ныряя в небольшие сугробы, гоняясь за снежинками и радостно тэкая.

\- Ладно, давайте уделим немного внимания уроку, хорошо? – позвал Драко, хотя на самом деле был не меньше остальных очарован энтузиазмом Стэнли.

Пожалуй, ему досталось около десяти минут внимания дрожащих студентов, прежде чем Стэнли вновь отвлек его на себя. Закатив на секунду глаза, Драко обернулся и увидел, что Стэнли пытается забраться по штанинам Гарри, хлопая крыльями и требуя, чтобы его взяли на руки.

\- Я не могу, - с неохотой произнес Гарри, и Драко знал, насколько тяжело ему признавать, что его руки пока все еще слабы. – Ты слишком тяжелый.

\- У него мерзнут ноги, - сказала Лора Марли, и ее однокурсники сочувственно заохали.

Драко, который наблюдал, как Стэнли поочередно приподнимает и встряхивает каждую ножку, осознал, что она права. Стэнли явно нравился снег, но ноги его не были созданы для холодной погоды.

\- Ох, ладно, - вздохнул Гарри, наклонился и поднял Стэнли на руки. Он закинул длинный поводок на плечо, стряхнул снег с панциря Стэнли и повернулся к Драко. – Я отнесу его внутрь.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Драко, наблюдая, как они удаляются. Пока они не исчезли из поля зрения, было видно, что Гарри поднял Стэнли на уровень глаз и серьезно говорил ему что-то.

Охваченный любопытством, Драко обернулся обратно к классу и, в отсутствие отвлекающих факторов в виде Гарри и Стэнли, сумел-таки загнать их в воздух для выполнения стандартной программы.

На ужине тем вечером Гарри не появился. Не пришел он и во время «Часов открытых дверей». Стэнли привела студентка с первого курса, которая утверждала, что поводок ей вручил профессор Поттер, но ни она, ни жук, не могли ему рассказать, чем занимается Гарри. Утром четверга Гарри как обычно занял место в конце класса Трансфигурации, но на все попытки Драко выяснить, где он был, только загадочно улыбался и молчал. За ужином его снова не было за преподавательским столом, как и – что странно – Хагрида. Чтобы не сойти с ума от любопытства, Драко решил сделать вид, что ничего странного не заметил и с головой окунулся в работу, да с таким успехом, что к раннему утру пятницы закончил проверку всех скопившихся работ и измотанный, но довольный завалился спать.

\- Есть минутка? – спросил Гарри, когда Драко как раз собирался выйти из класса, чтобы отправиться обедать.

\- Думаю, да, - ответил он, присаживаясь на край стола и скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты закончил вести себя странно?

Гарри расплылся в улыбке.

\- Пока да, - ответил он и вручил Драко небольшую картонную коробку.

Драко озадаченно уставился на нее.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Просто открой.

Драко открыл коробку. Внутри лежали шесть крошечных кожаных ботиночек. Ботиночек размера как раз для Стэнли.

\- Я окончательно сошел с ума, или это правда зимние ботинки для моего жука? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Именно это они и есть. Я подумал, что, раз уж ему настолько понравился снег – нечестно, что он не может в нем играть.

Драко вытащил один крошечный ботиночек и почувствовал, как почти болезненно сжалось сердце. В глазах защипало, и он яростно заморгал, потому что он, черт подери, не собирался плакать, уж точно не над новыми ботинками Стэнли, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, чтобы ему хоть раз делали настолько вдумчивый подарок.

\- Они… что ж, они просто невероятные, - наконец произнес он. – Спасибо.

Гарри шумно выдохнул.

\- Ты не представляешь, какое это облегчение, что они тебе понравились. Мы боялись, ты решишь, будто мы совсем рехнулись.

\- Мы?

\- О! – Гарри тряхнул головой. – Чуть не забыл. Это совместная работа, мы с Хагридом сделали их вместе. Точнее, я измерил Стэнли, затем Хагрид сшил ботинки, а потом я уменьшил их до нужного размера. Мы решили, что так будет проще всего.

\- Хагрид умеет шить? – спросил Драко, пытаясь представить себе эту картину.

\- Да, он почти всю свою одежду шьет сам, - покивал Гарри. – Сам понимаешь, не просто найти магазин с подходящим ему по размеру ассортиментом.

\- И правда, - рассеянно согласился Драко, убирая крошечный ботинок обратно в коробку и накрывая ее крышкой.

Этим вечером Стэнли примерил свои новые зимние ботинки и тут же испробовал их, кружась по сугробам рядом с Гарри; в результате ни один из студентов Драко так сегодня ничему и не выучился.

**~*~**

Воздух в субботу утром был свежим и морозным. Гарри и Стэнли оба изъявили желание присутствовать на занятии Уинстона, в равной степени отвлекая и подбадривая его, пока тот, сосредоточенно высунув кончик языка, раз за разом поднимался над припорошенной снегом травой. После этого все трое следом за толпой студентов направились в Хогсмид. За ними шли Синистра и Флитвик, которым требовалось совершить рождественские покупки и которые предпочитали двигаться на более спокойной скорости, чем мог позволить восторженный Стэнли.

Когда они дошли до большого старого дуба, отмечавшего примерно середину пути, Стэнли успели погладить практически все идущие в деревню студенты, но Драко уже не переживал об этом так, как раньше. Возможно, дело было в солнце, лучи которого приятно ласкали его лицо, или в шагавшем рядом полном энтузиазма Гарри. Или в том, что Стэнли уже стал звездой двух занятий Хагрида и теперь готовился появиться на третьем. Но скорее всего, дело было в том простом факте, что каждый раз, как кто-нибудь умилялся или гладил его, Стэнли радовался, коротко подплясывал на месте, а затем спешил к Драко, чтобы ткнуться ему в щиколотки и, натягивая поводок, устремиться вперед, к месту назначения.

Драко кивал и слушал Гарри, который, размахивая руками, рассказывал ему интересные и порой жутковатые факты о достопримечательностях, мимо которых они проходили. Но больше всего его забавляло то, что необычная походка Гарри была сейчас очень похожа на походку Стэнли. Жук пребывал в полном восторге от своих ботинок, но с непривычки ему приходилось передвигать ноги осторожнее, чем обычно, а учитывая его абсолютное нежелание жертвовать скоростью, движения его в итоге выглядели довольно хаотично и забавно. Скованность в движениях Гарри – в правой ноге она была заметнее, чем в левой – усилилась, когда они подошли к деревне, но он тоже не собирался сбавлять скорость. Драко лишь смотрел на них с беззлобным раздражением, вспоминал холщовую сумку, которую взял с собой на тот случай, если Стэнли устанет, и раздумывал, не стоило ли ему захватить еще одну – для Гарри.

\- Чувствуешь этот запах? – Гарри вдохнул, запрокинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза. – Здесь пахнет зимой. Вдохни, Драко, - проинструктировал он.

\- Уверяю тебя, я уже и так дышу, - сказал ему Драко, но все равно сделал глубокий вдох.

Гарри счастливо выдохнул.

\- Рад это слышать. Я люблю зиму, но жалею, что пропустил почти всю осень. Это, пожалуй, мое любимое время года.

\- Правда? – спросил Драко, вспоминая о дождях, слякоти и становящихся все короче днях.

\- Правда, - ответил Гарри и немного покачнулся, когда особенно сильный порыв ветра взметнул его длинный шарф и обдал пальто облаком мелких, словно мука, снежинок.

Драко инстинктивно шагнул вперед и взял его под локоть, чтобы удержать. На него уставились удивленные зеленые глаза, и Драко тут же его отпустил.

\- Прости.

\- За что?

Дыхание перехватило, и он нахмурился.

\- Не знаю.

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк-тэк!_ перебил их Стэнли, когда перед глазами возникла покрытая инеем деревня, и перед ним открылись совершенно новые горизонты для шалостей.

\- Что ж, это твой первый поход за долгое время, - сказал Драко. – Чем хочешь заняться?

Оказалось, что заняться Гарри хотел всем, и Драко сам не знал, почему удивлялся. Когда другие два учителя направились в одну сторону улицы, Гарри с Драко пошли в другую, заглядывая по пути в магазины и рассматривая праздничные украшения на окнах. Час спустя они побывали почти во всех лавках, кроме «Сладкого королевства», поскольку суровая женщина в белом фартуке отказалась пускать туда Стэнли. В конце концов, Драко объявил, что побудет с ним на улице, пока Гарри сходит внутрь. Несколько минут спустя тот вернулся с мешком, полным сладостей, и красно-белой карамельной тростью в руке, которую тут же бесцеремонно запихнул Драко в рот.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул Драко, вытащив леденец, чтобы снять обертку, а затем засунул обратно в рот.

\- Я знаю, что это, наверное, звучит нелепо, но я до конца не понимал, насколько близко уже Рождество, - сказал Гарри, грызя точно такой же леденец и рассматривая развешанные вдоль зданий разноцветные мигающие гирлянды. – Через несколько дней закончится семестр, а когда мы вернемся, все будет по-старому.

\- С некоторыми исключениями, я надеюсь, - заметил Драко, стараясь не думать о вещах, по которым будет страшно скучать, но тех было слишком много. Присутствие Гарри на его занятиях и в его покоях, квиддич, Дуэльный клуб, полеты с Сурьей и Уинстоном. С другой стороны, тех же домовиков Гарри вполне мог забирать обратно.

Гарри улыбнулся и с хрустом откусил кусок от своего леденца.

\- Определенно. Как насчет пообедать в «Трех метлах»?

\- А что подумают студенты?

\- Что два их преподавателя обедают в «Трех метлах», - рассмеялся Гарри. – Идем.

Драко неуверенно последовал за ним.

\- Ты сказал «когда мы вернемся».

\- Да?

\- Куда ты уезжаешь?

\- В Нору, - ответил Гарри и притормозил, чтобы получше рассмотреть выставленные в витрине стаканы необычной формы. – Это дом Молли и Артура. Я всегда провожу Рождество там, каждый год, начиная с восемнадцатилетия.

\- Рон и Гермиона тоже там будут? – спросил Драко, слизывая с нижней губы мятную сладость.

Гарри рассмеялся.

\- Конечно. А еще Роуз и все братья Рона и Джинни, и все их дети и возлюбленные, плюс еще некоторое количество родственников Уизли. Народу будет немало, но это всегда весело. Я не знаю другого места, где мне бы хотелось провести Рождество.

Драко кивнул, накручивая на палец поводок Стэнли и не понимая, откуда внутри это горькое разочарование. Он должен был догадаться, что Гарри не останется. Он _никогда_ не остается. И все-таки.

\- Звучит здорово, - отстраненно сказал он, разглядывая витрины, пока глаза наконец не остановились на паре широких керамических кружек с толстым дном и массивными ручками. Каждая была вишнево-красной и такой большой, что в ней могли поместиться по меньшей мере две пинты чая. А еще они идеально подходили для человека, сделавшего Драко не одно одолжение, и поэтому он собирался их купить.

\- А что будешь делать на Рождество ты? – спросил Гарри.

\- Да как обычно, - уклончиво ответил Драко, роясь в карманах в поисках монет. – Почитаю, составлю план занятий, прогуляюсь вдоль озера, все такое. Можешь секундочку подержать Стэнли? Я хочу купить эти чашки, но подозреваю, что если возьму его с собой, он обязательно что-нибудь там разобьет.

Когда он вернулся, Гарри ждал его со странным выражением на лице, но не сказал ни слова, пока они не сели за стол в «Трех метлах». Стэнли сидел под столом, а перед ними стояли кружки с горячей медовухой. Как Драко и ожидал, паб был полон студентов, но те, казалось, были сосредоточены исключительно на том, что хвастались собственными покупками и смеялись над тем, что купили их друзья. Впрочем, вели они себя на удивление прилично, и ему даже не пришлось разговаривать ни с кем их них, не считая ответов на вопросы по поводу Стэнли.

\- Так что, - многозначительно проговорил Гарри, едва они сделали заказ. – Ты правда не собираешься ни с кем увидеться на Рождество? Даже к родителям не поедешь?

Драко нахмурился, не ожидавший этой атаки.

\- Я увижу МакГонагал и всех остальных, кто останется на каникулы в замке. Гарри, я знаю, что не слишком общителен, но я и не затворник.

Гарри пронзил его пристальным взглядом.

\- Я хотел сказать… Неужели ты не собираешься навестить родителей?

\- Все не так просто.

\- Я знаю, - мягко произнес Гарри. – Ты ведь мне рассказывал, помнишь? Я не собираюсь делать вид, что во всем понимаю тебя, но когда ты рассказывал мне про родителей, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты скучаешь по матери.

Драко сделал глоток из кружки, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь ответ помимо «ты прав» или «отвали, это не твое дело», которые с переменным успехом так и рвались с его языка.

\- Она знает, что из-за состояния отца это тяжело. Поэтому мы переписываемся, - произнес он наконец. – Я отравлю им открытку и подарок, как обычно, - Драко пожал плечами, чувствуя на себе взгляд Гарри и зная, что какими бы ни были его мысли по этому поводу, они скорее всего верны.

\- Я не…, - начал было Гарри, но осекся, когда улыбающаяся молодая женщина принесла им две тарелки с ароматной, исходящей паром едой. – Спасибо. Слушай, я не пытался упрекнуть тебя. Мне просто показалось печальным то, что вы с матерью больше не проводите время вместе. Впрочем, знаешь что? Думаю, это не мое дело, так что лучше просто забудем об этом разговоре и приступим к обеду.

\- Ладно, - согласился Драко и немедленно пожалел об этом, почувствовав себя трусом. Даже хуже. Он позволил Гарри думать, будто тот вторгся в тему, в которую ему вторгаться было нельзя, а это на самом деле не так, несмотря на первоначальную реакцию Драко. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри спрашивал. Чтобы интересовался, вмешивался столько, сколько захочется. А теперь ему только и оставалось, что смотреть на Гарри, пока тот ест печеный картофель, и мечтать, чтобы кто-нибудь отмотал последние пять минут назад.

**~*~**

Пускай второго такого шанса ему и не представилось, настроение Драко все же улучшилось, поскольку Гарри, по-видимому, довольно быстро забыл их разговор и, едва они закончили обедать, вновь потащил его гулять по обледенелой мостовой. Предсказуемо Гарри пару раз поскользнулся, но Драко оба раза сумел поймать его, правда во второй раз они все-таки упали на землю и несколько секунд лежали там, тяжело дыша, пока встревоженный Стэнли отчаянно тэкал и пытался помочь. Обнаружив, что находится слишком близко к Гарри, Драко поднялся на ноги, а затем, не без усилий, помог встать Гарри.

\- И почему мне кажется, что все это доставляет тебе удовольствие? – спросил он, будучи теперь растрепанным, раскрасневшимся и покрытым снегом.

\- У меня сегодня отличный день, - беззаботно ответил Гарри.

\- Профессор Поттер, вы в порядке? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась проходившая мимо студентка.

\- Да, Елена, все хорошо, спасибо, - откликнулся Гарри, приветливо ей помахав. Он повернулся обратно к Драко и принялся отряхивать пальто от снега. – Кажется, я только что осознал, чем ты от них отличался.

Драко изогнул бровь.

\- Отличался?

Гарри улыбнулся и взял в руку поводок Стэнли, когда они пошли дальше.

\- Ну, ты конечно много чем отличаешься, но я имею в виду время, когда я был прикован к постели. Когда я не мог ни пошевелиться, ни даже глаза открыть, а только слушать. Куча людей приходили, чтобы поговорить со мной. Я слышал, как целитель из «Святого Мунго» посоветовал так делать, и как Поппи приободряла тех, кто не знал, что сказать.

\- Я не понимаю, - признался Драко.

\- Ты знал, что сказать, - просто ответил Гарри.

\- Я определенно не знал, - возразил Драко. – Стэнли, а ну-ка брось.

Гарри издал смешок.

\- Возможно, именно так тебе и кажется, но ты знал. Рон с Гермионой проводили со мной по выходным кучу времени, но пока я не смог отвечать им, они не разговаривали со мной так, как обычно. Это всегда было немного…. Неловко, наверное, словно они были настолько поглощены тем фактом, что я теперь ничего не могу, что не могли не обращать на это внимания. А ты вел себя… как обычно. И это было здорово.

Драко глядел на мелькавшие под ногами булыжники; пульс частил, а напряженные руки были спрятаны в карманы пальто.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - наконец признался он.

\- Что ж, все бывает в первый раз, - заметил Гарри.

\- Ой, заткнись. Я говорил исключительно глупости, нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь.

\- Не заставляй меня снова рассказывать тебе, насколько сильно мне нравились твои истории, - мрачно пригрозил ему Гарри.

\- Умоляю, не надо, - процедил Драко, постаравшись наполнить голос как можно большим отвращением. Гарри только рассмеялся, коснулся плечом плеча Драко и завел разговор со Стэнли. Он был безнадежно очаровательным, теплым и ярким, и знал все его секреты. Драко пропал, и ему это было отлично известно.

**~*~**

После ужина они без слов направились в покои Драко. Оказавшись внутри, Гарри осторожно сел на коврик перед камином и принялся гладить довольно сонного уже Стэнли. Драко поставил чайник и стал наблюдать за ними, чувствуя себя тепло и умиротворенно, на секунду позволив себе насладиться тем, как правильно они смотрелись вместе, напротив его камина, в его гостиной, словно здесь им было самое место.

Словно их место было рядом с ним.

Суровая реальность нахлынула обратно, и Драко отвернулся, чтобы достать из серванта чашки. Место Гарри не рядом с ним, даже если он и сидел сейчас вполне довольно на его полу субботним вечером, после того как провел с ним весь день. Сейчас он здесь, а скоро его здесь не будет, и думать обо всем этом было слишком больно. У него есть собственные покои, и, может быть, лучше бы ему находиться там.

\- Драко?

\- Что?

\- Сколько чашек, по-твоему, нам потребуется? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри, поглядывая на столешницу, где теперь стояли почти все имевшиеся у Драко чашки.

\- Не знаю, - хмуро произнес Драко, сердито смотря на чашки. – Может быть, для разнообразия сам заваришь чай, или у тебя больше нет своих покоев?

Брови Гарри взлетели вверх, скрывшись под растрепанной челкой.

\- Ничего себе. И чем это вызвано? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

Внезапная вспышка гнева пропала, и Драко прислонился бедром к столу, проводя обеими ладонями по лицу.

\- Прости. Я не собирался этого говорить, - сказал он, медленно выдыхая. – Хотя, я ни разу не был в твоих покоях… Ты прячешь там что-то странное?

Гарри ответил на его неуверенную улыбку.

\- Не совсем.

\- Так, вот теперь я заинтригован, - сказал Драко, убирая лишние чашки на место и наливая чай. – Признавайся.

\- Это глупо.

\- А меня не волнует.

Гарри вздохнул, глядя как Стэнли медленно плетется в сторону спальни, то и дело останавливаясь и тихо тэкая.

\- Что с ним такое?

\- Просто устал. Если хочешь, можешь положить его на кровать, именно туда он и пытается добраться, - сказал Драко, указывая на открытую дверь спальни.

Гарри неловко поднялся на ноги и поднял измотанного жука.

\- Ну, тогда пойдем, - пробормотал он, унося Стэнли в спальню, а затем вернулся, засунув руки в карманы и выглядя не менее уставшим. – Мне понравилось твое одеяло, - сказал он, зевая.

\- Спасибо. А теперь рассказывай, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел твои покои.

\- Дело не в том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты их видел. Я просто сам не хочу там находиться, - ответил Гарри, принимая чашку и прислоняясь к дверному косяку. – Там просто… теперь как-то не так. С тех пор, как я вернулся.

\- Что не так?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Они кажутся холодными, там пахнет сыростью и заброшенностью. У меня больше не получается там расслабиться. Я же предупреждал, что это глупо.

\- А здесь у тебя расслабиться получается? – удивленно спросил Драко.

Гарри снова зевнул.

\- Да.

Драко побарабанил пальцами по стенке чашки, раздумывая.

\- Ладно, - наконец произнес он. – Завтрашний день мы проведем в твоих покоях, - Гарри скорчил рожу, но Драко его проигнорировал. – Я не говорю, что тебе здесь не рады… даже наоборот. Но ты ведь сам сказал: каждому нужно убежище, и твое убежище не станет менее заброшенным, если ты и дальше продолжишь избегать его.

Гарри плюхнулся в кресло и, нахмурившись, продолжил пить чай.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты прав.

**~*~**

После завтрака Драко направился за Гарри прямиком в его покои, пока тот не успел передумать. Дожидаясь, пока Гарри отопрет дверь, он раздумывал, на что окажется похоже жизненное пространство Гарри? Впрочем, он не успел прийти к заключению, потому что дверь распахнулась, выпуская наружу холодный, пахнущий запустением воздух. Скривившись, он шагнул внутрь и попытался осмотреться, но портьеры на окнах были плотно задернуты, так что он едва мог рассмотреть силуэты стола и кресла, стоявших всего в пяти-шести футах от него.

\- Может, немного света поможет? – предложил он.

Гарри пожал плечами, и Драко вытащил палочку, заставляя портьеры разъехаться в стороны. Яркое зимнее солнце наполнило гостиную, явив зрению толстый слой пыли, покрывавшей каждую горизонтальную поверхность. Воздух был спертым и немного пах плесенью; Драко пересек комнату и коснулся ладонью каменной стены, которая оказалась влажной.

\- Когда ты в последний раз открывал окна? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к Гарри. – Или разжигал камин?

Гарри еще секунду постоял в проходе, после чего с явной неохотой вошел внутрь и прислонился к двери, закрывая ее.

\- В сентябре? – неуверенно произнес он.

\- Неудивительно, что здесь так неуютно, - сказал Драко. Увидев подавленное выражение на лице Гарри, ему ужасно захотелось подойти к нему, поцеловать и не выпускать, пока он снова не начнет улыбаться. – Поверить не могу, что домовики не прибрались здесь перед твоим возвращением. Нам нужно… - он осекся, а затем покачал головой. – Они пытались, не правда ли?

\- Они пришли утром, как только меня выписали, - ответил Гарри, устремив взгляд в пол. – Их было много. Сказали, что все будет выглядеть точно также, как раньше, словно ничего не было. Мне этого не хотелось, я… не знаю даже. Я накричал на них, сказал, что им сюда нельзя, и… в общем, с тех пор все так и осталось. Больше никто не знает, так что…

\- Я никому не расскажу, - твердо произнес Драко. – Но я не понимаю. Они были так рады тебя видеть в понедельник.

Гарри поднял взгляд и смущенно улыбнулся.

\- К тому времени я уже извинился перед ними, но больше они не приходили.

Драко сделал глубокий тщательный вдох, прежде чем задать вопрос, ответ на который он, пожалуй, не слишком-то хотел знать.

\- Почему ты не хотел, чтобы все было как раньше?

Гарри посмотрел на него и едва заметно покачал головой.

\- Не надо, Драко.

\- Что не надо? – хрипло переспросил Драко, чувствуя внутри тупую, неизбежную боль.

У Гарри были очень яркие глаза, когда он оттолкнулся от двери и прошагал в центр комнаты.

\- Давай просто… приберемся здесь немного, ладно? Если поможешь, то сумеешь получить свое жизненное пространство обратно в два раза быстрее, - произнес он с улыбкой, которая вовсе не убедила Драко.

Он тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, что между ними что-то изменилось, и он понятия не имеет, как ему по этому поводу поступить. Гарри не хотел, чтобы все было так, как раньше, но чего он хотел вместо этого - оставалось за гранью понимания Драко. Секунду он наблюдал за тем, как Гарри перемещается по комнате, взмахами палочки стирая пыль, а затем, задвинув это болезненное непонимание подальше, взялся за работу.

Покои Гарри, как он скоро обнаружил, были очень похожи на его собственные, и не только в смысле стандартных планировок Хогвартса. Гарри тоже несомненно отдавал предпочтение уюту и практичности, а книг на полках у него было не меньше, чем у Драко, хотя названия и отличались. «Любовь к полетам», «Квиддич: тактические приемы», «Философия домовиков и других домовых существ». Также он нашел книги по кулинарии, садоводству, углубленной Трансфигурации и самый большой, самый толстый маггловский толковый словарь, какой он когда-либо видел.

Главное отличие между комнатами заключалось в том, что если у Драко стены и горизонтальные поверхности в основном были пустыми и чистыми, то у Гарри они были покрыты огромным количеством фотографий, рисунков, старых билетов и непонятных мелких безделушек. Драко очищал от пыли каждый маленький предмет и каждый угол, радуясь возможности отвлечься на работу - в отсутствие привычного потока слов от Гарри. Они работали почти в полной тишине: отмыли окна, почистили каминную решетку, зажгли весь свет в каждой комнате, пытаясь избавиться от витающего в воздухе неприятного ощущения запустения.

В обед Драко сбегал до кухни и вернулся с сэндвичами, фруктами и чаем. Они уселись на чистый теперь пол, чтобы поесть, как были – с закатанными до локтей рукавами и прилипшими ко лбу волосами, несмотря на холодный воздух, врывавшийся в покои через открытые окна.

\- Извини за то, что я сказал раньше, - внезапно сказал Гарри, отрывая от своего сэндвича корочку и принимаясь жевать ее.

У Драко внутри все беспомощно перевернулось, но он заставил себя не вскидывать резко взгляд.

\- Все нормально.

\- Вовсе нет. Полагаю, я не понимал, насколько глупо почувствую себя, когда ты увидишь, в каком состоянии пребывают мои покои, но это не оправдание моему детскому поведению, - решительно произнес Гарри, и пускай Драко до конца не поверил такому объяснению, он все равно его принял, потому что ему нравилось решать так конфликты – быстро и с извинениями. Для него это было в новинку, и он подозревал, что им с Гарри стоило попробовать этот способ гораздо раньше.

\- Я понимаю. Ты прошел через тяжелое испытание… ничего удивительного, что после этого у тебя появилась парочка странностей, - произнес он, прежде чем впиться зубами в сэндвич.

Гарри запустил в него апельсином.

**~*~**

\- Так ты собираешься ее спросить или нет? – поинтересовался Гарри уже раз, наверное, в седьмой с ужина. В его покоях теперь было чисто, тепло и пахло полированным деревом, но по каким-то причинам они снова сидели напротив камина Драко.

Драко застонал и привалился к обтянутому вельветом подлокотнику своего кресла.

\- Я спрошу ее позже, - ответил он. Снова.

\- Когда? – не унимался Гарри, позволив Стэнли спрыгнуть со спинки кресла к нему на колени. – Завтра она будет подписывать рождественские открытки, во вторник – носиться по замку, проверяя, чтобы все было готово к пиру, а в среду утром все, включая Айви, разъедутся.

\- В таком случае, я спрошу ее в следующем семестре. Что в этом такого?

\- Ничего, если ты патологический прокрастинатор, - ответил Гарри с блеском в глазах.

\- Отстань. И вообще, откуда ты знаешь, когда МакГонагал подписывает открытки?

\- Потому что она всегда делает это в последний понедельник семестра.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Привычка, наверное.

\- Как странно.

\- Драко, просто иди уже. Я пойду к себе, и ты мне все расскажешь, когда закончишь, - сказал Гарри, подхватывая Стэнли на руки и сдвигаясь на край кресла.

Драко вскинул ладони и поднялся на ноги.

\- Ладно, иду я, но ради всего святого, оставайся здесь.

\- Откуда тебе знать, что я не попытаюсь что-нибудь украсть? – спросил Гарри; губы его подрагивали.

Драко не остановился и потянул на себя дверь.

\- Тебе не пройти мимо моего сторожевого жука, - объявил он и улыбнулся, выходя в коридор под громкий смех Гарри.

Когда МакГонагал пригласила его войти, он с усмешкой заметил, что она роется в большой коробке с открытками.

\- Чем могу помочь, профессор Малфой? – рассеянно спросила она, изучая открытку с блестящей рождественской елкой на обложке.

\- Я не жаловаться пришел, честное слово, - сказал он, садясь в кресло напротив нее. – Я просто хочу узнать ваше мнение по поводу одной моей идеи.

МакГонагал бросила открытку обратно в коробку и пригвоздила его к месту пристальным взглядом.

\- Продолжайте.

\- Это насчет Айви Бэрон. После окончания школы она хочет заняться преподаванием, и я думаю, у нее прекрасный потенциал. Она помогает мне с Дуэльным клубом, и у нее отлично получается ладить с младшими студентами. Я хочу предложить ей помогать мне вести занятия по Трансфигурации, когда у нее будут пустые уроки… если вы не возражаете, - сказал Драко, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, а спина была прямой.

\- Да, хорошо, - коротко ответила МакГонагал, по-прежнему пристально глядя на него, будто ждала дальнейших вопросов.

\- Ну, на этом, в общем-то, все, - растерявшись, проронил Драко. – Спасибо.

\- Не нужно выглядеть таким удивленным, Драко, это отличная идея, - произнесла она. – Если помнишь, именно я однажды сказала, что тебе стоит предлагать студентам больше, чем просто глубокие знания по Трансфигурации, и именно это ты теперь и делаешь. Я не собираюсь вставать у тебя на пути.

\- Это хорошо, - слабо произнес Драко. – Видимо, я просто ожидал, что мы подробнее это обговорим.

МакГонагал покачала головой.

\- Я тебе доверяю. К тому же, у меня нет времени на разговоры, мне нужно подписывать рождественские открытки, - объявила она, поднимая перо.

\- Гарри сказал, что вы не возьметесь за них до завтра, - вырвалось у Драко.

МакГонагал подняла голову и наградила его весьма сардонической улыбкой.

\- Гарри явно не представляет, насколько много открыток мне нужно подписать в этом году, - сказала она, когда он встал, чтобы уйти. – Передай ему мои наилучшие пожелания и заверь, что ему известно далеко не все. Ему не повредит.

Улыбка Драко не угасла, даже когда проснулся Дамблдор и подмигнул ему.

\- Я ему передам.

**~*~**

Во вторник утром Драко получил обязательную рождественскую открытку от МакГонагал. Он показал Стэнли изображенную на ней заснеженную гору, а затем зачитал поздравление вслух:

\- Дорогой Драко, надеюсь, что твое Рождество будет счастливым, и что наступающий год принесет здоровье, перемены и удовлетворение от жизни, которого ты так заслуживаешь. Живут один раз: не потом, а сейчас. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Минерва МакГонагал.

 _Тэк-тэк_ , сказал Стэнли, забираясь на журнальный столик.

\- P.S.: Счастливого рождества, Стэнли, - закончил Драко и перевел взгляд на жука. – Что ж, в Хогвартсе тебе несомненно рады, раз уж ты упомянут в рождественской открытке от МакГонагал.

\- В твоей рождественской открытке тоже была странная пословица? – спросил Гарри, когда вечером они вместе шли на пир в честь окончания семестра.

\- Конечно, разве ты не получаешь такую каждый год? – небрежно поинтересовался Драко.

Гарри глянул на него, сведя брови, словно не знал, верить ему или нет, а Драко не стал больше ничего добавлять.

Он по-прежнему бросал на Драко косые взгляды, когда они сидели за столом и вполуха слушали длинную речь МакГонагал, но Драко его игнорировал, вместо этого разглядывая огромные ели, парящих в воздухе фей и надеясь, что еду осталось ждать недолго.

\- Как все мы уже знаем, профессор Поттер вернется к выполнению своих прежних обязанностей с начала нового семестра, - произнесла МакГонагал, вызвав волну сдержанного, но искреннего энтузиазма среди студентов. – Мы, разумеется, будем очень рады его возвращению. Однако, мне бы хотелось отметить упорную работу и усердие другого нашего преподавателя, который принял на себя все занятия профессора Поттера, все его клубы и обязанности в дополнение к своим собственным, и который замечательно и почти без жалоб справился с ними. Я прошу всех вместе со мной поаплодировать профессору Малфою.

Драко, который смотрел на МакГонагал со все нарастающим ужасом, был поражен, когда она улыбнулась ему с неподдельной гордостью, соединила вместе ладони, а долю секунды спустя весь зал взорвался аплодисментами. Чувствуя, как полыхает лицо, он повернулся к морю студентов, каждый из которых смотрел на него, и каждый из которых хлопал.

За столом Гриффиндора он увидел Уинстона и Эмили, которые улыбались во весь рот и хлопали так отчаянно, словно от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Фергус Куинлан улыбнулся и показал ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы. Даже Джаспер Бракнелл выглядел довольным; растянул губы в неуверенной улыбке и пожал плечами, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Квиддичная команда под руководством Роксаны Эйнсли хором кричала что-то не слишком разборчивое, но явно одобрительное. За столом Хаффлпаффа Магнус Хамфриз поднялся на ноги, а скоро и несколько его товарищей, как и почти все первокурсники с Рейвенкло. Айви Бэрон выглядела так, словно вот-вот лопнет от гордости, а чуть дальше за столом Слизерина Сурья радостно что-то выкрикивала и размахивала в воздухе вилкой.

Растеряв все слова, Драко наконец повернулся к Гарри, который тоже активно хлопал и явно наслаждался его неловкостью. Драко мог лишь и дальше заставлять себя сидеть ровно, и у него это получилось. Он отчаянно боролся со смущением и старался насладиться ощущением идеальной неподдельной принадлежности, которую ощущал, пожалуй, впервые в жизни.

\- Ну что ж, - произнесла МакГонагал, повысив голос и с нетерпением дожидаясь, когда вновь установится тишина. – Пожалуй, настало время ужина.

Едва она произнесла это, как блюда и тарелки наполнились разнообразной едой, и Большой зал накрыли звуки поглощения пищи и негромких разговоров.

\- Это было очень странно, - произнес Драко, потрогав кончиками пальцев свое по-прежнему горящее лицо, после чего стал накладывать себе картофельное пюре.

\- Твое лицо было бесценно, - заявил Гарри. – Надо делать так в конце каждого семестра.

\- Думаю, не стоит, - произнесла МакГонагал, забирая у Драко ложку и принимаясь наполнять собственную тарелку.

Драко тоже думал, что не стоит, но он не возражал против теплого сияния, которое окутывало его, пока он ел, болтал с Гарри, шел обратно в свои покои с Гарри, пил чай с Гарри и пытался не думать о том, что завтра утром Гарри уедет. С этим ему никакое теплое сияние не сумело бы помочь.

Было уже хорошо за полночь, когда Гарри поднялся из кресла, пожелал спокойной ночи Стэнли и отправился к себе. Драко смотрел на него из двери, пока его силуэт окончательно не исчез. Затем разделся и стоял под душем так долго, как только мог, видимо, надеясь, что достаточное количество мыла и горячей воды способно смыть с него это чувство. В итоге же он просто лег в постель мокрый и с немного кружащейся головой.

Утро среды было холодным, серым и ненастным, и единственным положительным моментом было то, что из-за погоды все выглядели такими же несчастными, как себя чувствовал Драко. В вестибюле, однако, атмосфера стояла довольно праздничная, поэтому Драко решил держаться как можно обособленнее, ведь он вряд ли почувствует себя лучше, если испортит настроение студентам. Мелким спиногрызам, впрочем, все равно удавалось его отыскать, и он услышал больше «увидимся в следующем году, сэр» и «Счастливого Рождества», чем за все предыдущие десять лет преподавания вместе взятые.

\- Сэр?

Драко поднял взгляд и увидел, что Джаспер Бракнелл отошел от друзей и теперь стоит напротив него. На голове у Джаспера была ярко-красная шапка с бомбошкой, а на лице – весьма странное выражение.

\- Да?

\- Я тут подумал, - сказал он. – Я видел, как много вы в этом году помогали профессору Поттеру, и решил… раз вы это делали, то вы не можете быть совсем уж плохим. Так что… эм… хороших вам праздников.

Драко приподнял бровь.

\- Что ж, Джаспер, спасибо, - растерянно произнес он, наблюдая за тем, как тот вернулся к друзьям, и все они двинулись к выходу. Уинстон поймал его взгляд и радостно замахал ему, после чего продолжил серьезный на вид разговор с Эмили и Сурьей. Драко улыбнулся, зная, что Уинстону не терпится скорее оказаться дома и показать отцу, чему он научился.

\- Счастливых праздников, профессор Малфой! – крикнула ему Айви, которую тащил к выходу улыбающийся Магнус. – С нетерпением жду возможности поработать с вами!

Драко посмотрел, как эти двое выскочили под дождь и исчезли из поля зрения, завидуя их отличному настроению.

\- Вот ты где, - сказал Гарри, возникая рядом в наглухо застегнутом пальто и с переброшенной через плечо потертой кожаной сумкой на ремне.

\- А где по-твоему я мог быть?

\- В своих покоях, наверное. Я никогда раньше не видел тебя здесь в последний день семестра.

\- Возможно, я хотел убедиться, что ты и правда уедешь, - произнес он с деланной небрежностью и тут же возненавидел себя за это. Гарри фонтанировал энергией, а у Драко нервы были на пределе. Он скрестил руки на груди и вымученно улыбнулся.

\- Я уезжаю, не переживай, - легко отозвался Гарри. – Остальные мои вещи уже должны быть в поезде, так что я, пожалуй, не стану их бросать.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Драко, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, и на короткую секунду в глазах у него промелькнуло что-то болезненное.

\- Не позволяй своему Рождеству быть несчастным, Драко, - сказал он, поколебался секунду, а затем шагнул вперед и заключил его в объятия.

Все закончилось до того, как он успел как-то отреагировать, и Гарри отступил и поспешил к выходу, однако запах чистоты и ощущения от прикосновения теплой кожи остались с Драко, начисто выбив все пробки у него в голове. Как только последний студент покинул вестибюль, он доплелся до своих покоев и закрылся там.

Когда около часа спустя кто-то начал колотить в дверь, Драко не стал вставать с кресла, а просто устремил туда сердитый взгляд. Человек по ту сторону, однако, намеков не понимал, и стук продолжался, пока Драко не отшвырнул книгу, не встал и не распахнул дверь.

\- О, - выдохнул он, моментально сдуваясь. – Привет, Хагрид.

\- Я, кажись, малость попортил тебе дверь. Вмятину оставил, - виновато сказал тот. – Извини… Беспокоился просто за тебя, после утра. Хотел проверить, как ты тут.

Озадаченный, Драко поглядел на дверь и увидел, что на ней действительно появилась выбоина, которой там раньше не было.

\- Не переживай, уверен, я смогу это починить. Не знаю, правда, что ты имеешь в виду по поводу утра, - солгал он, жестом приглашая Хагрида войти. – Я что-то пропустил?

\- О, что же, может оно и ничего, - сказал Хагрид, подходя к камину и поглаживая Стэнли, прежде чем усесться на декоративные камни. – Ты просто таким грустным выглядел, что студенты уезжают. Подумал прийти, составить тебе компанию. Но если один побыть хочешь – ты не стесняйся, так и скажи.

Драко отвернулся, чтобы наполнить чайник, и посмотрел в окно на моросящий по стеклу дождь. Еще минуту назад он был уверен, что хочет побыть один, а теперь в его гостиной сидел очень большой человек в очень большом пальто, и Драко хотелось попить с ним чай. Это отличная возможность отвлечься, и к тому же он сможет опробовать свои новые кружки подходящего для Хагрида размера.

\- Вот это я понимаю, чашечка чая, - просияв, прокомментировал тот, когда Драко вручил ему одну из больших красных чашек, а сам уселся в кресло с гораздо более скромной по размеру и радостно тэкающим Стэнли.

Хагрид снял пальто, под которым оказался мохнатый зеленый свитер, и Драко задумался, смастерил ли Хагрид его сам.

\- Сам связал, - произнес Хагрид, отчего Драко решил, что он либо озвучил свою последнюю мысль, сам того не заметив, либо просто слишком пристально его разглядывал.

\- Это очень здорово, - сказал Драко. – Не думаю, что в моей семье хоть кто-нибудь умеет вязать.

\- Даже мама твоя? – спросил Хагрид, вскидывая кустистые брови.

\- Нет, насколько мне известно. Пожалуй, нужно ее спросить, - немного рассеянно ответил Драко.

\- Так дешевле, и к тому же любого цвета можно связать, - сказал Хагрид, разглядывая ярко-красный свитер, который Драко оставил висеть на спинке второго кресла. – В магазинах они целое состояние стоят.

До Драко лишь на половине его рассказа про Айви и грубого продавца дошло, что он, вообще-то, вполне замечательно проводит время. Затем он представил себе Гарри, который сейчас ехал до Лондона, и замолчал на середине предложения, чтобы перестать его представлять.

\- И что она сказала? – спросил Хагрид.

\- Погоди, - произнес Драко, перекладывая Стэнли, чтобы суметь встать. – Думаю, нам нужно больше чая.

**~*~**

Когда Хагрид ушел, Драко решил, что единственный способ привести себя в норму – это заняться тем, чем он всегда обычно занимался в начале рождественских каникул. Поэтому, прихватив Стэнли, он направился в библиотеку, торопливо прошмыгнул мимо мадам Пинс, которая с еще более угрюмым выражением чем обычно переставляла тома на полках, и наугад вытащил несколько книг. Когда он вошел в Закрытую секцию, мадам Пинс бросила на него суровый взгляд, и он ответил ей таким же.

Вернувшись обратно к себе, он подкинул дров в камин, забросил ноги на журнальный столик и углубился в чтение старинного, изъеденного плесенью трактата по некромантии. Это была толстенная книга, написанная мелким неровным почерком, которая заняла его на весь день, с небольшими перерывами, чтобы поесть и размять конечности. На утро он взял следующую книгу из стопки – «Беспалочковая магия: руководство для начинающих» - и все повторилось сначала. За окном все также моросил мелкий дождь, и к полудню весь снег превратился в слякоть. Драко выглянул на улицу, вздохнул, прощаясь с робкой надеждой на прогулку вокруг озера, и упал обратно в кресло.

Следующей книгой, которую он взял, оказалась «История Хогвартса». Драко читал ее уже слишком много раз, она вряд ли могла показаться ему интересной. С другой стороны, это помогало отвлечься от мыслей о Гарри, так что он углубился в чтение, виновато игнорируя Стэнли, который тэкал и хлопал крыльями, требуя внимания. Драко откупался от него мятными листьями, прекрасно, впрочем, понимая, что тому хотелось не есть, а размяться и сменить обстановку. Он сказал себя, что если кто-то постучит в дверь – он откроет. Он даже выйдет, если его куда-нибудь позовут, но никто не позвал.

В пятницу он получил от матери красивую открытку с тиснением и приколол ее на стену рядом со снежной вершиной от МакГонагал и двумя рисунками.

\- Сегодня зимнее солнцестояние, - сообщил он Стэнли, заговаривая первый раз за несколько часов. Мама всегда присылала открытку именно в этот день, и нынешний год не стал исключением. Стэнли повел антеннами, и Драко поднял его на руки, прижав к груди, и стал ходить по комнате. Стэнли не был виноват в том, что Драко запутался и скучал по Гарри. Внезапно он почувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что так надолго запер его в покоях.

\- Мы выйдем погулять завтра, договорились? – спросил он.

Стэнли еще немного потэкал напротив его груди, а затем уснул, по-видимому, удовлетворившись обещанием.

Как только солнце опустилось за горизонт, Драко свернул свое осеннее одеяло и аккуратно убрал его под кровать. Затем вытащил зимнее и тщательно встряхнул рядом с открытым окном. Под внимательным взглядом Стэнли он расправил белоснежное одеяло на кровати, уверенными движениями разглаживая вставки из алой и темно-синей ткани, как раньше делала мама. Напевая себе под нос, он обошел вокруг гостиной, зажигая палочкой свечи, пока вся комната не наполнилось светом нескольких десятков пляшущих огоньков.

Закончив с этим, он опустился на ковер перед камином и взял книгу. Нахмурился. Снова отложил ее.

Затем уставился на мерцающие в камине угли.

В голове эхом прокатились слова Гарри. _«Разве ты не собираешься увидеться с родителями?»_

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Драко и потянулся к горшочку с летучим порохом, которым очень редко пользовался. Секунду ничего не происходило, но он продолжал ждать, надеясь, что простаивающее соединение все еще работает.

Наконец, пламя окрасилось в зеленый, и Драко получил возможность наклониться вперед и заглянуть в родительскую гостиную. Безо всякого удивления отметил, что с прошлого его визита здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось, а затем перед ним возникла седеющая фигура домовика по имени Ленто.

\- Мастер Драко, - проскрипел тот, отвешивая ему глубокий медленный поклон.

\- Эм, добрый вечер, Ленто… моя мать дома? – спросил Драко, уже начиная испытывать неуверенность и отчетливое подозрение, что такие спонтанные поступки больше подходят всяким там Гарри Поттерам.

\- Госпожа зажигает свечи в маленькой гостиной, - сообщил Ленто, и Драко улыбнулся, чувствуя невероятную нежность к матери.

\- Можешь ее позвать?

Ленто отвесил ему еще один поклон и удалился. Примерно минуту спустя в гостиную вошла мама и опустилась на низкую кушетку напротив камина. Ее длинные волосы блестели в тусклом свете. Она казалась старше, чем Драко помнил, но лицо ее сияло радостью от его появления.

\- Здравствуй, милый, ты получил мою открытку?

\- Да, спасибо. А вы с отцом получили то, что я отправил? – спросил Драко, неожиданно почувствовав себя неуверенно. Он уже много лет общался с матерью исключительно посредством переписки и теперь задумался, что, возможно, разговор следовало начать с извинений, но взгляд матери говорил ему обратное.

\- Да. Боюсь, отец уже приступил к уплетанию шоколада, хотя я и говорила ему, что нужно дождаться Рождества, - с сожалением произнесла она.

\- Ну, ладно, главное, чтобы он был рад, - произнес Драко, и они обменялись знакомыми взглядами, заменившими им тысячи пустых слов.

\- Как прошел семестр? – спросила мама, разгладив невидимую складку на мантии.

Драко улыбнулся, не смотря на сжимавшую сердце боль.

\- Интересно, - признал он. – Я подружился с Гарри Поттером.

Мама приподняла изящную бровь.

\- Думаю, тебе следует поведать мне, как это случилось, - произнесла она, и Драко поведал. 

Он упустил некоторые детали, но в остальном рассказал ей все: про свои красные брови, про то, как Гарри попал в больницу, про попытки научить испуганного гриффиндорца летать, и про все остальное. Когда он закончил, колени от долгого стояния на ковре болели, а мама смотрела на него с веселым изумлением.

\- Не удивительно, что у тебя не было времени писать письма, - с улыбкой сказала она.

\- Прости, - произнес Драко, но она покачала головой.

\- Я горжусь тобой.

\- Я не—

\- Не спорь со мной, Драко.

Драко закрыл рот. Стэнли, похоже, пытался вскарабкаться ему на спину, но он решил не говорить об этом матери. Ей никогда не нравились насекомые.

\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты приехал домой, - сказала она с тоской. – Я скучаю по тебе.

\- Я не могу, - еле слышным шепотом произнес он.

\- Я знаю, - она печально улыбнулась, и что-то внутри у него пошатнулось. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ты могла бы вместо этого приехать ко мне сюда?

Мама заколебалась.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Пожалуйста, - уже увереннее произнес он. – Я тоже скучаю по тебе. Я напишу тебе в новом году, и мы обо всем договоримся… Мне столько всего нужно тебе показать.

Она улыбнулась, опустив на колени изящные руки.

\- Драко, я прибуду в ту самую секунду, как ты меня позовешь.

В этот момент Стэнли удалось-таки покорить его спину, и он торжествующе затэкал, отчего Драко рассмеялся, а затем, рассмеялась и мама. Когда Драко закончил разговор, голова у него кружилась, а на сердце было легко. Он стряхнул Стэнли на ковер, после чего подбросил в воздух.

\- Скоро ты познакомишься с бабушкой, - сказал он, поймав жука и держа его на весу. – Хочет она того или нет.

**~*~**

Драко намеревался держать данное Стэнли обещание, даже когда вошел в Хогсмид, увидел типичную для последних выходных перед Рождеством кучу народа и пожалел, что отказался от идеи с прогулкой вокруг озера. У него при себе был список покупок, Стэнли выглядел довольным, так что он решил, что потерпит пару часов покрытые слякотью улицы и суетящихся вокруг пожилых дам. В бакалее они купили печенье, сыр и несколько видов чая. Затем направились в «Зонко», где Драко позволил Стэнли выбрать игрушку. Больше всего того заинтересовал маленький резиновый мяч, который менял цвет всякий раз, когда к нему прикасались. Драко забрал его у Стэнли, расплатился и прибрал до рождественского утра.

Они зашли в «Дэрвиш и Бэнгс» с намерением выбрать подарок для Гарри. Тот, как оказалось, умудрился незаметно спрятать в чайном шкафу Драко аккуратно упакованный сверток. Для него он здесь ничего не нашел, но все-таки остановился рядом с довольно неплохим котлом из пьютера и, после секундного колебания, купил его для Поппи. Выходя из магазина с объемистым свертком под мышкой, он чувствовал себя немного глупо, но быстро отогнал это ощущение прочь. Поппи теперь была его другом, и как друг он не мог позволить ей варить свои чудесные исцеляющие зелья в старом обшарпанном котле, который стоял в ее кабинете.

Успокоив себя тем, что все делает правильно, Драко продолжил прогулку по улицам, аллейкам и дворикам Хогсмида. Стэнли рядом с энтузиазмом разбрызгивал во все стороны талый снег. Драко знал, что ему требовалось найти что-нибудь для Гарри и Хагрида, но ничего из того, что он видел, не казалось подходящим.

\- Уверена, что Этель может сделать такое же, - убеждала одна пожилая дама другую. Они только что вышли из галантереи и теперь ковыляли в сторону чайной лавки.

\- Что-то я очень в этом сомневаюсь, - возразила вторая.

Охваченный любопытством, Драко толкнул дверь в галантерею и оказался в маленьком ярко-освещенном помещении, где пахло тканью, клеем и прочими умиротворяющими запахами. Дверь мягко закрылась, тихо звякнул колокольчик, и из-за высоченной кучи разноцветных клубков шерсти показалась маленькая дама с доброй улыбкой.

\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровалась она, после чего чуть шире распахнула глаза, заметив Стэнли. – Какой большой у вас жук.

\- Он будет хорошо себя вести, - заверил ее Драко, про себя надеясь, что Стэнли его не подведет.

\- Это больше, чем я могу сказать о некоторых своих покупателях. Чем могу помочь?

Драко поколебался, понимая, что причина, по которой он сюда зашел, была крайне расплывчатой. Но другого варианта в голову все равно не приходило, поэтому он решил сказать правду.

\- Я услышал, как две дамы говорили о чем-то, что будет трудно сделать, и мне стало любопытно, - признался он.

\- Трудно даже для Этель? – уточнила женщина, прищурив веселые глаза.

\- Да, именно так.

Она кивнула.

\- Они рассматривали вот это, - сказала она, поднимая толстый сверток ткани и профессиональным движением расправляя его на измерительном столе.

Это было стеганое одеяло. Драко подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть изящный узор из лоскутов разных оттенков зеленого, коричневого или синего. Если рассматривать его как единое целое, можно было увидеть чудесный пейзаж, изображающий землю, деревья и небо. Но если присмотреться поближе, то каждый фрагмент представлял собой собственный уникальный узор из крошечных стеклянных бусин, вшитых лент и блестящей вышивки. Эта вещь была изменчива и невероятно прекрасна, и Драко в ту же секунду уверился, что она должна принадлежать Гарри.

\- Оно потрясающее, - произнес он, поднимая взгляд на женщину. – Я его покупаю.

\- Вы разве не хотите узнать, сколько оно стоит? - с улыбкой спросила она.

Драко скривился.

\- Не особо.

Женщина покачала головой, но быстро свернула одеяло и упаковала его в пакет с длинными ручками.

Пять минут спустя они со Стэнли шли на почту, и Драко с облегчением понял, что денег у него осталось достаточно, чтобы отправить одеяло в Нору, а потом еще и дожить до следующей зарплаты. Конечно, это стеганое одеяло стоило выше среднего, но учитывая, что в прошлом Драко за одну рубашку отдавал вдвое больше, сделка была довольно выгодной. В очереди на почте они со Стэнли стояли позади маленького мальчика, который в одной руке сжимал ладонь матери, а во второй – немного потрепанного плюшевого дракона.

\- Драконы, - пробормотал Драко себе под нос. Хагриду ведь вроде нравятся драконы?

 _Тэк-тэк-тэк_ , сказал Стэнли, играя с обнаруженной на полу ниткой.

 _«Филлиминстер Малфой – невероятный укротитель драконов»_ , подумал он, с улыбкой вспоминая одну из самых любимых им в детстве книг. Пожалуй, она нравилась ему еще и потому, что рассказывала про самого немилого отцу родственника, но – если он правильно помнил – в ней также было много замечательных изображений и фотографий. Его старый экземпляр, наверное, был последним сохранившимся.

Оставив свое место в очереди, он отыскал листок пергамента, конверт и написал короткое письмо матери, поздравив ее с Рождеством и попросив выслать ему его экземпляр «Укротителя драконов». Возможно, подарок для Хагрида уже стоял на полке в библиотеке Малфоев, собирая пыль.

**~*~**

Этим вечером он завернул купленный котел в серебристую бумагу, затем дождался, когда Поппи уйдет на ужин, и проскользнул в больничное крыло, чтобы оставить подарок на пустой кровати. На следующее утро Поппи стояла перед его покоями, укутанная в теплое пальто, шарф и митенки. За спиной у нее висел большой рюкзак, а под мышкой была зажата метла.

\- На прогулку собираешься? – слабо пошутил Драко.

\- Домой, - с улыбкой ответила она, указывая на метлу. – Роза живет всего в часе полета, и я пообещала пойти с ней петь рождественские гимны.

Стараясь не показать своего удивления при мысли о Поппи на метле, Драко кивнул.

\- Передавай привет Розе.

\- Думаю, фотография порадует ее больше. Она в последнее время прониклась к ним любовью, - произнесла Поппи и, прежде чем он успел ее остановить, вытащила откуда-то камеру и сфотографировала его. Драко не сомневался, что на фотографии он будет выглядеть изрядно ошарашенным.

\- У этой девочки несомненно весьма странные вкусы, - сказал Драко.

Поппи рассмеялась.

\- Пожалуй. И, Драко, большое спасибо за котел. Он замечательный.

Драко устремил взгляд в пол.

\- Не за что.

\- Тебе в самом деле было вовсе необязательно…

\- Мне захотелось, - твердо произнес он, подняв на нее взгляд.

\- Ну, тогда ладно. А я хотела вручить тебе вот это. Хотя, боюсь, мой подарок не такой дорогущий как твой, - сказала она, передавая ему мягкий, неплотно перехваченный завязками, сверток.

Опешив, он взялся за ленту, собираясь потянуть, но она его остановила.

\- Оставь до завтра.

Он пожал плечами и сунул сверток под мышку.

\- Спасибо.

Поппи мягко коснулась его руки, после чего повернулась, чтобы уйти. Остановилась, уже отойдя на несколько шагов, и повернулась обратно к нему.

\- Драко?

\- Да?

\- Все обязательно образуется, - сказала она, а затем шустро заспешила прочь, поскрипывая подошвами обуви по каменному полу.

Некоторое время Драко пялился ей вслед, а затем вернулся обратно в гостиную, решив, что о чем бы она ни говорила, он просто не станет об этом думать.

К сожалению, задвинуть прощальные слова Поппи подальше оказалось решительно невозможно. Они преследовали Драко весь день, словно плывя по воздуху за ним по пятам и мягко подталкивая его в затылок, едва только ему удавалось забыть о них дольше, чем на минуту. Сны его были полны понимающих слов, которые выплескивались из чашек и котлов, слетали со страниц книг. Они были полны взглядов – пронзительных, добрых, зеленых; покрытых сеткой морщин рук женщины из галантереи, которая сворачивала непрерывно увеличивающееся одеяло и смеялась над ним, недоумевая, и как только Драко мог хоть на секунду помыслить, что его чувства не были видны как на ладони.

Рождественским утром он проснулся рано и потревожил Стэнли, отбросив зимнее одеяло и неровным шагом двинувшись к окну. Он распахнул его и жадно вдохнул полной грудью холодный морозный воздух.

 _Это просто сон, это ничего не значит_ , раз за разом повторял он про себя, пока ставил чайник и стоял под упругими струями горячей воды в душе. Наконец, паника немного улеглась, и он вновь почувствовал себя идиотом в пределах нормы. Говоря откровенно, Драко полагал, что ему было не слишком-то важно, что по этому поводу думают его друзья и коллеги. Имело значение лишь то, что думает Гарри.

Впрочем, он тут же осознал, что знать мысли Гарри по этому поводу ему тоже не хотелось. Драко нахмурился и решил, что настало время развернуть подарок Поппи. Бумага легко поддалась, и он рассмеялся.

\- Стэнли, гляди, - сказал он, держа в руках новенький халат. Но Стэнли носился по полу за новой игрушкой и ни малейшего внимания на него не обратил. Драко вытянул вперед руку, чтобы получше рассмотреть халат. Тот был восхитительно мягким, темно-зеленым, словно лесная листва, а его пояс не выглядел так, словно его какое-то время использовали в качестве поводка для излишне подвижного жука. В тихом восторге, он сбросил с плеч старый халат и надел новый, завязав его поясом, после чего сел в кресло с чашкой чая в руках и стал наблюдать за попытками Стэнли вытащить из-под журнального столика закатившийся туда меняющий цвет мячик.

Перед обедом они со Стэнли отправились на прогулку вокруг озера. Драко шагал по хрустящему снегу, то и дело поддевая ногой Стэнли, чтобы отогнать его подальше от воды.

\- Тебе туда нельзя, - убеждал он, вглядываясь в темные глубины. – Разбудишь гигантского кальмара.

По пути обратно в замок их позвали в хижину Хагрида для обмена подарками. Мама превзошла саму себя, решив очистить и отреставрировать книгу, прежде чем посылать ее Драко. Теперь она выглядела совсем как новая, и Хагрид с восторгом переворачивал страницы кончиками пальцев, по очереди восхищаясь каждой изображенной внутри картиной.

\- Так он родственник твой, этот Филлиминстер Малфой?

\- Двоюродный дед отца, кажется, - ответил Драко, глядя, как Клык поднялся и осторожно обнюхал панцирь Стэнли. – Я читал ее в детстве и решил, что тебе понравятся эти истории о драконах. Предполагается, что все они правдивы, хотя Филлиминстер, по слухам, обожал приукрашивать рассказы о своих приключениях.

Хагрид рассмеялся.

\- Ну куда уж без этого. Ты только глянь, - выдохнул он, восхищенно рассматривая фотографию, которая даже к моменту публикации уже наверняка была очень старой. – Валлийский Рубиновый. Красавица, да? Сейчас их уже не увидишь.

\- Тебе понравилось? – неуверенно спросил Драко, на что Хагрид рассмеялся еще громче.

\- Замечательный подарок. Спасибо. Я буду хранить ее на верхней полке, подальше от большого слюнявого рта Клыка, - пообещал он.

\- Пожалуй, это хорошая идея, - отозвался Драко, бросив взгляд на Клыка, который, потеряв интерес к Стэнли, теперь грыз что-то очень похожее на добрую половину оленьей туши. – Что это? – спросил он, когда у него в руках оказалось что-то легкое и восхитительно пахнущее.

\- Прости, что не упаковано. Только утром закончил, - сказал Хагрид. Он вытянул одну из многочисленных полосок мягкой кожи и провел большим пальцем по выдавленным на ней четким буквам. – Здесь есть его имя, видишь?

Драко глядел во все глаза, совершенно потрясенный вторым за сегодня подарком. Хагрид сделал для Стэнли новую шлейку. Общий абрис был практически таким же, как у тесемочной шлейки, которую сделал Драко, но у этой каждая часть была выполнена из податливой, мягкой словно масло, коричневой кожи. Полоски были примерно с дюйм в ширину и сходились в центре, крепясь к единому латунному кольцу, от которого шел такой же кожаный поводок.

Не в силах произнести ни слова, Драко опустился на колени, высвободил Стэнли из тесемочной шлейки, надел на него новую и затянул ее.

\- Как у тебя получилось сделать ее настолько идеально подходящей по размеру? – спросил он, поднимая взгляд на светящегося от удовольствия Хагрида.

\- Измерил его как-то перед началом урока. Он так хорошо вел себя в руках у Гарри, что я решил не упускать возможность.

\- Только посмотри на него. Он в полном восторге, - Драко рассмеялся, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя на радостно носящегося кругами Стэнли.

\- Ежели захочешь отпустить его побегать, то снимать шлейку больше не придется, - пояснил Хагрид, который теперь так и лучился энтузиазмом. – Можно просто отстегнуть поводок от кольца, и он свободен.

Драко поднял взгляд на раскрасневшееся бородатое лицо и улыбнулся.

\- Огромное тебе спасибо. Радости Стэнли нет предела.

Хагрид смущенно склонил голову и провел ладонью по нечесаным волосам.

\- Да чего уж там… Нам, кстати, лучше поторапливаться, а не то опоздаем к обеду.

\- Мы не можем этого допустить, - посмеиваясь, произнес Драко, наблюдая, как Хагрид натягивает пальто и прячет книгу про драконов на верхнюю полку.

\- Конечно, а то все самые лучшие рождественские хлопушки разберут, - важно провозгласил Хагрид, подгоняя их к выходу. – Это тебе не шуточки.

К счастью, когда они прибыли, за столом оставалась еще куча хлопушек, так что они оба успели потянуть за несколько, прежде чем появилась индейка. Драко выиграл у сидящего рядом третьекурсника какие-то сверкающие воздушные шарики, после чего сразу надул их и отдал Стэнли, который тут же принялся гонять их по залу. У сидевшего с другой стороны от него Левинсона, Драко выиграл треуголку. Прежде чем Левинсон успел вымолвить хоть слово, Драко водрузил ее на голову и обменялся веселыми взглядами с сидевшим напротив Хагридом, на котором было что-то похожее на ядовито-зеленую шапочку-конфедератку.

Драко насчитал за столом четырнадцать человек, включая его самого и Хагрида. Здесь была МакГонагал, умудрявшаяся сохранять поразительно солидный вид для человека в черной пиратской повязке на глазу; Спраут, Флитвик и Филч, а также два студента Слизерина, три – Рейвенкло и один – Хаффлпаффа. Миссис Норрис тоже была здесь, о чем Драко не забывал ни на секунду, тревожась о безопасности Стэнли. Впрочем, в какой-то миг кошка как ошпаренная выскочила из-под стола, а по пятам за ней гнался Стэнли, к дикому восторгу Хагрида и крайнему ужасу Филча. Драко позволил себе секунду-другую промедления, прежде чем подтянуть Стэнли обратно, однако миссис Норрис за весь вечер так больше к столу и не приблизилась.

Несколько часов спустя Драко неторопливым шагом возвращался обратно к себе. Голова была полна смеха и теплых слов, а тело было приятно расслабленно после трех бокалов горячей медовухи. А это, со значением сообщил он Стэнли, на два бокала больше, чем он обычно выпивает на Рождество. Чувствуя себя слишком расслаблено, чтобы заниматься чем-либо активным, он отстегнул от шлейки Стэнли поводок и с довольным вздохом опустился в кресло. Краем глаза он видел подарок Гарри, лежавший на краю журнального столика, и, пожалуй, когда-нибудь ему придется его открыть. Прищурившись, он взмахнул палочкой, и коробка поднялась в воздух, после чего тяжело приземлилась ему на колени. Он вытащил из-под ленты привязанную к ней бирку и, почувствовав, как екнуло сердце, увидел написанные куриным почерком Гарри слова.

_Чтобы считать звезды._

_\- Гарри_

Задержав дыхание, он разорвал упаковочную бумагу и осторожно вытащил содержимое коробки. Это был телескоп: блестящий, медный, холодный и приятно-тяжелый в руках. Гарри купил ему телескоп. Потрясенный, он прижал его к груди, закрыл глаза и практически моментально заснул.

Проснулся он внезапно, от громкого стука в дверь, и едва не уронил телескоп себе на ногу.

\- Уйдите, - пробормотал он, осторожно возвращая затекшую шею в нормальное положение и бережно укладывая телескоп на журнальный столик. В покоях было темно. Он понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени, но у него болела голова, во рту было сухо, а вот желания кого-либо видеть не было совершенно.

\- Драко! – позвал незваный гость, опознать которого по голосу из-за толстой двери было невозможно.

\- Надеюсь, у них там кто-то умирает, - сказал он Стэнли. Затем пересек комнату и распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри поднял кулак, чтобы снова постучать. Резко втянув в себя воздух, Драко неверяще уставился на него, замечая усталость на лице, румяную с мороза кожу и снег в волосах.

\- Что, ради всего святого, ты здесь делаешь? – вопросил он.

Гарри пригвоздил его к месту крайне раздраженным взглядом.

\- Драко, мне пришлось аппарировать трижды, чтобы добраться до Хогсмида. Когда я, наконец, оказался там, на улице началась лютая метель, я наступил в черт знает сколько ледяных луж, я не чувствую своих пальцев и носа, а еще Филч только что наорал на меня за то, что я наследил в вестибюле, так что можешь, пожалуйста, просто пустить меня внутрь?

Драко потер лицо руками и оглянулся на задернутые портьеры.

\- Там снег идет?

\- Драко, - настойчиво произнес Гарри.

\- Прости, - Драко отступил, чтобы дать ему пройти, испытывая одновременно восторг, непонимание и ужас оттого, что Гарри был здесь.

Появившийся Стэнли сразу направился к Гарри здороваться. Тот устало ему улыбнулся, бросил сумку на кресло и наклонился, чтобы погладить по панцирю жука, все еще облаченного в свою новую кожаную шлейку.

\- Да ты теперь настоящий модник, - сообщил он, позволяя Стэнли исследовать замерзшие пальцы.

Драко не сводил с него пристального взгляда, чувствуя, как громко колотится в груди сердце. Он не знал, почему Гарри был здесь и чего Гарри хотел, но в душе начала зарождаться надежда, и Драко сомневался, что сумеет пережить разочарование, если окажется, что Гарри вернулся просто потому, что ему так скоро наскучила компания семейства Уизли.

\- Ты останешься? – неловко спросил он.

Гарри поднял на него глаза.

\- Я не потратил бы столько усилий, добираясь сюда, ради мимолетного визита, если ты об этом.

\- Ладно. В таком случае, тебе нужно принять душ и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое, - объявил Драко, решив, в отсутствие определенности, вцепиться в вопросы практического характера. Проигнорировав озадаченное выражение на лице Гарри, он двинулся в спальню, где отыскал удобные домашние штаны, шерстяной свитер и пару теплых носков. Вручив все это добро Гарри, он ткнул пальцем в сторону ванной и замер в выжидательной позе, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Я… ну, хорошо, - произнес Гарри, который выглядел так, словно изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку.

Услышав шум воды в душе, Драко подошел к серванту и вытащил бутылку присланного матерью огневиски. Дрожащими руками налил две порции и постарался успокоить дыхание, пока разжигал огонь в камине и удобнее устраивался в кресле.

\- Твой душ лучше, чем мой, - сообщил Гарри, выходя из ванной в облаке пара и вытирая голову полотенцем.

Драко на это ничего не ответил и протянул ему тяжелый бокал. Гарри взял его и уселся во второе кресло, подгибая под себя ноги и натягивая на кисти рукава свитера Драко. Он выглядел чистым и теплым и, судя по запаху, воспользовался всеми имеющимися у Драко средствами для душа. Решив не думать больше о душе, Драко пригубил свой виски.

\- Как прошло твое Рождество? – вежливо поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Хорошо. Полагаю, лучшим открытием вечера стало то, что миссис Норрис боится Стэнли, - сказал Драко.

Гарри улыбнулся, но секунду спустя его лицо вновь стало серьезным.

\- Пожалуй, нам стоит поговорить о том, почему я здесь.

Драко опасливо кивнул.

\- Ладно.

Гарри поставил свой бокал на бедро и рассеянно колупнул шов на штанах Драко, словно уже забыл, что они принадлежат не ему.

\- Ну вот, сказал это и теперь чувствую себя немного по-дурацки. Что поделать, - он вздохнул, растянув губы в слабой нервной улыбке. – На самом деле в Норе было здорово. Там всегда здорово.

\- Я верю, - произнес Драко, потому что понятия не имел, что еще на это можно сказать.

\- Дело в том… После ужина и обмена подарками, когда все просто сидели в гостиной, пили глинтвейн и слушали радио, я начал думать о том, что происходит дома, - произнес Гарри, нахмурившись разглядывая бокал. – Почти все, с кем мне хотелось быть, находились в той комнате, но я не мог расслабиться, потому что скучал по Хогвартсу. Скучал по тебе.

Он поднял голову, встретившись с Драко взглядом, и Драко крепче стиснул бокал, потому что ему казалось, будто все внутренние органы у него внезапно решили поменяться местами. Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, не сумел, затем попытался еще раз.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, - сказал он, и от улыбки Гарри у него екнуло сердце.

\- Ну, вот он я, - мягко произнес Гарри, осушил бокал и выдохнул в сторону сидевшего на подлокотнике его кресла Стэнли облачко дыма.

Драко улыбнулся.

\- Я рад, что ты здесь.

\- Хорошо.

\- Что теперь? – спросил Драко, высказывая мысли вслух, и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Гарри потянулся и пристально посмотрел на него. Зеленые глаза словно светились, и теперь Драко больше не мог дышать и подозревал, что подняться с кресла у него тоже не получится.

\- Я хочу сыграть в игру.

Драко обеспокоенно вскинул бровь.

\- Это в какую же?

Гарри рассмеялся, и в тот же миг напряжение рассеялось.

\- Это не так важно, но сегодня Рождество, и мы должны сыграть в какую-нибудь настольную игру. В Норе мы не смогли договориться, во что именно будем играть, и в итоге вообще не стали это делать, но когда я шел по Хогсмиду, почти во всех окнах были видны люди, играющие в «Викторину», «Монополию», «Плюй-камни»…

\- Я понял, - произнес Драко, который сам не знал, испытывает ли он облегчение или же разочарование. – Но, боюсь, у меня нет настольных игр. Впрочем, вот тебе идея. В школе не осталось ни одного студента с Гриффиндора, так что ты можешь пойти и обчистить шкаф с играми в их гостиной.

\- Почему это я? – возмутился Гарри.

\- Потому что ты с Гриффиндора, естественно.

\- Ладно, но технически декан Гриффиндора все еще ты, - заметил Гарри.

Драко попытался придумать достойный аргумент, но не сумел. В итоге, в попытке достичь компромисса, они решили идти вдвоем. Выскользнули в темный коридор замка и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, направились в башню Гриффиндора.

\- Тшш, - зашипел Гарри, когда впереди послышался голос Филча.

Драко инстинктивно замер.

\- Я ничего и не говорил, - прошептал он.

\- Нет, но ты собирался, - настойчиво прошептал Гарри в ответ, затем схватил его за руку и потянул за собой в нишу в стене.

\- От кого мы прячемся? – прошипел Драко, задевая пальцы Гарри своими.

\- От Филча!

\- Но почему?

Гарри широко улыбнулся, пожал плечами и выглянул в коридор.

Драко рассматривал его профиль, наслаждаясь неожиданной близостью, вбирая ее в себя с каждым судорожным вдохом.

\- Думаю, все чисто, - прошептал Гарри. Они вышли обратно в коридор и двинулись дальше, перепрыгивая скрипучие ступеньки и улыбаясь как дурные оттого, что шастают ночью по замку.

\- Пароль? – потребовала Полная Дама, взирая на них несколько расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Я не знаю пароля, - прошептал Гарри, широко распахнув глаза.

\- А почему мы до сих пор разговариваем шепотом? – спросил Драко – тоже шепотом. – Пароль «Лукотрус».

Гарри издал смешок и нырнул в проход, как только Полная Дама открыла его. Драко последовал за ним, наколдовав Люмос, чтобы ориентироваться в темной гостиной. Коробки с играми обнаружились в высоком шкафу рядом с камином.

\- Что возьмем? – прошептал Гарри, поблескивая глазами в темноте.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Драко. – И хватит шептать.

\- Не могу, - сообщил Гарри, на несколько секунд опираясь на Драко, и попытался подавить смешок.

Улыбаясь, Драко сжал губы и повернулся к шкафу, пробегаясь глазами по ярким коробкам и притворяясь, что трясущийся от бесшумного смеха Гарри не стоял сейчас совсем рядом с ним.

\- Ну и чего ты хочешь? «Плюй-камни»? «Змеи и метлы»? Какой-то «Кер-планк», хотя я понятия не имею, что это.

Гарри подумал немного, а затем протянул руку за резной деревянной коробкой.

\- Шахматы, - торжествующе произнес он.

\- Шахматы? Тут столько разнообразных игр, а ты выбираешь шахматы? – возмутился Драко.

\- А что? Это мужская игра, - ответил Гарри, понизив голос и нахмурив брови.

Драко рассмеялся.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Правильно. Я не очень хорошо играю, но ты ведь меня научишь? – взмолился Гарри.

\- Гарри, я отвратительно играю в шахматы. Ты не можешь не знать этого.

\- Ты уверен? – прошептал Гарри.

\- Да, - прошептал Драко в ответ. – Я наверняка говорил тебе об этом.

\- Не-а. Должно быть, это одна из тех немногих вещей, о которых ты мне не рассказывал, - произнес Гарри, улыбаясь во весь рот, и метнулся к проходу с коробкой под мышкой.

\- Эй, это было грубо! – возмутился Драко, выбираясь за ним следом.

Гарри обернулся и прижал палец к губам.

\- Тшш.

**~*~**

Вновь оказавшись в безопасности покоев Драко, они поставили шахматы на журнальный столик, расставили фигуры, придвинули кресла ближе и принялись за игру. Очень быстро стало ясно, что способности Гарри к шахматам были настолько же скудными, как и способности Драко. Впрочем, это никак не влияло на то, с каким энтузиазмом он разбивал фигуры Драко и пытался сжульничать всякий раз, как Драко отходил за напитками или отвлекался на Стэнли.

\- Немедленно поставь моего коня на место, - потребовал Драко, подаваясь вперед и шлепая Гарри по руке, в которой была зажата маленькая, но отчаянно пытавшаяся высвободиться черная фигурка.

\- Да я его просто одолжить хотел, - ответил Гарри, другой рукой вытирая с губ крошки от печенья.

\- Гарри, я же вижу, что ты пытаешься заставить моего короля отречься от престола, и не собираюсь это терпеть. Это ужасно не по-гриффиндорски, не ожидал от тебя, - заметил Драко.

Глаза Гарри искрились весельем.

\- У меня сегодня выходной. Рождество ведь.

\- Вообще-то, уже нет, - возразил Драко, поглядев на часы на каминной полке.

Гарри тоже посмотрел туда. Устало вздохнув, он отпустил коня Драко и потер пальцами глаза под стеклами очков. Конь смерил его презрительным взглядом и ускакал обратно на свое место на шахматной доске.

\- Не знал, что уже столько времени. Теперь понятно, почему мне так хочется спать.

Драко приподнял бровь.

\- То есть дело вовсе не в аппарации на огромное расстояние и не в прогулке по Хогсмиду сквозь лютую метель?

Гарри зевнул.

\- Заткнись. Я пойду посплю немного, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь. – Оставил свое новое одеяло в Норе. Не хотел нечаянно испортить его в дороге. Но оно потрясающее, спасибо.

\- Это неважно, - нахмурившись, произнес Драко. – Ты не можешь пойти к себе.

Гарри наградил его ленивой улыбкой.

\- О? Это почему же?

Внутри у Драко что-то екнуло, но он это проигнорировал.

\- Домовики считают, что ты вернешься только к началу семестра, вот почему. Твоя кровать будет не застелена, огонь в камине не разожжен, и холодно, как на улице, - сказал он, тоже поднимаясь на ноги и с вызовом глядя на Гарри. – Наверное, мы могли бы попросить их подготовить все сейчас, но сегодня и правда Рождество, к тому же уже два часа ночи…

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался Гарри, подняв ладони. – И где ты хочешь, чтобы я спал?

\- В кровати, - произнес Драко, не без усилий.

\- А где будешь спать ты?

Драко застонал про себя.

\- Здесь, - он указал на свое обитое вельветом кресло.

\- Ты не можешь спать в кресле, - возмутился Гарри, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- У нас с этим креслом особенные отношения, - твердо заверил его Драко. – Со мной все будет отлично.

Прежде чем Гарри успел еще что-то сказать, Драко метнулся в спальню, вытащил из шкафа пижаму для Гарри, взял вещи, которые понадобятся для сна ему самому и, вернувшись в гостиную, соорудил в своем кресле довольно удобную временную кровать из двух подушек, одеяла и сонного Стэнли.

Гарри оставил дверь в спальню приоткрытой. Драко было слышно шорох ткани и его спокойное дыхание, и эти звуки действовали на него странно умиротворяющее.

\- Гарри? – пару минут спустя позвал он.

\- Мм?

\- Я поговорил с матерью. Она собирается меня навестить.

Последовала пауза, а затем шорох простыней.

\- Сейчас?

Драко улыбнулся в подушку.

\- Нет, не сейчас.

\- Ладно.

\- Спасибо за телескоп.

\- Пожалуйста, - сонно пробормотал Гарри. – Он отлично подойдет, чтобы разглядывать… всякое.

\- Всякое, - повторил Драко, позволяя дыханию синхронизироваться с ритмом спокойных вибраций брюшка Стэнли. Мысли, одна за другой, покидали его разум, пока в голове не осталось ничего, кроме Гарри.

**~*~**

Когда он открыл глаза, комнату заливал мягкий, призрачно-белый свет, а руки и ноги у него онемели от холода. Он потянулся, поморщившись от неприятных ощущений в затекшей шее, и глянул на пол, куда Стэнли умудрился стащить его одеяло, чтобы сделать себе импровизированное гнездо.

\- Как я рад, что тебе удобно, - проворчал Драко, с трудом подавляя порыв поддеть дрыхнущего жука ногой. Вместо этого он разжег огонь в камине и подошел к окну, щуря глаза от яркого утреннего солнца и ослепительной белизны, покрывавшей все вокруг.

Вскоре его взгляд скользнул в сторону двери спальни, и он, вибрируя от острого томительного предвкушения, на цыпочках приблизился, чтобы заглянуть в щелку и убедиться, что, да, Гарри по-прежнему был здесь. Он, судя по всему, крепко спал, лежа на животе на кровати Драко и натянув зимнее одеяло едва ли не до макушки. Драко улыбнулся и закусил губу, крепко вцепившись пальцами в дверную раму, словно пытаясь как-то доказать себе, что все это происходит на самом деле.

И что-то определенно происходит, сказал он себе, когда шел по пустым коридорам замка в пижаме и халате, чтобы взять на кухне свежевыпеченный хлеб и масло для завтрака. Гарри вернулся, потому что скучал по нему, и если этого не было достаточно, чтобы помочь Драко выйти из отрицания, то счастливый взгляд Гарри, когда тот проснулся и увидел сидящего рядом на постели Драко, уж точно разрушил последние сомнения.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, разглядывая черные волосы на фоне белоснежных подушек и широкие голые плечи. Интересно, тут же подумал Драко, неужели Гарри и правда решил полностью бойкотировать пижаму, как когда-то пообещал? – Если хочешь, в гостиной есть завтрак.

Несколько секунд Гарри смотрел на него, а затем отбросил одеяло и сел, оказавшись все-таки в пижамных фланелевых штанах в полоску.

\- Отлично, умираю с голоду, - он вздохнул, поднялся с кровати и от души потянулся, отчего свободные пижамные штаны сползли опасно низко, а Драко на несколько секунд потерял способность думать о чем-либо другом. – Ты идешь? – спросил Гарри с весельем в голосе, и Драко пришел в себя только в тот момент, когда Гарри уже выходил из спальни.

Изрядно выбитый из колеи, он вышел следом. Завтрак прошел практически в полной тишине.

\- Ну так что, чем ты обычно занимаешься в это время? – спросил Гарри, вернувшись к камину с двумя чашками чая и охапкой мятных листьев для Стэнли.

\- Сомневаюсь, что эту ситуацию можно назвать хоть в какой-то степени обычной, - заметил Драко.

Гарри улыбнулся, и, святые небеса, это было слишком. И в то же время – недостаточно. Драко вздохнул.

\- Драко, я вернулся, чтобы провести с тобой время, а не чтобы разрушить все твои планы.

 _Разрушь их_ , подумал Драко лихорадочно. Он крепче стиснул в руках чашку и сказал:

\- Мои планы не были такими уж интересными, честное слово.

\- Ну, не знаю, - Гарри пожал плечами, и от выражения его лица у Драко сложилось впечатление, что Гарри дразнит его, пытается спровоцировать. Это было странно и потрясающе. Это пробуждало в Драко что-то давно забытое, заставляло вновь вспыхнуть жизнью. – Я не против немного почитать, к тому же, если я правильно помню, ты что-то говорил про прогулку вокруг озера, что тоже звучит интересно.

\- Есть неплохой шанс, что мы провалимся в глубокий сугроб, и нас никто никогда не найдет, - предупредил Драко.

\- Я готов рискнуть, - парировал Гарри с неожиданным вызовом.

\- Ладно, - небрежно произнес Драко, быстро допил чай и поднялся на ноги.

\- Отлично, - тем же тоном отозвался Гарри и тоже встал.

Теперь они оба стояли, всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. С такого близкого расстояния Драко мог разглядеть золотистые блики в глазах Гарри, сосчитать его неровные выдохи, протянуть руку и переплести их пальцы, но ничего не сделал. Вот оно все, на виду. Все страхи и неуверенность были напрасны, ведь теперь он знал, что все это из-за него. Нужно только податься вперед и разбить разделяющую их хрупкую стену.

Он отступил на шаг и слабо улыбнулся, отчаянно ненавидя самого себя.

\- Скажи, если тебе нужна еще какая-нибудь одежда, - сказал он, направившись в спальню и по дороге наградив свое отражение в зеркале презрительным взглядом.

\- Ладно, - ответил Гарри, и от неуверенности в его голосе у Драко заныло в груди.

Решив, что снежные сугробы для Стэнли уже слишком, Гарри и Драко оделись потеплее и отправились на озеро без него. На снегу после них оставались глубокие отчетливые следы. Мир вокруг был спокойным, приглушенным и прекрасным, отчего каждое произнесенное слово казалось невероятно громким, а потому их беседа быстро угасла. Вместо этого Драко просто наблюдал за Гарри, поглядывая на него краем глаза и мечтая сделать хоть что-нибудь, даже просто взять его за руку, но собственные руки Драко упрямо оставались в карманах.

Озеро было спокойным, а в некоторых местах по нему проплывали льдины. Гарри присел на корточки, стянул зубами одну перчатку и провел кончиками пальцев по покрытой рябью зеркальной поверхности. Затем осторожно надавил на край ледяной пластины и улыбнулся, когда та нырнула под воду, затапливая его пальцы. Драко и правда любил его. Он стоял позади, в нескольких футах от края, спрятав холодный нос под шарф, и смотрел на Гарри, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка его тела одновременно поет и ноет от нелепой неизбежности всего этого.

\- Спорим, у меня получилось бы пройти по ним, - произнес Гарри, поворачиваясь к нему, а затем выпрямился и рассмеялся. – Не бойся, я не стану этого делать.

\- Вот и хорошо, - невозмутимо отозвался Драко, и они направились обратно в замок. – Иначе мне пришлось бы объяснять всем, как так вышло, что ты упал в озеро и тебя съел гигантский кальмар.

\- Он бы меня не съел. Мы друзья.

\- Меня это даже не удивляет, - признал Драко.

Вернувшись в гостиную, они сбросили с себя промокшую верхнюю одежду и уселись перед камином отогревать свои окоченевшие конечности. Гарри настоял, что теперь, когда на озере они побывали, пришло время для чтения, и прежде чем Драко успел что-то ответить, вытащил из сумки книгу под названием «Искусство изготовления палочек» и скрылся за ней.

Драко вздохнул и взял верхнюю книгу из стопки тех, что еще не были прочитаны. Книга наверняка была очень интересной; в ней определенно имелись весьма натуралистичные изображения того, что бывает, когда заклинания срабатывают неправильно, но у Драко не получалось сосредоточиться. Возможно, дело было в том, что думал Драко совершенно о других вещах. А возможно причиной тому был Гарри, оказавшийся одним из тех людей, которые совершенно не способны просто сидеть и спокойно читать книгу. Он то и дело ерзал и менял позу или вздыхал, а когда не делал ничего из этого, то задавал Драко с каждым разом все более странные вопросы.

\- Что означает «розный»?

Драко поднял голову.

\- Не уверен. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не посмотреть в своем гигантском словаре?

Гарри скривился.

\- Идти далеко, а мне холодно, поэтому я решил, что проще спросить у тебя. Ну да неважно, я просто придумаю значение сам.

Драко, сбитый с толку, опустил взгляд обратно на изображение в своей книге.

\- Знаешь, я раньше никогда не понимал, почему от тебя все время пахнет мятой, - сказал Гарри пару минут спустя. Когда Драко поднял голову, тот сидел, нависнув над подлокотником кресла, и дразнил Стэнли зажатым в пальцах листком.

\- Теперь знаешь, - отозвался Драко, наблюдая, как Стэнли прыгнул повыше и выхватил-таки у Гарри листок.

\- Мм, - согласно промычал Гарри, переворачивая страницу.

Драко подогнул под себя ноги и стал разглядывать довольно жуткое изображение ведьмы, у которой из спины выросли еще четыре руки. Гарри побарабанил пальцами по своей книге. Драко его проигнорировал.

\- Я тут подумал.

Драко медленно поднял голову.

\- В самом деле?

\- Драко, - произнес Гарри с непонятной легкой улыбкой на губах и закрыл книгу. – Ты такой вредный, потому что уже десять минут без чая? Если так, то я могу заварить.

Драко закрыл глаза, чтобы сдержаться и не зарычать.

\- Нет, но если ты предлагаешь, я не откажусь.

\- Вот и отлично, - сказал Гарри, вставая и принимаясь греметь чашками и ложками за спиной Драко. – А подумал я вот о чем. Ты, кстати, можешь смело послать меня делать свою работу, но я все равно решил спросить. Может, ты хочешь и дальше вести некоторые из тех уроков, которые преподавал последние месяцы? Я, конечно, не про все говорю, но мы могли бы вместе заниматься Дуэльным клубом, к тому же дети, с которыми ты дополнительно занимаешься полетами, привыкли к тебе, и ты явно нашел к ним подход, и… ну вот, я начал тараторить, так что… я, пожалуй, замолчу.

Драко несколько секунд слушал свист чайника, после чего развернулся в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.

\- Ты это серьезно?

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Да. У тебя все равно будет гораздо больше свободного времени, чем в прошлом семестре, и, мне показалось, что в конце ты начал получать искреннее удовольствие от этих обязанностей. И плюс—

\- Тебе не нужно меня уговаривать, - перебил его Драко, который уже начал продумывать в голове следующие занятия с Уинстоном и Сурьей. Конечно, в какой-то момент он больше не будет им нужен, но появятся другие студенты, каждый с собственной уникальной проблемой, и Драко будет рад помочь им.

\- А я и не думал, что ты не захочешь, - признался Гарри, приоткрыв крышку заварочного чайника и выпустив в комнату облачко ароматного пара. – Просто не ожидал, что ты согласишься так быстро. Есть у тебя привычка отказывать себе в некоторых вещах.

Живот Драко сделал кульбит.

\- Это в каких же?

Гарри только покачал головой и вернулся к приготовлению чая. Пять минут спустя они снова сидели, уткнувшись в книги, рядом стоял чай, и не было сказано ни слова. Не в силах больше даже немного сконцентрироваться на чтении, Драко исподтишка поглядывал на Гарри и беспокойно терзал зубами нижнюю губу. Несмотря на сосредоточенно нахмуренное лицо Гарри, тот, казалось, так ни разу и не перевернул страницу. Еле слышное тиканье часов на каминной полке внезапно показалось Драко раздражающе громким, а томительная тоска, растекающаяся по венам с той самой секунды, как здесь появился Гарри, теперь грозилась утопить его с головой.

Он выдохнул, медленно и осторожно, и уставился на страницу, пытаясь отыскать слово, на котором можно было бы сосредоточиться, но абсолютно все они казались ему совершенно бессмысленными. Стэнли, сидевший у него в ногах, потоптался на месте. За окном завыл ветер. Гарри с громким хлопком закрыл книгу.

\- Всё.

Драко вздрогнул. Затем опустил свою книгу на подлокотник.

\- Что?

Гарри шумно выдохнул, прижав ладони к лицу, а затем поднялся на ноги. Драко тоже встал, точно не зная, почему ему понадобилось скопировать позу Гарри, но уверенный, что так надо.

Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, и на лице у него была странная, болезненная какая-то, улыбка.

\- Я думал, что научился терпению, пока находился под тем проклятием, - тихо сказал он. – И я научился… правда, научился. Но знаешь что? Больше я ни секунды этого не вынесу.

Драко задержал дыхание, осознав, что они снова стоят на расстоянии всего нескольких дюймов друг от друга. Он был готов спросить «О чем именно ты говоришь?», но вместо этого сказал:

\- Я тоже.

Глаза Гарри потемнели, он подался вперед, пальцы Драко скользнули по шлевкам на его джинсах, по его теплой коже, и это случилось, их губы соприкоснулись, а затем…

 _ТЭК-ТЭК-ТЭК-ТЭК!_ защелкал Стэнли. Посмотрев вниз, они увидели, как он бешено нарезает круги вокруг их ног, шевеля антеннами и несомненно пребывая в полном восторге от происходящего.

Гарри вздохнул, но улыбнулся, когда Драко, которого слегка потряхивало, прислонился к нему и пробормотал:

\- Я скормлю этого жука гигантскому кальмару.

\- Бедный Стэнли, - произнес Гарри, коротко поцеловал Драко в шею, а затем наклонился, чтобы погладить Стэнли.

\- Хочешь пойти в другую комнату? – спросил Драко, надеясь, что голос звучит не слишком отчаянно.

\- Да, пожалуйста.

\- Тогда идем, - сказал Драко, потянув его за руку в спальню, и закрыл за ними дверь.

\- Я не совсем так себе все это представлял, просто чтобы ты знал, - произнес Гарри, прислоняясь к его лбу своим и переплетая их пальцы.

\- Какое облегчение, - прошептал Драко, наконец вновь позволяя себе дышать спокойно, теперь, когда тяжелое болезненное напряжение пропало, сменившись теплым приятным томлением. Оно медленно нарастало, растекалось по венам, разгоралось все жарче, желая накрыть его целиком.

\- Наверное, я должен был догадаться, что так и будет, - сказал Гарри, отстраняясь немного, так что Драко разглядел немного смущенное и беззащитное выражение на его лице. – Ведь именно осознав, насколько сильно ты любишь Стэнли, я и начал влюбляться в тебя.

\- Ох, - сумел лишь выдохнуть Драко, почувствовав комок в горле. А потом он поцеловал Гарри, и все стало просто.

Они стояли так несколько бесконечных секунд, вкладывая часы, недели и месяцы тщательно подавляемой жажды в прикосновения теплых губ и языков, вплетая пальцы в волосы и шепча бессмысленные слова, которым больше и не требовалось иметь какой-то смысл. Все ожидание стало теперь неважным, потому что вот оно, свершилось, Гарри был здесь, и Драко сгорал от желания.

Почувствовав себя увереннее, после того, как Гарри дернул его за бедра на себя и застонал от прошившего их удовольствия, Драко потянул его в сторону кровати. Первым упал на спину, укладывая Гарри на себя. Одна рука Гарри была прижата к щеке Драко, а пальцы второй вцепились в стеганое одеяло под ними.

\- Ты в порядке? – прошептал Драко, последними крохами здравого смысла понимая, что нужно удостовериться, что Гарри не больно, пока окончательно не потерял рассудок от жадных поцелуев на шее, тяжести тела над ним, соприкосновений бедер, ощущения горячего члена под тканью джинсов Гарри.

\- Думаю, да, - пробормотал Гарри, не отрываясь от его шеи, и мучительно медленно, с оттягом, двинул бедрами, так что Драко не сдержал громкого стона.

\- Я думаю также, - секунду спустя выдохнул он, слегка задыхаясь, смутно понимая, что говорит какие-то слова. Сейчас значение имел лишь рот Гарри, жгучее желание у Драко внутри и тот факт, что Гарри, нетвердо привстав на коленях, начал стаскивать через голову свитер. У Драко наконец появилась возможность прикоснуться к нему, провести кончиками пальцев по теплой гладкой коже. Он тоже попытался избавиться от рубашки; ему хотелось всего и сразу, и в то же время – чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Гарри помог и, едва у них получилось снять с Драко рубашку, принялся исследовать каждый дюйм его кожи осторожными прикосновениями и медленными поцелуями. Никто и никогда не прикасался к Драко так, но теперь, когда Гарри это делал, Драко и представить не мог, что может быть иначе. Их движения были плавными, неспешными, томительными. Они не отрывались друг от друга, пока избавлялись от джинсов, брюк, шерстяных носков, отшвырнули их на пол, упали обратно на кровать, сорвано дыша, захлебываясь стонами, толкаясь бедрами и выгибаясь навстречу друг другу, пока никаких слов, кроме «да», «пожалуйста» и «слава богу», не осталось; Драко был внутри Гарри, держал его за бедра, когда тот наклонился, сияя глазами из-под влажных темных прядей, поднимаясь и опускаясь с потрясающим, сводящим с ума самоконтролем. Драко взял его член в ладонь и услышал стон. Грудь царапнули короткие ногти, и Гарри запрокинул голову назад. Драко уставился на его обнаженную шею, почувствовав, как пересохло во рту.

\- Да, - прошептал Драко, резко проводя ладонью вдоль твердого скользкого члена и коротко, задушено дыша; чувствуя, как жарко закручивается горячий узел внизу живота.

Гарри посмотрел на него сверху, открытый и запыхавшийся, улыбнулся и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, кончил ему в руку. Драко, глядя в ответ, тихонько застонал и потянул Гарри вниз, впился в губы требовательным поцелуем, чувствуя, как самого волнами накрывает оргазм.

В спальне снова стало тихо. На улице опять пошел снег, и Драко наблюдал за кружащимися за окном снежинками, поглаживая Гарри по спине и недоумевая, каким же таким образом ему понадобилось целых тридцать два года, чтобы это произошло.

Гарри втянул в себя воздух и медленно выдохнул, опаляя кожу груди Драко.

\- Что ж, - пробормотал он. – Спасибо, господи, что это все-таки случилось.

Драко рассмеялся, и Гарри поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Очки сидели неровно, а губы были изогнуты в кривоватой улыбке.

\- Стоит ли мне ожидать, что теперь, получив, что хотел, ты бросишь меня с разбитым сердцем? – спросил Драко, приподняв бровь.

\- Разумеется, нет, - возразил Гарри, картинно оскорбившись. – Я пока получил далеко не все, что хотел. На это могут потребоваться годы.

\- Главное, сообщи мне, когда тебе наскучит, - сказал Драко, осторожно проводя подушечкой большого пальца по искусанной нижней губе Гарри.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Мне холодно.

\- Это потому что мы лежим на одеяле, а не под ним, - сказал Драко и зевнул.

\- Надеюсь, послеполуденный сон входит в твое рождественское расписание? – с надеждой поинтересовался Гарри, поднимаясь на колени, а затем забираясь под одеяло и зевая.

Драко не ответил, но тоже залез под одеяло и прижался к Гарри.

\- И, чтоб ты знал, я тебя люблю, - шепнул он, снимая с Гарри очки и убирая их на тумбочку. – Глупая ты бестолочь.

\- Ага, - сонно пробормотал Гарри и секунду спустя негромко захрапел.

\- Как, мать твою, ты это делаешь? – вопросил Драко, глядя на него с раздражением и любопытством, но затем решил воспользоваться ситуацией и прижался холодной спиной к теплой груди Гарри. Тот что-то буркнул во сне, обнял Драко поперек туловища и притянул ближе. Драко спрятал улыбку в подушку и стал наблюдать за снежинками, пока не уснул.

**~*~**

Проснулись они только после заката, отдохнувшие и жутко голодные. Драко любезно уступил Гарри душ, а сам решил пока сбегать до кухни, чтобы утащить чего-нибудь пожевать. Они могли бы, конечно, спуститься в Большой зал к остальным студентам и преподавателям, но Драко, если честно, не хотелось. Ему казалось, что вернись он в привычную хогвартскую рутину, и тот маленький пузырь невероятного счастья, в котором он сейчас находился, - лопнет.

Домовики с радостью собрали для него все необходимое для импровизированного пикника, и даже Кричер, отношения с которым у Драко после инцидента с пирогом с патокой были весьма натянутыми, неожиданно вручил уже покидавшему кухню Драко большой кусок копченого окорока.

\- Я принес еды, - крикнул Драко, сваливая свою добычу на столик в гостиной.

Гарри не ответил, но шум воды стоял такой оглушительный, что Драко не сомневался, что Гарри по-прежнему был здесь. Тихонько напевая себе под нос, Драко принялся накрывать на стол, осознав в какой-то момент, что нечаянно надел свитер Гарри вместо своего. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он понюхал рукав и улыбнулся.

В дверь постучали, и этот стук был Драко незнаком, но он все равно поспешил открывать, надеясь, что сумеет разобраться с неизвестным визитером до того, как Гарри закончит принимать душ и съест всю еду. Скорее всего, это просто был Хагрид, который решил испробовать менее разрушительный способ стучаться.

\- Добрый вечер, - сказал он, распахивая дверь, и застыл.

\- Вам правда вовсе не обязательно выглядеть таким испуганным всякий раз, как видите меня, профессор Малфой, - утомленно произнесла МакГонагал. – Я просто хотела узнать, не видели ли вы Гарри.

\- Гарри? – повторил Драко, едва сумев подавить порыв глянуть на дверь ванной.

\- Да, - сказала она, наградив его пристальным взглядом. – Вы его знаете: зеленые глаза, очки, ростом чуть выше пяти футов.

\- Да, я просто—

\- Мистер Филч сообщил мне, что он вернулся в замок прошлым вечером, - перебила она. – Я его ни разу не видела, у себя его тоже нет, и мне всего лишь хочется знать, что с ним все в порядке.

\- Уверен, у него все хорошо, - сказал Драко. 

В тот же момент распахнулась дверь ванной, и вышел Гарри. Драко и МакГонагал оба уставились на него, а он – в одном халате и окруженный облаком пара – направился в гостиную, совершенно не чувствуя на себе их взглядов.

\- Драко, а ты попросил у них… Профессор МакГонагал, - слабо закончил он, повернувшись и увидев, кто стоит в дверях.

\- Что ж, - секунду спустя произнесла она, вскинув бровь. – Вот вы где.

\- А я тут просто… душ принимал, - выдавил Гарри, и Драко захотелось улыбнуться при виде выражения на его лице, пускай он и сам паниковал, оказавшись в ситуации, грозящей потерей работы. Снова.

\- Да, я это вижу, - сухо произнесла она. – На будущее, информируйте меня, пожалуйста, о смене своих планов. Мистер Филч весьма обеспокоен вопросом вашей безопасности.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Драко. На этот раз Драко все-таки улыбнулся и постарался замаскировать смешок под кашель.

\- Эм, в таком случае… Я прошу прощения, - произнес Гарри серьезным тоном.

МакГонагал смерила его строгим взглядом и поджала губы.

\- Ну что ж. Я собиралась спросить, ничего ли у вас не случилось, но, полагаю, свой ответ я получила, не так ли? – спросила она, переводя взгляд на Драко. Тот неожиданно подумал, что, возможно, потеря работы была бы терпимее, чем вот этот знающий блеск в ее глазах.

\- Беспокоиться совершенно не о чем, профессор МакГонагал, - внезапно произнес Гарри, и когда она вновь повернулась к нему, на губах у нее была насмешливая улыбка.

\- А я вовсе и не собиралась беспокоиться, - сказала она, кивнула каждому по очереди и развернулась, чтобы уйти. – Доброй ночи, джентльмены.

**~*~**

\- На секунду мне показалось, что я сейчас умру от стыда, - сказал Гарри, прижимаясь ближе к Драко под одеялом, которое они притащили с собой в попытке сделать вершину Башни Астрономии в зимнюю ночь местом немного более гостеприимным. Снег идти перестал и небо было на удивление чистым, так что Драко теперь пытался настроить свой новый телескоп и одновременно не выпустить из рук Стэнли.

\- Полагаю, это все еще может случиться, - признался Драко. – У нас ведь не получится теперь избегать ее до конца жизни.

\- Давай-ка его сюда, - сказал Гарри, забирая у него Стэнли и засовывая жука под одеяло, так что одни антенны остались торчать наружу. – Он будет меня греть. Думаю, мы могли бы сбежать и поискать себе другую работу.

\- Да кому мы кроме нее нужны? – поинтересовался Драко, посмотрел на усыпанное звездами небо, а затем на то же самое место, но уже через телескоп. Он умиротворенно вздохнул, выискивая на небе созвездия и слушая тихие звуки возни двух своих компаньонов.

\- Видимо, придется нам остаться здесь, - произнес Гарри некоторое время спустя, но разочарования в его голосе Драко не услышал.

\- Она не выглядела слишком удивленной, да? – спросил Драко, подкручивая фокусировщик на телескопе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть незнакомую звезду.

Гарри пододвинулся ближе и улыбнулся, уткнувшись лицом в пальто Драко. Жар его дыхания ощущался на коже даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани. Драко опустил телескоп на колени и медленно выдохнул, наблюдая, как белое облачко пара рассеивается в воздухе. Стэнли тихонько тэкал и крутился у Гарри на коленях.

\- Интересно, как много историй я тебе задолжал?

\- Думаю, предостаточно, - ответил Драко, вновь поднимая телескоп.

\- Хмм, - задумался Гарри, а затем просиял. – Помнишь немецкого парня с овощной палаткой?

\- Да?

\- В общем, после того, как он меня уволил, я выяснил, кто на самом деле воровал помидоры…

**~*~**

**Среда, 2 февраля 2013 года**

Большой зал вновь был полон смеха, разговоров и жизни. Студенты занимали свои места за столами в ожидании пира в честь начала нового семестра, и Драко, пожалуй, готов был признать, что все-таки скучал по ним. Поправив лежавшие перед ним столовые приборы, он глянул на сидевших чуть поодаль Хагрида и Поппи, а затем на МакГонагал, которая сидела рядом с ним и сейчас пристально смотрела на вход в Большой зал, где Гарри и другие деканы встречали и пересчитывали прибывающих с поезда студентов.

Гарри выглядел отдохнувшим и счастливым, на нем был надет один из новых свитеров Драко и черная учительская мантия, хотя Драко не только по этим причинам тяжело было на него не смотреть. Брови Гарри были насыщенного темно-зеленого цвета. По-слизерински зеленого. Драко, который сделал их такими исключительно шутки ради, никак не мог ожидать, что Гарри решит ходить так весь день.

МакГонагал рядом негромко вздохнула.

\- Похоже, от вас двоих теперь просто будут проблемы иного рода.

Драко спрятал улыбку за кубком с водой.

\- Пожалуй.

МакГонагал покачала головой.

\- Ну что ж, - сказала она с философским вздохом. – Без труда – не сорвать плода.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - отозвался Драко, устремив озадаченный взгляд в тарелку.

\- Как думаешь, кто-нибудь заметил? – спросил Гарри, когда сел за стол рядом с Драко.

МакГонагал бросила на него утомленный взгляд, а затем поднялась на ноги. В зале моментально стало тихо, и она улыбнулась.

\- Давайте начнем.

**~КОНЕЦ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все, спасибо, что были с нами))))))  
> Я как всегда призываю оставлять комментарии автору, ибо она космическая женщина! готова перевести на английский, если требуется, только попросите)))))


End file.
